Passenger Side
by ADCtrikru
Summary: AU. Clarke Griffin nunca pensó que el amor llegaría en la forma de una chica con muy malhumor y principios rígidos. Pero cuando llega a conocer realmente a Lexa Woods, Clarke se da cuenta que detrás de su armadura anti-amor y su rigidez, hay una chica que es capaz de hacerle sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes.
1. Chapter 1

Iban a matarla. Bueno, su padre iba a matarla.

Clarke Griffin miró su Mercedes Benz SL 230 Pagoda, de color rojo y carrocería color crema y suspiró mientras el humo salía por doquier.

Se suponía que media hora atrás debía estar camino a la casa de Wells en donde lo buscaría y ambo se irían juntos a Washington para acción de gracias.

Les esperaba unas 38 horas de viaje y allí estaba ella, en medio de las afueras de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, totalmente varada. Claro que Wells no estaba muy emocionado, tomando en cuenta que era una pésima conductora y hasta ella misma lo aceptaba.

El problema era, que el auto había sido un regalo de su padre cuando había entrado a la escuela de Medicina en Stanford. Clarke era una amante de las cosas clásicas como los discos de vinyl de los cuales tenía una colección enorme y los autos clásicos. Por lo que, desde que tenía memoria, había estado enamorada del Mercedes Benz que una vez había pertenecido a su abuelo.

Así que cuando había recibido la noticia de que había sido aceptada en Stanford, su padre había anunciado que el auto era suyo. Clarke había estado feliz durante toda la semana, casi sin podérselo creer (porque su padre también sabia lo mala conductora que era). Y él le había dicho que le entregaba una nueva responsabilidad y que debía cuidarlo como a su vida.

Y hasta ahora lo había cuidado casi como a una mascota (o eso creía), aún no lo había chocado, quizás solo un par de rayones porque la gente en LA también conducía fatal y nadie podía decirle lo contrario, pero el auto estaba entero ¡y completamente bien hasta hacía 30 minutos!.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar dentro del abrigo de su chaqueta y ella miró la pantalla aliviada.

-Wells, gracias al cielo. Tengo un problema…-Contestó sin apenas saludar a su mejor amigo.

Wells Jaha había sido su amigo desde que Clarke tenía memoria, y también había venido desde la capital hasta California para estudiar Leyes.

-Se suponía que ya debías estar aquí, Clarke, tenemos muchas horas de viaje…

-Sí, si lo sé. Escucha…-Clarke se puso la mano en la frente y miró alrededor-Creo que me he cargado el auto.

Silencio.

-Repítelo…

-Que creo que me he cargado el auto.

-¿Te has cargado tu Mercedes? ¿El de colección? ¿El que era de tu abuelo?

-Calla, ya estoy lo suficientemente estresada-Suspiró.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estaba muy bien esta mañana, lo juro.

-Vale, pero eso no es lo que he preguntado…

-Estoy tirada en medio de la calle, y el humo está por todas partes, Wells.

-¿Humo? ¿De dónde sale?

-Te lo acabo de decir, de todas partes.

Clarke miró alrededor, los pocos autos que pasaban por las afueras de la ciudad la ignoraban completamente.

Probablemente si ella viese a alguien que no conocía tirado en medio de la calle pensaría "Bueno, eso es mala suerte", pero simplemente seguiría y dejaría a la persona justo donde estaba.

-Bien…-La voz de Wells sonaba divertida y ella casi podía verlo sonriendo-Escucha, vas a ir a ver el motor y vas a decirme exactamente qué es lo que ves.

-¿No puedes simplemente venir?

-Va a tomarme mucho tiempo llegar allí y créeme, yo si pienso llegar a casa por acción de gracias.

-Eres un traidor.

-Sabes que tengo que ir porque mi padre me necesita en un evento político.

Clarke puso una mueca, ella lo sabía.

-Pero…

-Haz lo que te digo, Clarke.

Clarke suspiró y levantó el capó del auto. El humo salió a raudales y ella tosió aun con el móvil en la oreja.

-Ah… sí, creo… vale, creo que el humo viene del motor.

-¿El auto enciende?

-Nop.

-¿De qué color es el humo?

-Creo que es… ¿azul?

-Bueno, estás en problemas.

-¿Qué? No, no me digas eso… tengo que llegar a DC y este auto tiene que venir conmigo intacto porque si no papá va a matarme…

-Bien, pues entonces llama ahora mismo una grúa y lleva el auto hasta el taller más cercano.

-Pero quizás, si muevo algo…

-No, Clarke. Si el motor está fundido, nada va a funcionar. ¿Cómo es que te gustan los autos de colección y no sabes nada sobre cómo funcionan?

-Me gusta cómo se ven por fuera, no por dentro.

Wells rió al otro lado de la línea.

-Escucha, quizás podamos hacer que encienda y puedes llevarlo hasta el taller más cercano. Sigue al pie de la letra lo que voy a decirte.

Clarke se apresuró e hizo exactamente lo que Wells le indicó, ensuciándose bastante las manos. Aunque la verdad no le importaba mucho, como estudiante de medicina había hecho y tocado cosas peores.

-Vale…-Se sentó en el asiento y giró el encendedor.

El auto hizo un ruido extraño pero encendió.

-¡Sí!, encendió, encendió.

-Bien, ahora apresúrate. Según la locación que me dijiste debes estar a unos diez minutos de un taller, tiene un letrero bastante grande, no creo que no logres verlo. Ah, sí se vuelve a apagar, llama a la grúa-Dijo luego con una risita.

-Bien, te llamo en un rato, deséame suerte.

Clarke tosió pues el auto seguía humeando pero se encaminó hasta el taller.

Tal y como Wells le había dicho, un letrero enorme "Car's hand" apareció unos veinte metros antes y Clarke soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo, aliviada.

Pero justo cuando iba entrando al taller, el auto comenzó a hacer ruidos aún más extraños y a tambalearse un poco, tanto, que perdió el control por unos segundos, llegando casi a estrellarse con la estructura en la que había gente trabajando y arreglando autos.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamó cuando el auto se apagó completamente y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al volante.

Observó que las miradas de dos tíos que estaban allí (y que por poco atropella) se dirigían hacia ella.

Uno reía y el otro movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Hey, hola…-Clarke se bajó del auto dirigiéndose a los hombres-¿Trabajáis aquí?

Ellos negaron y señalaron dentro.

-Deberías tener un poco más de cuidado, cariño-Le dijo luego uno de los hombres.

-Iba a disculparme hasta que me has llamado cariño-El otro hombre carcajeó y Clarke entró al lugar.

Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que pudiera arreglar inmediatamente el auto.

-¿Hola?

El lugar era grande y estaba lleno de sonidos y de olor a grasa y gasolina.

-¡¿Alguien puede atenderme, es urgente?!-Preguntó y vio que alguien se asomaba detrás del capó de un Audi blanco.

-Hola, no tienes que gritar-Dijo la chica con cara de pocos amigos-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Clarke miró a la chica y se sorprendió.

No es que creyera demasiado en eso de los trabajos y los roles. Realmente las mujeres podían trabajar de cualquier cosa y hacer cualquier cosa, pero no sueles encontrarte mujeres en un taller mecánico.

Y menos mujeres como esa.

Alta, con unos labios hechos para el pecado, unos pómulos que pondrían celosa a cualquiera estatua griega y unos ojos verdes que la estaban poniendo verdaderamente nerviosa.

-Hey…-La chica llamó su atención levantando una mano y Clarke se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que la había estado mirando fijamente.

-Sí, hola… tengo un problema con mi auto…-Dijo señalando hacia afuera-Creo que le ha pasado algo al motor y la verdad es que necesito que alguien lo arregle lo antes posible…

Clarke notó que la chica usaba una camiseta negra sin mangas y un overol azul que solo cubría sus piernas, pues llevaba la parte de arriba colgando en su cintura.

Su pelo, de un castaño claro, estaba recogido a los lados de su cabeza, pero suelto en la parte de atrás.

Oh dios santo.

Era la cosa más sexy que había visto jamás.

Además la grasa que había en sus manos y en parte de su cuello hacía que a Clarke se le subiera la temperatura.

La chica miró hacia atrás, como si esperara que alguien más apareciera y se hiciera cargo del auto de Clarke, pero solo había un par de chicos más, que no estaban prestando demasiada atención.

Suspiró y dejó una llave de tuerca que tenía en la mano derecha a un lado y pasó junto a Clarke, quien solo pudo observarla, para luego darse cuenta de que quizás debía ir con ella porque la chica iría a ver su auto.

Mientras la seguía, Clarke pensó en cuando se había dado cuenta de que le gustaban las chicas.

En realidad había sido cuando tenía unos diecisiete años. Aunque siempre lo había sabido inconscientemente, no había sido hasta que había tenido un enamoramiento enorme con una compañera en el último año del instituto cuando se había dado cuenta de que las chicas no le parecían guapas o sexys solo porque admirara la belleza de estas, sino porque real y sinceramente se sentía atraída por ellas romántica y sexualmente hablando.

Esta última parte aun no la había explorado. No porque no quisiera, sino porque las oportunidades que había tenido, habían sido extrañas y nunca se habían concretado. Por lo que podía decir que en ese aspecto aún era virgen… casi.

-Bonito auto-Escuchó decir a la chica. Y se dio cuenta de que su voz era… tan jodidamente sexy como toda ella.

Bueno, esto era nuevo. Nunca se había sentido tan sexualmente atraída por alguien.

Porque eso era lo que sentía exactamente.

-Sí, es un clásico.

-Mercedes Benz SL 230 Pagoda-Respondió la chica. Y que de alguna forma lo supiera hizo que a Clarke le latiera rápidamente el corazón.

Aunque si trabajaba con autos era normal que conociera de ellos.

La chica abrió el capo y más humo salió. Ella no tosió, pero movió la mano para dispersarlo.

Clarke la vio concentrada y notó que se mordía el labio inferior de una forma bastante adorable.

Cuando la miró, su rostro era serio y sus ojos seguían poniéndola nerviosa.

-El motor está fundido. Necesita una reparación a fondo…

-Vale-Clarke asintió-¿Cuántas horas tardará?

Los ojos de la otra chica parecieron divertidos, pero no sonrió.

Clarke se preguntó porque siempre estaba tan seria.

Además, ¿Cuántos años tendría?

No parecía mayor de los veinticinco.

-¿Horas?, querrás decir días…

-¡¿Días?!-Clarke se acercó enseguida a ella, quien dio un paso atrás sorprendida por la reacción de la rubia.

Bueno, era algo que solía sucederle. A veces solía hacer cosas con las que la gente se sentía incomoda. Pero diablos, así era ella, y no podía evitarlo.

-Tengo que revisarlo a fondo. Probablemente los pistones están desgastados, o quizás está completamente jodido y tienes que comprar un motor nuevo.

-Mierda, mierda-Clarke se colocó la mano en la frente-¿De cuántos días estamos hablando?

La chica miró hacia dentro del taller, probablemente evaluando la cantidad de trabajo.

-Quizás unos seis… siete-Dijo tranquilamente.

-¡¿Siete días?!-Clarke bufó-Vale, te pagaré el doble, te pagaré lo que quieras… ¿Cuál es el mínimo de días en el que puedes arreglarlo?

-Siete-Respondió rotundamente- Lo siento, no puedes colarte delante de otros clientes-Se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido-Hay más autos que debemos arreglar.

 _Oh, woah, chica malhumorada a la vista._

-No, lo sé, pero de verdad lo necesito pronto.

-Estoy segura que todos los demás están en el mismo problema que tú, princesa.

 _Princesa._

Le había dicho princesa. Y aunque lo había dicho para picarla, a Clarke le había parecido divertido… aunque molesto a la vez.

-Lo siento, creo que me has entendido mal…

-Creo que no.

-Solo te pido que por un poco más de dinero… ¿Cuál es tu problema de todas formas? Voy a pagarte.

Ella pareció ofendida.

-Aparentemente tu actitud de que querer venir y exigir y creer que todo se arregla con dinero, es mi problema ahora mismo.

-No estoy exigiendo nada. Solo estoy pidiendo que consideres…

La chica se acercó con los dientes apretados.

-No hacemos excepciones, ni siquiera por niñas ricas ¿entendido?-Clarke se sorprendió por su cercanía y porque su tono había parecido un rugido.

Antes había dado un paso atrás cuando ella se había acercado. Pero ahora había sido la misma chica la que se había acercado y tenía su rostro muy cerca del suyo.

Clarke no pudo evitar mirar sus labios.

 _Carnosos y tan apetecibles_ …

-Tienes un muy mal genio, amiga…

-No soy tu amiga.

-Claramente-Ambas se miraron con las mandíbulas apretadas.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Un hombre muy grande, robusto y con una barba larga y espesa se acercó.

Llevaba el mismo overol azul que la chica y también estaba manchado de aceite y grasa.

-El motor del mercedes está fundido y le estoy explicando a… esta chica-Clarke sintió ganas de pegarle de repente. Era una chica muy sexy, pero con muy mal genio y mala educación- Que lo tendremos listo en unos siete días porque tenemos otros clientes.

-Vale, entiendo eso totalmente, enserio, pero le estaba preguntando si quizás por una mayor suma de dinero podrían hacerlo una prioridad…-Se defendió Clarke sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes que la miraban furibundos.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron.

-¿Qué tal el doble de dinero y lo entregamos el doble de rápido? Unos cuatro días, quizás 3…

-Hecho-Dijo Clarke rápidamente.

-Tío, Gustus…-Se quejó la chica.

-Lexa-El hombre la miró y se acercó susurrándole algunas cosas en un idioma que Clarke no logró identificar.

Lexa… era un nombre extraño y extraordinario y Clarke lo adoró.

Los ojos duros y fríos de Lexa se clavaron de nuevo en Clarke, pero no agregó nada más. Solo la miró molesta.

Clarke no entendía que había hecho que pudiera enfadarla tanto. Ella solo quería su auto lo antes posible.

-Tenemos un trato, señorita Griffin-Dijo Gustus extendiendo la mano. Clarke la tomó feliz de que al menos no iba retrasarse una semana.

No estaba segura de sí podría llegar a tiempo para acción de gracias… pero al menos su padre no iba a matarla al enterarse de que había fundido el motor del auto. Podría excusarse diciendo que había tenido un examen de más y que llegaría un día después… o quizás dos.

Bueno, ya se le ocurriría algo. Aún tenía una semana entera antes de acción de gracias.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Lexa?-Una chica que estaba con ropa mucho más pulcra que Lexa y Gustus apareció en la entrada. Lexa caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella y la chica le susurró algo.

La expresión de Lexa cambio rápidamente y su máscara impenetrable de malhumor y seriedad, dio paso a algo parecido al… ¿miedo?.

Le susurró algo de vuelta a la otra mujer y se quitó el overol allí mismo, dejando a la vista unos vaqueros desgastados que se ajustaban a su figura (la cual no pasó desapercibida por Clarke). Y cuando Clarke pensó que no podía ser más sexy, se subió a una motocicleta y la encendió con maestría, yéndose del lugar.

Gustus miró a la chica.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Anya?-Preguntó.

Y esta solo dijo un nombre:

-Aden.

* * *

Hola! bueno esta es mi primera historia Clexa. Agradecería cualquier comentario y que me hagan saber sus opiniones ;).


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Lexa aparcó la motocicleta en el estacionamiento del colegio de Aden, varias miradas se centraron en ella. Se preguntó si miraban a la moto o miraban la grasa que aún tenía en las manos.

En realidad le daba igual.

Sacó el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero y se limpió las manos minuciosamente mientras caminaba hacia el edificio con paso rápido y seguro.

Entró al lugar y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la oficina de la directora.

Aden estaba sentado en la salita que le precedía a la oficina, tenía sangre en la nariz y parecía furibundo.

Lexa se agachó a la altura de su hermano menor y lo miró con preocupación cogiéndolo de los hombros.

-Aden, ¿estás bien?

Él la miró con sus ojos del mismo verde que los suyos y asintió.

Lexa podía soportar casi cualquier cosa. Desde muy temprana edad lo había hecho. Lo único que no podía soportar era ver a su hermano menor herido.

Aden era lo más preciado que tenía y ahora mismo estaba comenzando a sentir como la furia palpitaba en su cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Le susurró mirándolo fijamente.

-Señorita Woods…-Lexa giró la vista y vio a la Sra. Mayers, la directora del colegio, tan estirada como siempre y con la misma mueca desaprobatoria que tenía cada vez que la miraba.

Ella había pasado también por el mismo colegio y los "Woods" nunca habían sido los favoritos de la directora.

Se puso de pie y la miró fijamente.

-¿Quién le ha hecho esto a mi hermano?

La Sra. Mayers miró a Aden y a Lexa no le gustó la forma en la que lo hizo.

-Si fuese tan amable de pasar a mi oficina, por favor…

Lexa miró a Aden y le dio una mirada tranquilizadora antes de entrar a la oficina de la mujer.

En realidad era la primera vez que estaba allí por Aden. Su hermano nunca solía meterse en este tipo de problemas, generalmente era un chico muy tranquilo, obsesionado con los comics y el soccer, que sacaba muy buenas notas.

Era un sitio poco acogedor que Lexa ya había visto. Con las paredes blancas y un montón de fotos y trofeos de los equipos del colegio. Un enorme escritorio estaba al lado de la ventana cuyas cortinas estaban abiertas; la directora le indicó a Lexa que se sentara, pero esta rechazó la oferta.

-Si pudiera explicarme que ha sucedido y en donde está el chico que le ha pegado a mi hermano…

-Señorita Woods, su hermano es quien le ha pegado a un chico…

Lexa frunció el ceño.

-Mi hermano tiene sangre en la nariz, Sra. Mayers.-Le dijo señalando la puerta.

-Porque el otro chico se defendió, escúcheme…-La mujer, que si estaba sentada detrás de su enorme escritorio se reclinó en la silla-Aden se ha peleado con chicos de penúltimo año.

-Mi hermano no es así.

-No-Le concedió la directora-Pero hoy ha ocurrido algo y ha comenzado él la pelea…

Lexa se acercó de forma amenazante hasta el escritorio.

-Escúcheme-Dijo colocando ambas manos sobre la madera-Mi hermano sufrió abusos desde que tenía seis años por parte de mi padre. ¿Va a decirme que un niño que se asusta cuando alguien levanta la voz ha comenzado una pelea con chicos mayores que él?

Los ojos azules de la mujer mayor la miraron con astucia.

-Esa es la cuestión. Que su hermano ya no es un niño. Es un adolescente de trece años, y creo…-Suspiró-Creo que está reclamando atención encarecidamente.

La chica ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Está insinuando que no le doy la suficiente atención a mi hermano?

-No, claro que no. Solo digo que, como ya usted misma lo mencionó, quizás su hermano necesita… otro tipo de atención…-Volvió a reclinarse juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho-En el colegio contamos con un excelente consejero escolar… quizás si Aden lo visitara dos días a la semana…

Lexa apretó la mandíbula y su mirada se dirigió a la ventana, mientras cierta desesperación crecía en su pecho.

Ella había intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible. Se había colocado muchas veces en medio de Aden y su padre, para ser ella quien recibía los golpes y no su pequeño hermano. Había dedicado los últimos seis años a él, había renunciado a su sueño de entrar en la marina porque simplemente no podía irse y dejar a Aden atrás. Él era todo, él había sido todo.

Y ahora esta mujer, le decía que nada de eso había sido suficiente. Que no había podido protegerle como ella había deseado. Que Aden estaba sufriendo aunque no lo dijera.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos e ignoró el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta.

-Intentaré convencerle-Dijo finalmente-Pero no estoy segura de sí querrá hacerlo…

-Solo le pido que me ayude un poco ¿vale?, sabemos que Aden es un buen chico. No queremos ver que se descarrile, señorita Woods.

-No lo hará-Le aseguró Lexa ablandando el gesto-Mientras tanto, me gustaría saber si los otros chicos también recibirán un castigo.

* * *

Clarke abrió la puerta de su departamento y soltó el aire de alivio.

Era la primera vez que tomaba el transporte público en California y había sido una experiencia bastante traumática. Estaba claro que hubiese podido llamar un uber, pero luego de su pequeño encontronazo con Lexa… (su nombre y sus ojos aún daban vuelta en su cabeza como si nunca quisieran salir de allí) había querido demostrarle, y demostrarse a sí misma, que no era ninguna princesa y tampoco una niña rica (Ella no tenía la culpa de que sus padres tuvieran dinero). Era una estudiante de medicina que había pasado por muchas cosas mientras vivía en Los Ángeles, y nadie podía decirle lo contrario. Era completamente capaz de regresar a casa usando el transporte público.

Bueno ahora se arrepentía. Había sido un completo desastre y además había terminado bajándose en la parada equivocada por lo que había tenido que caminar más.

Y de todas formas Lexa ni siquiera iba a enterarse de su pequeño reto. Vaya tontería.

Dejó el bolso a un lado y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Sentía la sangre hervir.

Y en realidad no sabía porque.

Se sentía juzgada pero a la vez frustrada.

Frustrada porque desde que había visto a Lexa esa mañana no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que esa malhumorada chica le hacía a su cuerpo cuando la tenía cerca.

Y juzgada porque eso era lo que había hecho Lexa, juzgarla sin conocerla, juzgarla sin siquiera saber la mínima cosa de ella. Y eso hacía que Clarke también la juzgara, aunque Clarke no solía juzgar a nadie, no le gustaba.

Y menos si ese alguien tenía unos labios para el pecado…

Bufó.

Se preguntaba quién sería Aden.

Por su reacción debía ser alguien importante.

Quizás era su novio…

Aunque no estaba segura si con ese carácter Lexa tendría novio… o novia…

 _Basta, Clarke._

Lo único que debía importarle era tener su auto pronto.

-Hey…-Octavia, su compañera de piso salió de su habitación mientras se colocaba unos pendientes-Pensé que ya estarías camino a D.C.

-Yo también pensaba eso…-Clarke subió ambos pies en la mesilla del salón.

Octavia era estudiante de segundo año de enfermería y cuando se había ido a vivir con Clarke la relación de ambas había sido algo difícil. No se llevaban bien pues Octavia tenía un carácter muy fuerte y Clarke tampoco se quedaba atrás por momentos.

Por suerte esas asperezas habían quedado en el pasado y ahora podría decirse que eran algo así como amigas.

-El motor de mi auto se ha fundido.

Octavia entró en la cocina que se conectaba con el salón y cogió un vaso de zumo.

-¿Le has fundido el motor a tu mercedes?-Preguntó asombrada.

-Es el único auto que tengo…

-Bueno…-Clarke la miró furibunda.

-Sí, lo sé, mis padres tienen dinero, pueden darme lo que yo quiera, blah blah, dios santo gente... ¿podéis superarlo?-Le contestó cruzándose de brazos.

Clarke estaba cansada de ser juzgada por ese día.

Además la gente no tenía ni idea. Si, ella había tenido una vida tranquila y con comodidades. Pero siempre había tenido mucha presión en casa, siempre había tenido que ser demasiado perfecta para sus padres.

Y era agotador.

Octavia se acercó mirándola divertida.

-¿Mal día eh?

-No tienes ni idea-Recostó la cabeza en el sofá y miró a su compañera de piso.

Octavia no era demasiado alta, pero su pequeño tamaño no engañaba a Clarke.

Tenía una beca deportiva en Taekwondo. Y Clarke la había visto pelear: era jodidamente buena.

Por lo que tenía en mente no meterse demasiado con ella, no quería salir con un brazo roto o algo peor.

-¿Vas a salir?-Le preguntó y Octavia le dio un trago a su vaso de zumo.

-Sí, saldré con las chicas y Lincoln, puedes venir si quieres.

-Me lo pensaré-Clarke revisó su móvil y vio un montón de mensajes de Wells.

Mierda, había olvidado llamarle.

-Oye, ¿tú no vas a casa por acción de gracias?-Le preguntó a Octavia distraída con su móvil.

Octavia se sentó en el sofá de enfrente.

-La última vez que fui a casa discutí con mamá… así que creo que no.

Clarke le envió un mensaje rápido a Wells explicándole que su auto tardaría en estar listo y luego miró a su compañera de piso.

Los ojos de Octavia eran de un color fascinante. Y en realidad era muy guapa. Pero Clarke nunca la había visto como algo más que la chica con la que compartía piso.

Además tenía novio y hasta donde sabía no estaba nada interesada en las chicas.

-¿Dramas familiares?

-No tienes ni idea-Imitó sus palabras y también subió los pies en la mesita-Mi hermano es un gilipollas y mi madre le consiente…

-Mmm-Clarke suspiró-Créeme, ser hija única tampoco es que mole demasiado. Toda la presión cae sobre tus hombros…

Hubo un silencio de entendimiento mutuo.

-¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer? Celebrar aquí acción de gracias…-Clarke la miró divertida-Nos escaqueamos este año, invitamos a los chicos, tu invitas a tus amigos…-Se encogió de hombros-Y estaremos libres de dramas familiares-Continuó levantando su vaso de zumo.

-Te compro la idea-Asintió Clarke-¿Qué diablos?, celebraremos aquí-Anunció rotundamente.

Ya se inventaría algo para que sus padres no se molestaran. Además, así no tendría que estresarse por todo el asunto del auto.

-Perfecto. Lo organizaremos todo y nos emborracharemos para dar gracias. No hay una mejor manera de dar gracias que con una botella de tequila.

Clarke sonrió.

Aunque al principio no había sido así, adoraba tener a Octavia en casa.

* * *

Lexa se apoyó en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

Aden estaba tumbado en la cama, en calcetines, leyendo su historieta favorita.

Lexa recordó la primera vez que le había comprado esa historieta, Aden la había devorado en un par de horas, y le había pedido el siguiente número enseguida.

El dinero nunca había llegado fácil, sobre todo desde que su padre estaba en la cárcel y Lexa había tenido que hacer miles de cosas, hasta que Gustus la había acogido en el taller. Pero había hecho un esfuerzo y le había comprado el siguiente número.

El comic hablaba de un mundo post-apocalíptico luego de un apocalipsis nuclear. Lexa le había dado una ojeada y era bastante interesante, pero no tenía demasiado tiempo como para engancharse a una historieta.

Debía trabajar.

-La cena está lista-Dijo y Aden la miró por encima de la revista.

-No tengo hambre.

Lexa se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿Vas a contarme que pasó hoy?

Él la ignoró y Lexa se adentró a la habitación sentándose a un lado de la cama.

-Aden…-Él seguía sin mirarla-Aden, mírame-Usó un tono de voz más firme y el chico finalmente lo hizo-¿Por qué te peleaste con esos chicos?

Lexa notó como su hermano apretaba mucho la mandíbula. Era algo que ella misma hacía cuando estaba enfadada.

-Da igual.

-No, no da igual-Esta vez habló de forma más suave-Sé que no eres así. Y quiero saber porque lo hiciste…

-Ellos dijeron cosas de papá…

Ella sintió como los músculos de su espalda se endurecían.

-¿De papá?

-Saben que está en la cárcel y dijeron cosas… durante semanas. Estaba harto.

-¿Le dijiste eso a la directora?-Él se encogió de hombros-Escúchame…-Lexa se acercó un poco más a él-Entiendo que te molestase, y créeme, probablemente yo también hubiese reaccionado de esa forma, pero tú no eres así, Aden… y no quiero…

-Tú no tienes idea de cómo soy, Lexa. Nunca estás en casa.

Ella se quedó paralizada.

Era la primera vez que Aden le hablaba de esa forma.

-Sabes que necesito trabajar para que podamos comer…-Aden apartó la vista.

-Extraño a mamá…

Y entonces el corazón de Lexa se quebró en mil pedazos.

-Aden…

-¿Podrías cerrar la puerta al salir?-Contestó simplemente.

Se concentró de nuevo en su comic ignorándola y Lexa suspiró saliendo de la habitación.

Ya hablaría con él sobre el consejero.

Miró la cena que había servido en la mesa y se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco tenía hambre.

Sentía ganas de romper cosas…

No tenía ni idea de que Aden se sentía de esa forma y eso la hacía sentirse culpable.

Quizás tenía razón, quizás ella ya no le conocía.

Tragó hondo reteniendo las lágrimas y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse.

Luego apretó los puños y decidió que bajaría hasta el taller.

Gustus les había dejado vivir en la parte de arriba y la verdad es que era bastante cómodo, pues cuando se sentía estresada simplemente bajaba y trabajaba.

Y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Había aprendido que era mucho más productivo construir que destruir.

Quizás después de todo sí que era una adulta de verdad.

Le dijo a Aden que estaría en el taller y este la ignoró completamente.

Cuando bajó, encendió las luces y lo primero que llamó su atención fue el Mercedes Benz de la princesa rubia.

Se acercó y lo curioseó un poco.

Era un auto precioso.

Lástima que tuviera una dueña que no sabía apreciarlo.

Era convertible, por lo que Lexa pasó los dedos por la carrocería de cuero y entró en el auto colocando las manos en el volante.

Si ella pudiera tener un auto como este…

Era cómodo y olía estupendamente. Todo era cromado y tenía un reproductor de música moderno.

Miró hacia un lado y curioseó la guantera.

Encontró un lipstick, los papeles del auto, un libro de… ¿semiología medica? _¿Qué demonios era eso?_ , y un paquete de chicles.

Cogió uno y se lo metió en la boca masticándolo.

Era de menta.

-Creo que eso es mío-Escuchó una voz y se sobresaltó mirando hacia la puerta.

La princesa rubia la miraba con las cejas enarcadas.

* * *

Mil gracias por cada comentario, follow y fave! de verdad se agradece mucho y dan ganas de seguir escribiendo :).


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa casi se atragantó con el chicle al ver a aquella chica de pie en la puerta. No estaba segura si era por el susto, la impresión de haber sido pillada con las manos en la masa o porque de repente se había dado cuenta de que la princesa rubia era jodidamente guapa. O quizás solo tenía que ver con el hecho de que estaba usando una camiseta con un escote muy pronunciado al que Lexa no pudo evitar mirar.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Fue lo que pudo preguntar atropelladamente. Aunque por suerte su voz sonó fuerte y no tembló de la forma en la que estaba temblando su sentido común en ese momento al mirar el adorable lunar que tenía sobre el labio.

-Oye, creo que si alguien debería estar enfadada aquí soy yo-Respondió ella con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta-Ya sabes, porque estás revisando mis cosas y tal…

Lexa devolvió las cosas a su lugar y apartó la mirada, saliendo del auto para enfrentarla.

-Estamos cerrados-Fue lo que le dijo acercándose, sosteniendo su mirada para demostrarle quien tenía el control de aquella situación.

Clarke la miró aún con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Lo sé. Pero vi las luces encendidas y necesito mi libro de semiología, que como pudiste comprobar está allí…-Le dijo señalando el auto sin dejar de mirarla.

Lexa se cruzó de brazos y las dos se miraron durante unos segundos.

Entonces recordó que aún tenía el chicle en la boca y lo comenzó a masticar con fuerza.

-¿Es una costumbre de las princesas aparecer a cualquier hora en los talleres de autos?, porque ya sabes… existe un horario.

Clarke frunció el ceño.

-¿Sueles juzgar así a todos los que no conoces?-Lexa no le respondió-No me conoces. No tienes ni idea de cómo es mi vida, Lexa.

Ella se sorprendió de escuchar su nombre en los labios de esa molesta chica. Y se quedó paralizada al notar que le había gustado la forma en la que lo había dicho.

 _No. No._

Se acercó aún más a ella y Clarke no se movió ni un milímetro. Bueno, tenía que concederle que no parecía amilanarse ante su presencia. Y eso pocos lograban conseguirlo.

-No necesito conocerte para saber que has tenido todo fácil en la vida… Clarke-Pronunció su nombre con sorna-Solo basta con ver el auto y la ropa que llevas. Y la forma en la que exiges las cosas. Como si todos estuviéramos a tu servicio.

 _Ojalá._

Pensó Clarke. Ojalá Lexa estuviera a su servicio… y entonces podría hacerle todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento.

Cosas muy muy indecentes…

-Había pensado que quizás tu odio hacia mí no era personal… pero ahora como que estoy comenzando a pensar lo contrario.

Y entonces ocurrió algo que Clarke nunca pensó que ocurriría. Lexa sonrió. No fue una sonrisa amplia, ni amistosa. Fue una media sonrisa, algo cínica. Pero que iluminó su rostro haciendo que Clarke quisiera dar un par de pasos, coger su rostro entre sus manos y pedirle que sonriera todo el tiempo.

-No eres lo suficientemente importante para mí como para que te odie, princesa-Dijo entonces Lexa y la magia se rompió.

-Pues yo creo que si lo soy, sino ya me habrías dado el libro y yo me habría ido hace unos cinco minutos.

-¿Lo ves?, no es necesario que yo sepa nada de ti. Tu misma te delatas. Te das demasiada importancia.

-Pues aunque no lo sepas tú también te delatas-Pasó a un lado de Lexa quien se quedó bastante confundida y caminó hacia el auto cogiendo su libro-Probablemente me odias porque represento todo lo que siempre has querido. No por vanidad, no porque creas que eres mejor que yo o que nadie más. Sino porque crees que mi vida ha sido una vida tranquila y sin sufrimientos, y de alguna forma envidias eso-Continuó mirándola luego.

La vena del cuello de la chica afloró haciendo que Clarke lo adorara y que entendiera que había dado justo en el blanco.

-Ahora eres tú la que no sabes nada mí.

-Ah, no lo sé, he visto tres psicologías en la universidad… creo que soy bastante buena leyendo a la gente.

-No, no lo eres.

-¿Y tú sí?-Ladeó la cabeza, desafiante.

Ambas se miraron y Lexa lo volvió a hacer.

Volvió a sonreír y por dios que Clarke adoró esa pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes carácter…

-Tú tampoco te quedas muy atrás.

Los ojos verdes de la chica brillaron divertidos y Clarke se relajó, acercándose de nuevo a ella. Se sentía atraída a ella como una abeja a la miel.

Al acercarse, movió sin querer con el pie la palanca de una de las plataformas, haciendo que esta descendiera sobre ella de forma precipitada.

Un enorme estruendo aceleró el corazón de Clarke y antes de darse cuenta, Lexa estaba sobre su cuerpo protegiéndola.

Un gran dolor se extendió por su brazo derecho. Pero Clarke a penas lo notó… porque el cuerpo de Lexa se sentía caliente y estupendo sobre el suyo.

Sus curvas se ajustaban a las suyas y Clarke casi deseó colocar sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de la otra chica acercándola más, sintiéndola aún más. Quería fundirse con ella… quería tocarla y sentirla con sus manos.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la miraban con preocupación.

Lexa olía de forma dulce y dura al mismo tiempo. Como si mezclaras cigarrillos y melaza.

-¿Estás bien?-Le susurró la morena.

Y Clarke pudo jurar que sus bocas estaban a un centímetro de distancia. Tanto, que pudo percibir su aliento.

Olía a menta y era una tentación.

-Si… creo… mi brazo…

Lexa pareció darse cuenta de lo comprometedora que era la situación y se puso de pie enseguida estirando luego la mano para ayudar a Clarke a incorporarse.

Esta cogió los dedos de la morena y para variar, su contacto hizo que una extraña electricidad recorriera su espina dorsal.

 _Basta, Clarke._

-Pudiste haberte matado-Gruñó con los dientes apretados.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Esa mascara de impenetrabilidad. Ese malhumor característico.

Clarke quería arrebatársela, quería a la Lexa vulnerable que había visto cuando se había ido en esa motocicleta y que la había mirado con preocupación unos segundos antes.

-Estoy bien-Se defendió Clarke.

-No, no lo estás-Clarke se sorprendió al sentir los dedos de Lexa cogiendo su brazo-Tienes sangre-Se miró el brazo y entonces vio su chaqueta favorita empapada del líquido ambarino.

-Probablemente no es nada. Créeme, estudio medicina.

-Sí, y también eres bastante cabezota aparentemente, te has cordato con metal. Quítate la chaqueta-Lo último lo dijo en un tono que no dejaba dudas de que era una orden.

-¿Sabes?, generalmente me gusta que me inviten al menos a una cita antes de desnudarme.

Dos segundos después se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

 _¡¿Por qué había dicho eso?!_

Tenía un serio problema a veces para callarse las cosas.

Pero cuando vio que Lexa intentaba no sonreír algo en su pecho se iluminó.

-No voy a pedirte una cita, princesa-Contestó entonces la morena cogiendo el botiquín que estaba en un estante-Probablemente tendría que llevarte a un sitio elegante…

Clarke sonrió a medias.

-Vaya, sabes hacer chistes. Eso es nuevo.

Lexa la fulminó con la mirada. Aunque parecía divertida y eso alegró a Clarke.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras se sentaban y Clarke se quitaba la chaqueta. Notó que los ojos de Lexa se iban unos segundos a su escote y una ráfaga de diversión la invadió.

Al principio no había estado muy segura de si ella había mirado su escote antes, pero ahora no tenía duda.

 _Vaya, vaya._

Así que no le era tan indiferente a Lexa "la seria".

La otra chica sacó alcohol y unas gasas, tirando el chicle que tenía en la boca y con el que casi se atraganta por segunda vez al empujar a Clarke para que no muriera aplastada, a un lado.

Clarke por su parte comenzó a hablar sobre porque el alcohol era tan bueno en heridas no profundas (aunque ella prefería el agua oxigenada) y le explicó a Lexa que debía aplicarlo solo alrededor de la herida para no dañar el tejido y entorpecer la curación.

Lexa no paraba de pensar en lo adorable y sexy a la vez que era la voz de esa molesta chica. Era ronca y tenía una entonación que hacía que los nervios de su espalda se despertaran.

Y si era sincera, otras partes de su cuerpo también se despertaban sin que ella pudiera evitarlo...

La vio poner una mueca de dolor mientras hablaba y se detuvo dándose cuenta de que había estado mas pendiente de su voz y de su sexy lunar que de curar realmente la herida.

-Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño?-Le preguntó enseguida acercándose más.

Y Clarke que estaba distraída mirándose la herida giró la cabeza, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca.

Y otra vez los labios de Lexa eran una tentación que Clarke no estaba segura si era capaz de resistir.

Deseaba probarlos, deseaba morderlos, deseaba escuchar la forma en la que Lexa suspiraba sobre su boca…

-¿Lexa?-Ambas se sobresaltaron y Clarke vio a un chico con el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes mirándolas-Escuché ruidos…¿Estás bien?-Clarke se preguntó quién era…

-Todo está bien, Aden-Lexa se puso de pie.

 _Oh así que ese era Aden…_

Clarke se alegró de que no fuese su novio. Porque no lo era ¿verdad?, no podía serlo…

No, decidió que no lo era. Era solo un niño, por dios.

-¿Has cenado ya?-El chico asintió mientras miraba a Clarke con curiosidad-Tienes la nariz más hinchada, ¿te duele?

-Sí, me duele bastante-Le explicó con un quejido-Pero estoy bien...-Dijo luego orgulloso.

Clarke notó entonces que la tenía morada, como si hubiese recibido un golpe.

Esperaba que no fuese de Lexa…

-Ven aquí-Lo llamó y el chico se acercó.

Clarke se dio cuenta de la forma en la que cogía al chico del hombro con una mano y con la otra pasaba sus dedos por su nariz de forma maternal, así que decidió que Lexa no era capaz de levantarle la mano a ese chico.

Y ahí estaba.

La Lexa que le hacía sentir cosas, muchas cosas que ahora mismo no podía explicar.

Bueno, solo había una cosa que podía identificar: Deseo.

Un absurdo e inexplicable deseo.

-¿Te pusiste hielo como te dije?-Le susurró.

-Sí, y me sigue doliendo…

-No estoy segura de sí está rota…-Murmuró la chica.

Clarke se quitó la gasa que había estado sosteniendo sobre la herida y se puso de pie.

-¿Puedo…?-Preguntó y Lexa la miró de reojo.

La princesa estudiaba medicina así que supuso que estaba bien que echara un vistazo.

Se hizo a un lado y Clarke inspeccionó la hinchada nariz.

Estaba inflamada, pero más allá de eso no parecía haber nada roto.

-¿Te cuesta respirar, Aden?-El chico negó lentamente.

-Vale…-Siguió tocando-No hay nada roto aquí-Miró a Lexa que parecía estar sufriendo con el dolor del chico-Dale un antinflamatorio cada ocho horas y mucho hielo. Mañana debería estar mejor.

-Ya la escuchaste, ve y ponte hielo. Yo iré en un segundo.

Aden miró a Clarke sin decir nada y se fue con la mano en la nariz.

-¿Es tu hermano?-Preguntó la rubia curiosa. No se le ocurría de que otra forma podían estar emparentados.

-Si-Respondió Lexa mirándola-Se ha metido en un lío hoy en el colegio…

-Mmm, así que tiene mal carácter. Me pregunto de quien lo habrá sacado…-Las comisuras de los labios de la otra chica se levantaron de forma casi imperceptible-Entonces… ¿vivís aquí mismo?-La morena simplemente asintió.

Clarke supo que había llegado al máximo de preguntas personales así que no dijo nada más.

-Gracias, Clarke-Dijo Lexa y parecía agradecida de verdad. Como si Clarke le hubiese salvado la vida o algo parecido, cuando había sido todo lo contrario. Ella solo le había dado un vistazo a una nariz hinchada.

-Yo soy quien debería darte las gracias por salvarme de morir aplastada... y curarme.

Lexa sonrió a medias.

-Supongo que ya estamos a mano.

-Supongo que sí.

Ambas se miraron y Clarke apartó la vista sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían. Lexa la enloquecía. Quería besarla, quería besarla hasta cansarse y eso estaba muy mal porque aún no estaba segura de sí Lexa se sentía igual o no.

Probablemente no. O si… dios santo.

Quizás era el tiempo que tenía sin tener sexo lo que la estaba afectando.

-Creo que debería irme… tengo… quiero adelantar algunas cosas sobre…-Se agachó cogiendo el libro que había acabado en el suelo

-¿Estarás bien?-Le preguntó luego Lexa señalando su brazo, la herida se veía al menos más limpia.

-Créeme, sobreviviré.

-Supongo que sí que te juzgué mal, princesa…-Se cruzó de brazos- Eres más dura de lo que pensaba.

Clarke quiso decirle que ese mismo día había usado el transporte público y había sobrevivido. Pero sonaría patético y además, había cogido el auto de Octavia para ir esta vez hasta allí y no quería aceptar que había odiado el transporte público delante de Lexa.

Era tan patética...

-Tu por el contrario no eres tan dura como pareces…-Lexa pareció descolocada-Es algo bueno, Lexa. Es un cumplido…

Ella no pareció muy convencida.

-Ya. Y para que conste cerramos a las seis-Dijo luego haciendo reír a Clarke entre dientes.

-Entendido-Respondió la rubia imitando un saludo militar y los ojos de Lexa brillaron divertidos-Buenas noches-Se despidió comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Clarke.

Lexa la miró salir y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo a medias tontamente.

 _¿Pero qué demo…?_

 _Ella no sonreía de forma tonta por nadie._

Apartó la vista y se dio cuenta de que había algo sobre uno de los taburetes.

Era la chaqueta de Clarke.

* * *

De nuevo mil gracias por cada review, follow y fave! se que da la sensación de que esto va algo lento para ser M, pero créanme, habrá escenas M y muchas xD. Déjenme saber su opinión que me encantaría saber que les va pareciendo la historia! intentare actualizar prontito.


	4. Chapter 4

Anya entró en la habitación de Lexa sin llamar a la puerta, como solía hacer muy a menudo. La vio colocándose una camiseta blanca de espaldas a la puerta y se lanzó encima de la cama suspirando.

-El jodido Gustus está de un humor de perros hoy-Lexa la miró por encima del hombro.

-Puedes pasar, Anya… como en tu casa-Dijo con sorna y se acercó a donde había dejado sus botas la noche anterior.

-Pero enserio. Es sábado… ¿Cuál es su problema?

-El tío Gustus odia trabajar los sábados-Contestó Lexa ya calzada y se acercó al espejo peinándose el largo cabello con la mano.

Tenía ojeras.

Eso no era muy extraño. Generalmente se desvelaba pensando en cómo llegar a fin de mes o en como comprarle ropa nueva o libros nuevos a Aden para que acabara sus estudios… pero la noche anterior había estado pensando en unos ojos azules y un lunar sexy…

-¿Y qué? Todos odiamos trabajar los sábados, pero no se puede ir por la vida con ese humor…

Lexa sonrió.

-Él lo hace.

-Y a veces tú también…

Lexa le mostró el dedo medio.

Anya había sido su amiga desde que había comenzado a trabajar para Gustus. Lexa a penas tenía dieciocho años. Había logrado graduarse de la preparatoria y su padre acababa de entrar en la cárcel. Ella y Aden no tenían casa, no tenían a penas dinero y el trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía no le alcanzaba para nada.

Gustus no era en realidad su tío, había sido amigo de su madre desde la infancia. Ambos eran originarios de Europa, de Croacia exactamente, de hecho Lexa hablaba un poco de croata gracias a su madre y a él. Recordaba las veces en las que Gustus había ido a visitar a su madre, Lexa solía disfrutar de las bromas del grandulón y casi siempre le llevaba alguna golosina… hasta que su padre se lo había prohibido a su madre. Era un hombre celoso e inseguro, y tenía arranques de ira que hacían que la pequeña Lexa se escondiera debajo de la cama.

Gustus había dejado de visitar a su madre y ella había entrado en una depresión luego de tener a Aden, y así su vida se había ido consumiendo poco a poco hasta que simplemente falleció.

Pero cuando ella y Aden se habían quedado sin nadie y sin nada, Gustus le había ofrecido a Lexa un lugar para quedarse. Ella era muy orgullosa, aún lo era, pero en ese momento el poder brindarle un techo a su hermano pequeño había predominado.

Y así había conocido a Anya.

Anya trabajaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo con Gustus como administradora del taller. A ella le gustaba decir que eran algo así como socios. Gustus lo negaba en público, pero una vez le confesó a Lexa que Anya era la única persona en la que confiaba para manejar su negocio.

Debido a que al principio la parte de arriba del taller era usada como almacén, Lexa y Aden se mudaron con Anya durante un par de semanas. Gustus le había prometido a Lexa que habilitaría todo y que no tendría que pagarle ni siquiera alquiler.

Al principio Lexa había flipado bastante. Nunca nadie, (quizás solo su madre…) había sido así de amable con ella. Estaba bastante descolocada de que ese hombre apareciera de la nada y quisiera ayudarles. De hecho al inicio había desconfiado de sus intenciones… había aprendido a estar muy alerta con los hombres desde muy temprana edad gracias a los amigos de su padre, pero Anya le había asegurado una noche que no tenía nada que temer.

-El ayudar está en su ADN-Le había explicado mientras compartían una copa de vino. Se suponía que Lexa aún no podía tomar legalmente pero Anya no era de las que seguían las reglas-Su padre fue policía y su madre enfermera. Además tiene un hermano en la milicia…

-¿Y él decidió ser mecánico?

Anya había ladeado la cabeza.

-Creo que a estas alturas debes saber que no siempre tenemos una elección con respecto a donde terminamos en la vida, Lexa.

Y Lexa había meditado sobre eso.

Porque Anya tenía razón. Allí estaba ella, ocupando la casa de una extraña que poco a poco se ganaba su confianza. No era algo que hubiese decidido o planificado hacer. Simplemente sus circunstancias la habían llevado hasta allí.

Una lección que nunca olvidaría.

No puedes evitar que las circunstancias te lleven hacia algún lugar determinado… pero si puedes elegir quedarte.

Y lo había hecho, se había quedado. Porque estas personas que ni siquiera tenían su misma sangre, se habían portado con ella y su hermano, mucho mejor que cualquier otro familiar.

Y ella los consideraba su familia.

Anya era ocho años mayor que ella, por eso, más que una amiga la veía como una hermana mayor.

Y estaba agradecida de tenerla en su vida.

Claro que no solía decir esas cursilerías en voz alta. Pero al menos se lo demostraba a Anya con hechos.

-Oye, bonita chaqueta…-Se giró y vio a Anya mirando la chaqueta de Clarke.

La había lavado quitándole los restos de sangre y la había colgado en el perchero que tenía detrás de la puerta.

En realidad su habitación tenía pocas cosas llamativas y tan caras como esa, así que no se extrañaba que Anya la viese enseguida.

-No es mía.

La mujer soltó una risita.

-No me digas que te has traído a uno de tus ligues a casa…

-Sabes que nunca me he traído a ningún ligue a casa y no pienso hacerlo.

Anya sonrió a medias.

Lexa era muy popular entre las chicas. Y ella lo sabía de primera mano.

Anya solía trabajar los fines de semana como bartender en un famoso club de ambiente (más que todo por diversión y no por dinero). Cuando Aden se quedaba con Gustus, Lexa solía ir al club a relajarse y ligarse alguna chica de la que al otro día ni siquiera recordaba el nombre. No era algo que hacía muy a menudo, pero si algo que había comenzado a hacer desde que había terminado la relación con su ex. Cosa de la que no le gustaba hablar, así que Anya no lo mencionaba.

Suponía que el ligar y luego olvidar, era algo que la chica hacía para proteger su corazón. Y no la culpaba. Solo esperaba que en algún momento lograra conseguir a alguien que la hiciera feliz… que la hiciera sonreír otra vez. Dios sabía lo mucho que ella y Aden habían sufrido a muy corta edad.

Lexa se merecía que le pasaran cosas buenas.

Se merecía amar y ser amada. No un par de ligues de una noche.

Que si, estaban bien para cubrir sus necesidades carnales… pero más allá de eso…

-Muy bien. ¿De quién es la misteriosa y cara chaqueta entonces?-La miró con las cejas enarcadas y la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

-Es de Clarke-Gruñó Lexa de forma a penas imperceptible, mientras cogía la dichosa chaqueta y la doblaba de forma pulcra.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que es de Clarke…-Respondió más alto.

-¿Quién es Clarke?

-La dueña del Mercedes de colección-Respondió sin mirar a su amiga.

Anya se sentó enseguida, enderezando su posición.

-¿Y por qué demonios tienes la chaqueta de la dueña del Mercedes en tu habitación?

-Es una larga historia, Anya-Lexa abrió la puerta y salió hasta el salón, con Anya pisándole los talones.

En realidad la parte de arriba del taller no era muy amplia. Pero hacía las veces de un departamento muy cómodo con dos habitaciones y un baño.

Claro que no siempre había sido así. Poco a poco, con lo que le había ido pagando Gustus por su trabajo ella había llegado a hacer algo que estaba feliz de llamar "casa".

Y estaba muy orgullosa de eso.

-Oh no. No creas que te vas a ir sin contarme…

-No hay nada que contar-Le susurró-Y baja la voz, Aden está durmiendo y no quiero despertarle. Anoche no la pasó muy bien porque le dolía la nariz.

-Pues me parece muy bien. Así aprende la lección y no volverá a pelearse con nadie.

Lexa puso una mueca sirviendo una taza de café para ella y otra para Anya.

-No creo que sea tan sencillo-Le dio un sorbo a su taza-Ayer intenté convencerle de ver al consejero escolar y no quiere…

-Me pregunto a quien se parece-Lexa le hizo una mueca de burla y Anya rio divertida-No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos. Aden va a estar bien-Se acercó de nuevo a su amiga-Ahora cuéntame sobre Clarke…

Lexa puso los ojos en blanco dejando su taza de café a un lado.

-Tengo que trabajar-Anya notó que se llevaba la dichosa chaqueta debajo del brazo y sonrió llevándose la taza de café a los labios.

Bueno… esto era interesante.

* * *

Clarke lanzó una palomita de maíz al aire y la atrapó con su boca, mientras Octavia estaba sentada frente a ella en el salón, con la lista de invitados a su celebración de acción de gracias.

Pensaba que era divertido la forma en la que Octavia se tomaba todo tan enserio, tanto, que hasta había hecho un inventario de las cosas que necesitarían.

-Sabes que no sé cocinar ¿verdad?-Dijo la rubia lanzando otra palomita al aire, atrapándola de nuevo con su boca.

-Tengo más de un año viviendo contigo, Clarke. Creo que eso ha quedado bastante claro-Le respondió Octavia sin quitar la vista de su lista de preparativos-Pero Raven y yo cocinaremos mientras Lincoln y tú nos ayudáis.

-¿No es más fácil comprar todo listo?-Preguntó Clarke de forma práctica.

Octavia levantó la vista.

-¿Qué sentido tiene hacer una cena de acción de gracias si terminas comprando todo?

-Tiene mucho sentido. Sobre todo porque no me apetece pasar todo el día cocinando…

-Te acabo de decir que no cocinarás, solo nos darás una mano. Además, así gastamos menos dinero.

Clarke estuvo a punto de decirle que no se preocupara por eso, que ella pagaría, pero prefirió callarse.

Y de alguna manera Lexa apareció en su mente diciendo:

" _¿Lo ves? no es necesario que yo sepa nada de ti. Tu misma te delatas"_

 _Lexa…_

No sabía porque pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Bueno, sí que lo sabía.

Su último encuentro había sido un par de días atrás y ella aun podía recordar la forma en la que se sentía el cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo y como estuvo a punto de besarla ates de que el hermano de ella apareciese y las interrumpiera.

Eso habría sido algo muy muy estúpido.

Sobre todo porque Lexa parecía tener cierta aversión hacia ella y probablemente con el carácter que se gastaba la morena, Clarke se habría ganado un puñetazo en el ojo.

Suspiró.

Estaba claro que Lexa la afectaba de una forma en la que ninguna chica, y joder, ningún chico, lo había hecho jamás.

Un cojín acabó estampado en su cara y Clarke se sobresaltó.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-Preguntó Octavia con mala leche-Deja de pensar en tonterías y ayúdame con esto-Clarke le regresó el cojín y Octavia lo esquivó-¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy?

-Estoy jodidamente cansada y he discutido con mi madre cuando le he dicho que no iré por acción de gracias-Mintió. Sí que había discutido con su madre, pero era Lexa quien la tenía así de distraída.

-Oh, drama con las madres… mis favoritos-Murmuró Octavia con sorna.

-Es la primera vez que no estaré en casa, supongo que es normal.

-¿Nunca has pasado acción de gracias fuera de casa?-Clarke negó-Bueno, eso es patético-Dijo de repente haciendo que Clarke riera.

-En realidad creo que lo he hecho para no decepcionarles. He vivido siempre intentando estar a la altura de sus expectativas…

-¿Y ya no?

-Creo que mi compañera de piso me ha influenciado de manera negativa.

-O simplemente te has cansado y vas a vivir la vida de verdad.

-Es difícil dejar los viejos hábitos.

-Tonterías-Bufó, pero Clarke pareció de pronto incomoda con el tema así que Octavia lo dejó-Entonces… ¿estos son todos los que vas a invitar? Mmm haría una lista final de diez personas.

-Me parece bien.

-Por supuesto yo me encargaré de la bebida.

-Por supuesto-Rió Clarke llevándose un puñado palomita de maíz a la boca.

El timbre sonó y Octavia se levantó como resorte.

-Ese debe ser Lincoln.

Abrió la puerta y saludó a su novio, que a su vez saludó a Clarke.

Lincoln era unos cuantos años mayor que Octavia. Trabajaba como bombero y la primera vez que Clarke lo había conocido, había pensado que Octavia lo había sacado de un calendario de ropa interior.

Era alto, fornido y tenía una sonrisa por la que Clarke estaba segura que muchas chicas habían caído rendidas a sus pies. Sin embargo Lincoln no era solo físico. Era un tío de lo más gracioso y además la forma en la que trataba a Octavia, con adoración absoluta y cariño, le decían claramente a Clarke que era un buen chico y un buen novio.

-Tu novia me está torturando con los preparativos de la cena de acción de gracias-El chico rió sentándose en el salón con Clarke.

-Octavia suele tomarse enserio estas cosas-Respondió mirando con cariño a la susodicha que estaba escribiendo más cosas en la lista.

-Cuando nuestra cena sea genial me lo agradecerás-La miró-Es nuestra primera cena como anfitrionas, no podemos hacer una cutrada.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie dejando el bol, que apenas tenía unas cuantas palomitas de maíz restantes, a un lado.

-Tengo cosas que estudiar y aún no me he duchado, así que si me disculpas…

-No creas que vas a salvarte de esta-Le susurró Lincoln y Clarke vio como Octavia le pagaba en el brazo.

Ambos rieron.

Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación el timbre sonó.

Clarke caminó tranquilamente hasta la puerta y la abrió mientras Octavia le contaba a Lincoln alguna cosa divertida que hizo que el estruendo de su risa se escuchara en todo el departamento.

-Hola, Clarke.

Bueno.

Definitivamente no se esperaba que fuese Lexa la que estuviera detrás de la puerta.

Lexa con su endiablado olor y su extraño magnetismo.

Enseguida se arrepintió de no haberse duchado antes.

¡¿Por qué demonios no se había duchado?! Eran las seis de la tarde por amor a dios.

Encima estaba vestida como una vagabunda y no sabía si su pelo se veía moderadamente presentable.

Deseó cerrar la puerta e irse a mirar a un espejo, pero eso hubiese sido extraño y grosero.

-Ho… hola… ¿Qué…?-Pudo balbucear en medio de los frenéticos pensamientos de su mente.

Lexa simplemente estiró algo y Clarke bajó la vista.

Era su chaqueta favorita. La que había dejado en el taller.

 _Oh._

Lexa había venido a devolvérsela.

Pero el auto estaría listo en nada.

¿Por qué Lexa iba a tomarse la molestia de ir hasta su casa…?

¿Y cómo era que Lexa sabía dónde vivía?

Estaba confundida.

Se dio cuenta de que Lexa aún tenía la chaqueta tendida así que la tomó, rozando sin querer los dedos de la morena.

 _Electricidad._

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y la miró.

Sus ojos verdes se veían inescrutables.

-Gracias. No debiste molestarte...

-No fue ninguna molestia. Vine a buscar un pedido para Gustus por aquí cerca.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿…supe dónde vives?-Sonrió a medias y Clarke lo adoró, adoraba cada gesto de esa malhumorada chica-Dejaste tu dirección entre tus datos y le eché una ojeada. Pensé que la extrañarías…-Le dijo señalando la chaqueta y Clarke se dio cuenta de que se veía algo apenada.

Era adorable.

-Lo hacía. Es mi favorita-Sonrió y notó que los ojos de Lexa se iluminaban-Pero de todas formas iría a buscar el auto el lunes, podrías habérmela dado ese día…

-No quería que pensaras que iba a robármela o algo.

-Nunca pensaría eso de ti-Dijo casi sin pensar y Lexa pareció sorprendida.

Clarke se dio cuenta de que estaba vestida con una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco que dejaba entrever un sujetador negro, unos vaqueros desgastados y unas botas negras. Y no había rastro de grasa o suciedad por ninguna parte.

 _Dios, que preciosa eres..._

Como siempre le quitaba el aliento.

-Siento mucho si crees que fue un atrevimiento…

-No, no-Se apresuró a decir Clarke-De verdad te lo agradezco.

Lexa miró su brazo.

-¿Está mejor?-Estaba usando un jersey de manga larga así que la herida no estaba a la vista.

Clarke asintió.

-Te dije que no era nada-Ladeó la cabeza-¿Tu hermano está mejor?

Lexa pareció complacida por esa pregunta.

-Sí, los antinflamatorios hicieron efecto y ya está mucho mejor.

Se miraron y Clarke tuvo que apartar la vista por la intensidad de la mirada de la morena.

-Eh… debo irme y supongo que tienes cosas que hacer…-Comenzó a decir Lexa.

Clarke asintió.

-Gracias otra vez. Supongo que nos vemos el lunes.

-No lo creo. Debo ir a San Bernardino a buscar algunas cosas para el taller-Pareció molesta-Gustus no confía en nadie más para hacerlo.

-Oh.

O sea… que no volvería a verla.

No tendría otra excusa para volver a verla…

 _No._

No quería dejar de ver a Lexa.

No quería dejar de ver sus ojos ni sus labios que eran una tentación…

La escuchó suspirar.

-Adiós, Clarke…-Dio un par de pasos atrás.

-Lexa, espera-La aludida se giró mirando a Clarke-Yo… eh… bueno, ¿Tienes planes para acción de gracias?

La morena se llevó la mano a la parte de atrás del cuello de forma pensativa.

-Sí, supongo que tengo planes.

Clarke asintió una vez.

-Porque… si te apetece… mi compañera de piso y yo haremos una cena, que en realidad es una excusa para emborracharnos… así que si quieres puedes pasarte luego de la cena… habrá gente y tal... -Se mordió el labio-Si quieres y puedes, claro.

No quería sonar desesperada. No quería sonar como si su corazón latiera muy rápido y estuviera a punto de sufrir un colapso. Pero aparentemente no estaba haciendo demasiado para ocultarlo.

 _Por favor di que sí._

 _Di que sí…_

-Muy bien. Intentaré pasar luego de la cena-Dijo la chica sin más y la comisura de sus labios se elevó casi imperceptiblemente en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien, te agregaré a la lista de invitados.

Las cejas de Lexa se elevaron.

-¿Hay una lista?

-Es una larga historia. Pero no te preocupes, no hay nada formal ni protocolar.

La otra chica se encogió de hombros.

-Solo me cercioraba, con las princesas nunca se sabe.

Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Nos vemos entonces.

-Adiós, princesa.

Cuando Lexa se marchó Clarke entró en su departamento con una gran sonrisa y miró la chaqueta que aun tenía en las manos.

No tenía rastros de sangre.

La olió y se dio cuenta de que olía muy bien. Como a suavizante.

Lexa había lavado su jodida chaqueta.

Lexa "la seria" se había tomado la molestia de lavar su chaqueta y traerla hasta su casa.

Se recostó en la puerta sintiendo su corazón latir muy rápido.

Quizás se estaba haciendo ilusiones de una forma tonta y sin sentido.

Pero Lexa se lo ponía jodidamente difícil haciendo cosas como traer su chaqueta completamente lavada y caminar por la vida con esos labios y esa mirada que prometía cosas que solo habitaban en la imaginación de Clarke.

-¿Buenas noticias?-Lincoln la miró apoyado en el marco que dividía el salón de la cocina.

-Muy buenas-Le respondió Clarke de forma criptica y pasó a su lado dando saltitos, haciendo reír al chico.

* * *

 **Siento si el capitulo esta vez fue muy largo jajaja. Esto va tomando forma ^^ dejenme saber que les parece! y mil gracias por cada comentario.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa miró su trabajo finalizado y asintió satisfecha.

La princesa probablemente buscaría el auto en un rato y ella no estaría allí pues tenía que salir a San Bernardino a buscar el maldito pedido de Gustus. Pero al menos se había cerciorado personalmente de que el motor quedara en óptimas condiciones.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no pensabas tocar ese auto-Gustus se acercó limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo manchado de grasa.

-Sí, bueno… no se tiene la oportunidad de tocar autos como este muy seguido-Respondió frunciendo el ceño mientras giraba la llave de tuerca apretando los últimos detalles.

-Desde que llegaste has trabajado en este auto.

-Fuiste tú quien aceptó entregarlo en cuatro días. Solo me aseguro de no quedar mal.

-Aja…-Lexa rechinó los dientes levantando la vista, mirando a su "tío".

-¿Qué?-Preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

-Nada, nada-Se cruzó de brazos mirando divertido el auto-Has hecho un buen trabajo.

-¿Y cuando no lo he hecho?

El hombre sonrió.

Lexa había sido una excelente alumna y Gustus estaba feliz de haber sido él quien le enseñara todo lo que sabía.

-A veces me recuerdas mucho a tu madre-Dijo de repente-Tienes sus mismos ojos y mirada cuando se enfadaba.

Lexa tragó hondó.

No solía hablar seguido de su madre. Era un tema que aún le costaba trabajo hablar porque en el fondo aún estaba molesta con ella por haberla dejado sola con Aden, por haberse dejado vencer por la maldita depresión y haber sido tan débil…

Apartó la vista y dejó las herramientas a un lado cerrando el capó del auto, limpiándose luego las manos con el pañuelo que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo trasero.

Gustus la miró con cariño y asintió una vez al darse cuenta de que Lexa no iba a responder.

-Creo que la chica estará satisfecha con los resultados-Comentó Gustus y Lexa asintió-Le diré que has sido tú la que lo ha reparado…-Dijo luego mirándole de reojo y Lexa frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué demonios te ha dicho Anya?

-¿Tenía que decirme algo?

-Tío, Gustus…

Gustus rio divertido y le dijo a Lexa en croata que no había hablado con Anya.

Pero Lexa no le creyó demasiado.

Además sintió que sus mejillas ardían y eso la puso de malas.

-Es mejor que vayas saliendo-Le lanzó las llaves de su todoterreno-Cuanto antes te vayas, antes estarás aquí.

-Asegúrate de que Aden esté aquí a las cuatro menos cuarto.

-No te preocupes por el chico.

-Ya, como si fuese tan fácil-Refunfuñó quitándose el overol.

Mientras encendía el todoterreno negro de Gustus, Lexa reflexionó sobre lo que le acababa de decir.

No había dejado que nadie más tocara el auto de Clarke. Podía decir que era porque le emocionaba trabajar en un Mercedes… pero se estaría mintiendo a sí misma.

Lo había hecho porque quería asegurarse de que el auto quedara perfecto para Clarke, porque desde aquella noche en el taller no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Resopló cruzando en una intersección.

No podía dejar que esto siguiera pasando. Clarke le hacía hacer cosas que normalmente no hacía por nadie. Al menos nadie no cercano a ella.

Había ido hasta su casa, por dios.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que quizás había llegado demasiado lejos…

Ella no solía ir a la casa de los clientes. Tampoco solía lavarle la ropa a sus clientes.

Y sobre todo, no tenía sueños eróticos con sus clientes.

Se mordió el labio mortificada.

Había tenido un sueño que se había sentido demasiado real, con Clarke.

Sus labios sobre los suyos, sus manos acariciando la cintura de ella, bajando hasta su centro de placer…

Se removió incomoda en el asiento mientras salía de la ciudad.

No podía seguir así.

Clarke no era el tipo de chicas con la que solía enrollarse, no era del tipo de chicas de una noche y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Pero quizás lo que más la asustaba era que ella misma no quería que Clarke fuese un asunto de una noche.

Eso tenía que acabar.

Tenía que mantenerse alejada de la princesa y su sexy lunar.

Tenía que alejarse del deseo que estaba comenzando a crecer en su interior cada vez que la tenía cerca.

Recordó su invitación y como su corazón había martillado con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Se moría de ganas por ir, se moría de ganas de volver a ver a Clarke.

Pero no podía.

No debía.

No es como si le hubiese prometido a Clarke que iría a su casa luego de la cena… solo había dicho que intentaría ir.

Encendió la radio decidiendo que simplemente no iría.

* * *

Clarke abrió esperanzada la puerta y puso una mueca al darse cuenta de que una vez más, no era Lexa la que tocaba el timbre.

La cena había sido de lo más divertida y los preparativos aún más.

Octavia, Lincoln, Raven y ella se habían pasado toda la tarde "cocinando" entre risas y comentarios salidos de Raven.

Raven era una estudiante de Ingeniería que vivía en el mismo edificio. En realidad había muchos estudiantes en ese edificio. Y era una chica con una personalidad increíble de la que Octavia y Clarke se habían hecho amigas rápidamente.

La verdad era que cuando celebraba acción de gracias en casa no se había dado cuenta del verdadero significado del día. Allí eran los cocineros de sus padres los que cocinaban y ella y sus padres solo se sentaban en la mesa intercambiando alguna conversación trivial y luego se iban a la cama.

Clarke se daba cuenta de que este día era mucho más que eso.

Era compartir y sentirse feliz con lo que tienes y con los que te rodean.

Y ella estaba agradecida por tener amigos como estos.

Miró alrededor y se preguntó porque si lo había pasado tan bien y se sentía tan feliz de tener a sus amigos… sentía que algo le faltaba.

Y en realidad ya sabía la respuesta.

Había estado pendiente de la puerta desde que la cena había acabado y estaba comenzando a sentirse molesta consigo misma.

Ella no era así.

¿Qué más daba si Lexa al final no venía aunque le hubiese dicho que lo haría?

Frunció el ceño furibunda.

No iba a amargarle la noche.

-¡Eh!-Raven la cogió del brazo-No te he visto tomar suficiente tequila hoy-Le ofreció un shot y Clarke lo bebió sin pensar haciendo que Raven riera-Esa es mi chica.

Se acercó al grupo en donde estaban jugando Cartas contra la humanidad y se sentó al lado de Lincoln.

-Vale vale…-Reía el chico debido a que ya tenían rato jugando-Me toca a mí-Anunció y sacó una de las tarjetas de color negro sonriendo antes de decir en voz alta: -Esta es buena-Soltó una risita-"¿Qué ayuda a Obama a relajarse?"

Octavia se mordió el labio pasándole una tarjeta, al igual que Jasper, compañero de estudio de Octavia y Raven que acababa de unirse al juego.

Lincoln cogió las tarjetas y leyó primero la de Octavia soltando una risotada.

-"Desayunar un burrito con olor a culo"-Todos carcajearon incluyendo a Clarke.

Octavia sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

Lincoln cogió la tarjeta de Jasper.

-"2 chicas 1 copa"-El estruendo de sus carcajadas hizo que todos los demás invitados se giraran a mirarlos-Ese ha sido bueno-Le dijo a Jasper chocando los cinco. Por ultimo cogió la tarjeta de Raven-"Un micropene"-Volvió a reír-¿Enserio?

-Oye, era la mejor que tenía-Se defendió Raven riendo.

Lincoln finalmente se decantó por la carta de Jasper quien hizo un pequeño baile de celebración.

-Venga, me toca, me toca-Comento Raven rápidamente y Clarke se relajó pensando que nada importaba más que esto. La sensación de sentirse en familia.

Miró hacia la puerta y vio que llegaba alguien.

Su corazón latió de prisa pensando que podía ser Lexa.

Pero cuando vio a la persona a penas se lo puso creer.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo Finn aquí?-Preguntó para todos y para nadie.

Todos los demás se giraron y vieron a Clarke con los ojos como platos.

Finn era el ex de Clarke, y las cosas no habían acabado muy bien entre ellos.

Clarke lo miró. Estaba tan guapo como siempre. Con el cabello negro sobre la frente, con su altura y su sonrisa de medio lado. Clarke casi lo odió por ser tan guapo.

-¿Octavia?

-A mí no me mires, no lo invité-Se defendió la chica enseguida.

Raven puso una mueca.

-Puede que haya sido mi culpa…-Clarke la miró esperando que acabara de explicarse-Finn ve algunas clases con un amigo en común y yo le conté a mi amigo sobre la cena de hoy…

-No es tu culpa-Le dijo Clarke-No es como si lo hubieses invitado.

-Ya sabes que Finn no necesita invitación-Murmuró Octavia.

Clarke se puso de pie acercándose al chico.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Le susurró.

Finn pasó una mano por su cabello y la miró.

-Clarke…

-No recuerdo haberte invitado, Finn.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Le pidió en un susurro.

Clarke sintió que el tequila se le subía a la cabeza y cogió aire para no hacer una escena delante de todos.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

-Por favor… solo necesito unos minutos.

-Tienes mucha cara al aparecerte así en mi casa…

-Clarke, solo necesito que me escuches, por favor.

La rubia miró hacia donde estaban sus amigos y los vio mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Vamos a la azotea. Allí no hay tanto ruido y no molestaremos a los vecinos-Le dijo luego pensando que si hablaban en el pasillo los vecinos podrían quejarse.

Le hizo señas a Octavia de que estaría allí y la otra chica asintió.

No podía imaginarse de que demonios quería hablar Finn con ella. Habían terminado hacía más de ocho meses y ella había estado muy bien sin su presencia.

Ahora se sentía enfadada y quería pegarle.

Subieron al ascensor en silencio y Clarke se cruzó de brazos.

-Siento haber aparecido así…-Comenzó a decir Finn-Pero necesitaba…

-Oh y ahí vamos-Rio Clarke con sorna-Siempre se resume a lo que tú quieres y necesitas ¿verdad?-Lo miró-No tenías ningún derecho a aparecer justamente hoy.

-Tenía que hacerlo.

Finalmente llegaron hasta el último piso y subieron las escaleras hasta la azotea.

La noche era fría, y Clarke maldijo no haber pensado en traerse su chaqueta.

Eso hizo que pensara de nuevo en Lexa y que se pusiera aún más de malhumor.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Le preguntó caminando hacia el borde para ver la ciudad.

Adoraba esas vistas.

Cuando necesitaba estar sola o simplemente pensar solía subir allí.

-Yo…-Finn se colocó a su lado-Quiero pedirte disculpas, primero que nada…

-Ya lo has hecho. Y te dije de forma bastante clara que te fueras a la mierda.

-Clarke…

-No, Finn. Ya hemos pasado por esto. No quiero saber nada de ti.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que fui un imbécil, y que no te merecías lo que te hice… pero últimamente he estado pensando en ti y en lo feliz que éramos…-La miró-Sé que fui egoísta…

-¿Ah sí?-Rio ella de forma odiosa-Me alegro que te dieras cuenta.

-Pero creo que aún podemos…

-No-Lo paró-No hay un "podemos" porque no hay un "nosotros" ¿vale?-Le contestó aun mirando las vistas-Tu tomaste tus decisiones y eso es todo. Se un adulto y vive con ellas.

Silencio.

-No puedo-Fue de repente la respuesta de él-Sigues siendo la única chica de la que me he enamorado de verdad, Clarke.

-Ya. Porque a las otras solo te las tirabas…

-Fui un tonto, ya lo sé, pero te juro que he cambiado.

Clarke se giró mirándolo con rabia.

-No me importa, Finn. No me importa si has cambiado o si piensas en mi o si te has dejado de tirar a todo lo que tenga falda-Apretó la mandíbula-No me importas.

Dijo finalmente y sus palabras parecieron dolerle.

Finn miró a un lado y luego la cogió del brazo haciendo que Clarke se sorprendiera.

-¿Estás viendo a alguien más?

Y allí estaban otra vez los celos.

Además de descubrir que Finn le había sido infiel, la principal razón por la que Clarke había acabado la relación habían sido sus celos irracionales.

Raven solía decir que la gente infiel era la más celosa porque pensaban que todos eran como ellos.

Clarke no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-Suéltame.

-Contéstame.

Clarke le dio un manotazo soltándose de su agarre.

-No es tu maldito problema.

-Sé que aún entre nosotros…

-¡No existe un nosotros, Finn!, entiéndelo.

-Dime a la cara que ya no me amas.

-Ya no te amo-Le respondió Clarke sin más-Ahora ¿serias tan amable de irte y dejar de arruinar mi noche?

Finn se acercó de nuevo a ella arrinconándola de forma amenazante entre el borde de la azotea y su cuerpo.

-Mientes-Susurró-Puedo sentir como tu cuerpo reacciona al mío-Llevó su mano a la mejilla de ella-Aún recuerdas cuando tú y yo…

-Suéltame.

-Cuando te hacia mía…

Intentó empujarle pero él cogió sus manos con fuerza.

Clarke estaba sorprendida.

Y entonces lo entendió.

Finn estaba colocado con algo.

Lo vio en sus ojos. Estaban rojos y se veían perdidos.

Él podía ser celoso y un imbécil del que ella no sabía cómo se había enamorado, pero nunca había sido violento.

-Finn, suéltame-Él intentó besarla y Clarke se retorció intentando apartarlo, pero parecía estar fuera de sí.

-Creo que la chica te ha dicho que la sueltes-Se escuchó una voz autoritaria detrás, y Finn se giró mirando al intruso.

Clarke levantó la vista viendo como los ojos de Lexa miraban amenazantes al chico.

 _Lexa. Había venido…_

-¿Tu quién demonios eres?

-Soy la que va a partirte la cara si no te alejas de Clarke ahora mismo-Gruñó la chica.

No podía creer que al final apareciese.

 _Y dios que guapa estaba…_

-Esto es un asunto privado…

Clarke se alejó de Finn.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas.

-Aún no acabamos…

-Sí que hemos acabado. Para siempre. No quiero volver a verte aquí.

-Clarke…

-¡Vete!-Exclamó-O te juro que llamaré a la policía, Finn.

El chico rechinó los dientes y la miró de una forma que daba a entender que eso no había terminado.

Cuando Finn desapareció, Clarke miró a Lexa, que estaba vestida de manera informal como siempre, pero su pelo estaba suelto y caía en cascadas color caoba sobre sus hombros.

Además estaba usando maquillaje y sus ojos se veían aún más verdes.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó desde la distancia. Clarke deseó sentirla más cerca.

-Si… estaba todo controlado de todas formas.

Lexa asintió.

-No lo dudo.

Se miraron durante algunos segundos.

-¿Era tu novio?

-Ex… desde hace muchos meses. Pero nunca se había comportado así antes…

-La gente suele hacer cosas tontas por amor-Fue la respuesta criptica de Lexa, y las dos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

La morena no se movió. Y Clarke agradeció que no hiciera más preguntas.

-Pensé que no vendrías-Murmuró Clarke de repente.

Lexa miró a lo lejos, acercándose luego a la rubia, haciendo que se sintiera nerviosa.

-No iba a hacerlo-Respondió y ambas se quedaron en silencio una vez más.

Quizás procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir con Finn.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-Le preguntó Clarke.

-Me lo dijo una de tus amigas-Respondió la otra chica metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

Ambas seguían mirando al frente.

Clarke finalmente cogió aire aspirando su olor y la miró.

Sus ojos brillaban bajo el resplandor de la noche.

-¿Por qué?-Lexa la miró sin entender-¿Por qué pensaste en no venir?

La otra chica miró de nuevo al frente y sus mejillas parecieron enrojecer.

-Es complicado, Clarke-Fue su respuesta, pero Clarke no estaba satisfecha.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó una vez más.

Hubo un silencio que estuvo a punto de volver loca a Clarke, hasta que Lexa finalmente habló:

-Porque me gustas demasiado.

Y entonces Clarke pensó que sus rodillas le fallarían y que iba a caerse allí mismo.

Un cosquilleo en su estómago hizo que se removiera nerviosa.

Pero logró mantener el equilibrio y miró a la otra chica sintiendo como su corazón latía muy deprisa.

-¿Y eso es un problema?-Preguntó y deseó con todas sus fuerzas coger a Lexa y besarla hasta perder el aliento-Porque tú también me gustas Lexa… me encantas, en realidad.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y mucho menos lo que acababa de decir.

Lexa sentía lo mismo que ella. Lexa sentía lo mismo que ella…

 _Calmate, Clarke. No te comportes como una adolescente de quince años…_

-Lo es-Le aseguró Lexa-Porque no puedo ofrecerte lo que probablemente tú te mereces-Le aseguró y la miró, mareándola con su mirada color verde bajo la luz de la luna-No puedo ofrecerte amor-Dijo-Y tu definitivamente no eres un rollo de una noche…

-¿Según quién?

Lexa sonrió a medias.

-Eres demasiado especial para eso, princesa.

-Lexa…

-No-La detuvo-No digas nada más, Clarke. Porque te juro que hice lo imposible para evitar venir… me dije a mi misma que esto es imposible… que tú y yo…

-¿Qué?

-Que tú y yo no tenemos futuro.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿No lo ves?

-Lo único que veo es una chica testaruda frente a mí, a la que me muero por besar…-Se acercó y Lexa, a diferencia de otras veces, no huyó a su cercanía- Lexa… -Susurró y ambas se miraron-Solo…

La otra chica levantó la mano acariciando la mejilla de Clarke.

-Te mereces algo mejor, princesa…

-No-La detuvo Clarke-Te quiero a ti… ahora… por favor…-Sus labios casi rozando los de Lexa-Por favor… -Quizás era patético suplicar de esa forma, pero estaba harta y necesita probar los labios de Lexa o se volvería loca.

El tono de súplica de Clarke fue más de lo que Lexa pudo soportar.

Su olor a flores y coco la habían estado torturando desde que se había acercado a ella. Y se estaba muriendo por besar ese maldito lunar y esos labios que se veían suculentos y apetecibles…

Cogió el rostro de Clarke entre sus manos y la besó sin segundos pensamientos.

* * *

 **Que pasará ahora?! Se que me odian por dejarlo allí pero me defenderé diciendo que el próximo capi empezará justo donde se ha quedado así que... atentos ;) jajaja como siempre agradecer cada muestra de apoyo y comentarios. Díganme que les pareció el capi y que piensan de la historia en general. Eso me ayuda a saber si voy por buen camino ^^.**


	6. Chapter 6

Los labios de Clarke eran mucho más suaves y sabían mejor de lo que Lexa había pensado, ni siquiera en su sueño se sentían tan bien bajo los suyos. Le escuchó suspirar e instintivamente abrió la boca, abriendo la de Clarke en el camino.

La rubia no opuso resistencia y Lexa se embriagó con el sabor a tequila de su boca, investigando con su lengua, acariciando cada recóndito lugar al que Clarke le daba acceso.

Su corazón latía de prisa y su cuerpo se sentía nervioso y excitado. Deseaba acariciarla, deseaba desnudarla… Clarke gimió y cogió a Lexa por los hombros, acercándola más, invitándola a sentir como su cuerpo se adhería al suyo.

El beso se hizo aún mas desesperado y Lexa acarició la parte de atrás del cuello de Clarke con sus dedos. Sentía los mechones de pelo de la chica resbalar suaves y sedosos y su olor impregnando cada parte de su ser.

Clarke por su parte se sentía como flotando. Nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera besar de la forma en la que Lexa la estaba besando. Con desesperación y ternura a la vez. Con un deseo velado que hacía que sintiera cosquillas en su vientre… y un poco más abajo.

Deseaba más. Sentía que la morena era su tabla de salvación en medio de un gran océano, sus manos acariciaron los brazos de Lexa y bajaron hasta su cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Ambas tuvieron que detenerse por la falta de aire, pero ninguna fue capaz de romper la cercanía.

-Clarke…-Escuchó que susurraba Lexa sobre sus labios-Sabes tan bien, princesa…-Clarke la besó otra vez, con uno, dos y tres besos.

-Necesito tocarte…-Clarke llevó sus labios hasta el mentón de Lexa quien cerró los ojos conteniendo la respiración-Necesito…-Su mano se introdujo debajo de la camiseta de la chica y la sintió tensarse. Su piel estaba caliente y era tan suave…

Clarke acarició la mejilla de Lexa con su nariz, llevando su boca hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de la morena, lamiéndolo primero para luego morderlo.

La chica contuvo una vez más la respiración y cogió a Clarke de la cintura, gruñendo mientras la espalda de la rubia acababa contra el borde de la azotea y los labios de Lexa volvían a devorar los suyos.

Clarke volvió a gemir y cogió a su vez el rostro de Lexa entre sus manos, investigando su boca, mostrándole cuanto la necesitaba.

Lexa sintió a Clarke temblar entre sus brazos, y no supo si era por el fresco de la noche o porque al igual que ella, estaba temblando de anticipación y deseo contenido.

-Te deseo, Lexa-La escuchó murmurar sobre sus labios y eso la excitó tanto que mordió los labios de Clarke de forma brusca haciéndola gemir.

Ella también la deseaba, la deseaba demasiado, la deseaba allí y ahora.

Gruñó deteniéndose y ambas se quedaron así, muy cerca, con las respiraciones descontroladas.

-Voy a desnudarte aquí mismo si no paramos, Clarke-Le susurró y se miraron.

Clarke notó que las pupilas de Lexa estaban dilatadas y sus labios hinchados por los besos.

Enseguida deseó volver a besarla.

-No quiero parar-Intentó besarla pero Lexa la detuvo.

-Yo tampoco quiero parar, pero si voy a hacer que te corras en mi mano una y otra vez no va a ser en medio de una azotea.

Clarke sintió un cosquilleo en su entrepierna al escucharla decir eso con voz gruesa, cargada de deseo y pasión.

-Dios, tus labios son como una droga…-Los dedos de la morena acariciaron los labios de Clarke.

-No más que los tuyos-Sonrió la chica.

Entonces Lexa cambió de expresión.

-¿Entiendes lo que te estoy ofreciendo aquí, Clarke?-Le susurró-Juré que nunca volvería a enamorarme y que nunca volvería a tener una relación con nadie…

-¿Por qué?-Quiso saber Clarke confundida.

-Solo…-Se humedeció los labios excitada-Dime que lo entiendes y que estás de acuerdo. Dime que aceptarás el placer y solo eso...

Clarke asintió sin dejar de mirar sus labios.

-Las dos somos adultas ¿no?, no necesito una promesa de amor.

En realidad no podía pensar en nada más que no fuese en Lexa y en sus enloquecedores besos. Luego de preocuparía por los detalles.

-Bien…-Clarke se sorprendió al sentir la rodilla de Lexa en su entrepierna, presionando-Porque necesito sentirte ahora mismo o voy a enloquecer.

Las manos de Lexa ascendieron por sus piernas, aprovechando el hecho de que Clarke estaba usando una falda ajustada.

Sus manos eran como lava caliente y Clarke contuvo la respiración cuando la pierna de Lexa separo aún más sus piernas y su mano levantó su pierna derecha, colocándola alrededor de su cintura.

Clarke la miró a los ojos y la promesa que vio en ellos hizo que le fallaran las piernas, por suerte Lexa la estaba sosteniendo con fuerza.

Sus dedos llegaron hasta el centro de placer de Clarke, primero tocándola sobre las bragas que estaban muy mojadas… los labios de Lexa la besaron una vez más quitándole el aliento y comenzaron a hacerse un camino haciendo a un lado la molesta braga, Clarke sintió los dedos de Lexa y…

-¿Clarke?-Ambas se sobresaltaron y Lexa se separó de ella enseguida, girándose para ver con cara de pocos amigos a quien sea que las había interrumpido.

Clarke deseó que sus mejillas sonrosadas y su respiración errática no delataran lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella azotea.

-Aquí, Raven-Carraspeó y vio a Raven y a Octavia acercándose con cara de preocupación.

-Estábamos preocupadas, jod….-Raven se detuvo al ver a Lexa-Oh, pensamos…

-Te dije que no estaba sola-Le dijo Octavia, quien obviamente era quien le había dicho a Lexa que Clarke estaba allí arriba-Lo siento, ya sabes que Raven es bastante cabezota…

-No pasa nada-Clarke miró a Lexa de forma cómplice-Chicas ella es Lexa… ellas son Octavia mi compañera de piso, y Raven, una vecina del edificio que está bastante loca.

-Oye-Se quejó Raven y Clarke sonrió.

-Un placer Lexa-Dijo Octavia y la chica simplemente asintió en forma de reconocimiento.

-Bueno, venid, que aún queda mucho tequila para repartir…-Canturreó Raven llamándolas con las manos.

-No. Creo que… debería irme-Respondió Lexa mirando a Clarke.

-¿Ya?-La rubia parecía muy muy decepcionada.

Y eso de alguna forma le encantó a Lexa.

-Si-Se acercó a ella y Clarke sintió su corazón latir muy rápido con su cercanía-Aden está con Gustus y no me gusta dejarle el marrón por mucho rato… Aden es mi responsabilidad-Le susurró-¿Tienes tu móvil aquí?-La rubia la miró confundida pero lo sacó dejándoselo a Lexa.

La morena lo cogió y anotó rápidamente su número en él.

-Escríbeme-Le dijo con en un murmullo en su oído, que hizo que Clarke tragara hondo.

Clarke simplemente asintió y vio a Lexa alejándose.

Estaba tan atontada viendo a Lexa que apenas escuchó el carraspeo de Octavia.

Y cuando miró a sus amigas vio a Raven sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Algo que quieras contarnos, Clarke?-Preguntó la chica levantando las cejas.

-Dejadme en paz…-Respondió Clarke intentando reprimir una sonrisa pero no lo logró así que comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

-Oh nada de eso… aquí hay un chisme jugoso y yo lo quiero saber-Le dijo Raven siguiéndola con Octavia sonriendo detrás.

* * *

Lexa guardó las sobras de la cena que habían hecho en casa de Anya en el refrigerador y suspiró de cansancio.

Esa semana había sido agotadora pues finalmente había convencido a Aden de ir con el consejero, pero parecía que en lugar de mejorar su conducta estuviese empeorando.

¿Qué iba a hacer con su pequeño hermano?

Lo ocurrido esa noche con Clarke vino a su mente y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras se recogía el pelo y se descalzaba caminando hacia la habitación de Aden donde vio que ya estaba dormido.

Asintió satisfecha y caminó hacia su habitación.

Había intentando frenarlo, había intentado de verdad no acceder a la invitación de Clarke porque sabía lo que terminaría pasando… pero no había podido.

Era más fuerte que ella, más fuerte que su propio razonamiento.

Y eso había quedado claro esa noche.

Había sido un gran error ir hasta allí y hacer con Clarke lo que había hecho. No solo porque no podía darle a Clarke más que sexo (sexo increíble, para que pecar de modesta), sino porque tenía miedo de lo que Clarke le hacía sentir a ella.

No quería enamorarse.

Había jurado que las únicas personas por las que sentiría amor seria su familia. Y eso solo incluía a Aden, Anya y Gustus. Nadie más. Nadie más tenía permiso para entrar en su corazón. Pero Clarke con su sonrisa y sus ojos azules estaba comenzando a tocar la puerta de este y Lexa no podía dejarla entrar.

Sin embargo la deseaba demasiado como para ignorar el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en sus besos y en la forma en la que su sexo se sintió bajo sus dedos...

Sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos y se recostó en la cama pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente. Debía hacer la colada, debía sacar cuentas con Gustus con respecto al pago de los servicios, tenía que hacer varios recados en su motocicleta y un montón de cosas más…

Así había sido su vida desde muy pequeña. Su padre a penas se encargaba de aportar un poco de dinero (cuando no se lo tomaba o se drogaba con este), Lexa tuvo que trabajar desde los catorce para poder costearse la comida y los estudios. Cuidaba niños aunque no le gustaran, servía mesas, lavaba platos… lo que fuese para poder comer y ayudar a Aden.

La verdad era que no había tenido a penas adolescencia. Nunca había podido tener relaciones como las demás chicas. Ella no tenía amigas, no tenía un papá y una mamá que le dieran todo, no tenía un hogar normal.

Tenía responsabilidades y tenía que trabajar para sobrevivir.

Escuchó su teléfono vibrar sobre la mesita y lo miró.

 _ **Número desconocido**_ _: No puedo dejar de pensar en tus labios._

Sonrió.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Quién es?_

 _ **Clarke:**_ _Vale, estoy comenzando a pensar que hiciste un tour de besos por toda la ciudad..._

Esta vez no pudo evitar reír entre dientes.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Bromeaba. Ya he guardado tu número._

 _ **Clarke:**_ _Bien. Siento si te he despertado o algo._

 _ **Yo:**_ _No, no estaba durmiendo. Ya estás borracha?_

 _ **Clarke:**_ _Si. Podrías venir y aprovecharte de mí…_

Lexa se removió en la cama pensando en Clarke con los labios sonrosados y dispuesta a recibir sus atenciones.

 _ **Yo:**_ _No me tientes, princesa…_

 _ **Clarke:**_ _Me gustaría que habláramos sobre lo de esta noche._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Creo que hay poco que decir._

 _ **Clarke:**_ _Volveremos a vernos?_

 _ **Yo:**_ _Estoy contando con eso. Yo también echo de menos tus labios._

Clarke envió una carita sonrojada y Lexa suspiró diciéndose a sí misma que esto estaba muy mal. Que no se habla por mensajes con las chicas con las que te acuestas, que no sonríes cuando ellas te contestan… y sobretodo no les dices que extrañas sus labios… pero era casi como un impulso sobrenatural.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar otra vez, pero esta vez era una llamada. Se preguntó si era Clarke, pero al ver el número se dio cuenta de que no.

-¿Hola?

-Usted ha recibido una llamada por cobrar desde la Cárcel central de Los Ángeles- Lexa se sentó sintiendo como su espalda se quedaba rígida-Marque uno para aceptar…-Sintió que los nudillos que sostenían el teléfono se quedaban blancos y marcó el uno, casi sin pensarlo-¿Lex?-La voz de su padre hizo que Lexa dejara de respirar-Lexa…

-¿Cómo encontraste mi numero?-Gruñó apretando mucho la mandíbula.

-Lexa…

-No vuelvas a llamar. Jamás-Y simplemente cortó la llamada.

Tendría que volver a cambiar de numero, pensó mirando la pantalla con el corazón acelerado y el puño apretado.

* * *

La puerta sonó y Lexa frunció el ceño mientras le gritaba a Aden que llegaría tarde otra vez a coger el autobús y le daba un sorbo a su café.

Anya nunca tocaba la puerta, y Gustus no solía hablar con nadie a esas horas de la mañana.

Y para ser sincerca, realmente no tenía a mas nadie que pudiera visitarla. Además de que no le gustaba llevar a nadie a su casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a Clarke no pudo estar más sorprendida.

Desde lo ocurrido en la azotea no se habían visto, aunque si que habían intercambiado uno que otro mensaje subido de todo... pero entre el trabajo de Lexa y las clases de Clarke no habían podido coincidir.

Iba vestida con unos vaqueros, una camiseta azul con un precioso escote que Lexa no pudo evitar mirar y una bufanda con detalles morados y azules.

Estaba tan jodidamente guapa como siempre y a Lexa le pareció un pequeño bombón que le encantaría desenvolver.

En la mano llevaba una bolsa y sonreía como si las mañanas o el madrugar no le afectaran en lo más mínimo.

-Hola-Dijo-He pensado…-Aden apartó a Lexa con un manotazo y salió corriendo sin si quiera mirar a la rubia.

-¡Oye!-Le gritó Lexa cogiéndolo de la camiseta antes de que fuese más lejos. Sacó algo de dinero del bolsillo y se lo dio-Luego te morirás de hambre en el almuerzo-Aden cogió el dinero y siguió corriendo.

-¡Gracias!-Gritó desde las escaleras.

Lexa volvió a mirar a Clarke.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien-Le quitó importancia con una mano-He pensado que te gustaría desayunar antes de ir a trabajar… he traído también algo para Aden pero supongo que he llegado muy tarde.

Lexa no sabía que hacer.

Por un lado estaba conmovida de que Clarke hubiese traído desayuno para ella y para Aden y que además quisiera compartir el desayuno con ella… pero estaba molesta, muy molesta porque ella no traía chicas a casa. Era su regla de oro. Y aunque teóricamente aún no se habían enrollado no estaba segura de como sentirse al tener a Clarke allí.

-Clarke…-Comenzó a decir y la rubia enseguida notó el cambio en su rostro.

-Estás ocupada…-Se mordió el labio-Está bien, dejaré esto aquí y…

-No-Suspiró cruzándose de brazos-No es eso-Se recostó en el marco de la puerta-Es solo que…-Miró sus ojos azules y luego sus labios y se estremeció. Deseaba cogerla entre sus brazos, llevarla a su habitación y hundir su rostro entre sus piernas-No suelo traer chicas aquí… por Aden-Le explico-Sé que tú y yo no… aún… pero…

-Sí, si-Dijo rápidamente-Entiendo. Tienes toda la razón. Esto ha sido completamente fuera de…-Lexa la cogió por la muñeca sorprendiéndola.

-Tengo que trabajar-Le dijo en un tono de voz que hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara. Además su pulgar estaba acariciando suavemente la piel de su muñeca y sintió como su respiración se aceleraba-Pero esta noche Aden irá a un partido de los Galaxy con Anya y Gustus… así que podríamos vernos…

Clarke tardó unos segundos en responder. Los roces de Lexa con su pulgar le quemaban la piel.

-Sí, supongo que esta noche es perfecto. ¿Dónde…?-Clarke no pudo terminar la frase porque Lexa la había acercado a su cuerpo besándola de forma arrebatadora, quitándole cualquier forma de raciocinio.

-En cualquier sitio en donde pueda hacer esto por horas sin que nos interrumpan-Le susurró separándose a penas de sus labios.

Clarke sonrió separándose de ella y le estiró la bolsa.

-Al menos acepta la comida. Así no me sentiré tan idiota por haber venido…

-No lo hagas. Te agradezco que hayas…-Apartó la vista-Pero no quiero que Aden… es complicado con alguien de su edad...

-Lo entiendo-Asintió Clarke y se acercó otra vez robándole un beso-Nos vemos esta noche-Le susurró-Te escribiré con el lugar.

-Muy bien.

Lexa la vio bajar las escaleras y apoyó la frente en el marco de la puerta.

Clarke acababa con su autocontrol con solo una sonrisa.

Iba a tener sexo con ella, iba a saborearla de pies a cabeza y luego iba a sacársela del sistema porque estaba yendo por un camino demasiado peligroso.

* * *

 **Como lo había dicho, lo retomamos exactamente donde lo habíamos dejado antes! ;) espero que les haya gustado y cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia es bienvenido! mil gracias por leer y gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de hacerme saber que les va pareciendo la historia.**


	7. Chapter 7

_13 años atrás…_

 _El llanto de Aden era ensordecedor cuando Lexa llegó a casa. Había terminado en detención porque el estúpido Harvy Stuart había decidido empujarla durante el almuerzo, y por supuesto ella no iba a pasarle una más, así que simplemente le dio un puñetazo en el ojo, delante de todo el colegio, incluyendo la directora. Quien enseguida la había enviado a detención, sabiendo que llamar a sus padres no era una opción._

 _-¡Callad al maldito niño de una vez!-Escuchó que gritaba su padre con voz pastosa. Se asomó en el salón que estaba bastante desastroso con botellas de whiskey y de cerveza y lo vio despatillado en el sofá-Juro que voy a ir allí y lo haré callar yo mismo…-Murmuró lanzando una lata de cerveza en dirección a donde estaba la chica, quien la esquivó con destreza._

 _Sabía que no estaba bien, que probablemente algo estuviese mal dentro de ella. Pero odiaba a ese hombre. Lo odiaba todo lo que una chica de once años puede odiar a otra persona. Y no podía creer aún que fuese su padre._

 _Corrió enseguida subiendo las escaleras para evitar que su padre se acercara a su hermano y se asomó en la habitación principal viendo a su madre recostada de espaldas a la puerta._

 _Inmóvil como siempre._

 _-¿Mamá?-La llamó-¿Mamá?-Insistió pero no obtuvo respuesta-¿Aden ha comido hoy?_

 _Aún sin respuesta._

 _Suspiró dejando su bolso tirado en el pasillo y entró en la habitación de su hermano._

 _Se asomó en la cuna y lo vio allí llorando e indefenso. Con su cabeza rubia y la cara roja de tanto llorar._

 _-Shhh, ya está Aden… ya está pequeño._

 _-¡Callad al puto niño, joder!-Gritó otra vez su el hombre y Lexa abrazó a Aden con fuerza, recostándolo en su hombro._

 _-Ya estoy aquí, pequeño-Se dio cuenta de que probablemente nadie había cambiado su pañal así que se lo cambió rápidamente y el niño se calmó mirándola con curiosidad-¿Tienes hambre?-Sonrió a medias cuando el pequeño hizo unos sonidos graciosos-Lo sé, tienes unos padres asquerosos. Pero yo nunca te dejaré ¿vale? Nunca._

* * *

Luego de mucho pensarlo, Clarke decidió que el mejor lugar para reunirse con Lexa era en su casa. Octavia estaría toda la noche con Lincoln, ella podría pedir comida a domicilio y luego podrían ir hasta la habitación… el único problema era que no sabía cómo iba a tomárselo Lexa.

Aún tenía en mente la forma en la que había reaccionado esa mañana cuando le había llevado el desayuno. Había sido un gesto totalmente desinteresado… bueno quizás no tanto. Se moría de ganas de verla y no quería ser ella quien le propusiera verse ya que Lexa podría tomárselo como algún tipo de acoso… _como si aparecer en su casa no fuese acoso…_ pensó con una mueca.

Y luego ella le había dicho todo eso sobre no llevar chicas a su casa. Lo cual Clarke entendía completamente… pero se preguntaba con cuantas chicas solía estar Lexa… ¿y solo se acostaba con ellas y luego las hacia a un lado? Porque ella misma le había dicho que no quería relaciones, que no quería enamorarse.

Clarke se había sentido esa mañana un poco herida. Pero la verdad era que Lexa la consideraba una conquista más y ella había estado de acuerdo, aún lo estaba. Lexa le gustaba demasiado y la deseaba demasiado como para comportarse como una niña tonta y arruinarlo todo con sus tontas fantasías y pensamientos.

Ella también era capaz de separar sentimientos y deseo. Y se lo demostraría.

Finalmente Lexa había aceptado sin ningún problema aparente, y cuando escuchó como la puerta sonaba el corazón de Clarke latió muy rápido. Se pasó la mano por el cabello suelto y abrió la puerta.

Era Raven.

-¿Sabes lo pesados que pueden ser los chicos a veces? Sino lo sabes, te lo informo…-Entró como una exhalación y se fue directamente a la cocina, para sacar una cerveza del refrigerador.

-Raven…-Murmuró Clarke confundida. La chica seguía a lo suyo y destapó la botella dándole un gran trago.

-Lo siento, necesitaba una cerveza y me quedé sin ninguna en casa-Bufó- Mira, mi compañero de piso se cree que por ser chico tiene algún talento innato que lo hace mejor que yo para la ingeniería. A veces lo mataba…

Clarke se mordió el labio mirando a su amiga.

No sabía como demonios decirle que estaba esperando a Lexa y que estaban planeando tener mucho sexo por lo que necesitaba el departamento solo en ese preciso momento.

-Encima se hace la victima ¿sabes?, creo que por esa misma razón me empezaron a gustar las chicas. Estoy cansada de los dramas con los chicos, tía, enserio-Raven se dio cuenta de que había comida china en bolsas, aún caliente y con un olor estupendo-Oh, ¿has ordenado en el restaurante de la esquina?, dios, adoro el shop suey que hacen allí…

-Sí, no…-Clarke levantó la mano cuando Raven estuvo a punto de abrir las bolsas-Raven…-Suspiró-Estoy esperando a alguien-Dijo finalmente captando la atención de la chica, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban completamente.

Raven ladeó la cabeza mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Estás…?-Entonces lo entendió-Oh… oh…-Sonrió ampliamente-¿Vas a mojar hoy?-Las mejillas de Clarke se sonrojaron aún mas y Raven rió entre dientes-Vale, entiendo, entiendo-Asintió dándole otro trago a su cerveza-Ya decía yo que estabas muy arreglada para un miércoles por la noche. ¿Quién es?

-No es de tu incumbencia-Replicó Clarke intentando no sonreír.

-Oh vamos. Las dos sabemos que es esa preciosa morena de la azotea... Lexa. ¿O te crees que no sé cuándo dos personas han estado haciendo cosas…? Se os notaba en la cara.

-¡Cállate anda! Y bébete la cerveza de una vez.

Raven volvió a reír caminando hacia la puerta.

-Mira, solo porque estoy feliz de que mojes por fin, luego de todo lo que pasaste con Finn…

-No nombres a ese impresentable.

Raven se detuvo en la puerta y se giró mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Diviértete-Le dijo abriendo la puerta con la mano izquierda, dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

Clarke notó que Raven chocaba con alguien y cuando se dio cuenta de que ese alguien era Lexa casi sufre un colapso.

La morena miró a Raven confundida y esta parecía a penada.

-Oh, cielos, lo siento. Hola, Lexa.

-Hola…

-Ya yo me iba, eh… disfrutad… digo, divertiros…-Raven levantó ambos pulgares detrás de Lexa mientras Clarke la veía con ganas de asesinarla.

-Lo siento… Raven es…-Cogió a Lexa del brazo y la hizo pasar-Es algo especial…

Lexa la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es especial para ti?

Clarke se dio cuenta de lo que realmente le estaba preguntando y casi sonríe.

-Tiene una personalidad especial, eso es lo que quiero decir. Pasa por favor, estás en tu casa…

Lexa miró alrededor.

La última vez que había estado allí no había pasado de la puerta. Pero por el exterior del edificio había supuesto que era bastante bonito por dentro. No tan lujoso como esperaba que fuera, pero si mucho más que su casa.

-Así que así viven las princesas…-Murmuró y vio a Clarke poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-He ordenado comida china. En realidad hubiese querido impresionarte cocinando algo pero no te…-Clarke se calló cuando Lexa dio un par de zancadas besándola con sensualidad en los labios.

-¿Decías?-Le preguntó con sus manos sosteniendo su rostro.

-¿Mmm?-Preguntó Clarke confundida y excitada con ese beso.

-Dios, no sabes cuánto deseaba hacer esto-Volvió a besarla con pequeños besos que hicieron que las piernas de Clarke fallaran-Créeme, princesa, no he venido aquí por la comida…

Ambas se miraron y Clarke estuvo a punto de mandar a la mierda la comida, pero finalmente acabaron en el sofá, devorando la comida China mientras bebían un par de cervezas y Clarke hacia a Lexa sonreír con alguna historia sobre la fiesta de acción de gracias.

-Creo que te encantaría conocer a todos los chicos-Le comentó y Lexa le dio un trago a su cerveza mirándola fijamente-¿Qué?-Preguntó al notar la manera en la que la otra chica la miraba.

-Tienes una risa muy bonita-Le dijo con media sonrisa y Clarke sintió que se sonrojaba.

-Eso se lo dices a todas ¿no?

-No, solo a las que tienen una sonrisa bonita.

Clarke se mordió el labio.

Se imaginaba que eran unas cuantas… quiso preguntárselo pero no estaba segura de sí era una buena idea.

-¿Has estado… en muchas citas?-Lexa alzó las cejas.

-¿Esto es una cita?

-¡No! No… dios no-Clarke negó fervientemente-Esto… no es una cita. Solo…-Murmuró nerviosa y la vio riendo.

-No, no he estado en muchas citas. No me gustan las citas. Me parecen una pérdida de tiempo.

-Mmm… así que… lo tuyo es la acción.

-¿Lo tuyo no?

Clarke se encogió de hombros. No quería parecer sosa delante de Lexa.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal?

Lexa puso una mueca.

-Creí que ya me habías hecho unas cuantas…

Clarke sonrió.

-Es solo que… ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-No están-Respondió Lexa simplemente y Clarke asintió una vez, entendiendo que era mejor no ir por ese camino. Pero deseaba saber tantas cosas de ella…-¿Qué hay de los tuyos?

-Están en Washington. Mi padre es Abogado y mi madre es Medico.

-Cuanta normalidad…

-Sí. Pero no te engañes pensando que mi familia no tiene problemas.

-No he dicho nada.

-Pero lo estás pensando.

-¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?

-¿Qué?

Clarke se dio cuenta que Lexa estaba muy cerca de ella de repente.

-Que para eso estamos aquí… para olvidar nuestros problemas-Acercó su rostro al de Clarke tentándola con un beso y a penas acarició sus labios con los suyos.

Clarke se inclinó al notar que Lexa se colocaba sobre ella y esta vez si la besaba quitándole el aliento una vez más.

Las manos de la morena se fueron inmediatamente a los botones de su camisa, quitando uno por uno con maestría. Su mano acaricio su vientre y sus labios besaron el mentón de Clarke y luego su cuello.

La rubia aprovechó para meter sus dedos entre los mechones oscuros de Lexa, impregnándose con su olor.

Sintió como los dedos de Lexa quitaban también su sujetador tirándolo a un lado, y como su boca besaba uno de sus pechos, lamiendo la punta rosada, con movimientos que dolían de forma placentera. Clarke se arqueó bajo su cuerpo y metió las manos debajo de la camiseta de la otra chica deseando sentirla también.

La vio separarse y coger la cerveza sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. No entendió que hacía hasta que derramo el líquido ambarino en medio de sus pechos, chupándolo luego, recorriendo con su boca el estómago de Clarke de forma sensual.

Clarke vio como los ojos verdes de Lexa la miraban mientras quitaba sus vaqueros, deshaciéndose de ellos y luego besando la parte interna de su muslo.

Deseaba tanto saborear a Clarke que no podía pensar en otra cosa desde que había entrado por esa puerta y la había visto allí de pie con su cabello suelto y sus ojos azules.

Dejó un beso entre sus piernas, sintiendo como las bragas de la rubia estaban muy húmedas.

Eso le encantó.

-Estás tan húmeda…-Clarke sintió las manos de Lexa quitando sus bragas y no pudo evitar abrir lar piernas para ella, para ser contemplada.

Lexa la hacía sentirse desinhibida.

Eso le encantó a la morena quien enseguida lamió su centro de placer, saboreando a Clarke y estremeciéndose por lo bien que sabía. Podría hacerse adicta a la princesa, podría saborearla cada día de su vida.

Comenzó a mover su lengua de arriba abajo y luego de forma circular, haciendo que Clarke gimiera y se retorciera aferrándose a los cojines del sofá.

Su lengua encontró el punto más sensible de Clarke y comenzó a moverse rápidamente, Clarke soltó un pequeño grito que hizo que Lexa casi perdiera el control mientras movía la cadera hacia arriba de forma frenética.

Llevó sus dedos hasta la abertura de la rubia e introdujo uno primero, torturándola con penetraciones lentas, haciendo que Clarke gimiera una y otra vez. Cuando dos de sus dedos se unieron, Lexa comenzó a hacer sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos, torturando a Clarke a su vez con sus labios.

Fue dejando besos desde su abdomen hasta su cuello y la miró con media sonrisa, mientras Clarke se aferraba a sus hombros y gemía de forma erótica.

Lexa se deleitó con las vistas y cuando sintió como Clarke se estremecía entre sus dedos y gritaba abrazándose a ella, supo que había llegado al clímax.

Una imagen que juró no iba a olvidar jamás.

La vio abrir los ojos y mirarla con asombro.

-Eso…-Dijo sin aliento-Ha sido fantástico-Continuó haciendo reír a Lexa. Cerró los ojos otra vez y cogió aire intentando recuperarse.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Lexa lamiendo sus propios dedos.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tan jodidamente bien?

Clarke rio entre dientes aún extasiada y estiró los brazos acercando a Lexa a su boca, intentando desnudarla desesperadamente.

La morena la ayudó, quitándose la camiseta y los zapatos. Las manos de Clarke recorrieron su cintura e intentó cambiar de posición para quedar sobre Lexa, pero esta la detuvo.

La rubia la miró y la vio negando con la cabeza.

-No-Le dijo con una mirada salvaje, quitándose luego los pantalones-Esta noche yo tengo el control.

Clarke miró embobada el cuerpo de la chica mientras Lexa terminaba de desnudarse. Tenía unos pechos perfectos que probablemente cabrían en su mano y unas caderas que la invitaban a perderse en ellas para siempre.

Lexa se acercó de nuevo como una predadora besándola, haciéndola gemir.

Clarke sintió como Lexa investigaba su boca sentándose luego en su muslo. La sintió húmeda y suave y eso la excito aún más. Lexa comenzó a rozar una y otra vez su sexo con el muslo de Clarke y ella solo pudo mirarla. Era preciosa, era un sueño y estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida con ella.

Acarició uno de sus pechos, rozando el duro pezón con el pulgar y la escuchó suspirar y luego gemir. Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y Clarke mordió sus labios aumentando sus caricias sobre el cuerpo de Lexa.

-Dios, eres preciosa, Lex…-Pudo decir acercando sus labios a los pechos de la morena, chupándolos y lamiéndolos al mismo tiempo que la chica gemía más y más fuerte y sus manos se aferraban a sus glúteos.

Sintió los dedos de Lexa acariciando una vez más su centro de placer, torturándola, tanteándola y tocándola como nadie más lo había hecho, y cogió su rostro entre sus manos besándola, completamente perdida en las sensaciones y el placer que la inundaba.

La espalda de Lexa se tensó y Clarke la escuchó gemir guturalmente en su oído acabando al mismo tiempo que ella, que lo hacía por segunda vez.

Sus dedos acariciaron la espalda de la chica de inmediato y no pudo evitar buscar su boca para robarle otro beso profundo y erótico.

Lexa la besó en el cuello y cogió aire respirando desenfrenadamente.

-Creo que no ha estado mal para mi primera vez-Comentó de repente y Lexa la miró enseguida.

-¿Qué?-Clarke rio entre dientes.

-Eres la primera chica con la que he estado… de forma tan íntima-Lexa la miró preocupada de repente-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ha…?

-No, no es eso…-Colocó un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja. Mirando como su piel se veía rosada y brillante luego de ese maravilloso sexo. Sentía el cuerpo de Clarke bajo el suyo, suave y caliente y estaba volviendo a excitarse-Quizás… debiste hacerlo con alguien más importante para ti…

 _Tú eres importante para mí._ Quiso decir Clarke y ese pensamiento la asustó.

Simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Me alegro de que haya sido contigo…-Le robó un beso-No creo que nadie me hubiese podido… quiero decir… es la primera vez que acabo dos veces en una noche… -Murmuró sonrojándose.

Lexa sonrió a medias.

-Créeme, cuando acabe contigo serán más de dos veces, princesa.

Y volvió a besarla haciéndola suspirar.

* * *

 **Comentarios? jajaja a ver por donde sigue esto! mil gracias por leer.**

 **PD: Cualquier duda comentario o sugerencia pueden hacerlo también en mi twitter:** **ButtonUpJuno.**


	8. Chapter 8

_8 años atrás…_

Clarke estaba muy contenta. Había conseguido las mejores notas del colegio y había conseguido créditos extra pues había participado en el equipo de gimnasia y en el servicio a la comunidad que el colegio hacía para ayudar a gente en necesidad. Además era la capitana del equipo de equitación y de natación. Lo cual era agotador, pero era lo que debía hacer y debía hacerlo perfecto.

 _Sus padres ya no podrían decirle que no. Ya no tenían excusa._

 _Entró rápidamente a casa, quitándose el bolso de la espalda y fue directo al despacho de su padre. No estaba segura de sí estaría en casa, pero era más probable que él estuviera a que estuviera su madre quien tenía horarios bastante exigentes al ser la directora del hospital general de Washington._

 _Escuchó la voz de Jake y sonrió contenta, acercándose._

 _Tocó la puerta y vio a su padre hablando por teléfono. El hombre le sonrió y le hizo señas con la mano de que esperara un segundo._

 _Clarke asintió y miró sus zapatos negros._

 _Odiaba el estúpido uniforme que debía llevar al colegio y que consistía en una falda de cuadros azules y grises, chaqueta negra y medias blancas hasta las rodillas._

 _Pero eran las reglas y ella siempre las cumplía._

 _-¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa?-Preguntó Jake Griffin mirando unos documentos._

 _-Nos han entregado las notas-Respondió acercándole la hoja._

 _Jake levantó la vista mirándola por encima de las gafas._

 _Cogió las notas y las miró durante varios segundos._

 _-Muy bien, cariño-Sonrió distraídamente devolviéndole la hoja, prestando atención de nuevo a sus cosas._

 _Clarke frunció el ceño._

 _¿Alguna vez sus padres iban a felicitarla por todo el esfuerzo que hacía para mantener las notas y hacer tantas cosas a la vez?_

 _Si, ella lo hacía porque le gustaba. Pero también le gustaban otras cosas que no podía hacer por falta de tiempo o porque sus padres no estaban de acuerdo…_

 _-¿Papá?_

 _-¿Mmm?_

 _-Mamá y tú… me dijisteis que si mantenía mis notas, pensaríais lo del dibujo…_

 _Jake se quitó las gafas suspirando._

 _-Clarke…-Miró a su única hija con una mueca-Dibujar está bien para gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Tú tienes potencial en muchas otras cosas, cariño, cosas que te serán de provecho cuando crezcas._

 _-Pero es algo que me gusta y disfruto… solo serán un par de clases a la semana…_

 _-¿Tendrías que dejar algunas de tus actividades?_

 _Clarke apretó los labios._

 _Estaba en esas malditas actividades desde que tenía cinco años._

 _Solo quería un respiro..._

 _-Bueno, quizás la natación…_

 _-Estáis a punto de comenzar el campeonato. ¿Es que acaso ya no te gusta?_

 _-No es eso…_

 _Jake levantó ambas manos._

 _-Cuando llegue tu madre lo discutiré con ella, ¿está bien?_

 _Clarke sintió ganas de llorar._

 _Sabía que al final terminarían diciendo que no._

 _Terminarían negándole algo que haría porque de verdad le gustaba, porque sentía pasión por eso._

 _Ya estaba acostumbrada._

 _El teléfono de su padre sonó y este se embarcó en una conversación con algún cliente, dejando de prestarle cualquier tipo de atención a la chica._

 _La rubia salió del despacho cabizbaja y se encontró con Olga, su nana._

 _-¿Estás bien, pequeña?_

 _Clarke abrazó a la regordeta mujer._

 _-Odio mi vida, nana-Susurró con el drama de una chica de doce años y la mujer simplemente la abrazó._

* * *

Clarke vio a Raven charlando con Octavia fuera del campus. En realidad Raven estudiaba en UCLA pero solía pasar mucho tiempo en Stanford en sus horas libres pues se había hecho mucho más amiga de sus vecinas de apartamento que de sus compañeros de clase.

Se acercó con paso rápido mirando el reloj.

-Hey, hola-Saludó a las chicas quienes estaban riendo por alguna cosa.

-Hola, cariño-Raven la abrazó-Vamos a comer algo ¿vienes?

-Eh… no, en realidad… venía a pedirte un favor-Le dijo y Raven la miró con curiosidad-Sé que hoy Octavia irá a casa de Licoln, por lo que te dejaré mi coche para que lo lleves a casa.

Octavia la miró con asombro.

-¿Vas a dejar que Raven maneje tu auto?

Clarke sabía porque Octavia lo preguntaba. Raven había fallado el examen de conducir al menos unas seis veces.

Pero no quería dejar su auto tirado en el campus.

La aludida lanzó un grito de celebración.

-Es… si-Suspiró Clarke y el sonido de una motocicleta hizo que las tres giraran la vista.

Lexa se apeó al otro lado de la acera, apoyándose luego en la moto con los brazos cruzados.

Estaba usando una chupa negra y tenía el pelo suelto moviéndose con el viento.

-Bueno, ahora todo tiene sentido-Rio Octavia mirando divertida a la morena.

-Clarke… ahora mismo te tengo mucha envidia…-Murmuró Raven cogiéndola del brazo-Oh dios mío…

Clarke se sonrojó al notar que Lexa la estaba mirando con sus ojos verdes de forma intensa.

-Entonces… ¿te llevas mi auto?-Preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Lexa.

-Sin duda-Estiró la mano quitándole las llaves-Vete con tu novia, anda.

-No es mi novia-Le advirtió la rubia.

-Mejor aún-Rio y la empujó haciendo que Clarke sonriera.

-Cuida mi auto como a tu vida-Le advirtió.

Mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba Lexa, Clarke no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que habían estado juntas.

* * *

Su boca había saboreado cada rincón de Lexa, la había besado, mordido y lamido y los gemidos y suspiros de la morena le hacían saber que estaba aprendiendo muy rápido.

Besó su vientre reparando una vez más en uno de sus tatuajes, ubicado en su cadera derecha, y lamió la bonita figura.

Luego le preguntaría por cada uno de ellos, pero ahora solo podía pensar en hacerla gritar.

Su boca acabó en la ingle de la otra chica y levantó la vista, viéndola con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

Llevó sus labios hasta su centro de placer y chupó y lamió a gusto. Empapándose con su sabor y con sus gemidos.

Estaba comenzando a memorizar los puntos exactos que hacían explotar a Lexa. Alzó ambas manos sin dejar de lamer y chupar y cogió los pechos de la morena entre sus manos, masajeándolos, adorándolos al igual que su boca adoraba su sexo.

-¡Oh, Clarke!-La escuchó exclamar con voz ronca, mientras arqueaba la espalda.

La rubia la penetró con dos de sus dedos, haciendo que Lexa acabara de forma inmediata con un gemido que hizo que Clarke sonriera ampliamente.

Sus labios recorrieron de nuevo un sendero de besos hasta sus pechos y se colocó sobre ella, inmovilizando sus manos.

-¿He mejorado?-Preguntó con una sonrisa haciendo que Lexa sonriera en medio del éxtasis.

-Oh si-Dijo con un suspiro.

Clarke la besó y Lexa cambió de posición quedándose sobre ella, besándola con adoración y mucho, mucho deseo.

Se miraron con una sonrisa y Lexa miró a un lado, para verificar la hora.

-Mierda, tengo que irme-Le dijo juntando la frente con la de Clarke.

-No…

-Si…

-Octavia no vendrá hasta dentro de al menos dos horas.

Lexa se mordió el labio.

-Gustus va a matarme como no me aparezca en el taller ahora mismo. Se supone que debía llevarle ese pedido hace una hora…

-¿No se supone que es tu tío?, seguro te perdonará-Le dijo cambiando nuevamente de posición para quedar sobre ella.

-Realmente no es mi tío-La mano de Lexa acarició la espalda de Clarke hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Clarke vio como sus pupilas se dilataban-¿Qué tienes que me gustas tanto?-Murmuró mordiéndole el labio, haciendo gemir a Clarke.

-Es porque soy rubia-Contestó Clarke con los ojos cerrados, excitada por las caricias de Lexa.

Lexa rio entre dientes, llevando sus dedos desde los glúteos de Clarke hasta la entrada sur de su cuerpo.

-Clarke, tengo que irme-Le susurró mordiendo la oreja de la rubia.

-Vale…-Respondió la otra chica acariciando la cadera y el vientre de Lexa.

La morena suspiró besando el cuello de Clarke.

-Enserio, tengo que irme-Detuvo las caricias sobre el sexo de Clarke quien la miró divertida y le robó un beso.

Se hizo a un lado dejando que Lexa se sentara al borde de la cama, y no pudo evitar contemplar su espalda, tan sexy y hermosa con ese gran tatuaje.

Sus dedos se fueron enseguida allí trazando las líneas del extraño dibujo.

-¿Qué es?

Lexa la miró sobre su hombro.

-Es la representación de algo antiguo… un símbolo que representa cada vida perdida antes de llegar a esta.

-¿Crees que has tenido otras vidas antes de esta?

Lexa sonrió a medias levantándose de la cama.

-¿Por qué no?-Se colocó la camiseta-La gente cree en un ser que nunca han visto, ¿yo no puedo creer en otras vidas?

-A veces olvido lo cínica que eres-Sonrió Clarke-Por eso…-Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que iba a decir algo que no debía-Por eso me encantas-Dijo finalmente poniéndose más seria.

Lexa terminó de vestirse.

-Te escribiré ¿vale?

Clarke asintió y la vio salir por la puerta.

* * *

Lexa vio a Clarke acercarse vestida con un mono quirúrgico de color azul y los pensamientos que tuvo no fueron nada inocentes.

Sonrió a medias.

-Lo has traído-Le dijo con voz ronca.

-Aún no entiendo porque me has pedido que lo use… me siento algo estúpida.

-¿Por qué? Estudias medicina ¿no?

-Sí, pero generalmente me cambio al salir de practica.

-Pues hoy no-Le dijo Lexa de forma enigmática subiéndose a la motocicleta-Además, te ves jodidamente sexy-Continuó luego sin mirarla haciendo que el corazón de Clarke latiera muy rápido.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que si no se había visto ese día en un espejo, porque la única persona sexy allí era ella, pero simplemente se subió detrás de la morena, abrazándose con fuerza a su espalda.

El olor de su pelo la inundó y Clarke sintió que su pecho se llenaba de una sensación caliente que no sabía como explicar.

Estaba comenzando a extrañar y necesitar a Lexa de una forma que nunca creyó posible.

Y no sabía que tan bueno era eso… probablemente no muy bueno.

La espalda de Lexa se sentía fuerte pero acogedora a la vez, y los músculos de su abdomen estaban contraídos. Clarke tuvo la tentación de levantar su camiseta y acariciarle la piel. Pero cuando Lexa aumentó la velocidad, la sensación de tener el viento en la cara y estar abrazada al cuerpo de la morena hizo que se olvidara de todo.

De repente se sentía… libre.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que no había preocupaciones y que lo único que importaba era ese instante.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Clarke se sintió desilusionada de no poder seguir disfrutando de esa sensación, pero cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaban, su mandíbula casi se desencaja.

-¿Lexa?-Preguntó anonadada y vio a la morena sonriéndole.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué demonios…?-Dijo sonrojándose mientras miraba la sex shop y Lexa reía entre dientes.

Clarke estaba comenzando a adorar su risa.

-No me digas que nunca habías venido a una…-Le dijo cogiéndola por la cintura.

-Pues la verdad es que no.

-Me está gustando esto de ser tu primera vez en muchas cosas.

Clarke puso una mueca y Lexa la besó en la mejilla.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-Ir de compras.

-Voy a matarte…

Clarke no podía creer que Lexa "la seria" la hubiese llevado a aquella tienda.

Claro que cuando se trataba de sexo Lexa era todo menos seria…

A veces se sorprendía cuan ardiente y diferente era Lexa en la cama y luego en la vida diaria.

Y secretamente le encantaba que la hubiese traído a ese lugar.

-¿Por eso me has pedido que me quedara así vestida?

-Dentro de un rato jugaremos al doctor, princesa-Le guiñó un ojo y avanzó haciendo que Clarke sintiera cosquillas en el estómago… y en otras partes del cuerpo.

La tienda era todo lo que Clarke esperaba que fuese. Llena de disfraces y juguetes sexuales, y con una ambientación propia de una película porno de los ochenta.

Vio a Lexa caminar directo hasta un pasillo y se preguntó si ya había estado allí antes… por la forma en la que se movía supuso que sí.

La siguió sintiendo sus mejillas muy rojas e intentó no mirar a nadie.

De verdad se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

-¿Qué estamos buscando?-Le susurró.

-¿Por qué estamos susurrando?-Respondió Lexa entretenida con un montón de dildos que tenía delante.

-Porque la gente nos mira.

Lexa miró alrededor.

-Clarke, nadie nos mira.

La rubia miró también alrededor.

La vendedora estaba atendiendo a un chico y había una pareja unos cuantos pasillos más allá entretenidos en lo suyo.

Lexa tenía razón, nadie las estaba mirando.

La morena la miró preocupada.

-¿Te incomoda tanto estar aquí? Si quieres nos vamos…

-No no-Clarke la detuvo y suspiró-Lo siento. Es… esto es nuevo.

Lexa la miró divertida.

-¿Has hecho esto… antes?-Le preguntó entonces Clarke.

-¿Venir aquí? Seguro… venía con…-Clarke notó que la espalda de la chica se tensaba-Con mi ex – Dijo finalmente frunciendo el ceño.

 _Lexa solía venir aquí con su ex…_ Pensó Clarke.

Pero ella y Lexa no eran nada… o eso creía. ¿Por qué la había llevado hasta allí? ¿Significaba eso algo? ¿Significaba que Lexa quizás estaba considerando…? ¿Estaban comenzando a tener mas que un simple rollo con encuentros sexuales muy muy calientes?

Clarke sacudió la cabeza. Era mejor no ir por ese camino.

Era mejor ni siquiera pensar en ello.

No quería hacerle esas preguntas a la chica porque no quería que pensara que ella estaba esperando algo más de lo que ya tenían… porque no era así. Le encantaría, sí. Pero no tenia demasiadas expectativas.

Eso la entristeció.

 _Si solo pudiera…_

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando Lexa alzó delante de ella dos objetos en cada mano. Uno era un strapon doble si correa y el otro bastante simple, con correa.

-¿Qué me dices?-Le preguntó alzando las cejas.

Clarke se mordió el labio pensando en lo que harían con eso al llegar a casa y tragó hondo.

Señaló el doble y Lexa asintió satisfecha.

-Buena elección.

Clarke rio divertida por la situación y caminaron juntas hasta la caja.

Luego de una pequeña discusión sobre quien pagaría, en la que acordaron que pagarían ambas, salieron riendo de la tienda al ver como el tío que antes estaba atendiendo la de la caja, las miraba con interés, sobre todo cuando Lexa le había dado un beso a Clarke para provocarlo.

Le encantaba la Lexa que estaba conociendo.

Y le daba miedo acabar enamorándose de ella. Porque le gustaba demasiado como para pensar en estar con nadie más en ese momento.

Llegaron a casa y mientras bajaban del ascensor entre risas y caricias Clarke se detuvo al ver a dos personas de pie en la puerta, mirándolas con asombro, molestia y curiosidad.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?-Preguntó Clarke confundida.

* * *

 **Como siempre mil gracias por los comentarios tanto aquí como en twitter (buttonupjuno)! la verdad es que me emociona y me anima mucho saber que la historia está gustando :) háganme saber que les pareció el capítulo, y nos vemos en el próximo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**De antemano me disculpo porque el capitulo es bastante largo pero no quería dividirlo en dos porque esto era exactamente lo que tenia en mente para este capitulo.**

 **Y si van a leerlo que no sea en lugares en donde tengan gente alrededor, avisados quedan jajajaja.**

 **Aprovecho para agradecer cada mensaje y review y como siempre díganme que les pareció este capitulo ;).**

* * *

Aden se cruzó de brazos como muestra de sus pocas ganas de colaborar. Sentía que estar allí era estúpido y una completa pérdida de tiempo. Podría estar jugando soccer con Hansel y Tom o podría estar sentado en el patio mirando a Lindsey, la chica de octavo grado con los ojos azules y la sonrisa bonita que lo traía loco desde que había comenzado el año escolar.

Se sonrojó pensando en ella y en como la última vez le había sonreído a él. O bueno, eso creía. Había sonreído cuando había pasado junto a él. Eso significaba algo ¿no?

Hansel le decía que debía hablarle. Pero Aden sabía que no tenía oportunidad con una chica tan guapa con ella. Además no sabía que demonios se le decía a las chicas.

-¿Aden?-El señor Harper, un hombre calvo y con unas gafas cuadradas lo miraba expectante.

Aden supuso que le había hecho una pregunta.

-¿Mmm?

-Te pregunté que como has estado esta semana.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, supongo.

-¿Supones?

Otro encogimiento de hombros.

El hombre lo miró divertido.

-La última vez que estuviste aquí hiciste este dibujo-Le dijo colocando el dibujo frente a Aden.

En el dibujo se veía como una chica con pintura negra en los ojos luchaba contra tres chicos con una espada.

-¿Quiénes son?

Aden miró el dibujo con media sonrisa.

La chica era la comandante de los doce clanes. Era fuerte, valiente y le estaba pateando el trasero a los chicos de penúltimo año que llevaban todo el año escolar metiéndose con él.

-Personas-Respondió escuetamente encogiéndose de hombros una vez más.

-Claramente. ¿Pero tienen nombre?

Aden se acercó señalando:

-Heda, Imbécil uno, Imbécil dos e Imbécil tres-Le respondió para luego cruzarse de brazos otra vez.

-¿Son estos los chicos con los que te peleaste?

-Ellos empezaron.

-Si. Pero no es lo que te pregunté-Aden asintió-¿Y ella es…?

-Es simplemente un personaje de un comic, no tiene mayor importancia.

-Bueno, yo creo que sí la tiene. Digo, la dibujaste cuando te pedí que dibujaras como te sentías- Sonrió a medias-Y eso me da entender que te sientes bastante molesto-Aden apartó la vista-Háblame sobre tu hermana…

-¿Mi hermana?

-Vives con ella ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Lexa.

-Muy bien. Cuéntame como es Lexa, ¿te gusta vivir con tu hermana?

El chico lo miró con suspicacia.

-Oiga, si esto tiene que ver con los servicios sociales…

El señor Harper levantó la mano enseguida.

-No, no. Solo… quiero saber si te sientes bien con ella.

-Lexa es la única que me ha cuidado desde que soy pequeño. Así que… sí. Me gusta vivir con ella.

-¿Extrañas a tus padres?

Aden lo miró furibundo.

-Mis padres nunca estuvieron para mí. Y sinceramente no extraño ni un poco a mi padre.

-Ya veo-Contestó anotando un par de cosas-¿Qué sientes cuando piensas en tu padre?

Aden apretó mucho la mandíbula.

-Rabia.

-¿Rabia? ¿Por qué?

-¿No se entera de nada? Todo el mundo sabe que soy el chico al que su padre le pegaba y que ahora está en la cárcel.

-Muy bien. ¿Pero por qué sientes rabia? ¿Por los golpes o porque ya no está?

Aden apartó la vista.

En realidad no lo sabía.

Había vivido toda su infancia con miedo. Y había sentido mucho alivio al saber que su padre ya no iba a estar en su vida.

Pero seguía sintiendo que le faltaba algo. Seguía sintiendo un resentimiento que apenas podía explicar.

-No lo sé.

Respondió simplemente.

* * *

Lexa no podía dejar de mirar fijamente a los padres de Clarke. Muy bien vestidos y con una actitud bastante estirada, justo y como los había imaginado. Eso hizo que tuviera que esconder el rostro para sonreír por lo bajo. Aunque la verdad era que no estaba disfrutando nada la situación. Cuando le había dicho a Clarke que no quería tener una relación formal, eso incluía el no conocer a sus padres… y sin embargo allí estaban, mirándola con una mueca evaluativa y si podía leer bien sus expresiones… con decepción.

¿Les molestaría que su hija tuviera una… amiga de una clase social baja? ¿O era simplemente la situación en la que las habían encontrado?

Aferró con fuerza la bolsa en la que traían el "juguetito" en su espalda y carraspeó incomoda. Vio a Clarke morderse el labio y señalarles a sus padres que se sentaran mientras todos estaban de pie en el salón.

-Vaya… esto, es una sorpresa-Dijo la rubia.

-Ya que nuestra única hija se rehúsa a visitarnos…-Contestó Abby mirándola en forma de reprimenda, pero sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

-No es eso, es que he tenido un semestre algo… ajetreado-Respondió Clarke mirando sin querer a Lexa de reojo.

Sus padres no pasaron el gesto por alto y miraron a la chica una vez más, evaluándola.

-Sobre eso…-Siguió diciendo Abby-He hablado con Kane, y me ha dicho que has bajado considerablemente tus notas este semestre.

Mierda. Ese era el problema cuando tu madre era amiga del decano de la facultad de medicina de Stanford.

-Mamá, no tenemos que hablar de eso ahora-Le contestó Clarke entre dientes sonrojándose por estar siendo sermoneada por su madre a los veinte años, delante de Lexa.

-No, de hecho hay muchas otras cosas de las que tenemos que hablar-Intervino Jake dándole una mirada de complicidad a su esposa quien asintió.

-Bien… eh… traeré algo de tomar…-Clarke recordó entonces que no les había presentado a Lexa-Oh… papá, mamá, ella es Lexa… mi…eh… amiga y… eh… mecánica personal-Lo último lo dijo en un tono que casi hace reír a Lexa.

-Un placer-Dijo la chica con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Me acompañas a la cocina?-Clarke la cogió del brazo y se fueron juntas. Cuando estuvieron en la cocina, la rubia llevo a la otra chica fuera de la vista de sus padres-Lo siento mucho, no sabía que estarían aquí, te lo juro…-Le susurró muy sonrojada-Dios quiero que me trague la tierra-Se colocó ambas manos en el rostro y Lexa la miró divertida.

-Está bien. Por suerte no habíamos sacado esto-Dijo alzando la bolsa haciendo que Clarke se sonrojara aún más-Lo malo es que me quedaré con las ganas…-Murmuró muy cerca de su boca haciendo que Clarke dejara de respirar-Y de verdad quería jugar al doctor-Su cuerpo acorraló a Clarke contra la encimera-¿Soy tu mecánica personal?-Sonrió a medias.

-¿No lo eres?

-Bueno, realmente soy muchas cosas…-Su mano acarició suavemente el cuello de la rubia-Soy la que te regala orgasmos estupendos, cariño-Contestó besando su mentón excitando mucho a Clarke.

-También eres la persona más seria que conozco.

-Bueno…-Rio por lo bajo-Ahora mismo no me siento muy seria…

-Eres mi chica-Clarke la cogió por la cintura y Lexa la miró sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir-Quiero decir… o sea, no mi chica, _chica_ … a ver, no es que esté diciendo que…-La morena le puso un dedo en los labios.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó genuinamente preocupada. Clarke parecía nerviosa y alterada.

-La verdad es que…no esperaba nada que vinieran y ahora mismo…-Suspiró-La cosa es que mis padres no saben que soy bisexual-Dijo finalmente y Lexa la miró con interés-Es… complicado y nunca se los he dicho.

Lexa casi sintió pena por la princesa y su vida perfecta. Supuso que sus padres perfectos no deseaban una hija que no fuera perfecta. Tuvo ganas de coger a Clarke de la mano y decirle a esos estirados que tenían una hija maravillosa, guapa y que además era una persona que se interesaba por otros y que tenía miles de cosas buenas.

Ese pensamiento la asustó de repente.

¿Desde cuándo se sentía así con respecto a Clarke?

 _Para, Lexa._

No podía sentirse así.

-¿Dónde quieres que guarde esto?-Preguntó entonces enseñando la bolsa-Clarke miró sus pantalones de forma picara haciendo reír a Lexa-Tus padres están esperando, princesa-Le susurró.

Clarke lo cogió y lo guardó en uno de los cajones de la cocina.

-Listo-Sentenció y Lexa sonrió a medias.

-Debo irme.

-Está bien.

-No te olvides de llevarle las bebidas a tus padres.

-Oh mierda-Clarke buscó rápidamente algún zumo en el refrigerador.

Lexa le dio una palmada en el trasero sobresaltándola antes de guiñarle el ojo y caminar hasta el salón.

Clarke escuchó como se despedía de sus padres y no pudo evitar sonreír por lo surrealista de la situación.

Finn había conocido a sus padres cuando ya tenían un año de relación. Y ahora estaban conociendo a su nuevo rollo, que encima era una chica.

Finalmente se sentó con ellos ofreciéndole un poco de zumo de naranja procesado. Sus padres miraron el jugo con suspicacia. Estaban acostumbrados a tomarlo fresco y natural. Clarke al principio había tenido problemas para tomar cosas procesadas como esa. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada y siendo sincera con la vida ajetreada que tenía entre clases no le daba tiempo de preparar nada natural.

-Pensé que este lugar era más grande-Comentó Jake de forma relajada.

-Está bien-Se encogió Clarke-Creo que Octavia y yo tenemos el espacio que necesitamos.

-¿Octavia?-Preguntó Abby.

-Sí, os dije que se había mudado conmigo hace un año. Estaba cansada de vivir sola-Les explicó. No es que tuviera que explicarles demasiado a sus padres a sus veinte años, pero a fin de cuentas el lugar lo había pagado con el dinero de ellos así que… -Me ayuda con las compras y esas cosas-Siguió diciendo-Y es una chica genial. Os gustará cuando la conozcan.

Abby colocó el vaso sobre la mesita.

-Clarke… -Comenzó a decir y la rubia cogió aire sabiendo que se acercaba un nuevo sermón sobre lo desastrosa que era su vida desde que se había ido de casa-Ya que no quisiste visitarnos en acción de gracias…

-No pude-La corrigió.

-Tu padre y yo hemos aprovechado que él debía reunirse con unos clientes en San Francisco y que yo tenía un seminario en San Diego para venir hasta aquí.

-Tenemos algo importante que contarte hija, y no queríamos hacerlo por teléfono.

Clarke frunció el ceño.

-¿Alguno de los dos está enfermo?-Preguntó con suspicacia y Abby negó.

-No, no. Estamos bien-Miró a Jake y luego a su hija nuevamente-Verás, estos años sin ti en casa… han sido…

-Diferentes-Puntualizó Jake.

-Vale…-Les dijo Clarke sin entender hacia donde iba aquello.

-Clarke, tu padre y yo hemos decidido que vamos a divorciarnos.

Clarke se quedó procesando esa información durante varios segundos hasta que dijo:

-¿Qué?

-Lo hemos discuto durante todo este mes y creemos que es lo mejor. Seremos amigos, por supuesto. Pero las cosas…

-Esperad, esperad-Clarke levantó ambas manos ladeando la cabeza-¿Simplemente os vais a divorciar sin más? ¿No habéis probado ir a un consejero o algo? Hay formas… ¿Desde hace cuánto…?

-Clarke…-Comenzó a decir Abby.

-No. Desde que tengo memoria me habéis hecho creer que… que vuestro matrimonio es perfecto y que estabais enamorados y que…-Se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando con fuerza sus rodillas.

-Estas cosas suceden, cariño-Le explicó Jake- Además, a tu madre le han ofrecido un trabajo en San Diego, la tendrás cerca…

Clarke miró a Abby.

-¿Cuándo pensabais decirme todo esto?

-En la cena de acción de gracias-Le respondió Abby-Incluso Wells vino a visitarnos.

Clarke apretó la mandíbula.

Era típico de su madre sacar a colación a su mejor amigo.

Clarke adoraba a Wells, pero era difícil no odiarle un poquito cuando tus padres te comparan todo el tiempo con él y con lo bien que hace las cosas.

Sin embargo, aún le costaba procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sus padres… las personas más perfectas que conocían se iban a divorciar.

Nada de lo que creía que era real lo era de verdad.

Estaba confundida.

-Vale… no sé… no sé qué decirles-Apartó la vista-Si ya lo habéis decidido…

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Jake preocupado.

-Supongo que tengo que hacerme a la idea.

Ambos asintieron.

-Con respecto a tus notas…

-Mamá.

-No, escúchame. Sabes perfectamente que las notas son muy importantes para tu carrera.

-Solo fueron un par de notas, por dios.

-Tienes que dejar las distracciones y enfocarte en tus estudios.

-Eso hago.

-¿Ah sí?-Abby la miró con suspicacia-¿Quién era esa chica?

-Una amiga-Dijo ella simplemente-Y la que arregla mi auto.

-¿Y por qué eres amiga de la chica que arregla tu auto? ¿Es que no tienes más amigos en la universidad?, Clarke… debes rodearte de gente que te aporte cosas, no que te reste. Y esa chica claramente no…

-¿Qué? ¿No tiene dinero?, pues no, no lo tiene. Pero me da bastante igual.

Abby la miró enfadada por la forma en la que había contestado.

-Clarke-Le dijo Jake en forma de advertencia, también sorprendido por su contestación.

-Clarke, voy a preguntar esto una sola vez… ¿ella y tu…?

Jake rio entre dientes.

-Abby, por dios-Comentó mirando a su todavía esposa-Sabes muy bien que Clarke ha tenido novio… ese chico… Finn-Miró a su hija-A mí me caía bien. Era un buen partido. Hijo de un colega… -Clarke sintió que dejaba de respirar. Su madre aún tenía la vista fija en ella-A Clarke no le gustan las chicas. ¿Verdad cariño?

Silencio.

-¿Clarke?-Insistió su madre.

-¿Y si me gustaran que?-Respondió la aludida de repente captando la atención de sus padres-¿Dejaría de ser vuestra niña perfecta? Porque… ¿sabéis que?, no lo soy. No soy perfecta. No puedo sacar diez en todas las clases y no puedo vivir la vida que vosotros queréis que viva porque soy una persona real que siente y piensa-Sus padres parecían estáticos. Era la primera vez que Clarke les hablaba de esa forma.

-Sabía que dejarla vivir aquí por su cuenta era una mala idea-Le dijo Abby a Jake-Nunca debimos…

-¿Dejarme salir de casa?, pues lo hicisteis-Se puso de pie-Esta soy yo. Vuestra hija. Vuestra imperfecta hija que está cansada de que me exijáis.

-¿De dónde viene todo esto?-Preguntó su padre confundido-Tú no eres así.

-Al contrario papá, esta es juntamente quien soy ahora.

-Estoy seguro que es simplemente una fase-Jake también se puso de pie.

-No, no lo es, papá. Es algo que sé desde hace mucho tiempo. Soy bisexual.

-No, no lo eres-Abby también se puso de pie mirándola de forma desafiante.

-Si lo soy.

Se quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos que casi rasgaron la piel de Clarke.

Todo lo que había querido durante su vida era la aprobación de sus padres. Su reconocimiento. Y ahora estaban allí mirándola decepcionados. Como si su sexualidad la limitara en algo o fuese algo malo.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, Jake-Dijo Abby mirando su reloj y luego a Clarke-Hablaremos de esto mañana en la cena-Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Típico de su madre dejar las conversaciones importantes para después…

Jake miró a su hija.

-Bueno supongo que todos teníamos cosas que decir ¿eh?-Le tocó la nariz-Nos vemos mañana, Clarke.

Clarke cerró la puerta y se apoyó en esta deslizándose hacia el suelo, sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban de repente.

* * *

 _Yo: Todo bien? No he sabido de ti en días._

Lexa miró a uno tíos que tenían días rondando el taller y que estaban en la acera de enfrente y los detalló. Debía comentárselo a Gustus. Quizás querían robar o algo peor.

Entró en la oficina de Anya y miró preocupada el móvil. Tenía días sin saber sobre Clarke desde el incidente con sus padres. Había decidido dejar que fuese la princesa quien la contactara para verse otra vez, sobre todo porque las últimas veces había sido ella quien había propuesto las quedadas y la verdad es que se sentía patética y desesperada.

¿Desde cuándo ella iba detrás de sus rollos?

Nunca.

Nunca lo había hecho.

Pero sentía la necesidad de saber si Clarke estaba bien.

Y sobre todo si había pasado algo y ya no quería seguir con lo que fuese que tenían.

-Vas a arrugarte pronto si sigues frunciendo así el ceño-Le advirtió Anya desde el escritorio en la pequeña oficina del taller-¿Pasa algo?

-No-Respondió Lexa recostando la espalda en la pared sin dejar de mirar el móvil.

-Vale…

-Si alguien parece pasarla bien contigo pero de pronto deja de hablarte… ¿Qué significa?

Anya levantó la vista lentamente.

-¿Quién ha dejado de hablarte?

-Alguien…

-Es la rubia del mercedes ¿verdad?-Lexa puso una mueca y acabó asintiendo.

-Pero solo… es… es solo sexo.

-No lo había preguntado-Rio Anya mirando divertida a Lexa. Hacía mucho que no la veía preocupada por si alguien le respondía o no. Más bien todo lo contrario, era ella quien solía huir de las chicas cuando se ponían demasiado pegajosas y necesitadas.

Lexa era una rompecorazones desde hacía unos años.

Y era de lo más divertido verla así. Con los papeles intercambiados.

-Sé que no lo has preguntado pero te lo aclaro de todas formas.

-Probablemente está ocupada. No te preocupes. Aún sigues teniendo tu magia-Bromeó moviendo el dedo índice y anular de forma grotesca.

Lexa le mostró el dedo medio.

-¿No se puede hablar seriamente contigo?

Anya carcajeó.

-A ver. ¿Ha pasado algo para que te deje de hablar?

-No que yo sepa.

 _Aunque quizás sus padres le prohibieran algo…_

-¿Entonces por qué te preocupas?

Lexa frunció una vez más el ceño.

Anya tenía razón.

Probablemente Clarke le escribiría pronto… y si no ¿Qué más daba?

Pero el pensamiento de no verla otra vez no le gustaba nada.

-Quizás está con alguien más-Dijo de pronto Anya encogiéndose de hombros-¿No erais exclusivas ni nada no?

La chica apretó los puños.

No quería ni podía imaginarse a Clarke con nadie más.

 _Mía._

-No, supongo que no lo somos.

Anya la miró con interés.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía tan mortificada por una chica.

-No lo estoy. Solo… -Suspiró-No me había pasado antes.

Anya rio.

-Eres de lo más egocéntrica.

-No. Soy jodidamente buena en la cama-Respondió Lexa de forma práctica.

Aden entró interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Hola Anya-Saludó de forma casual y miró a Lexa estirándole un papel-El consejero quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-¡Nada!-Se defendió-He ido a hablar con él y al acabar me ha dicho que te diera esto.

Lexa miró la hoja y luego le alborotó el pelo a su hermano menor.

-Ve a ducharte y empieza con los deberes. Anya me ha dicho que te ayudará con física.

El chico miró a Anya y esta asintió.

-Aun necesito un tutor para biología…

-Ya pensaremos en algo. Venga, ve arriba.

-Oye, Lex, Tom me ha invitado a patinar mañana por la tarde ¿puedo ir verdad?

Lexa puso una mueca pensativa.

-Si Anya me dice que te has aprendido todo, vale.

Aden se fue sin decir más y Lexa miró a su amiga.

-Gracias por hacer esto.

-No tienes ni que decirlo-Le dijo con cariño-Ya sabes que en lo que pueda ayudarte…

Lexa sintió su móvil vibrar en su mano y al ver de quien era el mensaje su corazón latió muy rápido.

 _No. Para. Detente. No corras como un perrito detrás de su dueño._

Pero ya era muy tarde.

-Creo que hay algo con lo que puedes ayudarme…-Dijo finalmente mirando a Anya.

* * *

Clarke había pasado unos días fatales en los que su único apoyo habían sido sus amigos, sobretodo Wells que ya había regresado de la capital y había ido a verla. Wells siempre la hacía reír.

Clarke le había contado sobre lo ocurrido esas semanas con Lexa y como sentía que se estaba enamorado de ella.

-Bueno, eso es un problema si ella no siente lo mismo.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Es… Lexa es especial, Wells. Si la conocieras…

-Supongo que tus padres no…

-Mis padres odian todo lo que se salga de su ideal de vida-La mano de su amigo había cogido la suya.

-Siento mucho que hayan reaccionado así.

-Papá me ha dicho que necesitan tiempo. ¿Pero cómo puedes necesitar tiempo para aceptar a tu propia hija?

-No creo que se trate de eso.

-¿De qué lado estas?

Wells había sonreído dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Del tuyo, ya lo sabes.

-Además, tú eres perfecto a los ojos de tu familia.

-Ja. Mi padre podría debatir eso contigo.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Lo de siempre. No te preocupes, ya tienes suficiente con tus problemas-Pasó el brazo por encima de su cuello-Mejor cuéntame más sobre Lexa…

Y Clarke había sonreído tontamente.

Y allí estaba, frente a ella, mientras ambas estaban recostadas en la cama de la rubia. Luego de que ella le dijera que fuese a su casa esa noche.

Clarke acarició el rostro de Lexa en la semioscuridad.

-Siento no haberte escrito, necesitaba desconectar.

-Lo entiendo. Pero me alegra que me escribieras.

-Deseaba hacerlo antes pero…

-¿Qué?

Clarke suspiró.

-Sé que viniste para… pero estos días no me he sentido bien…

La otra chica se acercó más a ella, mientras ambas estaban recostadas frente a frente.

-No pasa nada-Le dijo abrazándola, sorprendiendo a Clarke y haciendo que su corazón latiera muy fuerte.

 _No, Lexa. No hagas estas cosas por favor…_

Su olor agridulce la inundó y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el calor del pecho de la otra chica.

Se sentía tan bien…

-¿Quieres hablarlo, princesa?

Clarke se aferró a la camiseta de Lexa y sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir atropelladamente.

-Lo siento tanto…-Dijo con la voz entrecortada-Sé que no viniste a esto.

-Shhh-Sus brazos la abrazaron con más fuerza-Está bien. No me importa.

-Es solo… la forma en la que me miraron, Lexa. Estaban tan decepcionados.

Los brazos de Lexa se sentían cálidos y protectores.

-Lo más importante no es lo que ellos piensen, Clarke. Es lo que tú pienses sobre ti y sobre lo que eres. ¿Estás decepcionada de ser quién eres?

-No, no lo estoy. Por fin en mucho tiempo me siento… me siento realmente yo-Suspiró sorbiendo las lágrimas-Sin embargo dijeron cosas que… ¿Cómo pueden ser así?

-¿Qué cosas?

-Sobre ti…

-¿Sobre mí?-Lexa parecía divertida-¿Por qué soy solo una chica que arregla autos?-Clarke no le respondió. No se atrevía. Adoraba demasiado a Lexa como para repetir lo que habían dicho sus padres-Estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, princesa. No te preocupes por mi…-Acarició la espalda de Clarke con una dulzura que sorprendió a la rubia-Sin embargo, tienen razón.

Clarke se separó un poco para mirarla a la cara asombrada.

-No, no la tienen.

-Clarke…-Le respondió limpiándole suavemente las lágrimas.

-No. Eres mucho más de lo que piensas que eres.

-¿Crees…?

-¿Qué?

-Tu y yo no tenemos sentido en el mundo real. Dos chicas… de diferentes mundos. No tendría nada para ofrecerte, incluso aunque quisiera.

-¿Crees que a mí me importan esas cosas triviales, Lexa?

-Sé que no-La besó en la nariz-Pero te importa mucho lo que digan tus padres.

Clarke apartó la vista.

-Sé que es patético…

-No, no lo es. Solo es difícil. Sobre todo cuando haces cosas que no quieres para complacerles.

-Se van a divorciar. Eso es lo que han venido a decirme-Comentó Clarke de repente.

-Bueno, parece que fue una tarde de confesiones-Clarke rio por ese comentario y Lexa sonrió feliz de haberla hecho sonreír.

-Dejé de dibujar por ellos ¿sabes? Es algo que adoraba y lo dejé...

-¿Mmm?

-Pero… desde que te conocí he comenzado a dibujar otra vez.

-¿Ah sí? En realidad no sabía que dibujabas.

-Eso es porque no sabes muchas cosas-Rio mirando el techo-Creo que es la primera vez que hemos hablado por más de cinco minutos.

-Ya sabes que yo prefiero otras actividades.

Ambas rieron y Clarke miró de nuevo a la morena.

-¿Cuándo supiste que te gustaban las chicas?

-Desde siempre. Desde que tengo memoria las chicas me han parecido hermosas. Y me encantan…-Su mano acarició la pierna desnuda de Clarke cubierta solo por unos pantaloncillos.

-¿Y que dijeron tus padres?

-A ellos les daba bastante igual si yo estudiaba o me alimentaba. Así que mi sexualidad les era aún mas irrelevante.

-Lo siento…

-No lo sientas. Al menos nunca tuve que vivir para complacer a nadie.

Los ojos de Clarke observaron el rostro de Lexa con profunda admiración.

Levantó la mano y acarició sus facciones.

-Eres tan hermosa…-Susurró y acercó su rostro al de la morena besándola con fuerza.

Su lengua buscó enseguida la lengua de la otra chica, haciéndola gemir. Clarke adoraba la forma en la que se sentían los labios de Lexa y la forma en la que su lengua bailaba al compás de la suya.

-Pensé que no tenías ganas…

-He cambiado de opinión-Susurró sonriendo sobre sus labios.

Lexa la recibió con ansias y dejó que las manos de Clarke la desnudaran.

Sintió los labios de la rubia en su cuello y cerró los ojos. La lengua de Clarke lamió con erotismo su piel y sus manos se deslizaron por su vientre y su cintura, metiéndose dentro de sus vaqueros, haciéndola gemir cuando sus dedos tocaron su zona más íntima y sensible.

-Tengo tantas ganas de ti ahora mismo-Dijo la rubia con su voz sexy rasposa.

-No más que yo de ti-Respondió Lexa metiendo las manos debajo de la camiseta de Clarke, agradeciendo que no estuviera usando sujetador. Cogió sus pechos masajeándolos y adorándolos, adorando la forma en la que se sentían en sus manos.

Se devoraron con desesperación mientras las manos de Lexa seguían masajeando sus pechos y los dedos de Clarke hacían suspirar a la morena.

Pronto la poca ropa que aún usaban comenzó a sobrar y se desnudaron con la misma desesperación con la que se unían sus bocas.

Clarke gimió al sentir su cuerpo desnudo friccionar con la suave piel de Lexa. Sus piernas enredándose con las suyas y sus pechos rozando los de la otra chica.

Se separó mirándola y se perdió por completo en sus ojos.

Deseaba esto por el resto de su vida.

Había intentado alejarse esos días de ella, tomándose un tiempo para procesar lo ocurrido con sus padres. Pero no podía, necesitaba a Lexa y necesitaba sus besos y la forma en la que la tocaba.

Lexa cogió su rostró besándola profundamente, acariciando su espalda con caricias que hicieron que Clarke se retorciera sobre su cuerpo.

La morena metió en su boca uno de los pechos de la rubia, lamiendo con su lengua el duro pezón. Clarke metió a su vez los dedos en su pelo y cerró los ojos arqueando su cuerpo mientras sus manos se paseaban por las largas piernas de la chica.

La rubia se detuvo y Lexa la miró con la respiración exaltada mientras esta buscaba algo en la mesilla de noche junto a la cama.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era no pudo evitar sonreír.

Era el juguete que habían comprado días atrás.

-Octavia lo ha conseguido esta mañana-Dijo Clarke de repente haciendo carcajear a Lexa-No he pasado más vergüenza en mi vida-La morena apoyó la espalda en la cabecera de la cama mordiéndose el labio.

-Ven aquí-Le ordenó abriendo las piernas.

Clarke la miró con los ojos velados admirando su cuerpo y su intimidad, completamente expuesta para ella.

Sintió su corazón latir muy rápido y una descarga de excitación la invadió, haciendo que se acercara besando a Lexa en los labios.

-Dios, que bien sabes, joder-Susurró acariciando con la mano uno de los pechos de la chica.

-Ponlo, Clarke-Su mano cogió a la rubia el cuello juntando su frente con la de ella-Ahora-Le exigió y Clarke entendió exactamente lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-¿Lo quieres?-Preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

-Ahora-Volvió a exigir y Clarke sonrió.

Introdujo uno de los lados poco a poco, escuchando como Lexa gemía muy cerca de su boca y se quedaba sin aliento.

-¿Así?-Preguntó tentándola con un beso.

-Mmm… si…-Notó como la cadera de la morena se movía de forma involuntaria y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella.

-Te quiero dentro de mí, Lexa-La morena sonrió admirando a Clarke encima de ella.

Le encantaba cuando Clarke se mostraba desinhibida y pedía exactamente lo que quería.

La vio sentarse sobre la parte sobrante del strapon y gemir audiblemente abrazándose luego a su cuello.

-Muévete para mí, princesa-Le susurró mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja en el proceso.

Clarke sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a la voz suave y sexy de Lexa en su oído y comenzó a moverse primero de forma lenta y luego de forma más rápida, casi frenética.

-Oh Lexa… mmm… si, si, si-Se abrazó aún más a la chica y sintió como dejaba besos en medio de sus pechos, y sus manos la cogían por la cadera, acompasándose a sus movimientos.

Sintió los brazos de Lexa, que antes la habían contenido y hecho sentir segura, acercándola más a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pieles y sus pechos rozaran aún más.

Cogió el rostro de la morena entre sus menos besándola, moviendo su lengua al mismo ritmo que sus caderas.

-Sí, eso es… más rápido, cariño-Gimió Lexa sin dejar de besar sus labios.

Clarke comenzó a moverse aún más rápido y ambas gimieron sin poderlo evitar.

Sintiendo que sus cuerpos se inundaban de un placer indescriptible.

Clarke sintió como el placer se acumulaba en su vientre y cuando Lexa metió la mano entre sus cuerpos, tocando su botón de placer de la forma en la que solo ella sabía, tocando en el punto exacto que la enloquecía, arqueó su cuerpo gimiendo, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar demasiado fuerte pues Octavia estaba esa noche en casa.

Lexa miró a Clarke con media sonrisa y atacó sus pechos, mientras la rubia aún tenía la cabeza hacia atrás. Clarke contratacó, empujándola y besando con desesperación sus labios una vez más, mientras aumentaba nuevamente la velocidad de sus movimientos y metía esta vez ella la mano entre sus cuerpos, tocando suavemente a la morena.

Lexa gemía una y otra vez sobre sus labios… un sonido al que Clarke se había vuelto adicta.

Finalmente, gritó como consecuencia de un orgasmo que la desbastó, haciendo que cerrara los ojos, perdiendo la conciencia por uno o dos segundos.

Se quedaron abrazadas durante unos cuantos segundos, intentando controlar sus respiraciones.

Clarke se hizo a un lado dejándose caer de forma pesada en la cama mientras Lexa se deshacía del juguete.

Sentía que se había quitado diez años de encima.

Los últimos días habían sido una mierda y había necesitado desconectar.

Y vaya manera de hacerlo…

Se recostó cerrando los ojos y sintió los dedos de Lexa recorriendo su brazo.

-¿Puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma?

Lexa se paralizó. Nunca se había quedado demasiado luego de que ambas…

-Tengo que irme, Clarke…

-Por favor… por favor…

Ella no hacia la cucharita. Ella no se quedaba luego del sexo.

 _No._

 _No._

Se acercó a ella apretando la mandíbula.

No podía decirle que no al verla tan vulnerable. Sentía unas ganas irracionales de protegerla.

 _Mía_ _._

-Duerme, princesa. Aquí estaré.

* * *

 **PD: No me odien por la caracterización de Abby! prometo que es una historia y un personaje que va a evolucionar ;)**

 **Pueden encontrarme en twitter: ButtonupJuno.**


	10. Chapter 10

Lexa miró al gracioso hombrecillo que tenía delante y el señor Harper la miró a su vez con sus ojos castaños de forma cálida.

Cuando era estudiante, había otro consejero, que era básicamente un cerdo y había acabado sin licencia luego de que descubrieran que coaccionaba a los alumnos.

Pero el señor Harper parecía amable y del tipo de persona con quien puedes hablar y estar seguro que de verdad te va a escuchar.

-Supongo que se pregunta por qué le he pedido que venga, señorita Woods-El hombre colocó los codos sobre el escritorio-Como usted misma sabe, Aden ha estado viniendo dos veces por semana y hemos podido hablar de muchas cosas.

Lexa estaba interesada y un poco preocupada.

-¿Ha descubierto algo malo…?

-Señorita Woods, su hermano es un chico sensible y muy listo. Sin embargo, creo que necesita más motivación en la vida-La miró aún de forma muy amable-Aden reciente la ausencia de sus padres. Y si, sé que usted, por lo que he escuchado, ha hecho lo mejor que ha podido, pero a veces no es suficiente porque el cariño de unos padres no se puede suplir…

-Ni Aden ni yo tuvimos nunca el cariño de nuestros padres-Respondió Lexa. No de forma defensiva, sino más bien confusa.

-Lo sé. Y exactamente allí radica el problema. Creo que Aden tiene la sensación de que no es lo suficientemente querible. Una madre que a penas conoció, un padre que aunque fuese abusivo, era su padre y le abandonó…

-Está en la cárcel-Le corrigió la chica.

-Lo sé-Asintió-Pero Aden aún lo siente como un abandono.

-Créame, señor Harper, mi hermano está mejor sin mi padre. Los dos lo estamos.

-Por supuso que lo estáis. No es eso a lo que me refiero. Me refiero a la forma en la que se siente Aden. Está en una etapa difícil, en donde está sufriendo una transición de niño a adolescente. Y todas esas cosas que sufrió de pequeño aparecen ahora, haciéndolo sentir confundido, frustrado y lleno de ira.

Lexa conocía muy bien esas sensaciones. Ella misma las había experimentado. Pero había tenido que superarlas rápidamente si quería sacar a su pequeño hermano adelante. Así que lo había hecho. Pero para Aden quizás era diferente. La verdad es que nunca había pensado en el hecho de que ella llegó a conocer a su madre y tuvo unos cuantos años felices bajo su cuidado, en donde se sintió querida. Pero Aden nunca experimentó eso. Él solo experimentó los ataques de ira de su padre y los intentos de Lexa por ayudarle. Supuso que de alguna forma, el señor Harper tenía razón.

Ella no era suficiente para Aden. Ella no era ni su madre ni su padre.

-Yo… ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo darle padres a mi hermano-Apretó la mandíbula-Y no pienso dejar que ninguna otra familia lo aparte de mi lado.

El señor Harper sonrió a medias.

-Aden no necesita padres, señorita Woods. Solo necesita saber que su heroína cree en él-Lexa vio como el hombrecillo sacaba una hoja del cajón y colocaba un dibujo delante de ella-Esto lo ha dibujado Aden-Le dijo-Me ha contado que esta de aquí…-Dijo señalando una chica con una espada y pintura en la cara. Lexa no se había dado cuenta pero Aden dibujaba bastante bien. ¿Cómo es que no sabía eso de su hermano?-… es un personaje de un comic que le gusta-Miró a la chica a los ojos-Pero en el momento en el que usted entró por esa puerta no pude evitar pensar en las similitudes… y entonces lo entendí.

Volvió a sonreír a medias.

-Usted es su heroína, señorita Woods. Y todo lo que necesita Aden es que su heroína le demuestre y le haga saber que aunque nunca tuvo el amor de sus padres, tiene el suyo-Lexa sintió que sus ojos ardían-Sé que con la motivación adecuada el chico puede lograr grandes cosas. Y estoy seguro de que usted también lo sabe-Lexa asintió sin dejar de ver el dibujo-Motívelo. Motívelo de la forma en la que nunca nadie lo hizo con usted. Dígale que logrará grandes cosas en la vida, y estoy seguro de que la escuchará.

Lexa cogió el dibujo y lo miró más de cerca. La chica estaba venciendo a tres chicos gamberros.

-No tenía ni idea…-Suspiró sonriendo un poco.

-Me gustaría que Aden siguiera viniendo a hablar conmigo, si le parece bien.

-Sí, me parece muy bien.

-Bien… ¿le ha dicho que necesita tutores para física y biología?

-Sí, ya estamos en ello. Le aseguro que aprobará todo. Me encargaré personalmente de ello.

-Bien, porque yo también estoy seguro de que lo hará -Respondió el señor Harper divertido.

* * *

Clarke llegó al taller y al entrar, vio a Lexa hablando con uno de los chicos que supuso trabajaba allí, pues ambos estaban vestidos con el overol azul. Aunque tenía que aceptar que a Lexa le quedaba muchísimo mejor. Parecía estar hecho a medida para su cuerpo. Se perdió en la vista de sus caderas y su trasero y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo era Lexa quien le explicaba al chico lo que debía hacer con el auto. Se sintió orgullosa y muy pero muy excitada, viéndola allí, llena de grasa y sudor, dando órdenes.

Se inclinó sobre el capó abierto y apretó unas cosas con una llave de tuerca.

 _Bueno, eso era sexy._ Pensó mordiéndose el labio.

Le dijo algo más al chico y se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Parecía cansada. Pero aun así estaba muy atractiva y Clarke apenas pudo controlarse para no correr hasta allí y besarla hasta perder la respiración.

Lexa se dio cuenta de su presencia y sus ojos parecieron brillar.

La rubia la saludó con la mano acercándose.

-Pensé que tenías clases hasta las siete.

-Sí, pero el profesor está enfermo y su asistente es amigo mío así que pude escaquearme.

Lexa pareció divertida.

-No está bien faltar a clases, princesa.

-Si es para ver una mecánica sexy, seguro que si-Las comisuras de los labios de la morena se elevaron.

-Recuerda que no vienes a verme a mí.

-Sí, vengo en calidad de profesora, lo sé.

Lexa miró a un lado cerciorándose de que no estaban siendo observadas.

-Dios, ¿Qué te has puesto hoy que hueles estupendo?-Le preguntó con voz rasposa.

Clarke se estremeció.

-Son mis feromonas que enloquecen cuando te ven-Sonrió Clarke.

-¿Tus qué?

-Luego te lo explico-Rio la rubia.

-Gracias por hacer esto, de verdad. No sabía a quién más preguntárselo y ya que tú estudias medicina pensé…

Lexa le había preguntado a Clarke si podría servir de tutora a Aden. Al principio no se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba, hasta que había sido muy tarde.

Ella tenía la regla de no llevar nunca sus rollos a casa. Sin embargo Clarke estaba a punto de entrar y no solo eso, pasaría tiempo con su hermano.

Sintió pánico de repente.

Se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Clarke cogió la suya acariciando sus dedos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Lo hago encantada-Vio que la rubia estaba mucho más cerca.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te pague…?

-No-Dijo rotundamente-Al menos no con dinero-Le susurró de forma lasciva.

-Clarke…

-¿Qué?

-Aquí no-Clarke miró sus labios.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes un novio secreto entre los trabajadores?-Lexa sonrió.

-¿Un novio? No sé lo que es eso, gracias a dios.

-No es tan malo…

La morena alzó una ceja.

-¿No le ha gustado su primera experiencia con una chica, señorita Griffin?

-Mmm bueno… no ha estado mal-Dijo en tono de broma y Lexa sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que miles de mariposas volaran en el estómago de Clarke.

Ya no podía seguir negándolo.

Estaba enamorada de Lexa Woods.

 _Oh mierda._

-Eso no era lo que decías la otra anoche-Le susurró Lexa apretando su mano-Cuando hacía que te corrieras una y otra vez…-La rubia se sonrojó pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Estuvo tentada a robarle un beso pero fueron interrumpidas.

-Lexa…-Anya apareció mirándolas entre curiosa y divertida-Gustus te necesita en el todoterreno-Le anunció mirando luego a Clarke con media sonrisa.

Lexa se apartó enseguida de la rubia carraspeando.

-Enseguida voy-Contestó la morena y Anya dio un par de pasos atrás sin dejar de mirar a Clarke, hasta que se fue-Debo seguir trabajando, pero ve arriba. Aden sabe que vendrías.

Clarke cogió aire y por fin se atrevió a preguntar lo que había querido preguntar desde que Lexa le pidió el favor.

-¿Estás bien con esto?

-¿Con que?

-Conmigo estando en tu casa…-Frunció los labios-Sé que dijiste…

-Sé lo que dije. Pero esto… es diferente-El corazón de Clarke se paralizó. ¿Lexa le estaba diciendo que ella diferente?-Tú estás aquí para enseñarle a Aden. No para…

-¿Enseñarte a ti?-Preguntó divertida, aunque decepcionada porque había pensado que Lexa diría otra cosa.

Lexa sonrió a medias y le acarició la mejilla de forma fugaz con el pulgar.

-Te veo en un rato-Le guiñó el ojo y Clarke la miró alejarse.

Bueno, definitivamente estaba hasta las trancas.

* * *

Lexa entró a casa sintiéndose bastante agotada. Había sido un dio con mucho trabajo y encima Gustus le había encargado que le enseñara un par de cosas al chico nuevo. Como si no tuviera suficientes cosas que hacer.

Escuchó risas y caminó hasta el pequeño comedor, encontrando a Clarke y a Aden charlando sobre enzimas en la mesa con un montón de libros abiertos. Clarke le daba algunos ejemplos que arrancaban las carcajadas del chico, pero que parecían hacerle entender a la perfección.

Sintió una sensación cálida en su pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír a medias al verlos juntos. Clarke parecía tener muy buena mano con los chicos, o al menos con su hermano.

Aden parecía encantado y nada aburrido.

Había esperado llegar y encontrar a Clarke batallando con él para que se aprendiera las cosas. Pero era todo lo contrario.

Clarke levantó la vista y la vio.

-Hey, llegaste-Sonrió y Lexa se preguntó que se sentiría poder ver esta escena cada día de su vida y ser recibida por esa sonrisa cada vez que llegara de un día duro de trabajo.

Debía ser estupendo…

-Parece que vosotros dos lo estáis pasando bien.

-Aden es un alumno ejemplar-Comentó Clarke mirando al chico que se sonrojó pero parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Lo es-Afirmó Lexa sorprendiendo a su hermano-Es muy inteligente-Le dijo mirándolo con cariño.

Aden apartó la vista aun sorprendido y sonrojado.

Quizás el señor Harper tenía razón.

Iba a motivar a Aden porque no iba a permitir que acabara como ella. Con un trabajo que a penas cubría sus gastos. Él iba a lograr grandes cosas.

-Así que habéis estado estudiando todo el rato.

-Bueno, hemos hecho un descanso para dibujar…-Clarke parecía un niño que ha hecho una travesura.

-¡Clarke dibuja genial, Lex! Mira…-Le mostró un dibujo que Clarke había hecho de los personajes de su comic favorito.

-Tú también dibujas muy bien.

-Quizás podrías darme clases también-Le dijo el chico esperanzado y Clarke miró enseguida a Lexa.

-Oye, una clase a la vez, campeón-Aden sonrió.

-¿Vas a quedarte a cenar, Clarke?-Preguntó mirando a la rubia.

Lexa casi se puso celosa. Parecía que su hermano tenía un pequeño enamoramiento con su nueva profesora.

No podía culparlo…

-No lo sé, yo…-Miró a Lexa sin saber que decir.

-Claro que va a quedarse-Sentenció-Si es que no tienes nada mas que hace, claro.

Clarke negó.

-Genial-Lo celebró Aden.

-Voy a ducharme-Les dijo Lexa sin dejar de mirar a Clarke-Enseguida regreso.

Aden y Clarke siguieron repasando algunas cosas y Lexa podía oírlos de camino a su habitación.

Clarke se quedó unos minutos sola cuando Aden le dijo que iría a buscar sus comics para mostrárselos, y no pudo evitar curiosear alrededor.

Era un piso pequeño, pero parecía acogedor. Tenía una cocina pequeña que se conectaba con un pequeño comedor, que estaba al lado de un salón con un sofá grande y una mesilla con fotos.

Cogió una de las fotos en donde estaba una Lexa adolescente con un niño pequeño. Sonrió sin remedio. Aunque los ojos de la chica parecían cansados, parecía feliz mirando a su hermano mientras este miraba a la cámara con una mueca.

Se veían tan inocentes…

Pero Clarke tenía la idea de que Lexa no había tenido una vida fácil. Y le encantaría conocer realmente su historia. Quería saberlo todo.

-Recuerdo ese día-Clarke se sobresaltó y vio a Lexa recostada en el marco de la puerta que daba a un pasillo donde supuso que estaban las habitaciones.

Estaba vestida con unos pantaloncillos cortos de jean y una camisa de franela de cuadros encima de una camiseta blanca.

Clarke podía percibir su olor a limpio desde allí.

-Lo siento, no quería…

-Está bien-Lexa se acercó y le quitó la foto mirándola-Fue hace diez años. El día en el que Aden me dijo por primera vez que me quería-Sonrió y Clarke no pudo evitar hacerlo también-Ahora no lo hace ni por casualidad-Puso una mueca y luego frunció el ceño-Quizás yo también debería decírselo más seguido…

Clarke colocó la mano en su brazo.

-Estoy segura de que lo sabe-Le susurró y se miraron.

Lexa se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que le contaba algo así a alguien. Ni siquiera con Anya lo había hecho.

-¿Clarke?

Las chicas se giraron y vieron a Aden con un montón de comics en las manos.

-Oh no-Murmuró Lexa-Aden, estoy segura de que Clarke no quiere…

-Está bien. Le he pedido que me los muestre-La tranquilizó Clarke y Lexa se encogió de hombros.

-Después no digas que no te lo advertí. Puede pasarse horas hablando del tema.

Lexa los dejó y se fue hasta la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena.

Unos minutos más tarde Clarke la sorprendió abrazándola por la espalda.

Lexa se paralizó cuando sintió el cuerpo de Clarke muy cerca del suyo, sus manos en su vientre y la forma exacta de sus pechos rozándola.

-¿Aden?-Le preguntó.

-Dijo que iba a ducharse.

-Bien.

-No tengo que quedarme si no quieres…-Comenzó a decir Clarke y dejó un beso en su cuello haciendo que Lexa se estremeciera.

La morena estuvo a punto de dejar lo que estaba haciendo, girarse y besarla con fuerza.

Necesitaba sentir su sabor.

Pero en lugar de eso se giró simplemente mirándola con intensidad.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no quiera?

-Bueno…

-No quiero que te sientas incomoda por lo que dije sobre traer chicas aquí ¿está bien?-La rubia asintió-Sin embargo prefiero que no le comentemos nada a Aden…

-Sí, claro, lo entiendo.

Lexa miró sus labios.

-Ahora aléjate de mí porque eres una maldita tentación-Clarke sonrió.

-¿No quieres ayuda en la cocina?

La otra chica levantó una ceja.

-Pensé que no cocinabas…

-No dije que iba a ayudarte a cocinar-Susurró acercando su rostro al de Lexa.

-Es usted terrible, señorita Griffin.

Clarke se mordió el labio sonriendo como una pillina y Lexa se alejó mirando la carne con champiñones que estaba en el fuego.

Lexa se preguntó si Clarke alguna vez había tenido una cena tan sencilla como esa. Probablemente estaba acostumbrada a cosas ostentosas. Pero la rubia parecía contenta y divertida de ayudar aquí y allí, aunque de verdad no tuviera ni idea de cómo cocinar.

-¿Cómo es que nunca he visto esa enorme colección de discos de vinyl?-Preguntó Lexa mientras estaban sentadas frente a frente en la encimera de la cocina esperando a que el horno anunciara que las papas estaban listas.

Clarke le había contado sobre su gusto por cosas antiguas y como se había traído la mayoría de sus discos de vinyl a Los Ángeles.

-La tengo escondida de Raven-Le explicó Clarke.

Lexa la miró con curiosidad.

-Raven es una chica guapa.

Clarke rio.

-¿Estas pidiéndome que te ayude a ligartela o algo?

Lexa negó con la cabeza.

-Solo me preguntaba si ella y tu… ¿alguna vez…?

La rubia frunció el ceño y luego rio nuevamente al entender su pregunta.

-Dios no-Volvió a reír- Raven es solo una muy buena amiga. Está muy buena, sí. Pero sigue siendo mi amiga-Ladeó la cabeza-¿Por qué? ¿Está celosa señorita, Woods?

La morena apretó la mandíbula.

-Es solo que hablas mucho de ella…

-Cuando la conozcas mejor verás que es imposible no hablar de ella-Rio Clarke encantada y saboreando los celos de Lexa-Sin embargo creo que nunca te he hablado de Wells. Es mi mejor amigo. Me dijo que quería conocerte.

Lexa la miró en silencio y luego dijo:

-Clarke, sabes que tú y yo no…

-¡Sí!-Se apresuró a decir- Lo sé, lo sé. No me refiero a eso… yo… lo sé-Dijo finalmente apartando la vista.

Lo sabía perfectamente.

Su corazón dolía por ese pensamiento.

El pensamiento de que lo que sea que tenían podía acabarse en cualquier momento, porque realmente no tenían una relación.

Para Lexa era solo sexo.

-Sin embargo… eh…-Clarke miró con interés a Lexa cuando esta habló-Yo… ¿Tú estás viendo a alguien más?-Le preguntó mirando fijamente al suelo.

-¿A alguien más?-Clarke estaba confundida.

-Sí, sé que… a ver, nunca hablamos de exclusividad…

-Ah, no. No estoy viendo a nadie-Ladeó la cabeza-¿Tú si?

Lexa levantó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

Ambas sonrieron y en ese momento el horno sonó.

Cenaron con Aden aún emocionado porque sabía un montón de cosas que antes le costaban pero gracias a Clarke y sus ejemplos graciosos ahora lo tenía muy claro. Además seguía insistiendo con lo de las clases de dibujo.

Cuando Aden se fue nuevamente a su habitación Lexa acompañó a Clarke hacia la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu auto?

-No. Estaré bien.

-Mmm no lo sé, una princesa… con un culo de muerte…-Le dijo mirando el trasero de Clarke sin disimulo-Creo que podrías correr peligro-Clarke sonrió al darse cuenta de la mirada lasciva de Lexa sobre su cuerpo.

La morena cerró la puerta tras suyo y miró a Clarke de forma intensa antes de acercarse y besarla finalmente.

Sus labios absorbieron los de Clarke de forma suave y ansiosa a la vez. Fue Clarke quien abrió la boca de forma desesperada, buscando enseguida su lengua. Lexa dejó que la rubia acariciara cada parte de su boca y llevó sus manos hacia su trasero, apretándolo con fuerza, acercando el cuerpo de Clarke al suyo, suspirando por la intensidad del beso.

-Me estaba muriendo por hacer esto-Susurró aun sobre su boca.

Clarke se abrazó a su cintura y devoró los labios de la morena con erotismo, haciendo que Lexa gimiera.

Estaba segura de que si no paraban iba a empotrarla contra la pared, bajarle los vaqueros y torturarla con su boca hasta que Clarke le gritase que parara.

¿Qué demonios tenia Clarke Griffin que la hacía sentirse así?

La deseaba a todas horas.

De verdad había pensado que con un par de noches en su cama iba a tener suficiente para sacársela del sistema.

Pero no había sido así…

La apartó con dificultad y se miraron con deseo.

-Mañana-Le susurró, Lexa.

-Pero… te quiero ahora.

La morena sonrió.

-No puedo dejar a Aden solo hoy.

Clarke suspiró.

-Mañana Octavia tiene un torneo de Taekwondo y luego su equipo hará una fiesta en la playa ¿Quieres venir?

Lexa pareció dubitativa.

-¿Voy a conocer a Wells?

Clarke se sonrojó.

-Oye, que de verdad no quería decir…

Lexa rio entre dientes.

-Está bien. Nos vemos entonces mañana en la playa.

-¿Si?

-Sí.

Clarke sonrió sorprendida y la abrazó.

Lexa se quedó paralizada y confundida.

Ellas solían besarse, tener sexo y besarse aún más. Pero no solían abrazarse.

De hecho Lexa no solía abrazar a casi nadie.

Esto era nuevo.

 _Y se sentía tan bien…_

-Verás que te van a encantar todos los chicos-Le robó un beso-Nos vemos mañana.

La vio irse y frunció los labios.

 _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Lexa Woods?_

* * *

La brisa hacía que las cenizas de la fogata se mezclaran con el olor a mar. El bullicio de la música y la risa de la gente hizo que Lexa recordara sus años de adolescencia. Aunque siempre tuvo que estar muy pendiente de su hermano menor, hubo una época en la que necesitó desconectar entre las fiestas y el alcohol.

Buscó a Clarke con la vista pero había mucha gente allí y ya estaba anocheciendo.

Sacó su móvil escribiendo rápidamente:

 _ **Yo:**_ _Estoy aquí. No te veo._

Dos segundos después Clarke le había respondido.

 _ **Clarke:**_ _Yo sí que te he visto. Estás preciosa._

Lexa sonrió y levantó la vista buscándola.

Clarke la saludó desde lo lejos. Estaba con un grupo de chicos.

La morena se acercó.

Ese día había estado pensando sobre muchas cosas. Y había tenido además una conversación con Anya, quien por supuesto no había perdido la oportunidad de tomarle el pelo con respecto a Clarke. Pero además le había dicho algo que era muy cierto.

Lexa había pasado demasiado tiempo… había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo intentando evitar y evadir el amor. Y si, lo había logrado porque no había conocido a nadie que despertara ese sentimiento en ella otra vez.

Hasta que Clarke había aparecido.

Porque aunque la asustara ya estaba comenzando a aceptarlo.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ese sentimiento dentro de su pecho se sentía estupendamente bien.

Y esa noche iba definitivamente a decírselo a Clarke.

Anya tenía razón.

Era hora de que empezara a ser feliz, porque ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

Se suponía que Lexa Woods no le tenía miedo a nada. Excepto al amor.

Hasta ahora.

Clarke le sonrió cuando se acercó y le presentó a todos los que no conocía.

A Raven y a Octavia las conocía, claro.

Le presentó a Wells, su famoso mejor amigo quien tenia una sonrisa contagiosa y que pareció de verdad encantado de conocerla.

Luego estaba el novio de Octavia que resultó ser un cliente vip de Gustus, luego estaba un chico gracioso llamado Jasper y otro con cara de muy pocos amigos llamado Murphy.

Había compañeros del equipo de Octavia y había una chica en particular llamada Niyla que no dejaba de mirar a la Clarke.

 _Mía._

Lexa cogió la mano de Clarke de forma posesiva mientras tomaban cerveza y reían con las anécdotas de Octavia sobre el torneo de ese día. El cual por cierto habían ganado.

La rubia se sorprendió ante el gesto pero sonrió internamente contenta y emocionada.

-Entonces, ¿arreglas autos, Lexa?-Preguntó Niyla.

-Si-Respondió la morena sin más.

-Eso es genial. ¿Y qué estudias? ¿Ingeniería? ¿Vas también a Stanford? No te había visto.

Lexa se sintió de pronto fuera de lugar.

Todos los que estaban allí eran estudiantes… gente que surgiría en la vida. Gente que la miraba siempre por encima del hombro.

-No estudio. Solo arreglo autos.

-Y es la mejor en su trabajo-Respondió Clarke defendiéndola-Te aseguro que no encontrarás a nadie mejor.

-Lo secundo-Asintió Lincoln levantando la botella-He llevado a arreglar mi auto muchas veces allí y esta chica es una manitas.

Lexa se sonrojó y sintió la necesidad de salir de allí cuanto antes.

-¿Quieres otra cerveza?-Le susurró a Clarke quien asintió.

Necesitaba coger valor para decirle lo que quería decirle.

Hacía mucho que no le confesaba sus sentimientos a nadie.

Cogió un par de cervezas de uno de los tantos barriles que estaban a lo largo de la orilla y se encaminó de regreso topándose con Raven quien estaba carcajeando con un chico al que no conocía.

-Hey, Lex-La llamó-¿Te importa si te llamo Lex?

-Supongo que no.

-Bien-Raven comenzó a caminar a su lado-¿Te diviertes?

-Este tipo de fiestas no son mi estilo.

-Oh venga, las fiestas no tienen ningún estilo. Solo son fiestas-Sonrió alegre.

-Tú pareces estar pasándola bien-La miró de reojo. De verdad era muy guapa.

Y la verdad era que estaba un poco celosa de ella. Porque Clarke no dejaba de mencionarla y Lexa se preguntó si con ella haría lo mismo…

-Yo siempre la paso bien-Le guiñó un ojo dándole un codazo en broma-Solo…-Comenzó a decir-Quería… bueno, conozco a Clarke desde hace dos años y solo… cuídala ¿si? Aunque parezca que no, tiene un corazón muy sensible.

Lexa se paró y las dos se miraron.

-No pretendo hacerle daño.

-Lo sé. Me caes bien-Le puso una mano en el hombro-Hacía mucho que no veía a Clarke tan feliz desde que terminó con el imbécil de Finn. Y sé que no sois nada pero…

Laxa asintió atendiéndola.

Queria decirle que pronto lo serían, pero en cambio preguntó:

-¿Por qué terminaron?

-¿No te lo ha contado?-Puso una mueca-Bueno, supongo que no habláis mucho cuando estáis juntas ¿no?-Continúo luego divertida levantando ambas cejas, haciendo que Lexa se sonrojara, incomoda-Finn estudia también medicina. Se conocieron, se gustaron y al principio se portó como todo un caballero, pero terminó rompiéndole el corazón. Además de eso, era bastante celoso e incluso le prohibía salir o vestirse de cual o tal forma-Se encogió de hombros-Clarke la pasó mal y no había estado con nadie desde entonces-Suspiró-Por eso te pido que me la trates bien.

-Lo haré-Asintió y Raven sonrió encaminándose con ella hasta que llegaron a donde estaba el grupo.

Lexa miró hacia donde estaba Clarke y vio a la chica que antes la miraba, hablándole y haciéndola reír.

Se acercó con pasos largos y le tendió la cerveza, interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos chicas para coger a Clarke de la cintura y susurrarle al oído:

-¿Quieres ir a un sitio más tranquilo?-Le mordió la oreja de forma sutil y Clarke la miró con el corazón acelerado.

La rubia se disculpó con la chica que las veía con una mueca de fastidio, y se fue con su chica.

Caminaron alejándose de la multitud cogidas de la mano y Lexa se mordió el labio mirando a Clarke de reojo.

La luz de la luna hacía que sus ojos se viesen más azules.

-Tú también estás preciosa-Le dijo y Clarke le sonrió.

-¿Para eso querías traerme aquí? ¿Para camelarme?-Rio.

-No. Quería alejarte de esa chica y de sus manos de pulpo.

-Oh dios mío-Rio-¿Estabas celosa de Niyla? Es amiga de Octavia y la conozco desde hace un año. No estábamos haciendo nada.

-Te estaba mirando-Gruñó Lexa.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Clarke, te estaba mirando como si quisiera desnudarte. Lo sé porque yo te miro de la misma forma.

Clarke la miró divertida.

-Hazlo entonces…-La tentó mordiéndose y Lexa se acercó cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos para darle un beso.

-Lo haré, pero no aún-Sonrió.

Volvieron a caminar y Clarke se quitó las sandalias, sintiendo el mar llegar hasta sus pies.

-Me encanta el sonido que hacen las olas-Comentó y Lexa la miró.

-Yo adoro el mar desde que tengo memoria-Respondió mirando a lo lejos-De hecho… mi sueño siempre fue entrar en la marina.

-¿Enserio?-Lexa asintió-¿Y por qué no…?

-Aden-Murmuró-No podía irme y dejarle.

Clarke se detuvo y la miró fascinada.

Lexa era la persona más fuerte y noble que había conocido en toda su vida.

Había abandonado tantas cosas y sueños por su hermano…

Dios la amaba tanto.

-Aún puedes cumplir tu sueño-Le susurró-Y ser toda una comandante.

Lexa rio entre dientes colocándose frente a ella. Mojando sus botas con el agua.

Podía sentir la paz que las rodeaba.

El pelo de Clarke se movía con el viento y no aguantó la tentación de colocar un mechón rubio y rebelde, detrás de su oreja.

-Clarke…

-¿Si?

-Yo… quería… quería decirte…

-¿Lexa Woods?

Tres hombres se acercaron y Lexa se giró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quién pregunta?

Los tres se acercaron más a ellas y Lexa se puso delante de Clarke protegiéndola.

-Es ella-Continuó otro de los hombres mirando una foto que tenía en la mano.

El hombre que estaba delante de la morena sonrió y de pronto le dio un golpe en la mandíbula derribándola.

-Esto va de parte de Carlo-Le gritó con acento italiano.

-¡Lexa!-Los otros hombres cogieron a la rubia mientras gritaba.

-Agradécele a la mierda de tu padre-Le dio una patada en el estómago-Y dile que con Carlo no se juega-Le dio otro derechazo mientras Lexa se retorcía en la arena dejándola mareada y adolorida.

La chica se puso de pie tambaleándose, con sangre en la nariz, intentando llegar hasta Clarke.

-¡Parad! ¡Lexa!

-¡Callad a esa perra!

Estos obedecieron y golpearon a Clarke, dejándola inconsciente.

Lexa gruñó al ver como golpeaban a Clarke y se abalanzó sobre los hombres, propinándole un derechazo a uno de ellos.

-¡Dejadla!-Les gritó y el que había salido ileso la cogió de los brazos, desde atrás, dejándola vulnerable para que el que tenían el mando, la golpeara una vez más en el estómago.

-La hija de puta pega duro, Tony-Se quejó el individuo que había recibido la ira de Lexa.

Tony rio y le dio otro golpe en el estómago.

-¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Eh? ¡Perra!-Otro golpe-Eres basura americana. Igual que tu padre-Le propinó otro golpe que hizo que Lexa cayera a la arena casi inconsciente y sin aliento.

Y entonces la escupió.

Lexa pestañeó viendo a Clarke con los ojos cerrados mientras las olas empapaban su pelo.

-Clarke…-Susurró adolorida-Clarke…

Una patada en el rostro hizo que perdiera por completo el conocimiento.

* * *

 **Una vez mas gracias por los comentarios. Todos me hacen mucha ilusión y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo porque sé que les está gustando la historia :) Déjenme saber que piensan de este capitulo! Nos leemos en el próximo.**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	11. Chapter 11

_6 años atrás…_

 _Lexa suspiró apoyándose en la señal de Stop de aquella intersección y pensó en lo poco que faltaba para que acabase el año escolar y ella pudiera por fin tener su diploma de bachillerato. Era lo único que necesitaba para poder conseguir un trabajo de tiempo completo._

 _Sintió unas manos en su cintura y se giró encontrándose con un par de ojos almendrados._

 _-¿Te he hecho esperar mucho?-Preguntó la chica, que llevaba el pelo corto por encima de los hombros y tenía un aspecto inocente._

 _-Que va, acabo de llegar._

 _Lexa le sonrió a medias acariciando su mejilla y acercó sus labios besando los labios de Costia._

 _Costia era lo único bueno, además de su hermano, que había tenido en toda su vida._

 _-¿Vamos?-Costia asintió y la cogió de la mano, mientras empezaban a caminar._

 _Se miraron y sonrieron._

 _-¿Te fue bien en el examen?-Le preguntó Lexa, intentando buscar algo de normalidad en sus vidas._

 _-Si-Lexa asintió orgullosa. Costia era una chica excepcional, muy inteligente y con un gran futuro. Y ella estaba completamente enamorada._

 _Aunque no sabía como es que alguien como Costia se había fijado en ella._

 _-¿Todo bien en casa?-Le preguntó Costia con tacto._

 _Lexa se encogió de hombros._

 _-Lo de siempre-Contestó sin querer ni poder contarle lo que había sucedido ese par de semanas._

 _Le habían advertido que no podía contárselo a nadie._

 _Lexa tenía la esperanza de que muy pronto las cosas mejorarían y ella y Aden podrían irse muy lejos._

 _Una señora pasó por su lado mirándolas de forma reprobatoria por la forma en la que se miraban y se cogían de la mano y Lexa la fulminó con la mirada._

 _Ella estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas y le daba bastante igual. Le gustaban las chicas desde que tenía memoria y lo había aceptado y había aprendido a vivir con los comentarios de la gente._

 _Pero a Costia le costaba más._

 _Le apretó la mano con fuerza y se detuvo._

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-Si…-Costia miró a un lado viendo a la señora alejarse-Es solo que…_

 _Lexa la miró con cariño._

 _-Hey-Susurró-Nosotras dos, eso es lo que importa ¿vale?-La cogió de la cintura-Te quiero-Juntó su frente con la de la chica y esta sonrió._

 _Se besaron de forma dulce y siguieron su camino._

 _-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Lexa Woods._

 _Lexa la miró._

 _-No cariño, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-Besó la mano que sostenía-No sé cómo te has fijado en mí._

 _Costia carcajeó._

 _-¿Tú te has visto en un espejo?_

 _-Oh, así que solo me quieres porque estoy buena…_

 _La otra chica la miró con cariño._

 _-Te quiero porque eres la persona más fuerte y dulce al mismo tiempo que conozco._

 _-Tu sí que eres fuerte-Le dijo pensando en los problemas que pasaba Costia a diario por su condición de salud._

 _Costia sufría de diabetes y debía ir a diario a inyectarse su dosis, pues sus padres no podían permitirse pagar la insulina diariamente._

 _Lexa incluso le había ofrecido comprárselas ella, pero Costia se negó rotundamente._

 _-La verdad es que no sé cómo una chica como tú está con una enferma._

 _-Hey-La regañó Lexa mientras ambas caminaban-Solo tienes una condición, no eres una inútil ni mucho menos._

 _Costia sonrió a medias y ambas se detuvieron frente a la clínica de la seguridad social._

 _-¿Lista?_

 _Costia asintió._

 _-Gracias por acompañarme._

 _-Gracias a ti por existir-Respondió besándole la sien._

* * *

Clarke abrió los ojos sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sus ojos tardaron en adaptarse a la luz. Miró alrededor preguntándose donde demonios estaba y se sobresaltó al ver a alguien sentado a su lado.

Era Aden.

Gimió al intentar incorporarse.

-¿Qué…?-Entonces recordó lo ocurrido. Lexa, la playa, los hombres, los golpes-¿Lexa?-Murmuró.

-Está en la camilla de al lado hablando con la policía-Le explicó Aden-Anya está con ella.

Clarke se dio cuenta de que estaba en la emergencia del hospital y que unas cortinas la rodeaban.

-¿Está bien?-Se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Está más golpeada que tú-Aden parecía agitado-¿Le has visto la cara a los tíos?

-Si… yo… no entiendo que ha pasado-Aden se puso muy serio.

-Nuestro padre-Le explicó.

-¡Clarke!-Octavia, Raven, Wells y Lincoln aparecieron haciendo las cortinas a un lado.

Clarke se cogió la cabeza adolorida.

-Joder, no gritéis.

-Oh gracias a dios-Raven se acercó abrazándola-¿Estás bien?

Octavia también se acercó acariciándole el brazo.

-No nos dejaban entrar-Le dijo-Hasta que no hablases con la policía.

-No he hablado con nadie.

-Lexa les pidió que no te molestaran-Explicó Aden mirando con curiosidad a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-Preguntó Wells mirándola con preocupación.

Clarke miró a Aden y este pareció incómodo.

Prefirió no dar explicaciones.

-No lo sé-Dijo sin más encogiéndose de hombros-Necesito ver a Lexa-Les dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Eh, oye…-Raven la detuvo-No creo que eso sea buena idea. La chica está rodeada de polis…

-Yo también estuve allí-Clarke la hizo a un lado y salió viendo el movimiento del hospital.

Abrió las cortinas de al lado y se encontró con dos hombres que iban saliendo de allí.

-¿Señorita Griffin?

-Si…-Clarke miró por encima de los hombres buscando a Lexa con la mirada y su corazón se detuvo.

Estaba magullada y Clarke tuvo la tentación de correr y rodearla con sus brazos.

Apartó a los hombres y entró acercándose a Lexa, abrazándola con fuerza.

Anya que estaba allí, también salió dándoles algo de privacidad.

-¿Estás bien?-Le susurró preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien. Al menos no tengo nada roto-Lexa colocó su mano sobre la de Clarke apartándola un poco para mirarla mejor-¿Tu estás bien?

-Perfectamente-Pasó sus dedos por su mejilla magullada-Oh, Lexa…-Se mordió el labio-¿Qué fue todo eso?

Lexa apartó el rostro apretando mucho la mandíbula.

-Es complicado, Clarke-La miró intensamente-Todo lo que tienes que saber es que tienes que alejarte de mí lo antes posible si no quieres correr peligro.

-¿Qué? No…

Lexa cogió su mano otra vez.

-Clarke-La detuvo-Jamás me perdonaría si te pasara algo por mi culpa. No quiero volver a pasar por eso otra vez.

La rubia la miró sin entender.

-Señorita, Griffin… si fuera tan amable de acompañarnos, necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas.

Clarke miró a Lexa con impotencia y necesidad.

-Ve-Le dijo Lexa tranquilizándola.

La rubia fue con los hombres hasta el pasillo y les contó lo que había ocurrido mientras estuvo consciente.

Cuando regresó a la emergencia, ya Lexa no estaba.

* * *

Clarke miró desde lo lejos y vio a Lexa cargando unas cajas dentro del taller.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-Le preguntó Raven que estaba a su lado.

Desde que había sucedido lo de la playa hacía una semana Lexa no había respondido ninguna de sus llamadas ni sus mensajes y ella no iba a tolerar eso. Si, era verdad que nunca fueron realmente nada, al menos nada más que dos personas con una gran química sexual. Pero al menos Lexa debía darle una mejor explicación sobre porque la había alejado de repente, una vez que se la diera entonces Clarke se alejaría aunque su corazón estuviera rompiéndose a pedazos poco a poco.

La rubia miró a su amiga y asintió. Raven no se apartaba de su lado, y cuando estaba en Staford era Octavia la que iba con ella a todos lados. Como si la estuvieran protegiendo de algo. Clarke lo agradecía, pero ya no sabía como explicarles que nada iba a pasarle y que estaba bien.

-Tengo que hacer esto, Ra.

-Yo creo que si Lexa te dijo que te mantuvieras alejada de ella, por algo es, Clarke-Suspiró-A ver, que es buena tía, pero creo que está metida en cosas chungas…

-No-Le respondió Clarke rotundamente-Tú no la conoces. No es eso. Creo que tiene que ver con su padre.

Raven se encogió de hombros.

-Pues eso.

Clarke se mordió el labio negando con la cabeza.

-Necesito al menos una explicación y la voy a tener-Le respondió bajándose del auto.

-Ten cuidado-Le advirtió Raven preocupada, mirando como cruzaba la calle.

Lexa estaba dejando una de las cajas con los nuevos repuestos en el suelo cuando al girarse se encontró con Clarke y sintió un gran dolor en el pecho.

Estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Con el pelo ligeramente recogido en la parte de atrás, unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Quiso abrazarla y mantenerla cerca, para que sintiera los latidos de su corazón.

Pero simplemente se quedó allí, mirándola.

-Tenemos que hablar-Le dijo Clarke acercándose más.

-Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de mí, Clarke-Respondió Lexa caminando a su lado para coger otra caja.

Clarke se dio cuenta de que los moratones de su cara habían comenzado a desaparecer.

-Lexa…-La cogió del brazo y la morena la enfrentó apretando la mandíbula.

-Tienes que irte. No es seguro para ti. ¿Lo entiendes?

-No me iré hasta que no me des una explicación. No respondes mis mensajes ni mis llamadas, ni siquiera sabía si aún estabas viva. Y ahora vengo y me dices que me vaya… si no querías verme mas solo tenías que decirme que ya no te gusto y que nuestro tiempo se había acabado. Que quizás había otra persona…

-¡No hay…!-Lexa se calló y puso las manos en sus caderas intentando calmarse-No sé qué explicación quieres que te dé. Creo que está bastante claro que luego de lo que te pasó por estar conmigo soy un peligro para ti.

-Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa.

-Clarke…-Cogió aire-No puedo evitar ser quien soy ni tampoco ser hija de mi padre-Clarke la miró sin entender-Mi padre está en la cárcel por extorción, asesinato y tráfico de drogas-Continuó luego-Esos hombres son sus enemigos y vinieron a por mí porque soy su hija. ¿No te das cuenta? Soy un peligro, soy un peligro para cualquier persona cercana a mí.

-No…-Clarke intentó tocarla pero Lexa se apartó-Lexa, no te culpo por lo que pasó.

-No, pero yo si-Apartó la vista-Ese día… en la playa, le prometí a Raven que no te lastimaría. Y mira lo que conseguí -Negó lentamente con la mirada perdida-Te mereces algo mejor.

-Lexa…

-Ya te he dado tu explicación. Ahora por favor vete.

-No voy a irme hasta que no me digas que no quieres volver a verme porque… de verdad pensé que… sé que lo que teníamos…

-Nunca tuvimos nada-La cortó Lexa- Así que deja de rogarme, Clarke. Esto se acabó. Búscate a alguien más que caliente tu cama-Le dijo de forma dura haciendo que los ojos de Clarke ardieran.

Deseó pegarle a Lexa y salir corriendo. Lo que no sabía era que Lexa quería pegarse a sí misma. Quiso disculparse, quiso abrazarla, quiso gritarle que la amaba. Pero no lo hizo.

La vio tragar hondo y asentir una vez para pasar a su lado e irse.

La morena se quedó de espaldas a la puerta, no soportaría la imagen de Clarke alejándose de ella para siempre.

Y cuando había reunido la fuerza suficiente para mirar, ya Clarke se había ido.

* * *

Abel Woods caminó por los pasillos y pasó la mano por su cabello, cortado casi al ras. Aun no podía creer lo que le habían dicho. Su hija estaba allí. No había visto a Lexa desde hacía seis años. Y entendía que la chica no quisiera verle, pero había estado preocupado por su bienestar y por las amenazas que le habían hecho dentro de la cárcel.

La cárcel… era un lugar que no tenía palabras para describir. Era oscuro y en lugar de hacerte mejor persona, te hacía peor. Pero él había intentado cambiar, todos esos años le habían servido para reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho con sus hijos y no estaba orgulloso.

Vio a la chica sentada en uno de los cubículos y se emocionó. Estaba enorme, igual de guapa, pero con un aire mucho más maduro. Tenía moratones en la cara y Abel cogió el teléfono por el que se iban a comunicar.

-¿Estás bien?-Fue lo que le preguntó enseguida.

-No gracias a ti-Le respondió Lexa con un gruñido.

-Lex… intenté advertirte… cuando llamé…

-No. Cállate-Le espetó-Yo soy quien va a hablar primero. Esto…-Señaló su cara-Me da igual. Los matones con los que convives pueden venir a por mí siempre que quieran, no les tengo miedo. Pero como algo parecido llegue a pasarle a Aden, te juro por dios que…-Apretó mucho los dientes.

-Nada va a pasarle a Aden. Me he encargado de todo, no volverá a pasar…

-¿Esperas que me crea eso? Contigo siempre pasa algo.

-Lex…

-No me llames así.

-Escucha. Sé que nunca fui el padre que tú y tu hermano se merecían pero os juro que he cambiado.

Lexa rio de forma irónica.

-Tú no vas a cambiar nunca, Abel. Y sinceramente no es eso por lo que he venido. He venido a decirte que mantengas tus asuntos lejos de nosotros. El día en el que por suerte la policía fue a buscarte en casa estuviste muerto para Aden y para mí.

Abel acarició el cristal.

-De verdad siento mucho todo. Lo que pasó con tu novia…

-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra nombrarla!-Lexa se alteró y tuvo que coger aire pues los policías les estaban mirando atentos.

-No fue nunca mi intención.

-Claro que lo fue. Eres un hijo de puta y los hijos de puta no cambian.

Abel apretó con fuerza el teléfono en su oído.

-Lo que pasó contigo… no volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo.

-No me prometas una mierda. No creo en tus promesas-Abel vio tantas cosas de la madre de Lexa en ella… e incluso de él mismo.

-No volverá a pasar-La chica asintió-Lexa… déjame enviarles dinero, puedo…

Pero Lexa ya se estaba poniendo de pie sin siquiera despedirse.

La vio alejarse y sintió las manos de su custodio en el brazo para regresarlo a su celda.

Le quedaban aún unos treinta años de condena. Probablemente muriera dentro de esas paredes y no tendría la oportunidad de redimirse con sus hijos.

* * *

La música rock sonaba al lado del auto que estaba arreglando Lexa. Era un monovolumen de color blanco que tenía problemas con el carburador. Era lo único que la mantenía cuerda esos días, el trabajo.

A penas había dormido y sabía que Aden tampoco la estaba pasando bien. Parecía más alterado de lo normal y ya no quería salir con sus amigos. Lexa le había dicho que era mejor si por una semana al menos se quedara en casa. Pero habían pasado tres y el chico seguía sin querer salir.

Eso la preocupaba.

La navidad estaba a punto de llegar y se preguntó si sería buena idea hacer algo bonito con Anya y Gustus, solo para él. Para darle un poco de normalidad a todo. A ella no solían gustarle esos días porque le recordaban demasiado a su madre, pero por Aden podía hacer un esfuerzo.

El problema es que nada se sentía normal ya.

Comenzó a lijar unas piezas del carburador que estaban desniveladas y lo hizo con tanta fuerza y rabia que la lima de metal pesado cayó de su mano y al levantar la cabeza se golpeó sin querer con el capó del auto.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamó enojada con el mundo, con la vida y con su padre por arruinar todo desde que ella había nacido.

Pateó la caja de herramientas que estaba en el suelo haciendo un gran estruendo.

-¡Hey!-Gustus apareció bajando el volumen de la música-Ya hemos hablado sobre la música dentro del taller. Está muy alta.

-No vengas a tocarme las narices ahora mismo, tío Gustus. Te lo advierto-Le respondió con un gruñido señalándolo.

Gustus la miró con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente-Respondió irónica y el hombre la miró con preocupación mirando luego su reloj.

-Son casi las seis.

Lexa le miró esperando que esa frase tuviera una continuación.

-Creo que es hora de que te tomes un descanso.

-No quiero tomarme ningún descanso. Trabajaré toda la noche en este auto.

-No, no lo harás. Y eso es una orden. No puedo tenerte trabajando con herramientas mientras estés así de alterada.

-¡No estoy alterada!

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Estás en esos días del mes…?-Por la mirada que le dio Lexa supo enseguida que había elegido las palabras equivocadas-¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que pasó en la playa? Te dije que aquí estabas segura, Lexa…-Ladeó la cabeza-¿O es por esa rubia con la que discutías el otro día?

-¿Por qué no te metes en tus malditos problemas y me dejas en paz?

-Porque me importas demasiado, pequeña cabezona-Le gruñó con cariño-Ahora ven a mi oficina ahora mismo.

Lexa lo miró furibunda pero finalmente aceptó. Gustus les dijo a los demás chicos que podrían irse veinte minutos antes y estos estuvieron encantados. Así que se quedaron solos en el taller.

Lexa se dejó caer en una de las sillas cruzándose de brazos. Le hubiese gustado que Anya estuviera allí, pero se había tenido que ir pronto.

Levantó la vista y vio a Gustus sacando una botella de whiskey y dos vasos.

Bueno, ahora si estaban comenzando a entenderse… se enderezó en la silla y aceptó el vaso que Gustus le había servido bebiéndolo de un solo trago. Arrugando la cara y estirándolo para conseguir que volviera a llenarlo.

-Calma-Rio Gustus-La botella no irá a ninguna parte.

-No, pero espero que mi mente si-Contestó amargamente, bebiendo otro trago.

Estuvieron en silencio simplemente saboreando el alcohol durante un rato hasta que Gustus habló:

-¿Y bien?-Le preguntó y Lexa lo miró con molestia-¿Vas a soltarlo de una vez?

Lexa apartó la vista mirando fijamente la pared.

-Estoy harta, Gustus. Estoy harta de que cada vez que pienso que voy a poder tener un poco… solo un poco de felicidad en mi vida, el imbécil de Abel tiene que venir a arruinarlo todo. Incluso desde la cárcel se las arregla para joderme la existencia-Le dio un sorbo a su vaso. Gustus se dio cuenta de que el alcohol estaba empezando a hacer efecto-Solo quiero… cerrar los ojos y no despertar jamás.

El hombre la miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Clarke?-Le preguntó directamente. Lexa lo miró con curiosidad al escucharlo decir su nombre-Anya…-Le explicó el hombre.

-Anya no puede mantener la maldita boca cerrada-Refunfuñó despatarrándose en la silla, dándole otro sorbo al whiskey-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó de forma retorica-Lo que siempre pasa, tío Gustus. Que no soy suficiente para nadie, que no la merezco y que está mejor lejos de mi-Gustus se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la voz de Lexa se había quebrado. En todos los años que tenía conociendo a la chica nunca la había visto ni llorando, ni mucho menos vulnerable. Lexa era alguien que en lugar de sentarse y quejarse por las situaciones, hacía algo al respecto y las solucionaba.

Por eso verla allí, al borde del llanto y además por una chica, era extraño y a la vez consolador.

Gustus había pensado que con todo lo que había pasado la pobre chica, sin quererlo, se había vuelto fría igual que su padre. Pero se había equivocado. Era una simple chica de veinticuatro años que supuso debía aparentar impasibilidad para poder sobrevivir y sacar adelante a su hermano, pero aun sentía.

Se acercó a ella colocándose de cuclillas delante de la silla.

Lexa estaba llorando efectivamente. Aunque mantenía la mirada apartada de forma orgullosa.

Gustus colocó su mano sobre la de la chica preguntándole en Croata si recordaba lo que solía hacer su madre cuando ella era pequeña y lloraba.

Eso llamó la atención de la chica quien lo miró enseguida y sonrió levemente.

-Solía hacerme cosquillas hasta que dejaba de llorar y luego me preparaba tortitas de chocolate.

Gustus rio entre dientes.

-Te ponías tan feliz cuando las hacía.

-Esos fueron mis únicos años felices, tío Gustus.

-No tiene por qué ser así-Le respondió con voz gruesa-Tienes toda una vida por delante. Joder, eres muy joven aún. Y cuando Aden vaya a la universidad aún tendrás tiempo para hacer muchas cosas. No tienes que trabajar en este taller toda tu vida. Puedes… puedes irte a la marina como siempre has querido-Lexa lo miró con trsiteza-Y puedes estar con esa chica…

-No. No voy a ponerla en peligro. Tú sabes lo que pasó con Costia…

-Eso fue diferente.

-¿Lo fue?-Lexa bebió el líquido ambarino hasta el fondo colocándose de pie.

-Lexa, no puedes determinar tu vida por lo errores y las heridas del pasado. Estos días te he visto feliz…

-Lo he estado. Pero como te dije, es un espejismo que solo dura unos cuantos días hasta que todo se va a la mierda.

-Eres igual que tu madre-Suspiró-Tienes que ver fuera de tu burbuja de desgracia.

Lexa lo miró.

-¿Mi burbuja de desgracia? Toda mi puta vida he vivido en el mundo real. Que aparentemente es una desgracia tras otra, así que no vengas a decirme que vivo en una burbuja de desgracia.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir, lo que quiero decir es que debes ver el otro lado de las cosas. Que si, Abel ha vuelto a joder las cosas otra vez con esto, pero ya hablaste con él y te dijo que lo ha solucionado ¿no?, entonces ve, busca a esa chica y dile cómo te sientes.

Lexa apretó la mandíbula cogiendo la botella.

-Creo que lo que debería de hacer es llevarme a Aden lejos de aquí.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿A dónde vas a ir?

La chica resopló.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo-Le dijo llevándose la botella.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A tomar esto en casa, en total silencio ¿tengo tu permiso?

Gustus levantó las manos y la dejó ir.

* * *

Clarke estaba bastante agobiada porque esa semana tenía dos exámenes prácticos y había estudiado bastante poco. No podía concentrarse y tampoco podía dormir bien por las noches, por lo que se pasaba el resto del día como sonámbula.

Cerró la libreta de apuntes y se recostó mirando el techo de su habitación. Habían pasado semanas y no podía dejar de pensar en Lexa. En la forma en la que le había hablado y lo estúpida que se había sentido.

De su relación con Finn había aprendido que no se puede rogar amor a nadie. Y que realmente, no es sano. Y quizás eso había estado haciendo ella. Porque claramente Lexa no se sentía de la forma en la que ella se sentía. Decía todo eso de protegerla pero no estaba completamente segura de que esa fuera la razón.

Probablemente solo se había cansado de ella.

Ella no tenía miedo por lo que había pasado. No tenía miedo de estar cerca de ella.

Cerró los ojos.

Extrañaba sus besos, extrañaba su voz en su oído susurrando, extrañaba la forma en la que sus manos la tocaban y extrañaba su cuerpo rozando el suyo.

Sin darse cuenta su mano cobró vida y comenzó a acariciar su vientre y luego uno de sus pechos, imaginando que era Lexa.

Afuera estaba lloviendo y Clarke podía escuchar la lluvia golpeando la ventana.

Se detuvo colocándose en posición fetal y se dijo que era hora de dejar de sufrir por algo que al fin y al cabo, como ya le había dicho la morena, no tenía futuro.

Era gracioso como es que había tenido todo en la vida excepto un amor pleno y verdadero. Incluyendo el de sus padres. Que si, eran buenos padres, pero quizás demasiado ocupados con sus vidas como para interesarse por lo que pasaba con ella.

Y ahora que sabían sobre su orientación sexual se habían alejado aún más.

Sin darse cuenta y con el ruido de la lluvia de fondo, se quedó dormida hasta que el sonido de un mensaje la despertó.

 _ **Raven:**_ _Tu ex-novia tiene al menos diez minutos gritando fuera._

Clarke pestañó varias veces, cegada por la luz de la pantalla.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Que?_

 _ **Raven:**_ _Asómate en la ventana del salón, anda._

Clarke caminó descalza hasta el salón, abriendo la ventana.

-¡Clarke!-Escuchó la voz de Lexa a lo lejos-¡Clarke por favor baja! ¡Princesa! ¡Baja!

Probablemente Raven la había escuchado porque vivía a penas en un segundo piso, mientras que Clarke vivía en el sexto.

Vio una figura abajo, empapada por la lluvia y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Se calzó rápidamente, colocándose una sudadera y cogiendo el paraguas.

Llamó al ascensor pero este tardaba demasiado, así que simplemente corrió bajando las escaleras.

Cuando llegó abajo estaba casi sin aliento.

Salió del edificio abriendo el paraguas y vio a Lexa bajo la lluvia, totalmente empapada y con una botella de algo en la mano.

* * *

 **Primero que todo agradecer todos los comentarios que me han hecho mucha ilusión! de verdad que si :)**

 **Y segundo, aclarar que no, no soy JRot de incógnito en FF jajajaja esta historia no tendrá un final triste, se los aseguro, pero como en la vida real, habrán situaciones y problemas que nuestras protagonistas tendrán que enfrentar. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y como siempre díganme que les parece en la cajita de los reviews.**

 **Twitter:** **ButtonUpJuno**


	12. Chapter 12

_6 años atrás…_

 _Lexa sentía que sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía muy rápido._

 _-Todo va a ir bien-Le dijo el oficial Mcdonald._

 _Había estado trabajando con los Federales desde hacía semanas. Recolectando pruebas en contra de su padre. Viviendo con el miedo de que él la descubriera y la golpeara hasta matarla._

 _Por suerte eso no había pasado._

 _Y ahora estaban en un pequeño camión que hacía las veces de un camión de helado, pero en realidad era un centro de vigilancia._

 _Aden estaba aún el colegio y Lexa había faltado ese día al instituto. Incluso le había dicho a Costia que no podría acompañarla a ponerse su dosis de insulina. La chica le había preguntado con preocupación si todo estaba bien. Sabía que Lexa raramente faltaba a clases y lo problemática que era su vida. Lexa le había dicho por supuesto que sí, pero no estaba segura si le habría creído._

 _Cuando todo acabara hablaría con ella y le contaría lo que había ocurrido._

 _-¿Estás segura de que está solo allí dentro?_

 _Lexa asintió._

 _-Probablemente esté con resaca también. Pero como os dije, seguro está armado._

 _El oficial asintió._

 _-Estás haciendo lo correcto-Le respondió con condescendencia._

 _Ella lo sabía. Sabía que mientras antes se alejara de su padre y de su mundo era mejor._

 _Luego ya vería que hacer para sobrevivir. Pero al menos ella y Aden estarían bien._

 _Escuchó al oficial Mcdonald hablando por la radio, dando luz ver a todo, y miró a través de las pantallas lo que ocurría._

 _Los hombres entraron y entonces Lexa vio a lo lejos una figura que se acercaba a la casa._

 _No._

 _Costia._

 _Disparos._

 _-¡Costia!-Gritó intentando salir pero los policías la detuvieron y Lexa vio el momento exacto en el que una bala perdida hizo que Costia cayera al suelo._

 _-¡El sospechoso ha herido a una civil, repito, el sospechoso ha herido a una civil!-Gritaba alguien a través del radio._

* * *

-¿Lexa?-Clarke tuvo que alzar la voz para que esta se escuchara por encima de la lluvia repiqueteando en la calle.

-Has bajado-Sonrió la morena con el pelo y la ropa completamente empapados-Sabia que me escucharías…-Clarke se acercó a ella frunciendo el ceño e intentando corroborar sus sospechas de que estaba algo tomada.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó protegiendo a Lexa de la lluvia con el paraguas-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Lexa la miró con los ojos vidriosos y Clarke supo en ese momento que efectivamente estaba bastante borracha, sobre todo por la amplia sonrisa que le regaló.

-He venido a verte-Respondió simplemente y levantó la mano que no sostenía la botella acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

Sus dedos estaban fríos y húmedos y Clarke se estremeció.

-¿Estás borracha?

Lexa negó fervientemente y luego puso una mueca.

-Bueno, quizás un poquito…

Clarke estaba divertida pues nunca había visto a Lexa comportándose de esa forma.

-¿Has venido caminando hasta aquí? Va a darte una pulmonía… vamos dentro-La cogió del brazo pero Lexa fue quien la atrajo a su cuerpo, cogiéndola de la cintura.

Clarke pudo sentir la ropa húmeda y las formas de su cuerpo fundiéndose con el suyo.

Dios, cuanto lo había extrañado.

-Te extraño-Le susurró mirando sus labios y Clarke percibió el aroma a alcohol-Te he extrañado más de lo que puedo soportar.

-Lexa…

-Shhh-Lexa acercó sus labios a los de Clarke-Solo bésame, princesa, por favor…-Clarke se estremeció cuando los labios mojados de la chica se juntaron con los suyos y las malditas mariposas revolotearon en su estómago.

Los labios de Lexa no eran exigentes, sino más bien gentiles y la besaban con besos suaves, lamiendo luego su labio inferior.

Clarke quiso quedarse allí para siempre, debajo de la lluvia, con los labios de Lexa sobre los suyos.

Pero luego recordó que la morena estaba bastante borracha y que probablemente luego se arrepentiría de esto.

-Lexa…-Dijo sobre sus labios que no dejaban de besarla sutilmente.

-Lo siento tanto, Clarke… -Otro beso-Lo siento, lo siento-Lexa seguía besándola y Clarke se separó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

La miró y vio el dolor y el arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

-Está bien-Le susurró-Todo está bien. Vamos dentro ¿sí?-Miró la botella que tenía en la mano-Y creo que me quedaré con esto-Se la arrebató y se dio cuenta de que era whisky y de que estaba prácticamente vacía.

Ambas entraron y Clarke metió a Lexa directamente en el ascensor, la chica cerró los ojos recostándose en la pared. Parecía estar comenzando a descomponerse.

-Hey…-La cogió del brazo-¿Te sientes bien?

Lexa negó.

-Siento…-Se llevó la mano al pecho-Siento un dolor aquí, Clarke. Quiero que se vaya… haz que se vaya. Tu eres médico-Su voz volvió a quebrarse y Clarke entendió que no era un dolor físico.

Sin pensarlo la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó.

-Hey, hey. Todo va a estar bien, Lexa-La morena se aferró a su sudadera y Clarke se sorprendió al verla tan vulnerable.

Bajaron del ascensor y Clarke tuvo que ayudarla a caminar hasta que entraron al departamento.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Octavia que estaba saliendo de la cocina con una bolsa de galletas en la mano mientras masticaba otra en su boca, las miró sorprendida.

-¿Podrías preparar un poco de café bastante cargado, O?-La chica asintió sin hacer más preguntas y Clarke llevó a Lexa hasta su habitación, sentándola en la cama.

Lexa se dejó caer y comenzó a remolonear sobre las sabanas.

-Lexa, estate quieta, tengo que quitarte esta ropa empapada.

-Mmm…-Lexa la miró con los ojos velados cuando Clarke comenzó a quitarle las botas y luego los pantalones negros-Me gusta cuando eres tu quien me desnuda-Susurró cerrando los ojos-¿Vas a follarme, princesa?

Clarke sonrió a medias colocándose sobre ella para quitarle la camiseta y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando pues estaba templada por el agua de lluvia.

-Creo que es mejor si te calentamos con un poco de agua caliente.

Lexa la cogió de la camiseta antes de que Clarke se incorporara.

-No. Te quiero a ti. Ahora…-Intentó besarla pero Clarke la detuvo.

-Lexa…-Le advirtió.

-Estás molesta-Sentenció-Lo siento…

-No estoy molesta.

-¿No?-Clarke la miró negando y Lexa sonrió-¿Sabes una cosa? Eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido. Y he conocido muchas… pero tú… eres diferente… eres especial-Sus dedos acariciaron sus labios-Te amo, Clarke-Le susurró y Clarke pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos-Te amo como hace mucho no he amado a nadie y eso me asusta-Su voz volvió a quebrarse y Clarke sintió su corazón latir muy de prisa dentro de su pecho.

 _Lexa acababa de decirle que la amaba._

Se miraron y Clarke la besó suavemente en la frente.

Quiso decirle que ella también la amaba, pero probablemente Lexa no recordaría nada de esto. Lo cual la entristecía bastante.

Acarició suavemente su pelo y la llevó hasta el baño que estaba dentro de su habitación, abriendo la ducha con agua caliente.

-No, no ¿Qué haces?-Se quejó Lexa cuando el agua caliente la empapó, pero terminó relajándose y suspirando aliviada de calentar sus huesos.

-Ahora quédate aquí mientras busco el café.

La chica no le respondió pero Clarke supuso que la había escuchado.

Se encontró a Octavia sirviendo el café en una taza que ponía "I love LA".

-¿Está bien?

-Está borracha como una cuba-Octavia pareció divertida-Nunca… la había visto así.

-¿Como?

-Tan... habladora.

-Dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad-Clarke suspiró cogiendo la taza.

-Gracias por esto. Intentaremos no molestarte.

-No hay de qué. Si necesitas algo estaré estudiando en mi habitación. Estoy como loca con los exámenes.

-Dímelo a mí-Comentó Clarke caminando de nuevo hasta su habitación.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesita al lado de su cama y entró al baño encontrándose a Lexa sentada en el suelo de la ducha, mientras se abrazaba las rodillas. Clarke se dio cuenta de que se había quitado el sujetador y las bragas y estaba completamente desnuda.

-Lex…-La morena no levantó la vista y Clarke se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía en las mejillas no era solo agua.

Estaba llorando otra vez.

Cerró el agua y se sentó a su lado acariciándole la espalda, para luego colocarle una toalla encima.

-Octavia te ha preparado café-Le dijo con tono dulce-Te sentirás mejor cuando bebas un poco.

-No puedo sentirme mejor. Mi corazón está cansado, Clarke. Está cansado de tanto dolor…

La rubia la miró con amor y volvió a abrazarla.

-Siempre lo dices, pero no sé qué es lo que ha causado tanta pena en tu vida.

Lexa no contestó y Clarke no insistió.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y Clarke secó un poco a Lexa con la toalla intentando no perderse en la vista de su cuerpo desnudo.

No podía aprovecharse del estado de Lexa, pero su cuerpo era una tentación y se estaba muriendo por tocarlo.

La morena se dio cuenta y sonrió a penas, caminando luego con Clarke hasta la habitación.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con solo la toalla cubriendo us cuerpo y Clarke le dio la taza.

Lexa sorbió arrugando la cara.

-Creo que voy a vomitar-Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Venga, un trago más.

La morena obedeció y luego se dejó caer en la cama cerrando los ojos otra vez.

Clarke la arropó con el edredón y Lexa la cogió del brazo.

-Quédate conmigo, Clarke.

La rubia se recostó a su lado con el corazón acelerado y notó que Lexa se deshacía de la toalla quedando completamente desnuda.

-¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa seca?-La chica negó abrazándose a Clarke.

-Solo… solo quiero que estés aquí conmigo. No me dejes…

-No te dejaré. Te lo prometo-Le susurró Clarke besándole el pelo húmedo.

-No puedes prometerme eso, Clarke-Suspiró-Costia también lo prometió y me dejó… se fue…

-¿Costia?

-Mi padre… yo…-Balbuceó-Yo hice una trato con los agentes de la policía y ella fue a verme y…-Clarke sintió como el cuerpo de Lexa se estremecía por los sollozos.

-Shhh, está bien-La consoló acariciando su brazo desnudo.

-Costia fue a verme el día en el que los agentes fueron a buscar a mi padre. Yo le había dicho que no podría acompañarla a colocarse su dosis ese día, pero que no podía contarle, que luego la buscaría… ella estaba preocupada por mí y… y terminó en medio del fuego cruzado. Mi padre la asesinó… -El llanto a penas la dejaba hablar-Era la única persona que… era mi vida… y fue mi culpa…

Clarke dejó de respirar ante esa confesión.

Ahora entendía la preocupación de Lexa y ese afán de apartarla. Tenía miedo de que ella acabara como Costia.

-Mi padre…-Sorbió y Clarke la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Está bien, Lexa. Todo está bien. Estamos a salvo. Duerme, cariño-Le susurró y poco a poco sintió como la respiración de la chica se hacía más pesada en medio de los sollozos hasta que finalmente se quedaba dormida.

* * *

Clarke abrió los ojos y enseguida recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Miró el reloj. No tenía ninguna clase importante esa mañana así que no estaba preocupada.

Miró hacia un lado y vio a Lexa, con su cuerpo de diosa tapado con el edredón hasta la cintura y totalmente bocabajo. El pelo se le había secado y lo tenía enmarañado en el rostro.

Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír a medias ante esa visión.

Era tan hermosa…

Le apartó el pelo de la cara y la morena ni siquiera se inmutó.

Probablemente se levantaría con una resaca espantosa.

Se fijó entonces en sus manos.

Sus dedos eran largos y delicados para alguien que trabajaba arreglando autos, sin embargo, si se fijaba bien, podía notar un poco de grasa bajo sus uñas.

Quiso besar esos dedos. Quiso besarla toda.

Pero en lugar de eso sacó su libreta de dibujo e hizo una de las cosas que más adoraba.

Dibujó cada contorno de su rostro e intentó captar la pasividad y tranquilidad que transmitía al dormir.

Unos minutos más tarde, dejó el dibujo a un lado y se levantó para preparar café.

* * *

Mientras Clarke estaba en la cocina, Lexa abrió los ojos lentamente. Sintiendo enseguida como el dolor taladraba su cabeza, haciéndole arrugar el rostro. Aún sentía que todo le daba vueltas y tenía unas horribles ganas de vomitar.

-Joder…-Murmuró intentando incorporarse.

Entonces notó que no estaba en su habitación y se paralizó enseguida cuando se dio cuenta que era la habitación de la princesa. Se apoyó en ambos codos y miró hacia abajo dándose cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

-Oh mierda, mierda-Se incorporó y casi se cae de la cama, pero logró sostenerse y sentarse en esta.

-Ah, estás despierta-Lexa se sobresaltó y se tapó con las sabanas haciendo reír a Clarke-¿Sabes que todo lo que hay allí debajo lo he visto unas cuantas veces no?

-Yo…-Arrugó otra vez la cara colocándose la mano en la cabeza.

-Toma-Clarke le acercó una pastilla y una taza humeante con café-Eso aliviará el dolor de cabeza.

-Gracias-Murmuró metiendo la píldora en su boca y bebiendo un poco del café-Clarke…-La chica la miro-Siento esto…

La rubia levantó ambas manos.

-No pasa nada. Me alegro que hayas venido aquí y no hayas ido a otra parte.

-Oh cielos… Aden…

-Ayer llamé a Anya y le conté lo que había pasado. Dijo que iría a tu casa.

Lexa levantó una ceja.

-¿Llamaste a Anya?

-Sí. Sé que… siento si crees que me excedí pero sabía que te preocuparías por la mañana-Se encogió de hombros y Lexa la adoró por saber exactamente lo que iba a pensar por la mañana.

Entonces todo vino a su mente.

La conversación con Gustus, ella yendo a casa y luego saliendo a caminar mientras tomaba directamente de la botella para acabar en la casa de Clarke dando gritos.

Se sonrojó.

" _Te amo, Clarke_ _…"_

" _Te amo como hace mucho no he amado a nadie y eso me asusta"_

-Está bien. Gracias por hacerlo-Le dio otro sorbo a la taza y la puso a un lado-¿Mi ropa…?-Clarke le señaló la silla que estaba junto a la puerta.

-Estoy preparando el desayuno-Puso una mueca-Al menos intentándolo-Eso hizo sonreír un poco a Lexa-Te dejaré para que te vistas.

-Clarke…-La chica que ya estaba de camino a la puerta se detuvo mirándola-¿Tu y yo no…?

Clarke la miró divertida.

-¿Crees que me aprovecharía de ti?

-No, no es eso. Es… recuerdo algunas cosas pero tengo lagunas y…-Negó con la cabeza y apartó la vista.

-No, no hicimos nada. No te preocupes-Se detuvo esta vez en la puerta-Sin embargo, debo destacar que me comporté como toda una chica buena porque no dejabas de suplicármelo…

-No es verdad.

-Si lo es-Rio y Lexa se puso las manos en la cara.

-Oh dios, lo siento tanto…

Clarke volvió a reír terminando de salir.

-Te espero en la cocina.

Lexa se puso de pie comenzando a vestirse pensando en cómo le explicaría a Clarke todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. No podía retractarse.

Sin embargo todo seguía siendo muy complicado.

Mientras se calzaba las botas, se dio cuenta de algo que estaba sobre el pequeño escritorio de Clarke.

Era un dibujo… y en él pudo verse a ella misma, durmiendo.

Clarke debió hacerlo esa mañana.

Era… increíble.

El corazón le dolió y dejó el dibujo a un lado.

Era mejor si salía de allí lo antes posible.

Encontró a Clarke sirviendo tostadas y beicon y el olor le provocó arcadas.

-No creo que pueda comer nada aún-Le dijo a la chica.

-Lexa Woods, he cocinado para ti así que vas a comértelo-La señaló con la espátula y Lexa casi sonríe por lo adorable que era.

-No debiste molestarte… es más, no debiste subirme hasta aquí, debiste dejar que me congelara en la lluvia.

-Si hubiese sido yo… ¿tu habrías dejado que me congelara en la lluvia?

Lexa apartó la vista negando y se sentó en el taburete para comer.

Se sentaron en silencio y Lexa comió un poco de pan para asentar el estómago. Al menos el dolor de cabeza estaba mejorando.

-Ayer…-Comenzó a decir Clarke-Dijiste cosas…

-Lo sé-Respondió-Lo recuerdo-No podía mirarla, si la miraba iba a derrumbarse-Todo lo que dije ayer es cierto, Clarke. No puedo mentirte y decirte que no lo es.

Cuando levantó la vista vio a Clarke mirándola con adoración.

 _No me mires así, princesa…_

-¿Pero?

-Pero sigue siendo peligroso que estés cerca de mí.

-¿Por lo que pasó con Costia?-Clarke notó que Lexa se tensaba.

-No podría perdonarme nunca si algo así te llegara a pasar-Clarke había dado la vuelta y ahora estaba a su lado, Lexa se giró quedando de frente.

-Yo no soy Costia, Lexa.

-Pero yo sigo siendo yo. Y te pondré en peligro…-Cogió aire-Desde el momento en el que entraste en mi vida supe que eras especial. Y aunque hasta hace poco no quería reconocerlo, eres demasiado importante para mí y te quiero demasiado como para ponerte en cualquier tipo de peligro.

-¿No debería ser mi elección? Si quiero estar contigo o no-Se acercó más a ella, colocándose entre las piernas de la morena que aún estaba sentada-Porque yo también te amo, Lexa-Sus manos cogieron el rostro de la otra chica-Y no me importa el peligro en el que me pongas. Quiero estar contigo, quiero dormir contigo, follar contigo, amanecer contigo… quiero un futuro contigo-Sus labios descendieron hasta los de Lexa y la morena los aceptó cogiendo a Clarke de la cintura.

Sus lenguas entraron en contacto y las manos de Lexa acariciaron la espalda de Clarke.

La boca de Clarke era un manjar al que Lexa se había vuelto adicta. No podía dejar de saborearla e invadirla con su lengua. Sus labios eran igual de suaves a como los recordaba y su cuerpo estaba comenzando a excitarse de la forma en la que solo se excitaba cuando estaba con Clarke.

La cogió de los hombros y la apartó.

-No, Clarke…-Murmuró colocándose luego de pie-Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo que yo.

-Exactamente por cómo me siento es que no quiero arriesgarte.

-¿Te das cuenta de que eso no tiene sentido?

-Lo tiene para mí-Dijo simplemente-Siento mucho haberte molestado…-Dio un par de pasos atrás y abrió la puerta mirando a Clarke una vez más-Te amo, pero te mereces alguien mejor que yo-Le susurró terminando de salir.

Sintió los ojos arder y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, agradeciendo el ejercicio.

Cuando estuvo abajo, miró por última vez hacia arriba.

Clarke conseguiría alguien que le pudiera dar todo lo que ella no podía y sobre todo alguien que no la pusiera en peligro.

Comenzó a caminar con paso rápido y vio en la otra acera a un par de marines con sus bolsos.

Quizás era hora de comenzar a vivir la vida que ella quería de verdad.

Tal vez no era muy tarde.

* * *

Clarke se sentía sumamente desdichada.

Pensaba que no había nada peor que un amor no correspondido, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que sí que lo había: que la otra persona te corresponda pero se empeñe en no estar contigo.

Miró desganada su almuerzo consistente en ensalada cesar y se reclinó en la silla.

Estaba en la cafetería de la universidad y echaba de menos a Raven. Al menos con ella podría desahogarse. Y Octavia estaba en su entrenamiento de Taekwondo.

-¿Clarke?-La rubia se sobresaltó al oír esa voz.

 _Finn._

Lo ignoró e intento ponerse de pie, pero el chico la detuvo.

-Espera, espera-Suspiró-Tengo semanas intentando… quería pedirte disculpas, por lo de acción de gracias-Clarke se sentó de nuevo y el chico tomó eso como una invitación.

Estaba equivocado. Pero ya estaba sentado así que… _que demonios._

-Finn, realmente ahora no es el momento. Tengo suficiente como para lidiar con tus dramas.

Finn arrugó la frente.

-¿Estás bien?

Clarke quiso reír por lo absurdo de la situación.

Se sentía la persona más desdichada de la vida y no podía hablar ni con Wells o Raven porque estaban en sus respectivas universidades, ni con Octavia porque estaba entrenando, y el único disponible era el imbécil de su ex.

-No, pero no es tu problema de todas formas.

-Escucha. Siento de verdad lo que pasó esa noche. He tenido algunos… problemas y estaba colocado.

-Lo sé.

Finn asintió.

-Te juro que no volverá a pasar y que no volveré a molestarte.

-Sabes que eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo ahora ¿no?

Fin rio.

-De verdad, lo siento.

Clarke se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien. Lo había olvidado ya de todas formas.

Fin asintió satisfecho.

-¿Cómo te va en semiología?

-Creo que bien. Aunque el profesor que tengo…

-¿Gouldman?

-Sí.

-Es un gilipollas.

-¡Sí!, por fin alguien que piensa como yo.

Finn rio entre dientes.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es no dejarte intimidar.

-Pues sus exámenes intimidan, ya te lo digo.

Finn recibió un mensaje y Clarke se dio cuenta que sonreía mirando la pantalla.

-¿Nueva víctima?-El chico solo sonrió-Me compadezco de ella.

Él suspiró.

-He reflexionado mucho sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros y estoy intentando mejorar.

-Mmm.

-De verdad-Rio entre dientes.

-Me alegro por ti-Lo miró ceñuda-Espero que lo del colocon haya sido algo de una sola vez…

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso.

-Intento no hacerlo-Gruñó-Pero eres muy tonto y alguien tiene que cuidarte-Finn alzó las cejas.

-Así que me estás cuidando…

-No te hagas ilusiones-El chico carcajeó.

-No me las hago. Supongo que ya tendrás a alguien más en tu vida.

Clarke usó las palabras favoritas de Lexa:

-Es complicado-Le dio un sorbo a la pajita de su té de limón y miró el reloj-Tengo que irme a clases.

-Oye… ¿estamos bien no?

-Mientras no me jodas, estamos bien.

-Anotado-Guiñó un ojo y Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

Y mientras caminaba a su clase volvió a sentirse triste.

Definitivamente le diría a Raven que esa noche necesitaba emborracharse.

* * *

Las risas de Aden hicieron que Lexa sonriera a medias.

Gustus le había traído una consola de videojuegos usada pero que estaba en excelente condiciones y el chico no podía estar más feliz. La verdad era que con la mejoría que había tenido en cuanto a sus notas, se lo merecía. Aunque debía decirle a Gustus que no debían consentirlo demasiado.

Negó cuando Anya le ofreció una cerveza y las dos observaron como Aden y Gustus jugaban contentos en el salón.

-¿Aún con resaca?

-No volveré a tomar whisky en mi vida.

Anya rio entre dientes.

-Seguro lo pasaste bien en casa de tu novia.

-No es mi novia-Gruñó.

-Bueno, tu ex…-Lexa la fulminó con la mirada y Anya rio divertida-Es que enserio no te entiendo. Si le has confesado que tienes sentimientos por ella…

Lexa negó.

-No quiero complicar más las cosas, Anya. De hecho iba a hablar contigo y con Gustus sobre algo-Miró seria a su hermano menor- Ya que Aden está mucho más grande y que además no falta mucho para que vaya a la universidad estaba pensando en alistarme finalmente. Así puedo hacer algo que me gusta y además hacer dinero extra para su universidad.

-Y alejarte de Clarke.

Lexa apretó la mandíbula.

-Estará mejor sin mí.

-Eres la persona más cabeza dura que he conocido en toda mi vida, enserio-Resopló-Pero si es lo que quieres sabes que Gustus y yo cuidaremos de Aden. Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo-Miró al chico-Pero toma en cuenta que quizás Aden…

-Lo sé-Frunció el ceño-El consejero me dijo que se sentía abandonado por nuestros padres. Si me voy quizás sienta lo mismo-Se mordió el labio-Pero es para su futuro…

-Pero no lo haces solo por él ¿verdad?

En ese momento la puerta sonó dejando la pregunta en el aire y salvando a Lexa de tener que contestar.

-¡Voy! Joder… -Gritó cuando el timbre sonó insistentemente.

Se acercó y al abrir la puerta no pudo estar más sorprendida.

-¿Abel? ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?-Preguntó exaltada cuando su padre entró dentro como si lo estuviesen persiguiendo.

* * *

 **Como siempre agradecer los comentarios que me dejan aquí y los que me hacen por twitter! se agradecen y hacen ilu y dan ganas de seguir escribiendo!**

 **¿Que pasará ahora con Abel? ¿Y Clarke? ¿Y Lexa? ¿Se irá?**

 **Déjenme** **saber que es pareció este capitulo! :)**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno.**


	13. Chapter 13

Lexa no entendía nada.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Aden con la mirada. Lo vio escondido detrás de la enorme figura de Gustus, que se había puesto de pie para protegerlo y miraba a Abel con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento, lo siento-Dijo Abel sin aliento levantando ambas manos. Como si con eso Lexa fuese a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Qué demonios, Abel?-Le increpó cerrando la puerta-¿Te has escapado?

El hombre buscó enseguida a Aden y su mirada se ablandó.

-Hijo…-Intentó acercarse pero Gustus dio un paso adelante y Lexa se puso en su camino.

-Ni se te ocurra-Le gruñó la chica.

Anya también se había acercado a Gustus y al chico para hacer ver que ella también estaba allí y que no dejaría que se acercara a Aden.

-Vale, escuchad, no tengo mucho tiempo… probablemente ya estén de camino aquí…

La cara de Lexa se transformó y Abel pudo ver el enfado y la rabia.

-¿De quienes estás hablando?

Abel se secó el sudor de la frente.

-La policía… me he fugado para poder hacer esto-Frunció los labios-No podía vivir un minuto más sabiendo que no volvería a veros a ningunos de los dos. Me han ayudado y he venido hacia aquí-Miró otra vez a Aden que estaba asustado y confundido.

-Quizás eso debiste pensarlo hace años atrás-Lexa se cruzó de brazos-Te quiero fuera de mi casa ahora mismo.

-Hija…

-No me llames así.

-Solo te pido una oportunidad. Solo una… para hablar contigo y con Aden. Y te juro que no me volveréis a ver jamás. Nunca. Tengo contactos que me enviarán fuera del país.

Lexa apretó la mandíbula mirándolo y luego mirando hacia atrás. Primero a Gustus que no parecía muy convencido, luego a Anya que la miraba con curiosidad por saber que decidiría hacer y por último a Aden, quien parecía estar experimentando muchas emociones a la vez.

Ella quería sacar a Abel de casa, pero se dijo que quizás Aden necesitaba esto. Necesitaba una ultima conversación con su arrepentido padre.

Se acercó a su hermano colocándole las manos en los hombros.

-Lo haremos solo si tú quieres hacerlo-Le susurró y Aden miró a su padre y luego a Lexa asintiendo una vez.

-Lexa…-Gustus se acercó susurrándole en croata que deberían sacarlo de casa en ese mismo momento.

-Está bien, tío Gustus, serán solo cinco minutos.

-Estaremos justo afuera-Le dijo Anya colocándole la mano en el brazo, preguntándole con la mirada si estaba bien. Lexa simplemente asintió una vez.

Ambos salieron y Lexa le señaló a Abel el sofá.

Ella y Aden se unieron a él y todos se miraron.

-Tienes exactamente cinco minutos para hablar y largarte.

Abel no dejaba de ver a Aden con una sonrisa.

-Estás enorme, joder-Estiró la mano para intentar tocarlo pero el chico se encogió. El rostro de Abel mostró culpabilidad-Yo… lo siento mucho Aden. Siento mucho haber sido el padre que fui y haberte hecho todo lo que te hice… a ambos-Dijo luego mirando a Lexa, que parecía mucho menos conmocionada que el chico a su lado-Os juro que si pudiera cambiar todos esos años… si pudiera…-Apoyó ambos codos en las rodillas-No voy a excusarme con el alcohol, pero tenéis que saber que esos años tuve el juicio algo nublado-Suspiró profundamente-Estos años he tenido tiempo para reflexionar y para darme cuenta que no quería morir dentro de esa celda sin saber antes que me perdonáis… por favor.

Aden y Lexa permanecieron impasibles.

-No puedo perdonar lo que le hiciste a Costia-Fue la respuesta de la chica-Lo siento.

Abel asintió y apartó la vista abatido.

-Sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado… pero de verdad estoy arrepentido. No todos los recuerdos son malos ¿verdad? ¿Eh campeón? ¿Recuerdas cuando te llevé al parque de diversiones?

-Sí, y lo perdiste por irte a beber-Susurró Lexa con un gruñido- Estuve toda la noche buscándole.

-Lo intentaba, Lex… pero era tan difícil… yo… -Suspiró-Vuestra madre se merecía alguien mejor. Alguien que no tuviera un pasado como el mio.

Lexa vio casi un paralelismo en sus palabras y en su relación con Clarke.

Aden se inclinó hacia delante.

-Está bien, papá. Yo si te perdono-Lexa miró enseguida a su hermano. Impresionada con la seriedad con la que había hablado-Siempre me dices que los errores del pasado se quedan justamente allí, en el pasado-Le explicó a su hermana con mucha sabiduría-Y aunque antes te tenía miedo… creo que eres diferente ahora.

Se puso de pie acercándose a su padre y este, emocionado, le abrazó.

-No te merezco, pequeño-Susurró Abel emocionado, abrazando al chico-Te quiero, te quiero.

Lexa los miró con un dolor irreconocible en su pecho.

El comportamiento de Abel le había robado a Aden la oportunidad de crecer con un padre.

-Es hora de que te vayas, Abel-Dijo con voz seria, intentando que no sonara quebrada, como lo estaba su corazón.

El hombre la miró y le dio un beso a Aden en la frente, poniéndose luego de pie.

-Gracias-Le dijo a su hija mayor y los tres caminaron hacia la puerta, saliendo y bajando las escaleras en silencio.

Era un momento demasiado emotivo y extraño a la vez, como para que alguno dijera algo más.

Gustus y Anya estaban justo al pie de la escalera, aparentemente discutiendo si deberían volver a subir o no.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando les vieron bajar.

Abel se acercó a Gustus.

-Gracias por cuidarles y ser el padre que yo nunca fui-Le susurró y Gustus simplemente asintió.

-Es mejor que te vayas. No quiero a la policía en mi negocio.

-Lo entiendo. Gracias por esto-Le repitió a su hija y miró luego a su hijo-Hazle caso a tu hermana en todo ¿está bien?-Aden asintió-Ella te quiere más de lo que tu madre y yo lo hicimos en su momento. Quizás… algún día nos veamos otra vez.

-Prometiste que desaparecerías…-Comenzó a decir Lexa.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Solo me daba un poco de esperanza a mí mismo.

-Abel, no queremos problemas, vete por favor-Le pidió su hija mayor.

-¿Crees que alguna vez podrás llamarme papá otra vez?

-No te hagas ilusiones-Abel sonrió divertido.

-Tienes el mismo mal carácter que yo.

Lexa puso una mueca.

El hombre hizo un saludo militar como despedida y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta del taller, dándoles una última mirada a sus hijos.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia allí, viéndolo marcharse con paso rápido.

Lexa supuso que desaparecería de sus vidas para siempre. Que se iría lejos. Le daba igual. De todas formas que estuviesen detrás de las rejas no iba a devolverle a Costia.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una camioneta negra acercarse y reducir la velocidad bajando la ventanilla.

El hombre que la había golpeado en la playa se asomó en la ventanilla con un arma apuntando a Abel.

Lexa reaccionó lanzando a Aden al suelo, mientras Gustus cogía a Anya del brazo colocándola tras la puerta.

Tres disparos.

Y luego silencio, mezclado con el sonido de las llantas del auto huyendo.

-¡No!-La voz de Aden desgarró los oídos de Lexa quien lo cogió de la camiseta cuando este intentó levantarse.

-¡Aden, no! Para.

-¡Suéltame!-Gritó el chico intentando zafarse.

Lexa aflojó el agarre y él logró levantarse, acercándose hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de su padre.

Lexa apenas podía creer lo que acabara de pasar.

Habían asesinado a su padre, delante de Aden, luego de que este hiciera las paces con su hijo. Justo cuando iba a dejarlos en paz para siempre.

No entendía nada.

Corrió abrazando a Aden que estaba en shock mirando la sangre y lo abrazó, apartándolo de allí.

-No mires, Aden-Le susurró rodeándolo con fuerza con sus brazos.

-Está muerto, Lexa-Dijo casi sin emoción mientras la chica le tocaba el pulso-Está… muerto.

Lexa lo cogió del rostro.

-Lo ha estado para nosotros desde hace años-Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tú no lo entiendes… ¡Le odiabas!-Gritó alterado.

-Aden…

-¡Le odiabas y te da igual que esté muerto!

-¡Sí! ¿Vale? Me da igual porque odiaba que te tratara como lo hacía…

-Estaba arrepentido-Miró el cuerpo que estaba desangrándose.

-Ya es muy tarde…

-He llamado al 911-Gustus se acercó corriendo junto a Anya-¿Está…?

Lexa asintió.

-Llévate a Aden de aquí-Le pidió a Anya quien asintió pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros del chico, llevándolo dentro.

Lexa se puso de cuclillas cerrando los ojos de su padre.

-Supongo que el karma sí que existe después de todo-Murmuró para sí misma, pensando que ella también sentía no haber tenido un padre real.

-Joder, esto no será bueno para el negocio. Menos mal que estábamos cerrados…-Comentó Gustus pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Lexa miró a lo lejos.

Se acercaban unas sirenas.

* * *

Lexa suspiró mientras sentía su cuerpo adolorido por el estrés. Cuando estaba estresada o bien arreglaba cosas o bien limpiaba cosas, así que había decidido hacer lo segundo mientras Aden se había ido a casa de Gustus luego del funeral.

Los investigadores le habían explicado a Lexa que su padre estaba en problemas con la mafia italiana. Y que se había escapado de la cárcel porque probablemente allí también habría sufrido el mismo destino.

No podía decir que estaba triste. Para ella su padre había muerto mucho tiempo atrás. Pero tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho. Una mezcla de emociones que apenas podía explicar.

La persona que siempre ponía amenazas en su vida ya no estaba. Así que supuso que por esa parte debería estar tranquila. Pero era algo que nunca había experimentado: la tranquilidad. Y no sabía cómo vivir sin mirar por encima de su hombro.

Secó su cuerpo recién salido de la ducha y se vistió con un pantalón negro de chándal y una camiseta negra que tenía el logo de AC/DC en blanco.

Además no podía dejar de pensar en la idea de alistarse. Era algo que estaba allí latente, era su sueño. Sin embargo tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Clarke y en que quería y necesitaba verla.

Las cosas habían cambiado de cierto modo. Pero no estaba segura si la rubia querría verla a ella luego de lo que había pasado la última vez…

No se merecía a alguien como Clarke. Pero la amaba y ya estaba cansada de luchar contra eso.

Se recostó en el sofá relajándose con el silencio que la rodeaba. Anya se había ofrecido a acompañarla pero ella le había dicho que prefería estar sola.

Necesitaba pensar.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo, el timbre comenzó a sonar de forma frenética.

Lexa frunció el ceño y se levantó abriendo la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

Pero cuando vio que era la rubia de ojos azules que ocupada sus pensamientos, relajó el gesto.

-¿Clark…?-No pudo acabar de decir nada porque la rubia se abalanzaba sobre ella, abrazándola con mucha fuerza. Tanta, que Lexa pensó que le rompería los huesos.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera con fuerza dentro de su pecho al percibir su dulce olor y al sentir la forma en la que sus pechos rozaban los suyos.

-¿Estás bien?, dime que estás bien-Murmuró atropelladamente sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Si-Respondió emocionada, sonriendo apenas por la preocupación de la chica-Estoy bien-Continuó luego con voz suave-¿Cómo…?

-Gustus se lo dijo a Lincoln y cuando él me lo dijo a mí, yo… dios santo, Lexa, casi…-Se apartó de ella mirándola a los ojos-Con solo pensar que podías haber resultado herida… yo…-Se mordió el labio-Sé que no debí aparecer aquí. Que esto es una locura y que quizás estés molesta, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sé que me dijiste…-Comenzó a decir atropelladamente.

-Hey-Lexa la cogió del brazo suavemente tranquilizándola-Está bien. ¿Quieres pasar?

Clarke se quedó un poco descolocada por esa invitación. Había pensado que Lexa se enfadaría por haberse aparecido en su casa. Y de hecho estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a su ira solo para comprobar con sus propios ojos que la morena estaba intacta.

Pero esto no lo esperaba.

Clarke asintió y dio un par de pasos dentro. Todo estaba silencioso y olía a limpio. Como si Lexa acabara de limpiarlo todo.

Se apoyó en la pared que dividía el salón de la cocina y soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo.

-Tienes ojeras-Le dijo Lexa preocupada.

-No he dormido bien-La morena frunció el ceño. Probablemente asumiendo que era por su culpa. Y no estaba equivocada, pero no era solo eso-He tenido exámenes prácticos y teóricos y mi madre ya se ha mudado a San Diego. Hará un par de fiestas en navidad y fin de año. Quiere que vaya, pero mi padre también me presiona para que esté con él… no sé qué hacer. Ni siquiera sé si quiero salir de LA-Cerró los ojos agotada.

Lexa caminó hacia la cocina sin decir nada, sacó dos cervezas del refrigerador y se acercó a Clarke dándole una.

-No suelo tener alcohol en casa por Aden, pero está quedándose con Gustus porque estar aún por aquí le altera.

Clarke le dio un trago a la botella.

-¿Está bien?

Lexa puso una mueca.

-Vio como asesinaban a Abel… a nuestro padre-Explicó-Luego de que le pidiese perdón e hicieran las pases. Todo fue un jodido desastre y yo aún estoy intentando procesarlo. No quiero imagíname como debe ser para Aden-Se encogió de hombros-La verdad es que me jode mucho que esté sufriendo tanto a su edad, justo como yo sufrí… -Bebió un trago-Todo lo que he querido en la vida es protegerle… y he fallado.

-Yo creo que lo has hecho bastante bien. Demasiado bien quizás.

Lexa negó.

-Debí irme… debí irme por un tiempo con Aden…

-Pues yo me alegro que no lo hayas hecho-Respondió Clarke casi tímidamente.

Levantó la vista y vio a la morena sonriendo a medias. Mirándola de una forma que le aflojó las rodillas.

-Siento de verdad haber venido así, pero estaba preocupada.

-No lo sientas. Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Clarke la miró sorprendida.

Entonces Lexa dio un par de pasos haciendo que la espalda de Clarke chocara contra la pared otra vez.

La morena colocó una mano al lado de la cabeza de la rubia.

-Te he extrañado tanto que duele, Clarke-Susurró muy cerca de su rostro-La verdad es que… no puedo estar sin ti. Me posees, posees mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma. Soy tuya y tú eres mía-Rozó los labios de Clarke percibiendo su aliento con olor a cerveza. Eso la excitó-Eres mía, ¿verdad?

-Si…-Respondió enseguida Clarke-Soy tuya-La lengua de Lexa lamió el labio inferior de Clarke y esta contuvo la respiración-¿Qué ha cambiado?-Preguntó confundida. Notó que su voz parecía más un gemido que otra cosa.

-Todo. Mi padre ya no está. Y yo… me siento libre… libre de estar y amar a quien quiera-La besó profundamente y Clarke la recibió deseosa abriendo la boca, saboreándola, abrazando la lengua de Lexa con la suya. Gimió sin poderlo evitar y el cuerpo de Lexa rozando el suyo hizo que respirara de forma errática.

-Lexa…-Gimió otra vez, abrazándose a su cuello cuando la morena comenzó a dejar besos y chupetones en su cuello y su mentón-No puedo seguir haciendo esto. Esta…-Cerró los ojos conteniendo la respiración cuando los besos de Lexa hicieron que ciertas cosquillas llegaran a su entrepierna-Esta ida y vuelta… no puedo.

Lexa le quitó la cerveza a medio acabar de la mano y la miró con los ojos oscuros por el deseo.

-No habrá más idas, Clarke. Esta soy yo, diciéndote que te quiero en mi vida-Clarke dejó de respirar y la besó con fuerza. Lexa sonrió sobre sus labios ante su reacción y se apartó mirándola.

Dejó las botellas sobre la mesa y cogió a Clarke de la mano, llevándola hasta la habitación.

No iba a tener sexo con Clarke Griffin, iba a hacerle el amor como nadie se lo había hecho nunca.

Clarke nunca había estado allí. Ninguna chica (sin contar a Anya) había estado en esa habitación.

La rubia miró alrededor con curiosidad antes de que Lexa la atrajera a su cuerpo besándola profundamente una vez más, haciéndola gemir, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura y se desplazaban hasta su trasero, apretándolo con fuerza.

Clarke gimió y metió las manos debajo de la camiseta de Lexa, su piel estaba ardiendo. Acarició su espalda, y metió las manos dentro de los pantalones de chándal de la chica. Sintiendo su piel bajo sus dedos.

Sentía su corazón pletórico, lo sentía a punto de explotar dentro de su pecho.

 _Lexa le había dicho que la quería en su vida. Y la amaba…_

Deseaba sentir la piel de la morena rozando la suya, friccionando.

Deseaba saborear su piel y su sexo.

La deseaba a ella.

Quitó con rapidez la camiseta de Lexa y contempló sus pechos atrapados en un sujetador blanco. Besó la parte de arriba de sus pechos con besos suaves y sintió las manos de Lexa quitando también su camiseta y luego sus vaqueros. Clarke la ayudó y luego comenzó a bajar el pantalón de ella, arrodillándose en el proceso.

Dejó un beso en el vientre sexy y plano de la morena, pasando la lengua por el pequeño tatuaje con forma de infinito que tenía en la cadera derecha.

Lexa no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de su "ya oficialmente" chica, mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su vientre y luego bajaba, pasando la lengua por encima de las bragas, que ya estaban bastante húmedas.

Su pelo rubio revuelto, su piel sonrosada, sus ojos llenos de sensualidad.

-Clarke…

-¿Qué?-Preguntó la rubia de forma inocente.

-No juegues con fuego.

-Yo nunca juego, cariño-Sus manos bajaron las bragas de forma suave, rozando sus piernas con las yemas de sus dedos y miró a Lexa con sus ojos azules traviesos y brillantes.

Lexa cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Clarke besaron su zona íntima y luego lamía de forma lánguida una y otra vez.

Soltó el aire y gimió de forma apenas perceptible mordiéndose el labio.

-Había extrañado tanto esto, Lex… a ti, tu sabor…-Murmuraba mientras chupaba y lamía a conciencia.

Lexa sintió que le fallaban las piernas y tomó aire cogiendo a Clarke por los hombros para que se levantara.

La rubia la miró entre sorprendida y curiosa sobre porque la había puesto de pie.

-Quiero tomarme mi tiempo antes de que lleguemos a eso-Le susurró Lexa besándola, saboreando su propio sabor en la boca de Clarke.

Le quitó el sujetador, metiendo uno de sus pechos en la boca, lamiéndolo, mientras con sus manos, comenzaba a quitarle los vaqueros.

Clarke la ayudó y se deshizo también de las bragas, quitándole luego el sujetador a la morena, abrazándose a ella como a una tabla de salvación.

Y de algún modo eso era Lexa para ella.

El cuerpo de Lexa la empujó hasta que su espalda estuvo sobre las sabanas y la vio colocarse sobre ella, mirándola de forma velada, mirándola con deseo y amor. Haciendo que Clarke se emocionara.

-Eres preciosa-Escuchó que le susurraba acariciando su pierna con una mano-Eres preciosa y soy la chica más afortunada por tenerte entre mis brazos-Depositó un beso entre sus pechos y luego en uno de sus hombros, descendiente hasta su brazo, lamiendo la articulación que conectaba el bíceps con el antebrazo-Voy a saborearte toda. Porque eres mía… dilo Clarke.

-Soy tuya-Murmuró excitada y Lexa se dio a la tarea de acariciar y besar cada zona sensible de su cuerpo.

Se detuvo en uno de sus pezones, mientras su mano hacia círculos encima de su ombligo, torturándola.

Clarke arqueó la espalda intentando moverse y sentir a Lexa con sus manos también.

Las estiró acariciando su pelo y luego su espalda.

La morena seguía torturándola con besos lentos y sensuales sobre su cuerpo, descendiendo de sus pechos hasta su ombligo, lamiéndolo para luego bajar hasta sus piernas, recorriéndolas con sus labios y su nariz.

Finalmente descendió hasta la zona de sus deseos con media sonrisa.

Clarke abrió las piernas, deseosa, y suspiró al sentir los labios de Lexa besando y chupando. Su lengua se unió a la fiesta y comenzó a lamer rápidamente el botón de placer de la rubia, haciendo que de su garganta salieran pequeños gemidos que la estaban enloqueciendo.

Clarke sabía a gloria y estaba dispuesta a hacer esto por el resto de sus días.

Comenzó entonces a torturarla con pequeñas penetraciones de su lengua dentro de su sexo, disfrutando cada gemido y cada grito que Clarke producía con su garganta.

Las penetraciones se hicieron más rápidas y sus dedos se unieron tocando a Clarke donde más lo necesitaba, haciendo que se aferrara de las sabanas cuando una explosión de placer estalló en su vientre y en su entrepierna, regándose por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que cerrara las piernas casi por inercia y que su cuerpo se retorciera de forma dramática.

Lexa parecía no querer detenerse y la penetró con dos de sus dedos, besando su ingle y luego la parte interna de su muslo.

Sus dedos la llevaron al borde del abismo mientras Lexa se incorporaba besándola en los labios y luego detenía sus dedos, sin dejar de besarla de forma sutil.

-Te amo, princesa.

-Yo también te amo, Lexa. Dios, te amo tanto…-Lexa movió de nuevo sus dedos pero volvió a detenerse besándola una vez más.

Clarke estaba perdiendo la cordura con la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometida.

Movió los dedos explorando la zona sur de la morena y ésta se quedó quieta, dejando que fuese la rubia quien decidiera que quería hacer.

Mientras tanto ella seguía besándola primero de forma suave, y luego de una forma desesperada. Demostrándole todo lo que sentía, todo el amor que tenía por ella dentro de su corazón.

La rubia separó sus pliegues, acariciando, tocando, deleitándose con su textura y su calor.

Cambió de posición dejando a la morena debajo y besó su cuello y luego sus labios otra vez, sin dejar de tocarla, sin dejar de hacerla suspirar.

Sentía una conexión que no había experimentado en sus múltiples encuentros sexuales anteriores.

Aquellas veces había sido sexo placentero, muy placentero. Pero no se había sentido de este modo. Como si Lexa pudiera leer su alma y ella pudiera leer la de la chica.

Como si fuesen una sola.

Lamió lánguidamente sus pechos y cogió la parte de atrás de la pierna de la morena, abriéndola para ella.

La besó con deseo y ambas gimieron cuando Clarke acercó su sexo al de su compañera, haciendo que estos friccionaran de forma dolorosa y deliciosa.

Clarke comenzó a moverse de forme frenética mientras la lengua de Lexa exploraba su boca y sus manos acariciaban su espalda.

El roce de sus pechos con los de Lexa la excitó hasta límites insospechados.

Gritó sobre los labios de Lexa sin poderlo evitar y la sintió moverse bajo su cuerpo, acompasando los movimientos de sus caderas, con los suyos.

-¡Ah!-Gritó Clarke sin poderlo evitar, sintiendo como todo el placer se acumulaba en su vientre, amenazando con explotar por segunda vez y precipitarla a un abismo al que estaba dispuesta y encantada de llegar.

Con un movimiento rápido, Lexa cambió de posición, quedando sobre ella, levantándole la pierna con rapidez sin dejar de moverse.

Clarke abrió los ojos encontrándose con los ojos verdes de la morena que la miraban de una forma que hizo que su autocontrol por alargar el momento se desvaneciera. Se dejó ir, gritando el nombre de la chica que estaba entre sus brazos y la cual amaba con locura, mientras ella seguía moviéndose, rozando una y otra vez, sintiendo como la humedad de Clarke se unía con la suya, sintiéndola explotar en sus brazos, sintiéndola vulnerable y suya.

Gimió sin dejar de moverse cuando la liberación llego y sintió las manos de Clarke cogiendo su rostro para besarla, ahogando su grito dentro de su boca.

Clarke la besó lentamente mientras la morena se recuperaba de ese poderoso orgasmo y sintió los dedos de la chica acariciando su rostro.

Se miraron con las respiraciones entrecortadas y sonrieron entre besos.

Lexa se hizo a un lado y abrazó a Clarke por la cintura, besando su hombro y luego sus labios una vez más.

-Te extrañé-Le susurró y Clarke acarició la cintura de la morena.

-Entonces debiste llamarme antes-Lexa rio entre dientes recostando la cabeza en la almohada.

-Han ocurrido muchas cosas pero… iba a hacerlo.

-¿Enserio?-Lexa asintió.

-Aden me dijo algo sobre dejar las cosas del pasado en el pasado…

-Aden es muy inteligente.

-Mmm-Clarke le robó besos haciendo sonreír a Lexa-Hablando de ser inteligente… ¿Qué tal los exámenes?

Clarke rio.

-¿Enserio vas a preguntarme sobre eso ahora mismo?

-¿Por qué no? Soy una novia interesada en las cosas de su chica.

-Ah… ¿Así que eres mi novia? ¿Desde cuándo?

Lexa sonrió besándola fugazmente.

-Desde ahora y para siempre, princesa.

-¿Te dije que me encanta cuando me dices princesa?

-¿Te dije que me encanta tu cuerpo desnudo?-Susurró acariciando el trasero de Clarke, acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Creo que no…-Lexa se metió debajo de las sabanas comenzando a besar su estómago y hacerle cosquillas haciendo que Clarke carcajeara.

-¡Para!-Reía la rubia y la morena sacó la cabeza también riendo.

Saboreando la felicidad.

-Te amo-Le dijo y Clarke sonrió besándola.

Estuvieron un rato más jugueteando en la cama hasta que el hambre las venció y prepararon algo rápido para cenar: burritos de carne.

Bueno, Lexa los preparó, Clarke solo ayudó un poco.

Mientras iban de regreso a la habitación con el botín, Lexa se fijó en el culo de Clarke, solo enfundado con sus braguitas rosas y luego subió la mirada viendo como la camiseta enorme de los Galaxy que Gustus le había regalado a Aden y que había acabado en el armario de Lexa cuando Gustus le había comprado luego la camiseta de la temporada siguiente, adornaba su cuerpo y la hacía ver adorable.

-Podría verte así vestida por el resto de mis días.

-Cuidado señorita, Woods, podría tomarme eso como una propuesta de matrimonio.

Lexa rio.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Casarte?

Ambas se subieron con los platos y los burritos sobre la cama.

Clarke la miró confundida.

-No, solo estaba… digo…

-Clarke-La tranquilizó Lexa-Es solo una pregunta. ¿Quieres casarte?

-Si… supongo… ¿tú no?

Lexa se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca me lo planteé-Respondió dándole una mordida al burrito.

-Supongo que… he sido educada para pensar en ello-Le explicó Clarke-Pero tampoco es algo que… no sé, no es algo que sueñe o necesite.

Lexa masticó mirándola con adoración.

-Cuéntame sobre tu auto.

-¿Sobre mi auto?-Clarke pareció sorprendida por el cambio de conversación.

-Si, como es que llegaste a tenerlo.

-Era de mi abuelo. Cuando murió, se lo dejó a mi padre y siempre me gustó. Me encantan los autos antiguos ¿vale?, son como una afición. De hecho tengo pensado aumentar mi colección.

Lexa rio.

-Es una afición algo extraña para una princesa como tú.

-¿Y cómo son las princesas como yo?-Le preguntó desafiante dándole una mordida a su burrito.

-Pensaba que coleccionarías… no sé, ropa, maquillaje…-Dijo para picarla y Clarke le lanzó una almohada haciéndola reír-¿Eras cercana a tu abuelo?

Clarke asintió.

-La verdad es que me prestaba más atención que mis padres. Murió cuando yo tenía catorce. Fue bastante duro.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien-Negó-Sé que esté donde esté, está feliz de que yo sea quien esté cuidando su auto.

-Bueno, luego de fundirle el motor no sé yo eh-Clarke carcajeó pegándole en la pierna.

-Eres la peor-Lexa le sonrió besándola en los labios.

* * *

Clarke abrió los ojos sobresaltada cuando escuchó sonar su móvil con insistencia.

Se vio desnuda, rodeada de sabanas negras. Y el olor de Lexa por todos lados.

No pudo evitar sonreír feliz y la vio completamente dormida a su lado, con su hermosa espalda desnuda al descubierto y el pelo revuelto.

Era una diosa.

Y era _su_ diosa.

Era solo suya y no podía estar mas feliz por ello.

Cogió la llamada antes de que el ruido la despertara.

-¿Hola?-Susurró.

-Buenos días. ¿Te he despertado?-Clarke miró somnolienta el reloj que tenía Lexa sobre la mesita.

-Mamá, son las siete de la mañana de un sábado.

-Clarke, sabes perfectamente que cuando seas medico tendrás horarios difíciles y tendrás que irte acostumbrando.

-Créeme, ya con la universidad tengo horarios difíciles-Suspiró-¿Por qué me estás llamando a esta hora?

-Solo quería saludarte…

-Y presionarme sobre lo de navidad y año nuevo ¿verdad?

-No quiero que sientas que te presiono, pero San Diego está mucho más cerca que DC. Además…

-Mamá-Clarke se tocó el puente de la nariz-Os dije que necesitaba tiempo.

-Lo sé, cariño. Pero de verdad me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo.

Clarke sintió de pronto unos dedos en su pierna y giro la vista viendo a Lexa adormilada, mirándola atenta, mientras sus dedos descendían por su muslo.

La vio sonreír a medias y la miró divertida.

-Está bien. Digamos que voy a tu fiesta de navidad y de fin de año… ¿Me dejarás llevar a mi novia?

La mano de Lexa se detuvo.

Silencio.

-¿Qué? Clarke…

-Esa es mi condición.

-Clarke, ya hablamos sobre esto.

-No, no hemos hablado en realidad.

-No estoy segura de que…

-Esa es mi condición, mamá.

-¿Cómo puedes poner condiciones para ver a tu madre en navidad?

-De la misma forma en la que tú no aceptas la orientación sexual de tu hija.

-Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto.

-¿No?-Escuchó suspirar a Abby.

-Muy bien, puedes traer a quien quieras.

Lexa seguía mirándola atenta.

-Bien. Nos vemos entonces el día antes de navidad.

La rubia giró de nuevo la vista y vio a Lexa con una ceja enarcada y la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Tú y Aden vendréis conmigo a casa de mi madre y me salvareis de morir aburrida.

-No sé, Clarke…

-Venga, Aden adorará el cambio de ambiente y le vendrá bien por lo que pasó…

Lexa suspiró.

-Tienes que saber que la navidad no es mi época favorita del año. Me recuerda demasiado a mi madre.

Clarke acarició su brazo.

-Creo que nunca me has hablado de ella.

-No hay mucho de qué hablar. Fue una persona atormentada igual que mi padre. Tuve unos cuantos años felices con ella, luego entró en una depresión de la que no salió jamás.

-Lo siento-Sus dedos seguían acariciando su piel.

-Mi madre adoraba la navidad.

-Entonces es una forma bonita de recordarla.

-La verdad es que no solemos hacer demasiado en navidad. Aden abre sus regalos y Anya, el tío Gustus y yo nos emborrachamos.

Clarke sonrió.

-También sueles emborracharte cuando no es navidad si mal no recuerdo-Lexa puso una mueca divertida-Venga…-Le pidió-Harás algo diferente y estarás conmigo-Le besó la mejilla-¿O es que tienes miedo?-Preguntó Clarke para picarla.

-¿Miedo?

-De enfrentarte a tu suegra. Al menos de manera oficial.

Lexa sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

-¿Ni siquiera a una suegra como esa?

-No-Se colocó sobre Clarke-Porque mi recompensa es tener a su hermosa hija en mi cama.

Clarke sonrió.

-Si Aden no viniese con nosotros te pediría que no fuésemos en la moto-Rio divertida de su propia ocurrencia-Mi madre sufriría un infarto.

-Mmm así que la princesa se ha vuelto rebelde y quiere enfadar a sus padres…

-Bueno… es divertido. Además toma en cuenta que…

Lexa la besó en los labios haciendo que dejara de hablar.

-¿Siempre te levantas tan habladora?-Rio-Además, creo que te has olvidado de algo-Murmuró sobre sus labios y luego levantó la vista mirándola con los ojos brillantes-Buenos días, princesa-Le susurró y Clarke acarició su espalda y sus glúteos deleitándose con sus besos.

-Mmm. Buenos días, Lexa.

-Mejor-Dijo satisfecha-Ahora deja de hablar para que pueda hacerte el amor a primera hora de la mañana como tenía planeado.

-Si señora-Sonrió y Lexa capturó sus labios.

* * *

 **Bueno bueno, nadie se puede quejar, ahora mismo deben estar en un coma diabetico con tanto dulce eh? jajaja espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y que me lo hagan saber tanto en los reviews como por twitter (ButtonUpJuno).**

 **A ver por donde va esto ahora... continuarán así de felices?**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	14. Chapter 14

El carboncillo del lápiz se deslizaba con movimientos rápidos pero muy suaves sobre el papel. Clarke alzó los ojos una vez más y miró a Lexa, mientras esta la miraba con una mueca de diversión en el rostro.

Ella misma sonrió volviendo la mirada al papel, pero sentía su corazón martillar con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que esto fue una muy mala idea-Dijo de repente haciendo reír a Lexa.

-¿Por qué?

Clarke la miró una vez más y sus ojos se perdieron en el cuerpo desnudo de su novia.

-Porque no puedo concentrarme contigo allí sobre la cama… sin ropa…

Lexa sonrió ampliamente.

Estaba recostada de lado, con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo y Clarke tragó hondo.

Había hecho esto una vez, con una amiga suya en la capital. Pero la diferencia era que su amiga no la atraía de la forma en la que Lexa lo hacía.

Bufó.

Debía ser profesional. Se dijo.

Clarke observó como sus pechos desnudos se veían firmes y preciosos, pidiendo ser tocados a gritos. Su vientre plano, con ese tatuaje que la invitaba a besarlo. Sus piernas largas que eran una tentación y pospuesto su zona más íntima… de la cual había memorizado su forma, su textura y su sabor.

La morena tenía el pelo suelto y le caía sobre los hombros con gracia.

Se moría por dibujar tal obra de arte. Se moría por dibujar a su diosa.

Pero de verdad no podía concentrarse.

-Ha sido tu idea, y me lo has suplicado por al menos una hora-Le respondió Lexa con voz rasposa y Clarke se revolvió incomoda en la silla.

-Lo sé, pero… dios, Lexa, eres…-Se mordió el labio-Eres una tentación enserio.

La morena volvió a reír.

-Entonces quítate la ropa y deja de resistir la tentación.

-Enserio quiero dibujarte.

-¿Por qué?

Clarke la miró con cariño.

-Porque eres hermosa, cariño.

-No lo soy.

-Si lo eres. Y lo sabes perfectamente.

Lexa se puso más seria.

-La verdad es que… nunca me he sentido particularmente hermosa-Confesó de repente y Clarke que había vuelto su atención al dibujo volvió a mirarla.

-Pues lo eres-Le dijo seriamente-¿Es que no tienes espejos?

Lexa suspiró.

-No se trata solo de… lo físico. Creo que alguien hermoso es… alguien puro. Alguien que no está corrompido. Alguien... como tú, princesa-La forma en la que Lexa dijo esto último hizo que el pecho de Clarke se llenara de una sensación de amor casi plena.

-Lexa, tú has sacrificado tu vida por otros, has puesto tus necesidades a un lado… creo que eres alguien con un alma igual de pura. Y si no me crees, te lo mostraré cuando acabe este dibujo. Si es que tú y tus…-Dijo mirando sus pechos-Cualidades, me dejáis.

Lexa sonrió.

-¿Qué harás cuando lo acabes?

-Lo guardaré bajo llave y lo veré cuando no estés aquí conmigo-Bromeó.

-Mmm. Quieres decir que lo usarás para…-Clarke levantó la vista y vio a Lexa con las cejas levantadas.

-No… bueno, quizás-Rio divertida de haber sido atrapada-Mira, esto es solo arte ¿está bien? Quiero… -Suspiró-Quiero capturar tu belleza, eso es todo.

-Muy bien, chica dibujante. Haz lo tuyo… y luego ven a la cama para que yo pueda hacer lo mío.

-Lexa… no estás ayudando a mi concentración.

La morena carcajeó una vez más.

Un rato después, y luego de que Lexa le dijera a Clarke que no sentía el costado de su cuerpo y que quizás necesitara un masaje, la rubia se acercó a ella y acabó pospuesto desnuda, siendo tocada y besada por su novia.

E hicieron el amor una vez más.

En realidad esos días habían sido bastante frenéticos. Porque mientras estaban separadas no paraban de enviarse mensajes subidos de tono, y cuando estaban juntas se besaban y hacían el amor por horas y luego simplemente charlaban y reían por un par de horas más.

Lexa sentía que nunca había experimentado tanta felicidad en su vida.

-Este lo compré en Michigan. En una tienda de segunda mano-Decía Clarke mientras ella y Lexa estaban sentadas en el suelo del salón que estaba adornado con un pequeño árbol de navidad y muchos detalles con santas y hombres de nieve. Lexa se preguntó si lo había decorado Clarke o su compañera de piso.

Ella y Aden nunca decoraban nada. Y la ambientación le resultaba extraña… pero agradable.

Clarke por fin había sacado su colección de discos y parecía una madre orgullosa mientras se la mostraba a Lexa.

La morena la miraba divertida. Tenía que aceptar que la princesa tenía muy buen gusto musical. Había esperado canciones y discos más comerciales. Pero tenía una colección de buena música y eso hizo que se enamorara aún más de ella.

-Fui con Wells a un festival de música sin el permiso de mis padres ni de los suyos-Rio recordando-Teníamos dieciséis y estábamos hartos del colegio- Lexa sonrió a medias imaginándose a una Clarke adolescente y macarra-Creo que fue el único momento en mi adolescencia en el que realmente hice lo que quise.

-Luego volviste a tu castillo de cristal.

Clarke miró con pesar uno de los discos absorbiendo las palabras de Lexa.

-Pero ya no estoy allí-La miró-Ahora tengo mi propio palacio con mi princesa incluida.

-¿Mmm? ¿Te refieres a mí?-Lexa se acercó besándola en los labios-Creo que la única princesa aquí eres tú.

-¿En qué te convierte eso entonces?

-En el dragón que quiere comerse a la princesa-Susurró divertida haciendo que la espalda de Clarke quedara por completo sobre el suelo mientras la rubia sonreía.

-Pues en este caso la princesa no tiene ningún problema en ser devorada por el dragón…-Cogió a Lexa por la parte de atrás del cuello y la acercó a su rostro.

La morena no se hizo de rogar y cubrió los apetecibles labios de Clarke con los suyos.

Luego, levantó un poco la vista mirando a Clarke con preocupación.

-¿Estás segura sobre lo de San Diego?-Le preguntó.

-Claro que sí. ¿Tú no?

-Estoy segura de que Aden va a disfrutarlo pero… no creo que tu madre…

-Mi madre ha dicho ya que puedo llevar a quien quiera. No te preocupes por ella.

-No quiero que tu relación con ella se estropee aún más por mi culpa. Créeme, tienes suerte de tener a unos padres que se pelean por pasar las navidades contigo.

Clarke acarició el rostro de la chica.

-Pero yo quiero pasar las navidades contigo y solo contigo. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, Lexa Woods.

Lexa la miró con emoción.

Nunca nadie le había dicho cosas como las que Clarke le decía. Y en el fondo seguía teniendo miedo de que tanta felicidad le explotara en la cara de repente.

Volvió a besarla y su mano acabó debajo de la camiseta de Clarke, sintiendo su piel caliente y suave.

Ese día habían tenido mucho sexo. Pero no podía evitar desearla una vez más. No podía evitar querer tenerla entre sus brazos y escuchar sus gemidos, sentir su sabor y saborear sus besos.

-Oh dios mío-Octavia y Lincoln entraron a casa y Lexa se apartó de Clarke sonrojada mientras la rubia reía-¿Sabéis que existen las habitaciones no?-Preguntó Octavia riendo mientras dejaba su chaqueta sobre el sofá.

-Estábamos…-Comenzó a decir Clarke señalando los discos.

-Escuchando música, si, ya-Rio Octavia.

-Hola Lincoln-Saludó Clarke.

-Hola chicas-Sonrió-Disculpad la interrupción.

-Espera a que le cuente esto a Raven.

-Ni se te ocurra, Octavia.

-Oh, lo va a adorar.

En ese punto Lexa estaba luchando por no sonreír por la situación.

-Creo que debería irme-Le susurró a Clarke.

-Te llamaré para arreglar la hora de salida a San Diego ¿está bien?

Lexa asintió y ambas se pusieron de pie.

-Adiós-Se despidió Lexa aún algo sonrojada y Octavia y Lincoln se fueron a la cocina divertidos dejando a ambas chicas en la puerta.

-No les hagas caso.

-No lo hago-Sonrió a medias-Nos vemos-Le dio un beso rápido.

-Gracias por ser mi modelo hoy.

-Bueno, no tuve muchas opciones. Solo espero que ese dibujo esté bien guardado.

-Te juro que estará bajo llave.

Lexa la cogió por la cintura.

-Hasta luego, princesa.

Clarke la sorprendió abrazándola.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

-Estas serán mis mejores navidades-Se separó mirándola-Porque estarás conmigo.

Y en ese momento Lexa supo que Clarke Griffin poseía por completo su corazón.

* * *

Lexa levantó la vista y vio a su hermano menor acercándose.

Estaba en el techo del taller, en una zona en la que se podía ver la ciudad a lo lejos y a la que podías acceder a través de unas escaleras de emergencia en la parte de atrás que conectaban con la casa de ambos.

Aden se acercó a su lado en silencio y Lexa le dio un sorbo a su cerveza, estirándosela luego a su hermano quien la miró sorprendido.

-Solo un sorbo-Le advirtió y el chico la probó arrugando luego la cara.

-Pensé que sabían mejor-Dijo y Lexa rio entre dientes.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras al sabor.

-Creo que estoy listo para volver a casa-Comentó el chico mientras ambos miraban de nuevo al frente-Supongo que… tenías razón y papá estaba muerto para nosotros desde hace mucho.

-Siento haber dicho eso. Sé que yo nunca voy a poder suplantar a mamá y a papá. Y sé que siempre necesitarás un padre…

Lexa se sorprendió cuando la mano de Aden se posó sobre su pierna.

-No necesito nada más, Lexa. Te tengo a ti que has estado conmigo todos estos años y sé que no vas a dejarme jamás.

Lexa se sintió de pronto culpable. Ella aún estaba meditando sobre irse a la marina. Y no se lo había dicho ni a Aden ni a Clarke. Simplemente estaba esperando aclarar un poco más su mente.

-Sabes que aunque… en algún momento nuestros caminos se separen porque inevitablemente vas a crecer, siempre vas a tenerme, Aden.

El chico asintió una vez.

-Lo sé. Yo… quería darte las gracias y decirte que te quiero-Murmuró de forma apenas perceptible-Ver que papá moría de esa forma me hizo pensar que aunque creamos que no, la vida puede acabarse en cualquier momento.

Lexa pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros del chico, abrazándolo.

-¿Cuándo has crecido tanto, eh?-Besó su cabello rubio-Yo también te quiero, pequeño. Más de lo que piensas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato mirando el atardecer hasta que Aden le dijo:

-Háblame sobre mamá. ¿Cómo era antes de…?

-Era una persona amable y con buen humor. Igual que el tío Gustus-Sonrió-Y le encantaba hablar en croata cuando estaba con él. Contaban chistes pensando que yo no les entendía, pero en realidad si lo hacía-Le dio otro sorbo a la cerveza-Te habría gustado conocerla antes de que comenzaran los problemas.

-Quizás todo sería diferente si ella aun estuviese viva.

-Quizás…-Suspiró-Oye, hablando de mamá… sabes que no me gusta demasiado la navidad porque me recuerda a ella…

-Aja…

-Pues Clarke nos ha invitado a ambos a San Diego, a casa de su madre a celebrarla. He pensado que un cambio de ambiente nos vendría bien.

-¿Quieres celebrar la navidad?-Preguntó el chico asombrado.

-Bueno, no celebrarla precisamente… pero…

Aden la miró con suspicacia.

-Clarke es tu novia ¿verdad?-Lexa sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y Aden rio-Sabia que te gustaba. A mí también me gusta… para ti. Me cae bien.

Lexa sonrió a medias.

-¿Ah sí?

Aden asintió.

-Además es muy guapa-Miró de nuevo al frente-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Claro.

-¿Cómo le hablas a las chicas guapas?

Lexa que estaba dándole un sorbo a la cerveza casi se atraganta.

-Es que… hay una chica, Lindsey… yo… creo que es muy guapa-Balbuceó sonrojándose como un tomate y Lexa lo miró divertida. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír-Pero no sé cómo acercarme o hablarle… ni siquiera sé si voy a gustarle.

-Bueno, efectivamente si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás.

-¿Y si me rechaza?

-¿Y que si te rechaza? Hay muchas otras chicas que seguro no lo harán. Además si te rechaza es una tonta-Puso una mueca-Para acercarte a una chica solo tienes que ser tú mismo. Háblale de cosas que le puedan gustar y seguro la meterás en tu bolsillo-Le guiñó un ojo y Aden la escuchó atento.

No podía creer que estuviera dándole consejos amorosos a su hermano pequeño.

-Mira, sé que a tu edad es algo confuso y todo lo que ocurre con tu cuerpo también…

-Oh no…

-Oh sí. Tú has comenzado esta conversación-Rio.

-No vamos a hablar sobre…

-Si lo haremos.

Aden pareció furibundo.

-Como decía, hay cambios en tu cuerpo y comienzas a reaccionar cuando estás cerca de una chica, pero quiero que sepas que todo eso es normal y que poco a poco aprenderás a manejarlo-Lo miró y lo vio muy sonrojado-Además recuerda que siempre tienes que tener precaución. No tengas sexo si no estás preparado, Aden. Tampoco lo tengas con cualquier persona y mucho menos lo tengas sin protección.

Aden seguía mirando al frente con las orejas muy rojas.

Lexa sonrió volviendo a abrazarlo.

-Estás creciendo demasiado rápido-Le susurró.

-No es cierto-Respondió enfurruñado y la chica lo adoró.

-Entonces… ¿nos vamos a San Diego?

* * *

Clarke vio a Lexa acercarse al auto con un montón de chuches en las manos mientras estaban en aquella gasolinera. La morena y su hermano habían ido dentro de la tienda mientras ella llenaba el tanque.

Estaba vestida con unos vaqueros desaliñados que se adherían a sus caderas y una camiseta sin mangas de color verde militar. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y con los lentes de sol parecía una modelo de un anuncio de motocicletas para chicas rudas.

La adoraba y la deseaba tanto que sus huesos dolían por querer tenerla cerca.

Últimamente estaba siendo muy duro no tenerla todo el día en su cama o simplemente en su casa, haciéndola reír o besándola de forma cariñosa.

Había aprendido muchas más cosas de Lexa en ese par de días que en todo el mes que tenían conociéndose.

Ahora era mucho más abierta e incluso curiosa.

Y eso le encantaba.

-Aden ha ido al baño-Le explicó subiéndose al asiento de copiloto-No sabía cuál querías así que he traído tres tipos de chocolate.

Clarke no pudo evitar reír.

-Eres una exagerada.

-Oye, solo quiero hacerte feliz-La miró-¿Quieres que conduzca yo a partir de aquí?

-No lo he hecho tan mal hasta ahora.

-No he dicho nada…

-¡Lexa!

La morena rio.

-¿Qué? Solo quiero que descanses… y el pobre auto también-Murmuró por lo bajo.

-He mejorado un montón ¿vale? Además has dicho que el motor está funcionando a la perfección.

-Por supuesto que sí, lo he reparado yo.

-Entonces deja de meterte conmigo y mi forma de conducir-Le dijo indignada y Lexa la besó en la mejilla adorando demasiado picarla.

-Vale…-Sonrió-Comete el chocolate, anda.

Clarke mordió la barra de chocolate enfurruñada.

-¿Quieres que te cuente algo gracioso antes de que venga Aden?-Clarke miró a su novia atenta masticando de forma dramática el chocolate-He tenido "la charla" con él hace dos días.

-No es verdad…

-Te lo juro-Sonrió-Y estaba tan rojo que sus orejas parecían un volcán. Fue adorable.

Clarke carcajeó.

-¿Y de dónde ha salido la idea de tener "la charla"?

-Le gusta una chica en el colegio. Me pidió consejos para hablarle, dice que no sabe cómo hablarle a las chicas guapas.

-Oh, y tú eres una experta ¿no?-Preguntó la rubia fingiendo estar celosa.

-Bueno, a ti te deslumbré desde la primera vez ¿o no lo recuerdas?

Clarke carcajeó.

-Que arrogante eres-Le pellizcó la mejilla-Aunque tienes toda la razón. La verdad es que cuando me dijiste "niña rica" y "princesa" caí rendida a tus pies. Sobre todo con ese malhumor que te caracteriza.

Lexa hizo una mueca y Clarke sonrió orgullosa de su venganza.

-¿Y qué le dijiste a Aden?

-Que no lo hiciera hasta que no estuviese preparado y que se cuidara.

-Buenos consejos… -La miró de reojo-Me pregunto si tú lo hiciste cuando estabas preparada…

-Esas cosas no se le preguntan a una dama, Clarke-Ambas carcajearon-La verdad es que si y además lo hice con una persona a la que quería mucho. No tengo arrepentimientos.

-Yo si-Suspiró-Mi primera vez fue un desastre y quiero borrarla de mi mente.

Lexa la miró de forma lasciva.

-Bueno, tu primera vez con una chica no lo fue… si mal no recuerdo.

Clarke se mordió el labio y luego rio.

-No estaba hablando de esa primera vez… estaba hablando de cuando tenía diecisiete.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra para borrar eso de tu mente, no te preocupes.

Clarke se mordió el labio otra vez.

-Tendremos que ser muy silenciosas en casa de mi madre…

La mano de la morena acarició su pierna.

-Oh, soy una experta en eso créeme.

-¿Oh?

Lexa le sonrió.

Aden se acercó en ese momento rompiendo la tensión sexual del momento.

-Estos baños apestan-Dijo subiéndose en la parte de atrás-¿Has comprado mis papas?

Lexa le dio la bolsa.

-Intenta no ensuciar el auto-Le advirtió-Es de colección.

Y Clarke le lanzó una mirada muy cariñosa y divertida.

* * *

 **Como siempre gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar y de hacerme saber que les está gustando la historia! se que este capi no fue tan intenso como otros pero creo que era bastante necesario para el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo!**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	15. Chapter 15

Lexa suspiró sintiéndose de pronto en paz. El mar se veía azul y tranquilo, y el viento hacía que los paraguas de las mesillas que estaban en una pequeña terraza debajo de donde ella se encontraba, se movieran con fuerza, al igual que su pelo. Cerró los ojos aspirando el olor a mar. Estaba encantada con esas vistas y se preguntó cómo se sentiría vivir en un lugar como ese. Ella estaba segura de que podría acostumbrarse.

Habían llegado a la casa de Abby Griffin hacía unos quince minutos y se habían encontrado solo con una agradable señora que les dijo que la madre de Clarke había salido pero que regresaría enseguida.

Llevó a Clarke hasta una habitación preparada especialmente para ella y a ella y a Aden a otra, un poco más sencilla pero que sin duda tenía más lujos que toda su casa junta.

Era amplia y tenía una cama matrimonial, la cual tendría que compartir con Aden. Tenía también un pequeño sofá cerca del balcón en donde ella se encontraba, un tocador, una televisión y olía estupendamente. Además tenia adornos de navidad aquí y allí igual que toda la casa.

Miró por encima de su hombro hacia dentro de la habitación y vio a su hermano encantado con el pequeño árbol de navidad que estaba en una esquina. Eso la hizo sonreír a medias.

Ella nunca había estado en lugares como ese a la edad del chico, y se alegraba de que él lo estuviera disfrutando.

Pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

Ella habría querido darle este tipo de lujos a su hermano. Hubiese querido hacerlo feliz, hacer que se sintiera a salvo y tranquilo, como probablemente se había sentido Clarke en su infancia. Si, era verdad que la rubia le había contado todos los problemas con sus padres y su falta de intereses hacia ella, pero al menos nunca había tenido que preocuparse por no tener que comer o por tener que privarse de ciertas cosas.

Y se alegraba mucho por eso, porque pensar en Clarke pasando calamidades era algo que ella no podía soportar. Estaba contenta de que hubiese crecido en un ambiente seguro como este. Sin embargo lo quería para su hermano. Y estaba segura de que podría llegar a dárselo… pero tenía que renunciar a muchas cosas.

En San Diego se encontraba el segundo centro de reclutamiento de la marina más grande de los Estados Unidos. Y sería tan fácil ir hasta allí y cumplir su sueño.

Estar en esa ciudad, conocida por su actividad militar, sobre todo a nivel naval, la hacía sentirse inquieta. Porque sentía que lo tenía todo allí, al alcance de su mano.

Estaba en un momento de su vida en el que se encontraba feliz. Y tener que dejar esa felicidad, tener que dejar a Aden y a Clarke, la asustaba. Pero más la asustaba el hecho de tener la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño y nunca hacerlo.

Sabía que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

Apretó con fuerza la barandilla del balcón y cerró los ojos.

-¿Lex?-Se sobresaltó y giró la vista, viendo a Clarke acercarse-Bonito ¿eh?-Sonrió a medias y la morena asintió ablandando el gesto-¿Te gusta tu habitación?, podríamos buscar otra si quieres…

-Esta habitación es más grande que mi casa, Clarke-La rubia sonrió-Creo que estaremos bien aquí. Solo… tengo una queja-La chica la miró atenta-Que tu no estarás en ella-Le susurró acercándose, mirando hacia adentro para asegurarse de que Aden no las escuchaba.

-Le dejaré la puerta de mi habitación abierta, señorita Woods.

-¿Mmm?-Su mano acarició la cintura de Clarke-El problema es que ya me estaba acostumbrando a despertar contigo en mi cama…

Clarke sonrió.

-Bueno, puedes dormir conmigo y venir a tu habitación antes de que todos despierten.

-¿Todos?-Preguntó confundida.

La rubia se mordió el labio.

-Mi madre acaba de llegar y… no ha venido sola-Lexa la miró sin entender-Han venido mi tía y mi prima. Y probablemente para la fiesta de navidad de mañana llegue más gente-Le dijo luego-Pero te juro que yo no lo sabía. Pensé que seriamos solo nosotros… joder-Se puso la mano en la frente-De verdad no quería ponerte en esta situación.

La morena levantó una ceja.

-¿Y que situación es esa?

-Mi abuela y mi tía son peores que mi madre. Así que…-Suspiró.

-Te dije que no le tenía miedo a nadie, Clarke.

-Pues deberías.

Lexa sonrió acercándola más a su cuerpo.

-Esta noche me compensarás cualquier cosa que ocurra durante el día.

-Me parece justo-La morena le robó un beso y Clarke estuvo tentada a abrir la boca y perderse en el sabor de su chica, pero no podían perder más tiempo. Se separó y la miró con cariño-Bueno, es hora de conocer a la familia. ¡Yeih!-Gritó irónica y Lexa rio entre dientes.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras, Clarke escuchó a su madre charlando alegremente con su tía y apretó los labios.

Bueno, esto iba a ser divertido.

Los tres se acercaron y las mujeres giraron la vista.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Aden no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su prima pequeña, que ya no estaba tan pequeña, y casi sonrió.

-Clarke-La rubia se acercó a su madre dándole un abrazo-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayas venido, cariño.

Clarke saludó también a su a su tía y a su prima.

-Estás enorme-Le dijo su tía-Y muy guapa. ¿Cómo va la universidad? ¿Ya has decidido que especialidad quieres?

Su tía Stephanie también era medico igual que su madre y era aún más snob.

Notó como miraba a Lexa con curiosidad, sin perder rastro de su sencilla ropa.

-La universidad muy bien, tía. Y no, aun no lo sé.

-Pues deberías irlo pensando. Ya sabes que la neurocirugía es buena opción… hablo por experiencia propia-Soltó una risita.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Quiero presentaros a Lexa, mi…

-Amiga-Dijo rápidamente Abby-Y tengo entendido que este de aquí es su hermano.

Lexa se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Clarke se transformaba y estuvo a punto de decir algo, así que la cogió del brazo, negando con la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

Lo último que quería era que Clarke tuviese problemas con su familia por su culpa.

Aunque con una familia así…

Clarke le dio una mirada significativa y miró de nuevo a las mujeres ignorándola por completo.

-Lexa no es mi amiga, es mi novia-Dijo y cogió a la chica de la mano.

Abby estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso y su tía aún más.

Solo su prima Hanna parecía sonriente y divertida.

-¿Perdona?-Preguntó Stephanie.

-Es mi novia.

-¿Tu novia?-La mujer miró a Abby-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-Preguntó luego con tono digno-Estáis de broma ¿no?

El timbre sonó y la misma mujer que les había recibido, anunció que había llegado un invitado más.

Mientras Abby iba a recibirlo, Stephanie miró a las dos chicas con curiosidad.

-¿Y sois compañeras de la universidad?

-No, señora-Contestó Lexa seria-No tuve la oportunidad de ir a la universidad.

-Pero sí que va a las fiestas de la universidad ¿verdad, Lex?

La morena sonrió a medias.

Clarke casi rie en voz alta al ver la cara de su tia.

-Lexa es quien arregla mi auto.

-¿Eres…?-Preguntó Stephanie.

-Sí, arreglo autos para vivir.

El rostro de la mujer fue todo un poema y Clarke lo disfrutó tanto que casi empieza a dar saltitos de felicidad.

Siempre había vivido a la sombra de lo que realmente quería hacer, decir y sentir. Y ahora a sus veinte años, por fin era capaz de hacerlo sin ningún remordimiento.

Y todo se lo debía a Lexa. Ella le daba la fuerza y el coraje que necesitaba.

Su tía la miraba con la mayor desaprobación del mundo y Clarke lo adoró.

Todos giraron la vista cuando Abby entró con alguien más, y Clarke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta de que era Kane, el rector de la facultad de medicina de Stanford.

-Hola-Saludó el hombre mientras Abby le presentaba a todos-Hola, Clarke-Saludó luego a la chica.

La rubia se estaba preguntando qué demonios estaba haciendo Kane en aquel lugar. Era cierto que era muy amigo de su madre… pero había algo que no le gustaba sobre esto.

Aunque claro, ella tampoco podía decir demasiado porque le había puesto como condición a su madre que iría si le dejaba llevar a Lexa.

Pronto trajeron aperitivos y un poco de vino y soda para los más jóvenes y todos se sentaron a charlar distendidamente.

Clarke y Lexa se sentaron juntas un poco apartadas, mientras Hanna intentaba charlar con Aden sin que este se sonrojara.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Lexa a Clarke.

-No entiendo que hace él aquí-Le susurró mirando a Kane y a su madre con suspicacia.

Se lanzaban miradas e intercambiaban roces casi imperceptibles, pero de los que Clarke se daba cuenta.

-Bueno, es un invitado de tu madre.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó confundida.

-¿No te das cuenta de como se miran?

Lexa los miró y no vio nada raro.

-Creo que estás exagerando un poco…

Clarke suspiró y relajó la espalda, recostándose en el asiento.

-Tienes razón-La miró y los ojos verdes de la morena brillaron bajo la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas-Siento lo de hace unos minutos… -Le susurró-Mi madre diciendo que somos amigas…

-Bueno-Lexa dejó la copa a un lado-Creo que ya lo has aclarado todo bastante bien. Tu tía no deja de mirarnos de forma desaprobatoria.

Clarke sonrió ampliamente.

-Probablemente le dará una charla a mi madre y luego a mi sobre la importancia de mantener el apellido de la familia y sobre porque Los Ángeles es una ciudad de libertinaje.

Lexa rio.

-¿Qué tiene de malo un poco de libertinaje?

-Eso es lo que yo digo-Miró hacia donde estaban Aden y Hanna-Hey…-Los chicos la miraron-¿Qué tal un paseo por la playa?

Los cuatro se fueron dejando a los adultos charlando sobre cosas banales y sobre la fiesta del día siguiente y salieron descalzándose y caminando por la playa.

Lexa miró como sus dedos se hundían en la arena y luego miró a Clarke.

-No puedo evitar recordar lo que pasó la última vez que estuvimos en la playa-Murmuró y Clarke acarició sus dedos.

-Hey, eso ya pasó. No vale la pena recordarlo.

-Tienes razón-La miró de reojo-Pero me resulta tan raro estar así de tranquila.

-Pues vete acostumbrando.

Ambas sonrieron.

-Gracias por… defenderme allí-Dijo Lexa de repente.

-Oye-Se detuvo mirándola-No voy a dejar que nos menosprecien.

-¿No te gustaría que yo fuese alguien diferente?

-¿Alguien diferente?

-Si… quizás alguien más estudiada…

-Lexa, no cambiaría una sola cosa de ti ¿no lo ves?, te amo. Amo todo lo que eres.

Lexa sintió un calor en su pecho al que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

-Qué cosas tan bonitas me dice, señorita Griffin. Casi podría pensar que está intentando seducirme…

Clarke sonrió adorando la forma en la que el viento hacia que el pelo de la chica se moviera.

-Ese es mi único objetivo en la vida.

Lexa se acercó y le robó un beso.

Mientras tanto, Aden estaba intentando no decir nada estúpido delante de la prima de Clarke.

Era rubia igual que su cuñada, y tenía los ojos verdes más bonitos que había visto jamás.

No había imaginado que hubiese una chica más guapa que Lindsey… pero allí estaba ella.

-Tu hermana parece guay-Le comentó la chica.

-Lo es. Aunque a veces es bastante mandona.

-¿Y no te parece raro? Qué le gusten las chicas, digo.

Aden se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que no. Siempre lo he sabido y lo veo normal.

-Mi madre dice que la gente así está enferma-Rio-Yo creo que la enferma es ella-Ambos rieron y Aden se quedó prendado con su sonrisa-¿A ti te gustan los chicos?

-¡No!-Dijo enseguida-No, a mí me gustan las chicas también-Le respondió sonrojándose-¿Y a ti?

-Me gustan los chicos-Aden hizo un baile de celebración en su interior.

Intentó recordar los consejos de Lexa.

 _Hablar sobre cosas que le podían interesar…_

¿Qué demonios podía interesarle a Hanna?

-¿Y qué… música te gusta?

Ella lo miró divertida.

-De todo un poco. Pero no soy de escuchar mucha música… soy más de leer.

-Yo también.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué lees?

-Comics.

Eso hizo reír a la chica.

-Pues podrías enseñarme alguno.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro. Si quieres…

-Sí, sí. Claro que quiero-Se apresuró a decir-He traído algunos conmigo.

Ambos sonrieron a medias y siguieron caminando y Aden sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago cuando el brazo de Hanna rozó el suyo.

El día transcurrió sin contratiempos, con algunos comentarios y puyas de su tía sobre lo que pensaría su abuela si supiera que ahora le gustaban las chicas y con Clarke intentando averiguar la razón por la que Kane estaba allí para navidad.

Se encontró a su madre en la cocina, luego de que todos subieran a sus respectivas habitaciones después de cenar.

-Mañana habrá más gente-Le explicó Abby-Algunos compañeros de trabajo. ¿Crees que deberíamos servir vino o champaña? He comprado ambos solo por si acaso…

-Mamá…

-Además…

-Mamá-Abby la miró-¿Qué hace Kane aquí?

Su madre la miró sin entender.

-Kane es mi amigo, Clarke. Ha venido para la fiesta de mañana. Le he dicho que no tiene por qué quedarse en ningún hotel habiendo aquí habitaciones disponibles.

-Lo sé. Pero nunca ha pasado navidades con nosotros.

-Porque estábamos en Washington a miles de kilómetros.

-No me mientas-Le dijo-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Desde cuándo que?

-Por dios. No me trates como a una niña. Tenéis una relación…

-Clarke…

-¿Por eso te divorciaste de papá? ¿Él lo sabe?

Abby apretó la mandíbula acercándose a su insolente hija.

-En primer lugar, no te permito que me hables de esa forma en mi casa. Permití que trajeras a esa… esa chica, porque de verdad quería pasar la navidad con mi única hija. Pero no voy a permitir que me cuestiones y me hables de esa forma. Te recuerdo que aquí la madre soy yo.

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema, mamá? Que intentas hacerme creer que eres perfecta, que no te equivocas nunca, para luego echarme en cara mis errores. Pero resulta que eres tan humana como todo el mundo. Y hasta ahora lo entiendo-Se acercó aún más para susurrarle con los dientes apretados-Te avergüenzas de mí y me juzgas cuando tú te acuestas con Kane sin siquiera haberte divorciado de papá-Le escupió y la mano de Abby acabó en su mejilla con un fuerte golpe.

Clarke la miró impresionada y se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

-Clarke…

-Buena charla, madre-Dijo irónica y se dio la vuelta para subir e ir hasta su habitación.

Abby suspiró hondamente. Quizás se había pasado.

Pero no entendía la actitud rebelde de Clarke a estas alturas.

Lo había esperado cuando Clarke era una adolescente. Sin embargo siempre fue una chica muy responsable y recta. Ahora parecía que estaba haciendo todo lo que no había hecho años atrás.

Saliendo con chicas, bajando sus notas, hablándole de forma impertinente, avergonzandola delante de la familia...

Quizás era por todo lo que había pasado con el divorcio… o que simplemente había cambiado.

Se preguntó si ella misma había hecho algo mal. ¿Había algo que debía reprocharse a sí misma?

-Hey…-Kane apareció acercándose con una mirada de preocupación-Venia a la cocina y no he podido evitar escuchar…-Ladeó la cabeza-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

-¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué fue su padre el que me engañó a mi hace mas de un año y que desde ese entonces nos distanciamos y me he enamorado de ti?

Kane la abrazó.

-No suena tan mal.

Abby rio amargamente.

-No debí pegarle…

-Estoy seguro de que arreglarán las cosas. Después de todo… pronto será navidad.

* * *

 _ **Clarke:**_ _Estás despierta?_

 _ **Yo:**_ _Crees que puedo dormir sabiendo que estás un par de habitaciones mas allá, completamente sola?_

 _ **Clarke:**_ _Entonces ven y hazme compañía. Te necesito sobre mí y dentro de mí ahora mismo._

Lexa sonrió mirando a un lado, cerciorándose de que Aden estaba dormido.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Dos minutos._

Se puso de pie y sintió el suelo frío bajo sus pies descalzos, pero no le importó.

Salió al pasillo y caminó en silencio hasta la habitación de la rubia.

Entró sin llamar a la puerta y se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba iluminada con velas aromáticas.

-¿Clarke?-Preguntó sin levantar mucho la voz.

-Aquí-Notó que esa habitación también tenía un balcón y Clarke entró desde allí, usando una bata de seda de color negro. Sus ojos recorrieron sus piernas desnudas y luego subieron hasta sus ojos. Tenía el pelo recogido en la parte de atrás y parecía una diosa.

Lexa se acercó a ella sin decir nada más y se miraron en silencio. Notó que parecía haber estado llorando y frunció el ceño acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?-Le susurró.

-Perfectamente-Se acercó más a ella rozando sus labios-En realidad estoy un poco enfadada… y te necesito ahora mismo.

-Bueno, aquí me tienes-Lexa lamió su labio inferior-Pero si quieres hablar…

-Nada de hablar-Se dio la vuelta y buscó algo que estaba sobre su cama. Lexa sonrió cuando vio que era el juguete que habían comprado en Los Ángeles.

-Lo has traído…

-Oh si-Se acercó con paso lento sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes de Lexa-En realidad iba a usarlo mañana, como regalo de navidad… pero he cambiado de opinión-Rozó el brazo de Lexa con el juguete y luego la cogió por la cintura con fuerza, besándola y mordiendo sus labios. La morena gimió sin poderlo evitar. Era la primera vez que Clarke se mostraba así de exigente y en control. Y la verdad era que no le molestaba para nada…

La empujó poco a poco para llevarla hasta la cama mientras sus lenguas se abrazaban de forma sensual, pero Clarke la detuvo.

-No-Le dijo rotundamente-Quiero hacerlo de pie-Le dijo y Lexa levantó una ceja-Quiero que me lo hagas de pie, Lexa-Esas palabras hicieron que Lexa se estremeciera y notó que Clarke se abría la bata y la dejaba caer al suelo, quedando completamente desnuda.

Sus ojos recorrieron una vez más sus piernas y subieron por su zona intima, sus caderas, sus hermosos pechos y finalmente sus ojos.

Dios era una visión que nunca se cansaría de ver.

Clarke se quitó la horquilla que sostenía su pelo y su melena cayó salvajemente sobre sus hombros.

Lexa tragó hondo.

-Clarke, dios santo…-Dijo con voz rasposa-Me estás matando-La escuchó reír de forma sensual.

-Ven aquí…-Le dijo comenzando a dar pasos hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.

Lexa se acercó como una depredadora, quitándose la camiseta y los pantaloncillos en el camino.

Estaba tan excitada que podía correrse solo con tocar a Clarke.

Su cuerpo desnudo era una tentación por la que estaba dispuesta a morir.

Clarke la recibió con un beso y sintió sus manos cogiendo sus pechos, apretándolos, excitándola aún más.

Se besaron con desenfreno y muchas ganas, y Lexa escuchó como de la garganta de Clarke salían pequeños gemidos cada vez que su lengua hacia maravillas dentro de su boca.

-Quiero que lo hagas fuerte, Lexa-Le susurró aun devorando sus labios-Quiero que me hagas olvidar el mundo por unos minutos.

Lexa besó su cuello con ansia y separó las piernas de Clarke con su pierna, llevando sus dedos hasta su intimidad.

-¿Estás segura, princesa?

-Por favor… hazlo… -Gimió cuando los dedos de Lexa comenzando a tocar y a tantear y luego se introdujeron en su húmeda intimidad.

Gritó audiblemente y Lexa sonrió mordiendo su oreja.

-Clarke, van a escucharnos…-Le susurró lamiendo y mordiendo aún su oreja y la cogió con fuerza de la parte de atrás del cuello-Gírate-Le ordenó quitándole el juguete de la mano.

La rubia obedeció y Lexa mordió y besó su espalda llevando una mano al frente para acariciar uno de sus pechos bajando hasta su abdomen y finalmente hasta su intimidad.

-¿Qué quieres, princesa? Dímelo…-Le susurró abriendo aún más sus piernas.

-A ti, ahora-Sollozó sintiendo los dedos de Lexa sobre su botón de placer.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Fóllame, fuerte, quiero sentirte…¡ah!-Los movimientos de sus dedos se hicieron más rápidos.

-¿Quieres que yo esté en control? ¿Eso es?

-Si…

-¿Si?

Lexa introdujo el juguete en su interior y gimió muy bajito.

Clarke contuvo la respiración cuando sintió a Lexa penetrándola con el strapon.

-Ahora vas a ser una buena chica y vas a estar calladita ¿está bien?-Le susurró de forma sensual comenzando a moverse muy despacio.

Clarke echó la cabeza hacia atrás exigiéndole que lo hiciera más rápido y Lexa la complació moviéndose más y más rápido.

-¿Así? ¿Te gusta así, cariño?-Le preguntó susurrando en su oído mientras ella misma gemía por las increíbles sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentado.

-Sí, sí, sí-Murmuró Clarke y un gemido sonoro escapó de garganta.

Clarke se sorprendió cuando la mano de Lexa tapó su boca sin dejar de moverse de forma rápida, haciéndola gemir una y otra vez. Cerró los ojos apoyando la espalda en el pecho de su chica y notó como su otra mano iba de nuevo a su botón de placer, acariciándola con rapidez.

El olor de Lexa la inundó y sintió lágrimas de placer amenazar con salir mientras una deliciosa sensación explotaba en su entrepierna, subiendo hasta su vientre y luego atacando las otras partes de su cuerpo.

Su corazón martillaba con fuerza y notó que Lexa no dejaba de moverse y que por el contrario, comenzaba a moverse más rápido.

Gimió apenas recuperándose del placer que acababa de invadir su cuerpo.

-Lexa…

-Shhh-La rodeó con sus brazos masajeando sus pechos-Yo estoy en control ¿recuerdas?-Clarke se mordió el labio intentando no gritar, pues otro orgasmo estaba amenazando con explotar, acabando con su cordura-Dios, que bien te sientes bajo mis manos-Mordió la parte de atrás de su cuello, sin dejar de torturar sus pezones.

Clarke se inclinó dándole mejor acceso a su intimidad y Lexa se deleitó con la visión de su espalda, rendida a ella.

La cogió por la cintura mientras Clarke colocaba una mano en la pared y gemía muy bajito. Pero su respiración errática era aún más excitante.

Movió las caderas con fuerza y acarició la espalda de la rubia escuchando y sintiendo como explotaba por segunda vez, mientras sus uñas rasgaban la pared.

Lexa cerró los ojos unos segundos aumentando el ritmo y sintiendo su propia culminación acercarse. Clarke acercó de nuevo la espalda a su pecho y la atrajo hacia su boca con una mano haciendo que Lexa se apoyara en la pared y se moviera de forma rápida y profunda, acabando con un climax que la hizo gemir guturalmente sobre los labios de Clarke e hizo que su cuerpo temblara y sus rodillas casi perdieran la fuerza.

Empujó un par de veces más y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared con ambas manos para no derrumbarse.

Clarke se giró sin dejar de besarla y la empujó hacia la cama.

Lexa cogió aire aun intentando recuperar la razón y enseguida sintió como Clarke hacia un lado el juguete y lamía su sexo sin piedad.

-¿Clarke?-Gimió mordiéndose luego el labio inferior-Joder, Clarke…-Se aferró con fuerza a las sabanas y percibió la lengua de Clarke penetrándola y torturándola sin parar hasta que sus dedos se unieron y la hicieron explotar en otro orgasmo.

Lexa abrió los ojos embriagada por tanto placer y vio a Clarke echarse a su lado en la cama.

Ambas miraron el techo, sudorosas y saciadas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó Lexa de repente riendo.

-Sexo. Muy buen sexo. El mejor sexo-Respondió Clarke casi sin poder respirar y ambas carcajearon.

Lexa la miró y sintió que no podía amarla más al tenerla allí completamente desnuda y sonrosada.

No había compartido tal conexión sexual y espiritual con nadie.

-¿Crees que nos han escuchado?-Le preguntó a su novia.

-Realmente no puede importarme menos-La morena las cubrió a ambas con las sabanas y acarició el brazo de Clarke besando luego su mejilla y su cuello, saboreando el sabor de su sudor.

-¿Vas a contarme que ha pasado?

La rubia miró de nuevo el techo.

-He discutido con mi madre y… me ha pegado-Clarke notó como los músculos de la espalda de Lexa se tensaban-Supongo que lo tuve merecido por lo que le dije pero…-Negó con la cabeza-Estoy harta, Lex. Estoy harta de que aparente ser perfecta y de que se avergüence de mi cuando ella no es mejor que yo…

-Las madres pueden ser complicadas, princesa. Pero al final seguirá siendo tu madre-Besó su hombro-Habla mañana con ella.

-¿Por qué la defiendes? No le caes bien…-Lexa rio entre dientes.

-Estoy segura de que no le caigo bien a muchas madres -Dijo divertida-Pero sé que la quieres y que ha sido una parte importante de tu vida-Suspiró-Solo quiero que seas feliz, Clarke.

Clarke la miró sorprendida.

-Pero soy feliz. Tú me haces feliz. Y no sabes lo que agradezco que hayas venido… que hayáis venido-Se abrazó a Lexa con fuerza hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho-Esto va a sonar patético pero… no me dejes jamás, Lexa Woods-Le susurró cerrando los ojos y Lexa le besó el pelo-No se que haría sin ti...

-Lo que has hecho toda tu vida. Ser la increíble mujer que eres.

-Ahora mismo no me siento increíble-Puso una mueca- Bueno, si... luego de lo que acabamos de hacer me siento bastante increíble.

Ambas rieron y Clarke suspiró hondamente, agotada.

-Todo va a estar, preciosa. Duerme. Pronto será navidad.

* * *

 **Bueno, añadiendo un poco de intensidad al asunto! jajaja pronto se vendrán cositas mas intensas así que preparados. Mil gracias como siempre por todos los comentarios que hacen mucha ilu y cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida siempre!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **Twitter: ButtonupJuno**


	16. Chapter 16

Lexa sentía que nunca había tenido un despertar como ese. Es verdad que otras veces había dormido junto a Clarke, pero esta vez había sido diferente. Lo que habían compartido esa noche, el sexo, la conexión, la charla posterior. La observó completamente dormida y completamente desnuda en sus brazos. No quería levantarse, no quería alejarse del calor de su cuerpo, de la suavidad de su piel ni de su endiablado olor a flores y coco que hacía que quisiera repasar su piel con la nariz de forma suave.

Quizás debería hacerlo.

Se separó un poco comenzando a recorrer su brazo con la nariz, dejando pequeños besos, hasta llegar a su hombro. Su mano se unió a las suaves caricias y tocó su cintura, hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, el cual comenzó a masajear suavemente. La cima rosa reaccionó enseguida al toque de su pulgar, endureciéndose, haciendo que Clarke gimiera adormilada.

Lexa sonrió divertida rozando su cuerpo con el de Clarke.

-Princesa…-Susurró besando su clavícula con sensualidad-Clarke…-Su mano siguió torturando el pezón rosado y notó que la rubia se movía suspirando de satisfacción.

-Mmm- Lexa rio entre dientes llevando su mano hasta el cuello de Clarke.

-Despierta, princesa…-Murmuró mordiendo su mentón-Despierta dormilona… -Su mano descendió de su pecho hasta su abdomen y luego hasta su intimidad apenas rozando con suavidad los suaves pliegues desnudos y húmedos.

Clarke suspiró placenteramente y abrió los ojos encontrándose con una sonriente Lexa.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué hora… es…?-Preguntó confundida y Lexa sonrió más ampliamente cuando sus labios se unieron con los de la rubia y Clarke respondió al beso de forma perezosa, pero cuando los dedos de Lexa comenzaron a moverse más rápido y con mas fuerza se aferró a las sabanas gimiendo.

-Ya casi amanece-Le respondio luego mirándola con los ojos brillantes-Tengo que irme antes que todos despierten.

-Ni se te ocurra irte sin terminar lo que has empezado, Lexa Woods…

La morena rio penetrándola con los dedos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Clarke se mordió el labio muy mojada y excitada.

-Eres hermosa-Susurró Lexa sin dejar de mirarla-Eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido-Le dijo con voz ronca rozando sus labios-Y dios te sientes tan bien en mi mano…-Clarke gimió y Lexa aumentó la velocidad de sus penetraciones, ahogando sus gemidos con sus labios-¿Quieres que lo haga mas profundo, cariño?

Clarke comenzó a mover las caderas sin poderlo evitar, acariciando el cuello de la morena, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos para mirarla a los ojos mientras el placer cargaba su vientre haciendo que arqueara el cuerpo entre gemidos que excitaban a Lexa.

-Oh, Lexa, si si... mas profundo- Gimió muy cerca del rostro de su novia-¡Mmm! Lexa... Lexa...

-Si preciosa, aquí estoy… me encanta cuando dices mi nombre-Dijo de forma sensual. Se mordió el labio y sonrió cuando Clarke explotó echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido ahogado.

Lexa aprovechó para atacar su cuello, mordiendo y chupando con fuerza.

Clarke abrió los ojos extasiada y vio a Lexa mirándola con cariño.

-Ahora es mi turno-La cogió del brazo pero Lexa la detuvo.

-No, cariño. Enserio debo irme.

-No…

-Si-Suspiró- Está a punto de amanecer.

-Pero…

Lexa le robó un beso.

-Esta noche celebraremos navidad juntas-Levantó la cejas de forma sugerente y Clarke sonrió.

-Voy a usar un vestido-Dijo Clarke con voz de niña y aún extasiada-Solo para ti.

-¿Mmm? Pues creo que me va a gustar vente en un vestido… con estas curvas y ese culo…-Rozó sus labios-Y esos pechos que son solo míos-Pasó la lengua sobre el pezón haciendo suspirar a Clarke otra vez.

-¿Enserio? ¿No te molesta?

Lexa parpadeó.

-¿Qué uses vestido?-Clarke asintió-¿Por qué iba a molestarme?-Preguntó confundida.

Clarke puso una mueca.

-En la relación que estuve antes…-Miró a su novia fijamente-No es que te esté comparando porque créeme, no tiene comparación sobre todo en cuanto al sexo…-Lexa rio divertida-Pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo feliz que me haces y en lo libre que me siento contigo…

Lexa le acarició la mejilla.

-Una relación se supone que te hace sentir de esa forma. Que te hace sentir que puedes ser tu misma. Y eso lo he aprendido contigo…

Clarke sonrió a medias acariciando a su vez la mejilla de la morena.

-Te quiero-Susurró-¿Enserio tienes que irte?

-Enserio-Le besó la frente-Además, quiero ir a correr un rato a la playa.

Clarke bufó.

-Que pereza-Respondió remolona en las sabanas haciendo reír a Lexa.

-¿No quieres acompañarme?

-No-Refunfuñó con voz de niña dándole la espalda.

-Mmm-Lexa le besó el hombro-¿Estás cansada de tanto ejercicio?

-Me agotas, Lexa, me agotas-Fingió con dramatismo.

Lexa carcajeó y luego se mordió el labio dándose cuenta de que quizás se había reído muy fuerte.

-Si tu madre y tu tía nos han escuchado no me quiero imaginar cómo será el desayuno.

Clarke rio mirándola.

-Creo que puede ser divertido.

* * *

Lexa cogió aire y una sensación estupenda se extendió en sus pulmones. Adoraba esa sensación, adoraba ese cansancio que quedaba luego de una buena sesión de footing. Además, correr en la playa la había dejado de un humor estupendo, y ahora se moría de hambre.

Entró a la casa sacudiendo sus deportivas llenas de arena y caminó hacia la cocina para poder servirse un enorme vaso de agua.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-Escuchó la voz de un hombre. Se preguntó si era el nuevo novio de la madre de Clarke, pero cuando este volvió a hablar se dio cuenta de que no-¿Qué ha hecho Clarke ahora?

-No es lo que ha hecho, es lo que ha dicho-Estaba diciéndole Abby.

-No, Abby. Creo que también las cosas que ha hecho son preocupantes- Respondió la tía de la rubia. Lexa se detuvo sabiendo que estaba mal, pero quería saber que estaban diciendo de Clarke-Por amor a dios, está saliendo con una chica.

-¿Qué?-El hombre parecía sorprendido.

-Y no es solo el hecho de que sea una chica, que ya está bastante mal-Siguió Stephanie-Es mecánica y ni siquiera ha estudiado-Dijo de manera despectiva.

-Baja la voz-Le advirtió Abby.

-No me puedo creer todo esto-Dijo entonces el hombre.

-Tienes que hablar con Clarke sobre esto, Abby. No puedes aceptar que esté con una chica como esa.

-Estoy segura de que es solo una fase. Yo no me preocuparía tanto por eso. Lo hace para molestarme a mi y a su padre.

-Pero ¿y la reputación de la familia qué? ¿Y tú reputación?

-Si Hanna hiciera algo así…-Comentó el hombre.

-Nuestra hija tiene solo catorce años, Rob.

-Lo sé, pero aunque tuviera treinta… ¿Qué salga con chicas?

Silencio.

-Además escuché ruidos anoche…-Comenzó a decir Stephanie.

-Basta-La paró Abby-Sé que esa chica no es lo mejor para Clarke. Probablemente dentro de un mes cuando supere esta fase y cuando deje de comportarse como una niña ni siquiera se acordará de su nombre. Conozco a mi hija y decirle que no puede hacer algo tiene exactamente el efecto contrario.

-Abby, creo que no te estás tomando esto con la seriedad que requiere. A mamá le dará un infarto si se entera…

-No se enterará. Porque en un mes Clarke habrá dejado a esa chica. ¿Crees que alguien que ha crecido rodeada de lujos aguantará más tiempo con una chica así?

-Al menos Finn era de nuestra clase…-Concedió la otra mujer-Me gustaba ese chico.

Lexa se sobresaltó cuando vio a Hanna pasar a su lado.

-Hola, Lexa-La saludó la chica a propósito, para que los que estaban teniendo la conversación en la cocina supieran que ella estaba allí y se avergonzaran-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú?-Carraspeó.

-Muy bien-Dijo de forma cantarina y sonrió entrando en la cocina junto a Lexa.

-Buenos días-Saludó la morena sirviéndose un vaso de agua de forma seria.

-Buen día- Abby fue la única que respondió.

Silencio incómodo.

-El desayuno está servido-Aura, la señora de la que Lexa ya se había aprendido el nombre interrumpió la tensión entrando a la cocina.

Lexa miró al que supuso que era el padre de Hanna y esposo de la tía de Clarke, que a su vez la miraba con curiosidad.

Era grande y rubio con un extraño bigote.

Todos se fueron y Hanna se quedó atrás mirando a Lexa.

-Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso.

La morena se encogió de hombros.

-No pasa nada-Suspiró-No se lo digas a Clarke ¿sí?

-Vale-Asintió-¿Aden se ha levantado ya?

-Probablemente no. Duerme como un tronco.

Hanna rio divertida.

-Dile que me busque luego. Me dijo que me enseñaría su colección de comics.

Lexa sonrió internamente divertida de que la prima de Clarke y Aden estuvieran haciendo buenas migas.

-Se lo diré- Asintió y la chica siguió a los adultos al comedor.

Lexa miró a través de la puerta corrediza de la cocina que tenía una vista estupenda a la playa y suspiró.

No le molestaba el hecho de que estuvieran hablando de ella de esa manera. Le molestaba el hecho de que en el fondo, probablemente tenían razón.

¿Cómo una chica como Clarke iba a ser feliz al lado de alguien que no era nadie?

Dejó el vaso sobre la encimera y subió hacia la habitación con la mandíbula apretada para darse una ducha.

De pronto se le había quitado el hambre.

* * *

Aden se sentía de pronto nervioso. Realmente no estaba acostumbrando a hablar y estar con chicas guapas como Hanna porque nunca sabía que decirles, pero con ella todo parecía más fácil.

Caminó hasta la habitación de la chica y se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Se asomó con la intención de tocarla educadamente pero se paralizó cuando se dio cuenta de que Hanna estaba cambiándose de ropa de espaldas a la puerta.

Aden logró ver su espalda desnuda y su cuerpo reaccionó de formas a las que no estaba acostumbrado. Se alejó recostándose en la pared y miró fijamente el suelo.

Esperó un par de minutos a que su corazón y su… cuerpo se calmaran y entonces se atrevió a tocar la puerta.

-Adelante-Respondió Hanna.

-Hola…

-Hey, hola-La chica sonrió caminando hacia la puerta.

-He traído…-Le dijo enseñándole los comics que tenía en la mano.

-Genial, entra-Dejaron la puerta abierta y se sentaron sobre la cama ojeando el preciado tesoro del chico.

Aden se sintió más tranquilo cuando comenzaron a hablar de la historia del comic y este comenzó a explicarle más o menos de que iba. Hanna leyó el primer volumen y Aden la observó mientras pasaba las páginas.

Era preciosa… y hacia que sintiera cosas extrañas en el estómago.

-Esto es tan genial…-Murmuró Hanna concentrada-¿Los lees hace mucho tiempo?

-Sí, unos cuatro años más o menos. En realidad los empecé porque antes no teníamos tele en casa…

Hanna levantó la vista mirándolo.

-¿Y qué pasa luego de que este chico es herido en la tierra con esa lanza?

-Bueno, tendrás que leer la segunda entrega-Ambos sonrieron-Nunca me dijiste que cosas te gustaba leer…

-Sobre todo libros.

-Ah… ¿Qué tipo de libros?

-De todo un poco. Pero soy fan de los libros fantásticos. En realidad me gustan este tipo de historias…-Dijo señalando el comic. Se miraron fijamente-Aden…

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes novia?-Preguntó de repente sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

El chico pareció sorprendido por la pregunta.

-No. ¿Y tú?

-¿Qué si tengo novia?

Aden rio.

-Novio…

-No.

Aden asintió y Hanna volvió su atención a los comics.

Se acercó a ella ojeando también el comic y sus rostros quedaron cerca sin darse cuenta.

Hanna alzó la vista otra vez y Aden dejó de respirar.

Su olor lo envolvió y fue la chica quien se acercó besándolo, para su sorpresa.

Fue la sensación más extraña que había experimentado en su vida.

Los labios de Hanna eran suaves. Y el cerró los ojos de forma inconsciente, a pesar de que no había besado nunca a nadie.

Y todos sus sentidos se nublaron y su corazón se aceleró haciéndolo sentir eufórico.

Fue un beso rápido y cuando abrió los ojos para mirar a Hanna, esta le sonreía de forma divertida.

-Creo que definitivamente voy a leerme la segunda entrega.

Y Aden sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

La música era suave y el ambiente navideño nunca había sido su favorito, pero Clarke estaba contenta de estar allí, porque estaba junto a Lexa y era todo lo que le importaba. Ese día habían ido juntas a Balboa Park, el parque central de la ciudad junto a Aden y Hanna quienes estaban extrañamente risueños y se habían divertido un montón. Además habían hecho algunas compras navideñas de último minuto.

Pero Clarke había notado a su novia un poco rara. No había bajado a desayunar y había estado extrañamente callada.

Recordó que la morena le había comentado que la navidad le recordaba demasiado a su madre, así que supuso que era eso.

A veces le gustaría que Lexa hablara más seguido con ella y le contara como se sentía. Pero Clarke sabía que no estaba en su personalidad.

La mayoría de la gente que estaba ahora en casa de su madre eran extraños, otros, simples conocidos y otros algunos familiares, a quienes podía ver cuchicheando, probablemente sobre su "nueva" sexualidad.

No le podía dar más igual.

La encontró en la parte de afuera.

Estaba usando un vestido negro ajustado, que dejaba ver sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Las cuales pudo imaginarse alrededor de su cintura, mientras ella se movía rozando su cuerpo.

Tragó hondo.

Era la primera vez que la veía usando algo como eso y su corazón se detuvo.

Era preciosa y tenía una chaqueta de cuero que la hacía ver peligrosa al mismo tiempo.

-¿Lex?-La morena la miró por encima del hombro admirando a Clarke que también usaba un vestido, pero de color rojo-¿Qué haces aquí? Hay bastante fresco…-Continuó abrazándose a sí misma a pesar de que teía un abrigo negro.

-Estaba…-Se encogió de hombros-Pensando.

-¿Pensando?-Se colocó a su lado-¿Sobre qué? Te estás perdiendo la diversión que hay dentro…-Dijo irónica haciendo reír a Lexa-Toma-Le estiró una copa de vino-Creo que ambas lo necesitamos.

-Estaba pensando sobre muchas cosas, princesa.

Clarke frunció el ceño.

-No me gusta cómo suena eso. ¿Debería preocuparme?

-No-Sonrió a medias-Debería preocuparte más si fuese alguien que no pensara-Le dio un trago a su copa y Clarke la cogió por la cintura robándole un beso.

-¿Estás así por tu madre?

-No-Lexa negó y Clarke la miró con amor.

-Eres más de lo que podría pedir-Acarició su mejilla-Y con ese vestido…

-¿El mío?-Lexa miró hacia abajo mirando sin disimulo el escote del vestido rojo de su chica-El tuyo está a punto de causarme un infarto. Tus amigas para ser mas exacta-Clarke rio entre dientes.

-Vamos dentro, quiero que todos me vean cogiéndote de la mano y se mueran de la impresión. Sobre todo mi familia… verás lo divertida que será la cena.

Lexa frunció el ceño.

-Clarke…-Suspiró-¿Estás conmigo solo porque eso molesta a tu madre y a tu familia?

Clarke la miró sin entender.

-¿Qué?

-Es solo que a veces lo parece…

-Lexa ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

La morena miró a un lado, en las casas de enfrente parecían también estar celebrando la navidad con un par de fiestas.

-Aun me sigo preguntando que ves en mí…

-Lexa-Clarke colocó un dedo debajo de su mentón haciendo que la mirase. Aun no entendía como alguien tan fuerte, tan esplendida y tan hermosa como Lexa podía tener tantas inseguridades-¿No te he demostrado ya que te amo?-La chica asintió una vez-¿Entonces cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?

Lexa apretó los labios. No se atrevía a decir todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento.

Pero necesitaba hacerlo.

-Piensa en nosotros en un par de años, Clarke…

-Probablemente estaremos juntas y Aden…

-No-La paró-En un par de años tu serás una gran doctora y yo seguiré arreglando autos para vivir.

-¿Y qué?

-¿No lo ves? No tenemos futuro…

-Lexa, no…

Lexa la cogió por los hombros tranquilizándola.

-No estoy terminando contigo, princesa-Le explicó-Solo quiero que me digas si estás segura de esto, de nosotras…

-No he estado más segura de nada en mi vida-Lexa cogió su rostro con ambas manos, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares, suavemente.

-Tenía tanto miedo de decirte esto y que… esta felicidad que he sentido estos días se acabara.

-Lexa, ahora si me estás asustando.

-Quiero alistarme, Clarke. Quiero servir a mi país y cumplir mi sueño.

Clarke parpadeó absorbiendo las noticias.

-¿Ahora?

Lexa sonrió a medias.

-No ahora mismo pero si… muy pronto.

Clarke la miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque me he dado cuenta de que quiero ser más de lo que soy, quiero…-Cogió aire-Quiero que cuando digas que soy tu novia… cuanto digas que soy tu mujer, estés orgullosa.

-Ya lo estoy.

-Lo sé. Pero yo no. No estoy orgullosa de lo que soy y quiero dar más, quiero…-La miró con amor-Quiero tener un futuro contigo sin sentirme menos.

Clarke apartó la vista.

-No nos veremos…

-Solo por un par de meses. Luego volveré…

-Y volverás a irte.

Ambas miraron al frente.

-No puedo pedirte que lo entiendas o me apoyes… ni siquiera que me esperes-Sintió los dedos de Clarke cogiendo los suyos.

-Lo hago. Te apoyo.

-Quizás debí decírtelo luego, lo siento. Pero no podía seguir guardándolo para mí.

-Está bien. Me alegro que me lo dijeras-Clarke la miró con cariño-Lo resolveremos. Y te apoyo, Lexa. Quiero que cumplas tu sueño y seas feliz. Aunque vaya a extrañarte como una posesa cuando no estés.

Lexa sonrió a medias besándola suavemente.

-¿Estás segura?

-Ya te dije que no he estado más segura de nada en la vida-La cogió de la mano-Ahora vamos a emborracharnos y a comer hasta hartarnos. Luego podremos seguir hablando de esto.

Lexa asintió y ambas entraron a la casa.

Un rato más tarde, y luego de la cena y de puyas de Clarke hacia su familia y de un montón de copas de vino, Lexa fue hasta la cocina para servirse otra copa y se encontró a Abby allí sentada, completamente sola.

Antes la había visto con Kane. Se preguntaba a donde había ido este...

-Lo siento, no quería molestar…-Comenzó a decir.

-Está bien, Lexa-La chica se sorprendió porque era la primera vez que la madre de Clarke se dirigía a ella por su nombre-¿Te ha gustado la cena?

-Estaba muy rica, sí.

La mujer asintió satisfecha.

-He hablado con Clarke…-Dijo de repente-Me ha dicho que has sido tu quien ha insistido en que se acercara a mí y arreglásemos las cosas.

-Yo solo le he dicho lo que pensaba, señora Griffin.

-Llámame Abby-La mujer le dio un sorbo a su copa-No voy a mentirte y decir que bendigo vuestra relación- Comenzó a decir-Pero al menos sé que te he juzgado mal-Miró fijamente sus manos-Sin embargo, comprenderás que… quiero lo mejor para mi hija siempre.

-Lo comprendo-Lexa se sirvió más vino-Yo también quiero lo mejor para Clarke.

Ambas se miraron.

-No tengo nada en tu contra…

-Lo sé.

-Pero no sois de las mismas clases sociales si quiera…

-¿Es eso tan importante?

-En nuestro mundo lo es, Lexa-Suspiró-Piensa cuando Clarke sea una profesional y tú…

-Y yo no sea nadie-Asintió-Lo sé. He estado pensando sobre eso… créame-Se acercó más a su "suegra"-Pero también me he dado cuenta de que esas cosas no van a separarme de la chica a la que amo. Porque puedo superarme, puedo estudiar y puedo llegar a ser alguien-Ladeó la cabeza-¿Pero puede decir usted lo mismo sobre sus prejuicios?-Inquirió-¿Puede en algún momento superarlos?

Se sirvió más vino y dio un par de pasos atrás levantando la copa en señal de despedida.

-Feliz navidad, Abby.

Abby la miró irse bastante pensativa y con una sensación de malestar.

Se encontró a Clarke riendo cerca de árbol de navidad del salón. Su risa ronca llenando su pecho y las luces haciendo que sus ojos brillaran.

La cogió de la cintura y sonrió.

-Feliz navidad, princesa.

-Feliz navidad, futura comandante-Lexa rio y abrazó con fuerza a su chica.

-Creo que me debes un regalo esta noche-Le susurró al oído.

-Tengo muchos regalos para usted, comandante-La morena sintió como la apretaba contra su cuerpo y se estremeció al sentir la forma de sus pechos-Espero que esté preparada.

-¿Lo estás tú?-Se separó mirándola a los ojos.

En esa pregunta iban implícitas muchas cosas y ambas lo sabían.

-Pronto lo comprobaremos-Sonrió y la besó con amor.

Lexa fue a abrazar a su hermano y Clarke la miró.

Claramente no estaba nada bien por tener que separarse de Lexa en unas semanas cuando decidiera irse. Sin embargo, iba a apoyarla porque como la morena le había dicho, es lo que el amor hace, te hace sentir bien, feliz y libre y así se sentía ella.

Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse… si su relación podría sobrevivir a la amarga distancia.

* * *

 **Siento la tardanza pero estos días los he tenido algo ocupados! intentaré no tardar tanto con el próximo. Mil gracias como siempre por cada comentario y espero muchos en este capi para saber que les parece! :) Se que creen saber hacia donde se dirige la historia pero permitanme decirles que no tienen ni idea jajajaja.**

 **Hasta el próximo!**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	17. Chapter 17

Clarke cerró los ojos y se masajeó la frente producto del cansancio. Había estado en un examen que había durado una eternidad y ni siquiera estaba segura si era aún de día o de noche. Pasó rápidamente por la cafetería comprando un café y algo dulce para no desmayarse y comenzó a comerlo con ganas caminando hacia la salida.

Se encontró a Octavia y a Raven en las escaleras de la entrada que conectaban con el césped de la universidad y las saludó.

-Enserio deberías pensar en cambiarte de universidad-Le dijo a Raven que estaba de pie y se sentó al lado de Octavia.

-Tienes una pinta fatal, cariño-Clarke se llevó la mano al pecho instintivamente.

No pudo evitar acariciar el colgante en forma de infinito que le había regalado Lexa en navidad. Se había ido a penas hacia cinco días a realizar las pruebas físicas luego de aprobar las pruebas teóricas y ya la extrañaba. No quería ni imaginarse si llegaban a aceptarla y tenía que irse durante meses y meses…

-Déjala, está deprimida porque no ve a Lexa desde ayer-Bromeó Octavia y Clarke la fulminó con la mirada.

-Oh venga-Raven se sentó a su lado abrazándola-Pensé que estabas contenta por ella.

-Y lo estoy, pero no puedo evitar extrañarla.

-Sí que estás hasta las trancas ¿eh?-Clarke se encogió de hombros-¿Cómo ha ido el examen?

Clarke cerró los ojos suspirando.

-Creo que lo he aprobado. Enserio necesito dormir-Dijo con cansancio.

-Y nosotras que íbamos a invitarte al cine…

-No, gracias. Creo que ahora mismo necesito una cama con urgencia-Clarke miró a Octavia que estaba callada-O, ¿estás bien?

La chica la miró distraída y asintió.

-En realidad… no-Suspiró luego-Lincoln me ha pedido que me mude con él.

Las dos chicas miraron a su amiga con interés.

-¿Y eso es malo?-Inquirió Raven confundida.

-La verdad es que no estoy segura de sí estoy preparada para dar ese paso-Respondió insegura.

-Joder, ¿tú también vas a abandonarme?-Preguntó dramática Clarke y Octavia rio.

-No he decidido nada… hemos discutido por este tema y la verdad es que estoy harta.

Raven se movió sentándose en medio de Clarke y Octavia y las abrazó como una madre preocupada.

-Mis pobres bebés. Una botella de tequila en casa de Raven es la solución a vuestros problemas.

El móvil de Clarke comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su cazadora y se excusó unos segundos con sus amigas.

Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver que era su novia la que llamaba.

-Hola, preciosa-Sonrió con cansancio alejándose un poco para hablar con más privacidad.

-Hola, princesa, ¿Qué tal ha ido el examen?

-Creo que bien ¿Y el tuyo?

-Lo he clavado-Clarke sonrió ante la voz de orgullo de la morena.

-Sabía que lo harías-Se recostó en la pared-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces… mira hacia tu derecha.

Clarke levantó la vista y vio a Lexa sonriendo desde su motocicleta en la otra acera del campus.

Tenía unos pantalones negros y una camiseta negra y su cabello estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo.

La vio acercarse con paso tranquilo y saludar a Raven y a Octavia animadamente.

La verdad era que nunca la había visto así. Parecía radiante, parecía realmente feliz. Y muy en el fondo a Clarke le dolía que la razón de su felicidad fuese la misma razón que las mantendría separadas por meses.

Lexa la abrazó entonces con fuerza y Clarke cerró los ojos perdiéndose en su olor y en la forma en la que sus brazos la estrechaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó confundida, aunque feliz de verla.

-He venido a buscar a mi chica a la universidad-Susurró separándose y mirándola divertida-En realidad he venido a pedirte una cita.

-¿Una cita? Pensé que no te gustaban las citas…

-Contigo me gusta todo, Clarke-Murmuró y sus labios besaron los de Clarke con sensualidad.

-¡Eh! ¡Buscaros una habitación guarras!-Gritó Raven y Clarke le mostró el dedo medio sin apartarse de los labios de Lexa.

-Entonces… ¿Aceptas?-Le preguntó luego juntando su frente con la de Clarke.

-Por supuesto que acepto, tontita.

-Enserio, me dais asco-Siguió diciendo Raven.

Y Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que no podre acompañarlas con el tequila, chicas…

-No me digas-Rio Octavia-Lo entendemos-Asintió-Tráela temprano-Le dijo a Lexa aparentando seriedad y la morena sonrió.

-Está en buenas manos.

-Oh si-Comentó Raven-Eso no lo dudamos…-Dijo en tono pícaro y Clarke contuvo la sonrisa lanzándole las llaves de su auto.

-Llévalo a casa.

-Será un placer-Respondió Raven divertida y algo le dijo a Clarke que su auto ese día pasearía más de lo que ella hubiese querido.

Siguió a Lexa que ya se encaminaba hacia la motocicleta.

-¿Una cita?-Volvió a preguntar Clarke divertida.

Lexa suspiró recostándose en la motocicleta y cogiendo a Clarke por la cintura.

-Es mi forma de decirte que… aunque esté haciendo esto, aunque… cumplir mi sueño signifique estar lejos de ti, eres lo más especial que ha pasado en mi vida. Y quiero que seas la primera con la que voy a tener una cita de verdad.

Clarke puso una mueca.

-¿Cómo te las arreglas para ser tan seria y hacer que mis rodillas fallen al mismo tiempo?

Lexa rio divertida y el sonido de su risa llenó de felicidad el pecho de Clarke.

-Es porque te quiero-Le robó un beso.

Clarke se abrazó a la cintura de la morena cuando ambas subieron a la motocicleta y se embriagó con su olor agridulce. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero por ahora simplemente disfrutaba de su cercanía y de su calor.

Llegaron al lugar de destino y Clarke miró el sitio con curiosidad.

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos? Pensé que iríamos a comer o algo así…

-Sí, claro. Pero eso será después-La miró-Nada demasiado caro, que invito yo.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero ¿Dónde estamos?

-Ahora lo veras-La cogió de la mano y entraron en un edificio que tenía gente fuera que parecía emocionada.

Cuando entraron, Clarke no podía creérselo.

Estaban en una exposición de autos de colección y la rubia sintió que estaba en el paraíso.

-Oh dios mío, Lexa-La miró emocionada y la morena rio entre dientes-¡Esto es genial!

-Lo sé-Siguió riendo-Cuando me enteré que la harían hoy me vine enseguida para poder traerte-Clarke la miró contenta.

-¿Te has regresado solo para traerme aquí?

-Bueno, tengo varias cosas que arreglar antes de ir al campo de entrenamiento en un par de días. Pero si, una de las razones por supuesto fuiste tú.

Clarke la abrazó.

-Dios, te quiero tanto.

-Yo también, princesa-Besó su sien.

-Vamos a lograrlo ¿verdad?-Murmuró en su pecho.

-Vamos a lograrlo-Concedió Lexa decidida.

Se adentraron en la exposición y Lexa se dio cuenta de que Clarke parecía una niña de cinco años en una juguetería.

Compraron palomitas dulces y un par de gaseosas y admiraron los autos. Lexa no se sorprendió al ver que Clarke manejaba marcas y modelos.

De vez en cuando se robaban besos y risas y por al menos un par de horas lograron olvidar que en unos días estarían separadas.

Cuando habían recorrido cada stand, se acercaron a la feria de comida del lugar y compraron un par de hamburguesas.

-Dios estar aquí me ha quitado años de encima. Tengo dos días sin dormir por culpa de los exámenes-Comentó Clarke limpiándose las manos con la servilleta.

-Y hoy ni siquiera pienses en que vas a dormir-Le susurró con voz ronca y Clarke sonrió.

-¿Cómo esta Aden?

Lexa se puso más seria.

-Aún está molesto-Contestó-Supongo que tiene razones para estarlo…

-No-Clarke negó-Has estado a su lado todos estos años, Lexa.

-Siente que lo estoy abandonando.

-Bueno, me has dicho que estás haciendo esto para él ¿no?

-La verdad es que lo estoy haciendo por mí y lo sabes.

-Hablaré con él.

Los ojos de Lexa brillaron.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti, cariño-Rozó sus dedos.

-Mmm…

Clarke sonrió.

-¿En que estás pensando?

Se puso seria cuando notó que Lexa no estaba bromeando sino que había cambiado su expresión.

-Eso es lo que me temo-Dijo de repente y Clarke la miró sin entender-No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras, Clarke.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De mi… yéndome en unos días. No puedo pedirte que hagas esto conmigo. No quiero que hagas cualquier cosa… sobre todo si no lo sientes.

-Lexa-La detuvo-Te dije que haríamos esto y que estaba segura. ¿Tú no lo estás?

-Claro que lo estoy, princesa. Eres el amor de mi vida-Clarke contuvo el aire con esa confesión-Y por eso no quiero pedirte que me esperes como una novia abnegada.

-Tú no me has pedido nada. Yo lo hago porque quiero.

Se miraron y Lexa sonrió a medias.

-Te amo-Le dijo y Clarke acercó su rostro al de la morena.

-Vayamos a mi casa ahora.

-Señorita Griffin… ¿Me está haciendo usted una propuesta indecente?-Susurró Lexa aparentando estar ofendida.

Lexa se sobresaltó al sentir el pie de Clarke en su pierna.

-Ahora-Le exigió y Lexa amplió su sonrisa.

-Me encanta cuando me pides las cosas sin decir por favor.

Ambas carcajearon y se fueron abrazadas hasta la salida.

* * *

Lexa sentía que apenas podía caminar luego de la paliza que les habían dado en el campo de entrenamiento. Y lo peor de todo eso no era realmente el cansancio físico. Era el agotamiento emocional que había estado conteniendo durante las últimas cinco semanas.

Unas de las principales reglas del campo de entrenamiento era que no se permitía el uso de móviles ni computadoras. Y solo te daban una llamada a la semana. Por lo que Lexa apenas había podido hablar con Clarke. Hablaba sobre todo con Anya y con Aden que aparentemente estaba menos molesto. Sin embargo, Anya le había comentado que estaba recayendo de nuevo en el colegio, y Lexa estaba preocupada de que fuese por su culpa.

Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos del Comando de Entrenamiento de reclutas de Great Lakes, en donde entrenaban los aspirantes a la marina, cogió el bolso que tenía en el hombro con fuerza y se dijo que cuando regresara hablaría con el chico seriamente. Iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estiraba el pie haciendo que casi cayera de bruces al suelo.

-Ten más cuidado por donde caminas, cariño-Dijo el chico mientras otros dos idiotas le reían la gracia.

Lexa apretó los puños.

El recluta Hansen le había hecho la vida imposible desde que había entrado allí. Aparentemente era un misógino proveniente de Carolina del Norte que pensaba que las mujeres debían estar en casa y no en la marina.

Cogió aire intentando calmar la ira creciente en su pecho y le miró.

-Un día de estos no vas a tener la suerte de que esté tan calmada como ahora, Hansen.

El chico se acercó con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Eres tú la que tienes suerte de que no me gusten los marimachos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de no ser suficiente hombre para mi?

El rubio gruñó acercándose más a ella de forma amenazante.

-¿Qué pasa aquí reclutas?-El instructor Titus apareció con ambas manos detrás de la espalda, mirándolos con severidad.

Lexa y los otros chicos se pararon firmes en el pasillo mirando al frente.

-He preguntado ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Nada, señor-Respondió Hansen.

-Sabéis que no podéis fraternizar en los pasillos.

-Sí, señor-Respondió Lexa seria.

-Id ahora mismo a vuestras respectivas habitaciones si no queréis una amonestación.

Todos se fueron sin decir nada más pero Titus detuvo a Lexa.

-Recluta, Woods-La chica le miró-Hasta ahora no había estado compartiendo habitación con nadie pero a partir de hoy lo hará.

La chica asintió y siguió su camino. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha elección al respecto, solo esperaba que al menos quien quiera que fuese su compañera de habitación no fuese nada como Hansen.

Cuando llegó se encontró a su nueva compañera ya instalada.

-Hola-La saludó la chica con una sonrisa. Era alta y con el cabello muy largo.

La verdad era que a las mujeres las dejaban mantener su cabello largo siempre y cuando pudieran mantenerlo de forma reglamentaria, recogido y muy pulcro.

Pero esa chica tenía el cabello de color caoba más largo que había visto. Lo llevaba suelto y caía en su espalda como pesadas cascadas.

-Hola-Lexa dejó su bolso sobre la cama de abajo-La de abajo es mía-Le advirtió y la chica la miró divertida.

-Eh, no iba a quitártela, amiga-Le respondió con sorna-Me llamo Ashley.

-Lexa Woods-Ambas estrecharon las manos-¿Por qué te has unido tan tarde al programa?

-Me han transferido desde otro campo-Se acercó para susurrarle-Le he partido la nariz a un gilipollas por agarrarme el culo.

-¿Y no te han echado?

-Soy demasiado buena como para que me echen-Dijo divertida y Lexa no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Creo que vamos a llevarnos bien, Ashley.

La chica la miró de arriba de abajo sin ningún disimulo haciendo que Lexa se removiera incomoda.

Hacía mucho que una chica no la miraba de esa forma.

-Estoy segura que si, Lexa.

Sus ojos marrones brillaron llenos de diversión.

Lexa sacó una sudadera de su bolso y Ashley comenzó a desempacar.

-Bonita sudadera, ¿es tuya?

-No. Es de mi chica-Respondió acariciándola suavemente.

-Oh. Así que has dejado un amor atrás…

-No por mucho tiempo.

-Oh, cariño-La miró con pena-Crees que será así, pero no-Puso una mueca y siguió desempacando.

Lexa olió la sudadera y cerró los ojos perdiéndose en el olor de la rubia.

* * *

 _Para: Clarke Griffin._

 _Rockfort Street. Providence Building, Aprt. F-09, Marina Del Rey. 90066._

 _Los Ángeles, California._

 _Supongo que algunos dirán que esto es mucho más romántico, pero la verdad es que no lo hago a partir del romance, lo hago a partir de las ganas que tengo de poder decirte tantas cosas, y los diez minutos que tenemos al teléfono no me bastan para poder hacerlo._

 _Estas semanas me he dado cuenta de que si bien he estado cumpliendo mi sueño, y estoy feliz de poder hacerlo, no es el único sueño que quiero cumplir. Gustus me dijo una vez que aún soy joven y que puedo hacer muchas cosas, y sin los fantasmas del pasado sobre mí empiezo a creerle. Y empiezo a creer aún más en nosotras. En ti y en mí teniendo un futuro._

 _Sé que lo que estás haciendo, esperándome en casa no es fácil. Y sé que la distancia tampoco lo es, princesa, pero te aseguro que no ha habido ni un segundo en el que no te tenga en mi mente y te lleve conmigo._

 _Estoy intentando dar lo mejor de mí para regresar y que estés orgullosa de lo que soy y en lo que me he convertido. Quiero que estés igual de orgullosa que yo contigo. Quiero que al mirarme no pienses en nada mas que no sea en nuestro amor. Que no existan las clases sociales y que veas la felicidad que reflejan mis ojos al mirarte._

 _Pero basta de cursilerías, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están las clases? ¿Estás comiendo bien? Envíale mis recuerdos a tus amigas._

 _Tuya, Lexa._

* * *

 _Para: Lexa Woods._

 _Comando de Entrenamiento de reclutas de Great Lakes. 60088_

 _Great Lakes, Illinois._

 _En realidad yo lo encuentro romántico. Quizás no esté escuchando tu voz mientras leo pero te juro que puedo escucharla dentro de mi cabeza y puedo imaginarte sonriendo mientras escribías cada palabra._

 _No voy a mentir y decir que sí que está siendo fácil y que no te he extrañado más que a nada en el mundo. Pero sabiendo lo feliz que eres, no me queda nada más que estar feliz también. Yo tampoco dejo de pensar en ti y en que cada vez faltan menos para ver cómo te entregan esa medalla y como haces tu sueño realidad._

 _Este es tu momento cariño, saboréalo, disfrútalo, esfuérzate. Te lo mereces y nadie puede decirte lo contrario. Ni yo, ni nadie. Eres la persona más fuerte y valiente que conozco y ya estoy orgullosa de ti, no quiero que pienses lo contrario. Estoy orgullosa y no puedo esperar para sentirme aún más orgullosa._

 _Las clases están muy bien. Te alegrará saber que finalmente he aprobado Anatomía III. Las chicas también te envían saludos. Octavia finalmente se ha mudado con Lincoln así que tengo el piso para mi sola. He tenido la charla con Aden y está mucho más tranquilo, parece entender la situación. Hemos ido a patinar y es un patinador horrible, pero luego le ha cogido el truco. Es un gran chico, Lexa. Has creado a un ser humano increíble y con un sentido de la vida excepcional._

 _PD: Creo que lo de mi prima y él va a enserio._

 _Te amo._

 _Clarke._

* * *

Lexa miró a lo lejos. El mar que se rendía ante ella.

Pocos habían quedado.

Y uno de los sobrevivientes había sido ella.

Lo había logrado.

Era parte de la marina de los Estados Unidos de Norte América.

Miró hacia atrás en donde los familiares de los futuros oficiales comenzaban a subir al barco para la ceremonia y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Clarke, Anya, Gustus y Aden subir.

Ellos la vieron y también sonrieron.

Clarke no pudo evitar acercarse corriendo con sus preciosos tacones y abrazarse a su cuello haciendo que el sombrero blanco de Lexa cayera de su cabeza, dejando al descubierto su apretado y pulcro moño.

-Dios, te extrañe tanto-Lexa rio apretándola con fuerza a su cuerpo.

-Yo también, princesa. Demasiado, quizás-Susurró cerrando los ojos, embriagándose en su olor.

-Pero mírate nada mas-Rio Gustus acercándose para abrazarla como un padre orgulloso luego de que Clarke la soltara para que los demás pudieran saludarla-Pareces una niña jugando con disfraces-Dijo para picarla y Lexa estaba tan feliz que simplemente rio.

Anya también se acercó abrazándola, diciéndole que el azul del traje le quedaba muy bien y que la veía con más músculos.

-Con todo lo que te hacen en el campo de entrenamiento créeme que tú también tendrías más músculos.

Finalmente Aden se acercó un poco sonrojado pero sus ojos reflejaban la felicidad de ver a su hermana mayor.

-Ven aquí, pequeño-El chico bufó.

-Ya estoy del mismo tamaño que tu-Lexa lo ignoró y lo abrazó.

Aden respondió el abrazo e hizo un ruido dramático.

-Vas a dejarme sin aire, Lex.

Lexa lo soltó mirándolos a todos, especialmente a Clarke.

-Gracias por venir. Significa mucho para mí.

-No digas tonterías-Refutó Gustus-Somos tu familia y estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Lexa les indico donde estaban las sillas ya que el acto empezaría en unos minutos y ella debía reunirse con los demás graduandos.

Sin embargo cogió a Clarke del brazo para disfrutar con ella unos segundos a solas.

-Esta preciosa-Le dijo sonriendo a medias.

Clarke sonrió también, acomodando el sombrero que acababa de recoger. El traje de graduación era azul con un pantalón blanco y no podía dejar de pensar en lo sexy que se veía Lexa con esa indumentaria.

-No puedo decirte todo lo que ese uniforme me está haciendo ahora mismo-Le susurró y Lexa la miró con intensidad.

-Y yo no puedo decirte todo lo que tu olor y tus labios están haciendo conmigo ahora mismo-Respondió acercando más su rostro al de su chica.

Clarke acarició el bordado de la chaqueta azul y pasó sus dedos por los detalles dorados.

-¿Vas a dejar que te lo quite esta noche?

-Por favor…

Ambas sonrieron y Clarke le robó un beso antes de unirse a los demás.

-Es guapa-Ashley se acercó mirando a Clarke a lo lejos.

La chica se había convertido en su única amiga dentro del centro de enteramiento y muy posiblemente lo siguiera siendo durante mucho tiempo más. Las dos tenían muchas cosas en común. Eran fuertes y con puntos de vistas muy marcados.

Ambas habían sido dos de las ocho chicas que habían resistido el duro entrenamiento físico y mental.

Las cosas que tuvieron que hacer, que vivir… ambas sabían que solo los más fuertes eran quienes habían quedado de pie.

Las semanas más difíciles habían sido la segunda y la séptima. En donde habían puesto a prueba no solo aspectos físicos y de habilidades, sino también aspectos de inteligencia, lógica y solución de problemas. El entrenamiento de combate también había sido duro y Lexa estaba segura de que si lo había superado era porque se merecía estar allí.

-Lo es-Asintió Lexa satisfecha.

-¿Cómo se siente la mejor alumna de la promoción?

La morena bufó.

-Sabes que eso fue bastante subjetivo.

-No, no lo fue. Y la condecoración que te darán lo prueba-Lexa la miró de reojo divertida-Lo malo es que Hansen no haya resistido el entrenamiento para ver esto.

Lexa carcajeó.

-Ambas sabíamos que no lo soportaría.

-Y gracias a dios.

Volvieron a reír y se fueron juntas hacia donde estaban los demás esperando que todo comenzara.

* * *

Clarke pensó por un momento que Lexa tenía razón.

Si antes había estado orgullosa de ella… ahora lo estaba aún más. La ceremonia había sido preciosa. Con todos los cadetes allí, haciendo maniobras y los tambores y las trompetas sonando.

Cuando la habían condecorado no había podido evitar sonreír como si se hubiese ganado un millón de dólares. Porque siempre había sabido de lo que su chica era capaz.

Cuando todos lanzaron el sombrero al aire Clarke se acercó para felicitar y abrazar a Lexa.

Gustus y Anya prefirieron hacerlo luego de que pasara toda la emoción del momento, pero Clarke no podía esperar.

Se encontró entonces a Lexa abrazada con una chica. Frunció el ceño y se detuvo por unos segundos.

Cuando se separaron, la forma en la que se miraban hizo que Clarke sintiera un extraño dolor en el pecho… frunció aún más el ceño sin dejar de mirarlas.

Lexa le había hablado sobre una amiga que había hecho dentro de la academia, pero nunca mencionó que fuese tan guapa y tampoco que se miraran de esa forma cuando pensaba que nadie las veía.

Se acercó enseguida y las chicas se separaron.

Abrazó a Lexa con fuerza y de forma posesiva y le dio un beso, sorprendiendo a la morena.

Quería dejar claro que Lexa era suya y solo suya.

Cuando separó sus labios de los de la chica esta le sonrió.

-Clarke, ella es Ashley… la amiga de la que te hablé.

-Hola, un placer-Ashley sonrió mirando a Clarke de forma evaluativa. Cosa que a Clarke no le gustó.

Probablemente estaba evaluando sus posibilidades con Lexa…

¿Pero y si ya…?

Ambas eran compañeras de cuarto… y Clarke sabía que Lexa era una persona muy sexual. ¿Y si no había aguantado tantas semanas sin ver acción?

¿Y si ella y esa tal Ashley…?

-Hey-Clarke se dio cuenta de que la chica se había ido a abrazar a otros y las había dejado solas-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó su novia.

-No me habías dicho que era tan guapa.

Lexa la miró sin entender unos segundos y luego se dio cuenta a lo que se refería.

-¿Era relevante?

-Si-Dijo Clarke cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Estás celosa?-Preguntó Lexa asombrada.

-Perdona si sueno como una puta loca pero os he visto hace unos segundos.

-¿Qué?

-La forma en la que ella te miraba y tú la mirabas…

-Clarke…

-No. Dime la verdad, Lexa. No sería la primera vez que alguien con quien estoy en una relación me engaña… pero al menos dime la puta verdad.

Lexa se puso seria.

-No hay nada que decir. Entre Ashley y yo no ha pasado nada. Y me molesta que si quiera lo pienses.

-No es lo que piense, Lex, es lo que he visto.

-No has visto nada porque no estábamos haciendo nada.

Clarke apartó la vista.

Lexa colocó un dedo debajo de su barbilla haciendo que la mirara.

-Hey… yo no soy tu ex. No voy a engañarte con la primera que me pase por delante.

-Es…-Suspiró-Lo sé. Es solo… estas semanas han sido tan difíciles y… tú estabas aquí sola… en el fondo lo entendería.

-No-Dijo Lexa firme-Solo te quiero a ti, princesa. Solo quiero hacer el amor contigo, solo quiero besarte a ti… solo quiero sentir tu piel y escuchar tu voz-Acarició su mejilla-No quiero que tengas dudas sobre eso, Clarke.

-Lo intento…

-Tú también estabas sola en Los Ángeles… ¿te has ido con la primera que pasaba?

-Claro que no.

-Pues es lo mismo.

-No lo es.

-No, tienes razón, porque tú eres más guapa.

Clarke la fulminó con la mirada y Lexa la miró divertida.

-Esta noche voy a demostrarte todo lo que acabo de decirte.

-Más te vale-La miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Lexa rio besándola en los labios.

Un rato después se unieron a los demás y bebieron un poco de champán para celebrar el momento.

Clarke se preguntó si toda esta felicidad seria pasajera. Al fin y al cabo, todo esto estaba apenas empezando. Lexa pronto se iría a trabajar realmente al mar y pasaría más de 10 semanas sin verla. Mientras que esa tal Ashley pasaría todos los días con ella.

Apretó la mandíbula y le dio un gran trago a su copa.

Miró a un lado y vio a Ashley mirando a Lexa fijamente.

Maldito Finn por hacerla tan insegura luego de sus engaños.

Cogió a Lexa de la mano y la morena la miró con cariño.

Debía confiar en Lexa… aunque fuese tan difícil.

* * *

 **¿Que pasará ahora? parece que no lo han hecho tan mal hasta ahora! ¿serán los celos de Clarke justificados? mil gracias como siempre por leer y por cada comentario :)**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	18. Chapter 18

**A ver, primero que nada quiero aclarar algo. Creo que a lo largo de la historia le he sido bastante fiel al personaje de Lexa, o al menos lo he intentado. Claramente no va a serle infiel a Clarke porque la Lexa verdadera nunca haría eso. Sin embargo en las relaciones y mas si hay distancias siempre aparecerán las dudas y como en la vida real también aparecen otras personas. Pero ya se los dije... no tienen ni idea de por donde va a ir esto, cosa que me encanta jajajaja. Aprovecho para dar gracias a todos los que leen y a los que se toman el tiempo para dejarme un comentario y hacerme saber que piensan y lo que la historia les está transmitiendo.**

 **Sin nada mas, disfruten el capi! :)**

 **PD: No leerlo en lugares públicos lol.**

* * *

Lexa miró divertida a Aden mientras este engullía un montón de papas fritas y bebía un batido de chocolate casi sin respirar. La verdad era que esos dos meses que había pasado sin verle habían cambiado al chico. Quizás porque estaba en la edad de los cambios, pero realmente podía verlo más alto, con la espalda más ancha y facciones más maduras.

Estaban en un hotel de Washington en donde habían tenido una pequeña recepción luego de la ceremonia. Clarke le había comentado que quizás fuese a visitar a su padre mientras estaba en su ciudad natal, pero por ahora iban a pasar una muy merecida noche juntas en aquel hotel. La marina pagaba todo así que Lexa no podía estar más satisfecha.

Los tres adultos habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras Lexa se quedaba con Aden para hablar finalmente con él, como había querido hacer desde hacía semanas.

-Anya me ha dicho que has recuperado el ritmo otra vez…

Aden la miró y se reclinó en la silla acabando su batido.

-Nunca lo perdí.

-Aden…

El chico suspiró.

-Estaba molesto ¿vale? Porque me habías dejado, igual que mamá… igual que papá…

-No, nunca voy a dejarte-Colocó ambos codos sobre la mesa-Nunca.

-Lo sé-Ablandó el gesto-Pero de cualquier modo no estarás. No como antes.

Lexa ladeó la cabeza.

-Ojala tuviera una excusa… pero…

-Lo sé. Cuando hablé con Clarke… entendí muchas cosas-Lexa lo miró con curiosidad-Entendí que aunque hayas dedicado tu vida a mí, a nosotros… también tienes derecho a cumplir tus sueños y tus metas-Murmuró mirando fijamente la pared-Solo me pregunto… si no podrías cumplirlo luego… cuando yo…-Puso una mueca-Quizás soy egoísta, pero quiero que estés conmigo-Sus ojos parecieron tristes y Lexa se acercó abrazándolo.

-Siempre voy a estar para ti, Aden-Lo miró con cariño-Pero ahora puedo darte una mejor vida, puedo reunir para que vayas a la universidad, puedo darte todo lo que yo no tuve a tu edad-Acarició su rubio cabello-¿Lo entiendes?

-Pero yo no quiero nada de eso. Solo quiero que estés conmigo.

Lexa volvió a abrazarlo.

-Voy a ir a verte todas las veces que pueda, lo prometo. Pero tú tienes que prometerme que no vas a recaer en clases-Aden asintió abrazando a su hermana con fuerza-¿Cuidarás de Clarke por mí?-Preguntó divertida separándose para mirarlo otra vez.

-Vale-Asintió el chico solemne.

-Y no les des muchos dolores de cabeza a Anya y a Gustus ¿está bien?

-Lo intentaré-Lexa sonrió dándole una colleja-Vale vale-Rio Aden.

-Ahora cuéntame sobre Hanna…-Aden contuvo una sonrisa.

-Hemos estado hablando, ya sabes…

-Aja.

-Pero ella vive en Chicago-Dijo luego triste-Creo que no va a funcionar.

Lexa no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bueno, será difícil verse.

-Sí. Y además está Lindsey… he comenzado a hablar con ella en clases y…

-Aden-Exclamó Lexa asombrada y su hermano rio-Ni se te ocurra jugar con ninguna de esas chicas-Le advirtió.

-No, lo sé. Pero estoy algo confundido.

-Estoy segura de que pronto sabrás que hacer-Le dijo en un tono divertido, tomando en cuenta que a Lindsey la veía todos los días.

Y luego ambos se pusieron de pie para ir a sus habitaciones entre risas.

* * *

Lexa pasó la tarjeta de la habitación y entró esperando encontrarse a Clarke dormida, pues había tardado ya que se había encontrado a su instructor Titus y la había entretenido con una amena conversación.

-¿Clarke?

Frunció el ceño al ver una silla puesta en medio de la habitación.

Comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la rubia:

-Ni se te ocurra-Lexa la vio salir del baño y contuvo el aliento.

Clarke estaba vestida con un sujetador de encaje blanco y unas pequeñas bragas que estaban unidas con unas ligas a unas medias que cubrían sus hermosas piernas.

-Me prometiste que iba a ser yo quien quitara ese uniforme.

Lexa aún estaba sin habla.

Clarke se había soltado el pelo y se había retocado el maquillaje.

-Clarke…-Murmuró aún sin aliento, recorriendo el cuerpo de la rubia con la mirada.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó con voz sensual-Lo he comprado solo para ti.

Se acercó y acarició el brazo de Lexa cogiéndola luego de la mano para sentarla en la silla.

Lexa seguía mirando sus pechos turgentes en ese sujetador y la apretada braguita que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Clarke se inclinó dejando sus pechos muy cerca del rostro de su chica y sonrió.

-¿Te has quedado sin habla?

Lexa alzó la vista con una mirada intensa y observó sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Bueno…-Sus manos acariciaron los botones de la chaqueta y comenzaron a quitarlos pacientemente-Ahora mismo voy a desnudarte.

Lexa tragó hondo aspirando su dulce olor y sintiéndose tan excitada que cada roce de los dedos de Clarke la hacía estremecer.

-Clarke…

-Shhh-La rubia terminó de quitar la chaqueta y la tiró a un lado rozando con sensualidad los labios de Lexa-Nada de hablar, comandante.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y las manos de la morena se fueron sin remedio a su cintura, acariciando sus piernas y su espalda de arriba abajo, deseosa de sentir su suave piel bajo sus dedos.

Clarke la miró divertida comenzando a quitar los botones de la camisa blanca mientras Lexa besaba su cuello con besos desesperados e intentaba quitarle el sujetador, pero la rubia la detuvo.

-No-Dijo de forma firme-Esta noche yo estoy en control, cariño-Lexa estuvo a punto de quejarse pero Clarke la besó profundamente, jugando con su lengua, torturándola mientras sus caderas se movían rozando el vientre de la morena y sus pechos rozaban los de Lexa.

La morena suspiró sobre sus labios y miró a un lado cuando escuchó que Clarke sacaba algo.

Eran unas esposas recubiertas con una tela suave de piel de leopardo.

La miró sorprendida y la rubia rio entre dientes cogiendo sus manos hasta colocarlas detrás de su espalda para esposarla.

-¿Están apretadas?-Le preguntó casi con un gemido en su oído.

Lexa tragó hondo demasiado excitada como para decir algo más que:

-Si…

-Bien-Sonrió rozando otra vez sus labios.

-Dios, Clarke…-Intentó mover las manos pero estaba atrapada. Aunque las esposas no le hacían daño porque estaban recubiertas por algo suave en la parte interior-No puedo… no así… necesito tocarte-Dijo con voz gruesa mirando sus pechos y su abdomen con deseo.

-Lo sé-Le concedió la rubia-Pero no puedes.

-Clarke… -Dijo en tono de advertencia y una risa gruesa y provocativa estalló en el pecho de la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa, comandante?

-Necesito tocarte…

-No.

Volvió a besarla y terminó de quitar la camisa blanca acariciando sus hombros en el proceso.

Clarke llevó sus labios hasta el cuello y la clavícula de Lexa, besando, oliendo y mordiendo su piel. La había extrañado demasiado y necesitaba hacerle el amor de forma desesperada, pero quería tomarse su tiempo, quería torturarla, quería que se llevara esta noche con ella y que fuese inolvidable.

Sus dedos acariciaron su cintura y su abdomen y Clarke la escuchó suspirar y removerse intentando provocar el roce de sus pieles.

La miró a los ojos y sacó uno de los pechos de Lexa por encima del sujetador negro, lamiéndolo pacientemente, haciendo que la morena cerrara los ojos mientras gemía por lo bajo.

Su lengua comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor del duro pezón mordiéndolo suavemente de vez en cuando.

Lexa se mordió el labio y gimió intentando mover las manos una vez más pero sin éxito.

Aunque no le gustaba estar tan contenida, en el fondo todo esto la excitaba de una forma que nunca creyó posible. Clarke demandando el control era la cosa más sexy que había visto jamás.

La rubia comenzó la misma tortura entonces con el otro pecho mientras con sus manos comenzaba a quitar el botón y la cremallera de los pantalones, metiendo luego una mano dentro, para tocar la humedad de Lexa.

Sonrió lamiendo su cuello y luego lamiendo el labio inferior de la morena y se puso de pie, quedando aún muy cerca de ella. Dejó que Lexa besara su abdomen y metió los dedos dentro de su cabello, comenzando a quitar el apretado moño que había usado ese día.

Lexa besó con devoción su vientre hasta que Clarke terminó por desarmar el pulcro moño y se arrodilló frente a ella, comenzando a deslizar los pantalones formales por sus piernas, luego de quitar los zapatos.

-¿Dónde conseguiste las esposas?-Preguntó con un susurro, viendo como Clarke se deshacía de la tela negra.

La rubia se mordió el labio mirándola con diversión.

-Puede que antes de venir haya hecho una visita a cierta tienda de juguetes…

Lexa carcajeó en medio de la excitación del momento.

-Ah…

Clarke la miró de forma inocente.

-Es tu culpa-Susurró acercándose y juntando su rostro con el de Lexa que seguía sonriendo-Es totalmente tu culpa.

La morena miró los labios de Clarke como a una presa e intentó besarla, pero Clarke se apartó sonriendo.

-Oh no, comandante. Esta noche está a mi merced.

-¿Sabes que aún no soy comandante verdad?

-Para nuestros fines sí que lo eres. Ahora shhh-Clarke colocó ambas manos en las rodillas de Lexa separando sus piernas, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos azules llenos de deseo y diversión.

Los pechos de Lexa aun sobresalían del sujetador y Clarke volvió su atención a ellos, dejando besos luego en su estómago y en su vientre.

Lexa se sobresaltó cuando Clarke la cogió por la parte de abajo de las rodillas, acercando más sus caderas. Contuvo la respiración cuando la lengua de Clarke lamió las húmedas bragas sin ningún tipo de inhibición, y repetía el proceso una y otra vez.

La acerco aún más a su rostro de forma brusca y Lexa lo adoró, retorciendo las manos que aún tenía atrapadas en las esposas. Clarke se deshizo de las bragas y su lengua se dio un festín con sus pliegues y luego con su botón de placer mientras los gemidos de la morena se elevaban y elevaban caldeando el ambiente en aquella habitación.

Se mojó los labios sintiendo como los labios de Clarke junto a su lengua y de vez en cuando sus dientes la llevaban al cielo con suaves lametones y mordiscos y su espalda se arqueó cuando el placer y las sensaciones invadían más y más su entrepierna y su vientre.

Gritó intentando mover las manos y recordó que estaba atrapada. Esa mezcla de desesperación y dolor en sus muñecas hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y temblara.

Clarke pareció percibir esa vulnerabilidad porque detuvo las arremetidas de su boca mirándola embobada.

Adoraba la forma en la que Lexa gemía, adoraba la forma en la que cerraba los ojos cuando el placer era insoportable y adoraba su cuerpo porque era simplemente perfecto.

Cuando vio que la morena volvía a respirar atacó una vez más moviendo su lengua con maestría, haciéndola gemir muy fuerte una y otra vez. La penetró con uno de sus dedos, moviéndolo rápidamente, y pudo sentir como los músculos de su sexo se contraían alrededor de su dedo, mientras Lexa gemía de forma gutural.

Pero esto no la detuvo. Metió dos dedos más, sin dejar de moverlos y lamió una y otra vez, sin dejar que la morena se recuperara.

Lexa se retorció en el asiento gritando el nombre de la rubia y Clarke sonrió divertida, penetrándola con más fuerza. Su lengua seguía torturándola y su sabor dentro de su boca era como estar devorando un postre que hacía mucho tiempo no comía y que había extrañado con todo su ser.

Lexa gritó una vez más de forma más aguda llegando al éxtasis por segunda vez.

-Clarke… para… Clarke…-Murmuró la morena sin aliento al ver que la rubia no tenía ninguna intención de dejar de torturarla, y aunque eso le encantaba, necesitaba respirar y se le estaba haciendo muy difícil con Clarke regalándole orgasmo tras orgasmo.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Clarke relamiéndose los labios.

Acercó su rostro al de Lexa quien intentaba coger aire y esta aprovechó para besarla con furia.

-Necesito tocarte, ahora…-Exigió.

-Aún no-Clarke la cogió con fuerza por la parte de atrás del cuello y lamió el labio inferior de su novia-Pronto.

Lexa gruñó haciendo que Clarke sonriera una vez más y luego se colocara de pie.

Su novia la miró aún extasiada y muy excitada mientras Clarke se quitaba el precioso sujetador que cubría sus aún más preciosos pechos.

Se inclinó dejándolos a la altura de la boca de la morena y esta no perdió su oportunidad de lamerlos y probarlos, perdiéndose en su sabor y su textura ya que no podía tocarlos con sus manos y eso la desesperaba y la excitaba en partes iguales.

La rubia gimió excitándola más y luego se incorporó quitándose lentamente las bragas, pero dejando las medias y las ligas, mientras Lexa miraba su entrepierna de forma hambrienta.

-¿Quieres probarme, cariño?

-Dios, si-Dijo desesperada y con la respiración entrecortada sin dejar de mirar su sexo, completamente depilado.

Clarke se acercó soltando las esposas y Lexa intentó abalanzarse sobre ella pero la rubia la detuvo.

-Arrodíllate-Le dijo y Lexa tragó hondo haciendo lo que Clarke le pedía. La otra chica se acercó, colocando su sexo a la altura de su cara-Manos-Lexa las levantó resignada y Clarke colocó de nuevo las esposas.

-Esto es cruel…-Dijo en un tono divertido.

-Lo sé-Rio Clarke y cogió a Lexa suavemente por el pelo, acercando su rostro finalmente a su objeto de deseo.

La morena comenzó a lamer como si Clarke fuese un enorme vaso de agua y ella estuviera sedienta.

Clarke abrió las piernas permitiéndole un mejor acceso y se mordió el labio pensando en lo que había extrañado los labios de su novia allí, llevándola a lugares placenteros y oscuros de los que no quería salir jamás.

Metió sus dedos en el pelo castaño de su novia y cerró los ojos comenzando a gemir.

A Lexa le hubiese encantado poder acompañar esas atenciones con sus dedos, pero aparentemente Clarke se lo tenía prohibido, así que intentó que su lengua hiciera el trabajo que sus dedos no podían.

Clarke gritó cuando comenzó a chupar con fuerza y ese sonido hizo que se estremeciera.

-Clarke…-Murmuró sin dejar de probarla-Necesito sentirte con mis dedos, princesa.

Clarke la cogió del rostro haciendo que se pusiera de pie y la besó con fuerza, llevando sus manos a la parte de atrás de su espalda para terminar de quitar la única prenda que aún usaba: el sujetador negro.

Cuando ambas estuvieron desnudas, las manos de Clarke acariciaron el cuerpo de Lexa, comenzando por su cuello, bajando hasta sus pechos y luego recorriendo su cintura, sus caderas y finalmente sus glúteos, apretándolos con fuerza.

Las manos de Lexas, aun atrapadas en las esposas intentaron acariciar la piel de Clarke pero esta la detuvo una vez más.

-Eh, no hagas trampa-Murmuró con voz gruesa y sensual.

-Me estás matando.

Clarke la miró de forma lasciva y la empujó hacia la cama volviéndola a besar.

Soltó las esposas finalmente haciendo que Lexa sintiera que se había ganado ese pequeño premio y se colocó sobre ella, besándola con furia, rozando su cuerpo con el de su chica.

Las manos de Lexa buscaron recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, y tocaron su espalda, su cintura, sus glúteos y sus piernas.

Clarke la dejo hacer, excitándose con sus caricias y no protestó cuando Lexa cambió de posición de forma brusca dejándola debajo de su cuerpo.

-Gírate-Le dijo a la rubia y Clarke dejó que la morena tomara el control a partir de ese momento, porque sabía que no resistiría seguir siendo dominada por mucho más.

Y a ella le encanta cuando Lexa la hacía vibrar y le daba órdenes.

Se giró y la sintió arrodillándose en la cama, cogiendo sus caderas con ambas manos para levantar la parte de debajo de su cuerpo completamente. Clarke se arrodilló para darle más acceso a su sexo y gimió cuando Lexa comenzó a lamer y a chupar, acariciando sus pliegues y su abertura con movimientos sensuales y rápidos.

Sus labios recorrieron luego la parte baja de su espalda, recorriéndola completamente, y sus dedos se adentraron en la humedad de Clarke, haciéndola gemir más fuerte. Lexa comenzó las embestidas con sus dedos de forma lenta, disfrutando de la suavidad de Clarke, dejando besos suaves y sensuales en la espalda de la rubia que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada y continuaba gimiendo.

La otra mano de Lexa estiró la liga de una de sus piernas haciendo que esta chocara con fuerza sobre la piel de Clarke, excitándola aún más.

Clarke sintió los labios de su novia en su cuello y luego sus dientes mordiendo su oreja, susurrándole cosas sensuales y dulces a la vez. Se aferró a las sabanas y gritó cuando los dedos de Lexa hicieron que una deliciosa sensación se acumulara en su entrepierna y luego se extendiera por su vientre y sus extremidades.

-¡Ah!-Hundió el rostro en la almohada y los dedos de Lexa salieron de su interior, acariciando sus pliegues y luego sus glúteos.

Se desplomó sobre la cama con los ojos aún cerrados y cuando los abrió, vio a Lexa mirándola con un profundo amor.

La morena acercó sus labios besándola suavemente y ambas suspiraron.

Lexa acarició el pelo de su chica.

-Dios, no tienes ni idea de cuánto te he extrañado.

-Si lo entiendo, créeme. Porque yo también te he extrañado.

Lexa sonrió a medias.

-¿Enserio fuiste a la sex shop?

-Quería sorprenderte.

-Pues lo has logrado-Rio.

-Abrázame-Murmuro la rubia y Lexa lo hizo, acariciando su espalda desnuda-Abrázame y nunca me dejes, Lex.

-No cariño.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio hasta que Clarke dijo:

-¿Cuántos meses te irás?

Ambas habían estado evitando el tema.

-Me han asignado a una misión de la que no puedo hablar. Pero creo que serán unos cuatro meses…

Clarke cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Lex…

-Lo sé, princesa-La miró-Es mucho tiempo pero… regresaré y estaremos juntas.

-¿Por tres días?

-Clarke…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es tu trabajo pero estar lejos de ti me duele demasiado…

-Solo será el primer año. Si logro un ascenso puedo elegir quedarme en tierra.

-No fue eso por lo que te alistaste…

-Pero soy capaz de hacerlo por ti-Colocó un dedo debajo de su barbilla-Tu ya has hecho tus sacrificios. Es mi turno-La besó suavemente.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

-Siento haber actuado como una puta celosa hoy…

-Está bien. Lo entiendo.

-No dudo de ti… es… esa chica de la que dudo.

Lexa rio entre dientes.

-Clarke, eres el amor de mi vida y no haría nunca nada para hacerte daño.

-¿Ni siquiera aunque sepas que nunca voy a enterarme?

Lexa se puso más seria.

-No, porque aunque tú no lo sepas yo si lo sabré y nunca podría vivir con eso.

Se abrazó con más fuerza y se quedó dormida entre el olor a sexo y el olor agridulce del amor de su vida.

* * *

Clarke miró a su alrededor sintiendo como los recuerdos se agolpaban dejándola muy sensible de repente. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo cada vez que visitaba la casa en la que alguna vez vivió con sus padres. Era demasiado grande para los tres y supuso que ahora que solo estaba su padre allí, era aún más grande para él.

-¿Papá?-Lo llamó buscándolo en su estudio, y exactamente allí estaba.

-Hey, hola-Se puso de pie mirando el reloj que tenía en su muñeca-Se me ha ido por completo la mañana, lo siento cariño-Ambos se abrazaron y Clarke sonrió divertida.

-Hablando de cosas que nunca cambian…

Jake la miró divertido.

-¿No has comido nada aun no?-Preguntó y Clarke tuvo que apartar la vista al recordar que lo que había comido esa mañana no había sido precisamente comida.

Sino otra cosa… relacionada con Lexa.

-No, aún no.

-Perfecto, le he dicho a George, mi nuevo cocinero que te prepara todo tipo de cosas.

-Papá, no debiste…

-Tonterías, vienes solo una vez al año, creo que sí que debí.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

Ambos se sentaron en el jardín trasero y Clarke aspiró el aire verde que los rodeaba. Una de las cosas que extrañaba de D.C era que estaba rodeado de bosques y bosques y que a pesar de ser una gran ciudad, el aire era puro y fresco.

Bebió un poco de su café con leche y sonrió divertida.

-Me alegro de verte tan bien, papá-Jake levantó una ceja.

-¿Pensabas que ibas a encontrarme deprimido?

-Bueno…-Ambos rieron-Supongo que… no sé-Miró a lo lejos-Supongo que no debería decirte esto pero… mamá esta con alguien más.

Jake se llevó un trozo de fruta a la boca sin dejar de mirarla.

-Lo sé-Dijo finalmente-Y no quiero que pienses mal de ella, Clarke. Tu madre fue una gran esposa… simplemente lo nuestro ya no funcionaba.

La rubia comió un poco de huevo y los masticó saboreándolos.

-Siempre pensé que erais tan perfectos juntos…

Jake ladeó la cabeza.

-Supongo que nunca terminamos de conocer realmente a las personas que nos rodean-Le dio un sorbo al jugo de naranja-Tu madre me contó lo que pasó en navidad…

Clarke suspiró.

-Lo hemos hablado.

-Lo sé-Asintió-Y también me dijo que llevaste a una chica.

-Lexa es mi novia ahora.

-Sí, eso también me lo dijo-Rio-¿Te hace feliz?

-Mucho.

-Entonces yo también estoy feliz-Clarke se sorprendió. Su padre siempre había sido el más comprensivo, pero no pensó que lo aceptara todo tan rápido-Debo aceptar que al principio fue… bastante…

-¿Sorpresivo?

-Por así decirlo-Dijo divertido-Pero estuve pensando y supongo que los tiempos y las cosas cambian… y si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz cariño-Colocó sus dedos sobre los de su hija-Tráela a casa un día para conocerla mejor.

-Lo haré. Bueno… -Puso una mueca-No creo que sea muy pronto porque ahora está en la marina y pasará algunos meses fuera…

-Oh…

-Lo sé. Es una mierda.

-El lenguaje…-Clarke sonrió.

-Lo siento.

-¿Y estás bien con eso?

-Siempre fue su sueño y… -Se encogió de hombros-No sé cómo decirle que no se vaya, que se quede. Sería muy egoísta.

-Egoísta es no decirle cómo te sientes realmente, cariño.

-No será para siempre-Se dijo. No sabía si para convencerse a sí misma o a su padre-En un año la ascenderán y podrá elegir quedarse en tierra, estar más cerca.

Jake la miró con condescendencia.

-Las relaciones a distancia son duras… pero no imposibles-Le dijo a su hija dándole ánimos.

-Si-asintió solemne y luego ablandó el gesto adorando ese pequeño momento con su padre-Te extrañé, papá.

-Bueno, eso debiste pensarlo en navidad cuando decidiste traicionarme-Dijo en broma y Clarke sonrió.

-Te prometo que este año es completamente tuyo.

-Más te vale…-Le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y ambos sonrieron observando la naturaleza que los rodeaba.

* * *

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke carcajeó reclinándose en la silla de aquella cafetería en el centro de Los Ángeles y se encogió dándose cuenta de que se había reído tan fuerte que todas las cabezas se habían girado hacia donde estaban ella y Wells charlando y comiendo pastel de chocolate y café, luego de unas cuantas semanas sin verse.

Wells la miró divertido.

-Había extrañado esa fea risa tuya.

-No es fea-Le sacó la lengua-A todos les encanta.

-Porque es fea y adoran escucharla.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué tal las cosas en casa?-Preguntó dándole un sorbo a su café.

Wells suspiró.

-Mi padre estaba seguro de que ganaría las primeras para la alcaldía-Se encogió de hombros-La verdad es que estoy intentando desligarme todo lo que pueda. Sabes que toda esa vida no es lo mío…

-Sin embargo estudias leyes…

-Exacto, leyes, no política-Negó-Mi madre sigue presionándome para que me cambie a alguna universidad en Seattle, para estar más cerca pero no puedo, me encanta estar aquí. Además, si me mudo no poder verte.

Clarke rio.

-De todas formas no me ves porque desapareces de repente y pasan semanas hasta que te vuelvo a ver.

-Perdona, no soy yo el que tiene novia y ha estado abducido por ella-El chico notó que Clarke cambiaba de expresión-¿Qué pasa?

La chica se llevó la taza a los labios dándole otro sorbo al amargo líquido. Generalmente solía beberlo dulce pero ya que estaba comiendo postre, prefería el contraste entre el dulce y el sabor del café sin nada más.

-La extraño-Respondió simplemente.

-¿Cuántos meses han pasado?

-Dos. Se supone que solo quedan dos más pero… no sé, Wells, es difícil.

-¿Y no habláis?

-Sí, claro. Aunque no tan seguido como quisiera. De vez en cuando hablamos por Skype cuando tiene permiso para hacerlo. No sé, es todo muy protocolar. Además…-Se calló frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Está su compañera en la que sigo sin fiarme…

Wells alzó las cejas.

-¿Su compañera?

-Una amiga que hizo en el centro de entrenamiento. Casualmente las enviaron a la misma misión en medio del mar en quien sabe dónde…-Apretó los labios-Sabes que generalmente no soy celosa, pero la forma en la que esa chica mira a Lexa…-Wells rio divertido-No te rías que es enserio.

-Me estoy riendo porque parece que quisieras asesinarla por la forma en la que se oscurecen tus ojos cuando hablas de ella.

-Ganas no me faltan realmente.

-¿Pero Lexa te ha dado motivos…?

-No es Lexa, es esa chica-Resopló-Sé que Lexa me quiere y confío en ella pero pongámoslo así: tú, en medio del mar, rodeado de hombres y con muy pocas tías alrededor, llega una guapa como Ashley y se te tira encima… ¿Qué harías? ¿La rechazas?

Wells puso cara de circunstancia.

-Bueno, no es lo mismo. Primero que nada, yo no tengo novia…-Clarke estuvo a punto de replicar pero Wells la detuvo-Y segundo yo no soy Lexa, Clarke. Mira, no tuve la oportunidad de conocerla como tú, así que eres la única que puede tener la confianza en ella para saber que no va a pasar nada.

Clarke gimió por lo bajo llena de fastidio.

-Confío en ella, enserio. Pero es…

-Difícil, lo sé-Asintió-Pero si habéis llegado hasta aquí es por algo ¿no?-Clarke asintió dándole la razón-¿Y con tus padres todo bien?

-Con mi padre si-Asintió Clarke-Mi madre… bueno, hemos estado hablando. Supongo que está comenzando a aceptar que ya no soy la niña que vivió con ellos y que ahora tomo mis propias decisiones.

Wells sonrió.

-Debe ser difícil para ella.

-Para mí también es difícil, Wells.

-Tus padres te adoran, Clarke. Te dije que simplemente les dieras tiempo.

-Mira quien habla-Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mi caso es diferente.

Clarke levantó su taza de café.

-Por nuestros padres-Dijo irónica y Wells rio chocando su taza con la de la rubia.

* * *

Lexa salió rápidamente de su habitación dentro del barco. El capitán estaba solicitando a todos los Marineros en cubierta para dar algunas instrucciones luego de que hubiesen concluido todas las tareas diarias. Realmente todo estaba siendo tan exigente como Lexa esperaba.

Estaban en una misión secreta en el océano atlántico, cerca de las costas de Finlandia. Les habían informado que había amenazas acuáticas provenientes de Rusia, así que estaban investigando y recopilando la mayor información posible. Lexa estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas sobre los controles en la central de inteligencia y era algo que le apasionaba. Pero pronto habían descubierto que era bastante buena con las herramientas, por lo que la habían desplegado con los mecánicos quienes le habían insistido en que solicitara la especialización dentro de la Marina para trabajar en ello porque realmente era buena y le ayudaría a ascender.

Sin embargo, ser mecánica implicaría pasar aún más tiempo fuera. De todas formas Ashley le había informado que no podría elegir quedarse en tierra hasta dentro de un par de años, cosa que desconocía.

Suspiró pensando en cómo le diría a Clarke que estaba meditando pasar cuatro años especializándose. Quizás había sido una mala idea aceptar que la rubia la esperara y sufriera todo lo que probablemente estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Quizás estaba siendo egoísta y simplemente debía dejarla ir… pero no podía. La amaba demasiado y soñaba con poder tener el trabajo de sus sueños y a la chica de sus sueños, todo a la vez.

¿Era demasiado pedir?

-Woods-Lexa se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Titus, que en el campo de entrenamiento fue su supervisor y ahora era su teniente.

Se paró firme y realizó un saludo militar.

-Señor.

-Me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo.

La verdad era que Lexa estaba comenzando a ver al hombre como un mentor, ya que siempre le daba muy buenos consejos y parecía tenerle algo de cariño.

Todo desde el mayor respeto claro.

-Sí, señor. Quería… bueno, los chicos me han estado insistiendo para que me vaya a la escuela de oficiales y poder especializarme en la mecánica.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Crees?

-Señor…

-En el mundo en el que estás empezando a moverte debes estar segura de lo que quieres. Eres un soldado ahora. Los soldados no pueden tener dudas. Las dudas son la fina línea que divide a quien vive y a quien no.

-Sí, señor-Titus se acercó con su caminar seguro hacia ella.

-Dicho esto…-La miró ablandando el gesto-He de suponer que me estás pidiendo consejo…

-Sí, señor-Repitió Lexa aun firme.

-Creo que es una muy buena idea. Tienes mucho potencial, Woods, y me parece adecuado que quieras explotarlo. Cuenta con mi ayuda para lo que necesites.

-Gracias, señor.

Titus se despidió también con saludo militar y Lexa se mordió el labio caminando hacia la cubierta.

Al menos tendría tiempo para pensar como decírselo a Clarke.

Pronto estarían en la base, por lo que podría hablar con ella desde allí.

* * *

Clarke llegó a casa y se fue directamente a su habitación encendiendo su portátil para conectarse a Skype sin perder tiempo.

Lexa le había escrito que podía conectarse una media hora y Clarke había ido casi corriendo a casa.

Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando la vio a través de la pantalla y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hola, princesa-La saludó la morena.

Estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca sin mangas y tenía el pelo suelto. Parecía muy cansada, pero dios estaba preciosa. Pensó Clarke.

-Hola, cariño-Le lanzó un beso-¿Cómo estás?

-No tan guapa como tú, pero que le vamos a hacer.

Clarke rio.

-Dios, te extraño tanto…

-Lo sé. Yo también, preciosa.

-Lex… ¿has hablado con el Teniente?

Clarke abrió mucho los ojos cuando una desnuda Ashley se paseó por la habitación y por delante de la cámara.

-Si…eh, Ash… tengo la cámara puesta.

La aludida miró con sorpresa a la cámara durante unos segundos pero luego sonrió saludando.

-Hola, Clarke-Dijo simplemente dando luego la espalda y siguiendo a lo suyo.

-Lo siento…-Lexa era quien parecía apenada-Estamos ya acostumbrados a vestirnos delante de otros. Así son las cosas aquí.

-Ya-Clarke se puso más seria.

-Clarke…

-No, lo entiendo.

-Sabes que entre ella y yo no pasa nada-Le susurró acercándose la cámara.

-Lo sé. Solo estáis cómodas yendo en bolas por ahí…

-Es difícil de explicar, pero sí.

-Entonces debes estar acostumbrada a ver sus tetas.

-Bueno…-Clarke la detuvo.

-Da igual. Te dije que confiaba en ti y lo hago-Le dijo, aunque estaba hirviendo de celos. Deseaba ir hasta allí, abrazar a Lexa y gritarle a "Ash" que la morena era suya.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Las clases?

-Bien. Estoy a punto de acabar la mayoría de las teóricas…

-Eso es genial, princesa.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en especializarme en trauma.

-¿Ah sí? –Clarke asintió-Suena interesante-Le dijo con media sonrisa.

-¿Aún no te envían a combate no?

Lexa rio.

-No, no te preocupes. Sabes que no puedo hablarte sobre lo que hacemos aquí pero… nada de combate por ahora.

-Bien.

-Estás hermosa-Le dijo mirándola intensamente incluso a través de la cámara.

-Y tú parece que no duermes allí.

Lexa rio.

-Es difícil dormir a veces-Lexa vio que la cara de Clarke se transformaba-No. Ni siquiera vayas por ahí. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

-No he dicho nada.

-Dios, Clarke. ¿Cómo puedo convencerte de que eres la única que me importa?

-Quizás estando aquí…-Murmuró más para sí misma pero Lexa la escuchó.

-Pronto estaré allí-Clarke asintió tristemente-En realidad quería hablarte de algo… yo… -Suspiró-Creo voy a estudiar.

Clarke se sorprendió.

-Eso es genial, Lex.

-Si-Sonrió a medias-Quiero especializarme en el área mecánica.

-Me parece adecuado.

-Lo cual me ayudará a ascender y pasaré de simplemente estar enlistada a ser un oficial.

Clarke sonrió al ver la alegría en su rostro y en su voz. Aunque ella se sintiera miserable por estar lejos de Lexa, al menos la morena parecía feliz.

-¿Se lo has contado ya a Aden y Anya? El otro día me reuní con ellos, te extrañan un montón.

-Y yo a ellos. Pero en realidad quería hablarlo contigo primero-La miró durante unos segundos-Son cuatro años, cariño.

Clarke pestañeó varias veces.

-¿Cuatro años fuera?

-Bueno, si…

-Lexa…

-No tiene por qué ser ahora. Y obviamente va a depender también de a donde me envíen a estudiar. No es como si fuese a estudiar en medio del mar. Quizás hasta podemos estar más cerca. Claro que de todas formas tendré que seguir trabajando…

Clarke suspiró.

-Sabes que no puedo detenerte si es lo que quieres.

-Pero puedes darme tu opinión.

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Eh, el deber llama-La voz de Ashley se escuchó a lo lejos y Lexa la miró asintiendo.

-Tengo que irme. Intentaré volver a conectarme pronto ¿está bien?

-Está bien.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti-Clarke acarició la pantalla hasta que el rostro de Lexa desapareció.

Realmente no sabía si podría seguir haciendo esto por más tiempo.

* * *

No podía dormir luego de esa última conversación con Clarke. Había visto el dolor en el rostro de la rubia, quien había intentado ocultarlo. Se colocó el brazo sobre los ojos. No la merecía. Quizás debía pedir vacaciones adelantadas y pasarlas a su lado. Pero no estaba segura si se las darían al ser esta su primera misión. Tampoco quería que la viesen como una vaga. Ella sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando se alistó.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que alguien se metía en su cama y giró el rostro encontrándose a Ashley en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Estás bien?-Le susurró su amiga-Estuviste distraída todo el día.

-Odio discutir con Clarke y odio romperle el corazón.

-Parece una chica fuerte.

-Lo es, pero también es bastante vulnerable y lo único que quiero es protegerla.

-¿Y a ti quien te protege?-Sintió la mano de Ashley subir sobre su pierna y su rostro acercarse al suyo.

-Ash…

-Sé que también te has dado cuenta de la tensión sexual que hay entre nosotras, Lex.

-No…-Los labios de la otra chica se juntaron con los suyos y Lexa la empujó enseguida-No. Sabes que tengo novia.

-Ella no está aquí.

-Para mí sí.

-Lexa…

-No, por favor. Teníamos una buena amistad, Ash. No hagas esto.

-Lex…-Gimió intentando provocarla.

-Sal de mi cama, Ash.

La otra chica apretó la mandíbula.

-Es la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me rechaza-Murmuró furibunda aunque divertida. Ashley no solía tomarse casi nada enserio-Sin embargo si te arrepientes te espero en mi cama.

-No lo haré-Le aseguró-Y hagamos como si esto no hubiese pasado.

La otra chica rio entre dientes y se metió en su cama.

Lexa le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos pensando en lo mucho que quería a Clarke entre sus brazos en ese momento.

* * *

Clarke se repantigó en el sofá mientras Raven y ella charlaban relajadamente luego de un largo día de estudios y exámenes. Habían comprado unas cuantas cervezas y estaban agradeciendo en voz alta que fuese viernes.

-¿Extrañas a O?

-Bastante-Miró a su amiga-Deberías venirte a vivir conmigo-Le dijo espontáneamente.

-No me lo pidas dos veces, cariño. Mañana mismo me mudo-Rio-Sabes cuánto odio a mi compañero de piso.

-Estabas esperando a que te lo pidiera ¿verdad?-Ambas rieron.

-La verdad es que yo también extraño tenerla por aquí-Le comentó Raven.

-Deberíamos llamarla-Diji Clarke que ya estaba algo borracha y sacó su móvil marcando el número de Octavia.

Ambas soltaron risillas.

-¿Hola?-Se escuchó la voz de la morena al contestar el teléfono.

-Espero que no estemos interrumpiendo nada-Le dijo Clarke al instante.

-¡Te extrañamos, O!-Gritó Raven de repente.

-¿Estáis borrachas, par de sinvergüenzas?

-¿Nos tienes envidia?-Rio Clarke.

-La verdad es que sí.

-Ven a casa, O-Raven le quitó el móvil de la mano a la rubia-Y emborráchate con nosotras.

-Estoy viendo pelis con Lincoln…

-Uh, ¿ese es el sinónimo de que os lo estáis montando mientras hablas con nosotras?

-No seas cerda, Raven-Rio Octavia-Os extraño-Murmuró con voz de niña- ¿Qué tal si nos vemos mañana? Podéis venirnos a visitar…

-Me parece correcto-Asintió Raven aunque Octavia no la estuviera viendo.

-Nos vemos mañana, O-Se despidió Clarke.

En el momento en el que Raven cortó la llamada, el móvil de Clarke comenzó a sonar.

-Uy, es tu madre-Le lanzó el móvil y Clarke contestó enseguida.

-Mamá-La saludó dándole un trago a su botella.

-Clarke…-Su voz sonaba entrecortada y la rubia se enderezó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, yo… es… tu padre, Clarke. Ha sufrido un accidente. Está muerto.

Clarke sintió que todo a su alrededor se detenía y a partir de ese momento supo que su vida no volvería a ser igual.

Raven la sacó del shock y sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Su amiga la abrazó con fuerza mientras Clarke se descomponía entre sollozos y murmuraba una y otra vez que no era verdad. Que su padre no estaba muerto.

-Tengo… tengo que ir a San Diego, quiero estar con mi madre-Sollozó poniéndose de pie.

-Cariño, espera-Raven la detuvo-No puedes conducir y yo tampoco. Llamemos a Octavia ¿sí?

-No tienes que venir, Ra…

-Claro que tengo, no pienso dejarte sola. Y estoy segura de que Octavia pensará lo mismo.

Clarke la miró y rompió en llanto abrazándose a su amiga.

-No puedo creer que sea verdad… está muerto, Ra… muerto-Seguía llorando y Raven la apretó a su cuerpo.

-Oh cariño-La morena también lloraba. El dolor de su amiga era su dolor.

Cuando llamaron a Octavia esta ni siquiera lo pensó y les dijo que estaría allí en menos de diez minutos.

Raven aprovechó para preparar café para ambas y así calmar un poco mas a la rubia.

Al llegar Octavia, abrazó con fuerza a Clarke quien seguía inconsolable, recordando lo feliz que había estado junto a su padre la última vez que le había visto.

Incluso le había prometido que pasaría las navidades de ese año con él… ahora nunca tendría una navidad a su lado.

* * *

Las tres iban en el auto, Octavia conduciendo en silencio y Raven en la parte trasera, abrazando a Clarke que no dejaba de llorar. Había hablado una vez más con su madre y esta le había explicado cómo ocurrieron los acontecimientos. Había perdido a su padre porque alguien había estado conduciendo en estado de ebriedad y se tragó una luz roja, arrollando el auto de padre, quitándole la vida instantáneamente.

Había perdido al hombre que más había querido, por la irresponsabilidad de alguien más.

El mundo era una puta mierda.

Intentó comunicarse con Lexa antes de llegar a casa de su madre pero no tuvo suerte.

Al llegar abrazó a su madre con fuerza y las dos lloraron juntas.

Finalmente, Clarke se quedó dormida en los brazos de sus amigas quienes no se movieron de su lado en ningún momento.

Al día siguiente, antes de coger un vuelo a D.C junto a su madre y a Raven que se negó a separase de su lado, Clarke intentó comunicarse con Lexa y otra vez no tuvo éxito.

Llegaron a la capital y Clarke se estaba vistiendo para el funeral cuando su móvil sonó con un código que no reconoció.

-¿Lexa?

-Hola, princesa ¿está todo bien?

-No, Lexa… mi padre, ha muerto… yo…

-¿Clarke? ¿Clake me escuchas?

-Lexa…

-No te escucho… ¿Clarke?

-Te escucho, Lexa…

Estática.

Clarke estaba al borde del llanto. La necesitaba, la necesitaba más que nunca y ella no estaba allí.

No podía seguir así. No quería a alguien en su vida que no estuviera cuando ella la necesitara como ahora.

El funeral fue tan horrible como Clarke lo había imaginado.

Su padre dentro de ese ataúd, la gente diciéndole cuanto lo sentía y ella simplemente con la mente lejos de allí. Intentando bloquear el dolor, pero era imposible.

Sentía que ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

Por suerte Raven no se había movido de su lado y al menos podía apoyarse en su mejor amiga. Wells también había aparecido cuando se había enterado y había estado junto a ella. Pero Clarke sentía que seguía faltando alguien y sabía perfectamente quien era ese alguien.

Esa noche antes de dormir, volvió a intentar comunicarse con su novia.

Esta vez tuvo suerte.

-Clarke.

-Hola…

-¿Estás bien? Siento lo de antes, la cobertura está fatal y…

-Lexa…

-¿Si?

-Mi padre ha fallecido ayer-Silencio-Intenté llamarte.

-Dios, lo siento tanto Clarke…

-Yo también.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Un accidente de coche.

-Ojala pudiera estar allí, cariño.

-Pero no puedes-Escuchó a Lexa suspirar al otro lado.

-Yo…

-No-Cerró los ojos-No puedo seguir haciendo esto, Lex. No puedo pedirte que regreses porque sé que es tu sueño. Pero no puedo estar con alguien que nunca va a estar para mí.

-Clarke, no…

-No es tu culpa. Sé que me quieres como yo te quiero. Pero has hecho una elección, has escogido perseguir tu sueño y creo que ya no puedo formar parte de tu vida ni tú de la mía.

-Princesa… por favor…

-Adiós, Lexa.

En cuanto apartó el teléfono de su oído las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente. El dolor, la amargura… el perder a dos de las personas que más quería en apenas dos días había sido demasiado para su frágil corazón.

Se dejó caer en el suelo apoyándose en la cama y los sollozos le quitaron la respiración.

Se sentía desgarrada y vacía.

Abrazó sus rodillas y se dejó caer al suelo hasta que el cansancio del viaje y el dolor la vencieron y se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **Y empieza el drama! jajajaja háganme saber que les parece el capítulo. Mil gracias por leer! :)**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	20. Chapter 20

_8 años después…_

Sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo. Eran momentos como estos los que le daban vida, los que hacían de su día a día algo nuevo, algo diferente.

Clarke dio instrucciones, sus manos trabajando con rapidez intentado salvar la vida del valiente bombero que estaba sobre su mesa en la sala de cirugía. Había tenido un accidente en pleno cumplimiento del deber resultando aplastado por un muro de concreto que se había venido abajo en medio del fuego.

Ella a veces pensaba en todos esos superhéroes a los que la gente admiraba, los que estaban en los comics y las películas y que usaban capas, pero los verdaderos superhéroes eran estos, los que arriesgaban su vida para salvar a otros, los que se enfrentaban a peligros a diario para salvar vidas y proteger a los demás.

-La presión ha decaído drásticamente.

El pitido de la maquina hizo que la espalda de la rubia se tensara.

-Succión-Dijo de la forma más calmada que pudo. Estaba intentando reparar una hemorragia y la sangre no la dejaba ver muy bien. Dio instrucciones para que se le inyectasen epinefrina rápidamente.

El ruido de la presión decayendo cada vez más rápido hizo que Clarke maldijera.

-Venga, quédate conmigo-Murmuró tensándose aún más, pero permitiendo que su mente y sus manos trabajaran con aplomo y rapidez.

-Está en parada, Dra. Griffin.

Clarke se fue directamente hasta su pecho, comenzando a empujar hacia abajo con ambas manos.

-Venga, venga. Solo tengo que encontrar donde está la hemorragia, aguanta un poco más.

Sin embargo luego de unos minutos, y luego de que todo el equipo intentara salvarlo, Cage Jefferson fue declarado muerto.

Clarke salió de la sala quitándose la bata y los guantes y se lavó las manos sintiendo la impotencia recorrer su cuerpo. Odiaba perder pacientes sobre esa mesa. No solo porque eran vidas humanas, sino porque cada persona que pasaba por allí le recordaba a su padre.

Jake había muerto antes de llegar al hospital, pero cada persona accidentada, cada persona que necesitaba ser salvada, eran un recordatorio de que ella podía hacer algo por ellos. Algo que su padre nunca tuvo… nunca tuvo la oportunidad de que alguien le salvara.

Se detuvo en el pasillo y se quitó el gorro que usaba para las cirugías recostando la cabeza en la pared.

Siempre sentía que hubiese podido hacer más…

-Dra. Griffin, la buscan en recepción-Una de las enfermeras pasó con un par de bolsas de suero y con paso rápido a su lado.

Clarke ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar quién era.

Se pasó la mano por encima del pelo que tenía recogido en una cola y suspiró sacudiendo un poco el cuerpo pues lo sentía algo entumecido luego de dos horas de cirugía.

Se encaminó hasta la recepción y cuando vio de quien se trataba no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?-Preguntó con sorpresa.

Bellamy le sonrió de vuelta y se acercó abrazándola.

El hermano de Octavia era alto y tenía una sonrisa contagiosa. Se habían conocido hacía ya cuatro años, en el matrimonio de la morena con Lincoln. Y no es que hubiese sido amor a primera vista, pero habían congeniado y poco a poco se habían ido acercando.

Primero intercambiando números, quedando de vez en cuando en LA, simplemente como amigos.

Cuando Clarke había llegado a Washington para realizar sus prácticas como interna en el mismo hospital en el que había trabajado su madre durante años, y en donde se encontraba el mejor cirujano de Trauma de todo el país y del que Clarke quería aprender, Bellamy había sido contratado por una de las empresas automovilísticas más importantes de los Estados Unidos y se había mudado también a la capital.

Por lo que se habían reencontrado y habían conectado de una manera más profunda.

Clarke siempre había pensado que era muy bueno para convencer a la gente, por lo que los negocios se le daban de mil maravillas.

De hecho… la había convencido a ella para que se casaran, aunque aún no tenían fecha.

Estaba de más decir que su madre y su familia lo adoraban.

-Llegué hace un par de horas. Pero tuve que ir a la empresa a gestionar algunas cosas…

-Estoy segura de que esa empresa va a caerse el día en el que no estés.

El chico rio y le dio un beso rápido, dándose cuenta de que su prometida tenía una expresión larga y seria.

-¿Estás bien?

Clarke frunció la boca.

-He perdido un paciente hoy…

El pulgar de Bell acarició su mejilla.

-Estoy seguro de que hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos…

-Si…

-¿Qué tal se porta tu Aston?

Clarke se sonrojó un poco.

Bellamy le había regalado un auto precioso y moderno, ya que trabajaba con ellos y quería que su, en ese tiempo novia, estuviera en uno mucho más nuevo que su viejo Mercedes. Que aunque era de colección, seguía siendo viejo y eso al chico parecía desquiciarlo.

-La verdad es que lo he usado bastante poco…

Bellamy sonrió.

-¿Has venido a trabajar en el Mercedes?

-¿Quieres que me traiga ese auto lujoso para aparcarlo y estar todo el día encerrada aquí?, además, te dije que lo aceptaba si era de ambos, no solo mío.

-Yo ya tengo uno…

-A ti te los regalan-Una risa gruesa inundó el pecho de Bell.

-Sabes que no es así.

Clarke puso una mueca divertida.

-Bueno, casi…

El chico cogió su mano y la besó con cariño.

-Me he encontrado a una vieja amiga en el aeropuerto. Resulta que está viviendo aquí en D.C y yo no tenía ni idea. La he invitado a cenar mañana. No te molesta ¿no?

-Para nada-Negó la rubia.

El localizador de Clarke sonó y esta lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo una emergencia. Nos vemos esta noche en casa.

Bellamy cogió su mano otra vez.

-¿Y el anillo?

-Me lo he quitado para operar, Bell. No seas paranoico.

-Solo quiero que sepan que ya tienes dueño.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un beso rápido corriendo luego hacia la sala de emergencias.

* * *

Lexa miró alrededor satisfecha. Su nuevo piso en Washignton era todo lo que ella siempre había soñado. Deseó que su hermano menor pudiera estar allí para compartirlo pero en esos momentos se encontraba en Portland, estudiando el último año de diseño y arte en la Universidad de Oregon.

Por suerte estaba a solo unas horas de Washington y ella podría irlo a visitar cuando quisiera.

La habían trasladado a la capital para trabajar en Anacostia-Bolling, una de las bases militares ubicadas en la capital y en donde ejercería por primera vez su nuevo rango de Teniente. Sonrió contenta sentándose en su nuevo sofá. Le habían preguntado si quería quedarse en la base que le ofrecía refugio y comida todos los días, pero ella había preferido tener su lugar propio. Estaba cansada de las idas y venidas, estaba cansada de estar tantos años sin un lugar al cual poder llamar hogar.

Desde que Aden se había ido a la universidad Gustus había vuelto a reutilizar el piso que alguna vez llamaron hogar. Y ahora estaba allí, en su nuevo piso. Pensó satisfecha. El cual había pagado con el dinero producto de su esfuerzo y de todas esas noches lejos de casa y de las personas que quería. Luego de tantos sacrificios.

Su hermano estaba en la universidad y ella tenía un piso nuevo.

Suspiró satisfecha.

Tenía que comprar aún un par de cosas pero poco a poco tendría su hogar listo y podría empezar una nueva vida instalada en la capital.

La imagen de una linda rubia volvió a su cabeza y recostó la cabeza en el sofá.

Había noches en la que cambiaría todo esto por no haberla cagado con Clarke, por no haberse ido nunca. Pero en el fondo sabía que se hubiese terminado arrepintiendo y habría acabado bastante amargada e insatisfecha con una persona que se estaba realizando mientras ella seguía arreglando autos para vivir.

No es que considera esa profesión indigna, claro que no. Solo que al lado de Clarke siendo toda una doctora…

Se preguntaba cómo estaba.

La última vez que había escuchado de ella había sido gracias a Anya, quien le había dicho que había llevado el auto al taller, y que Gustus la había atendido. Se había cortado el pelo y no había preguntado por ella. Eso le había dolido.

Lexa había intentado recuperarla. La había llamado, la había buscado. Había regresado un mes después de que Clarke le dijera que habían terminado y la había buscado incluso en la facultad de medicina. Pero ella se negaba a verla, se negaba a hablarle. Eso la había destrozado.

Y poco a poco entendió que quizás Clarke tenía razón. Porque ella por fin se sentía realizada, por fin se sentía como quería sentirse. Quitando por supuesto el hecho de que el amor de su vida se había alejado completamente de ella. Por lo que no podía dejar el trabajo de sus sueños.

Finalmente aceptó la decisión de la rubia y la había dejado ir. Como dice el dicho "Si amas a alguien… déjalo ir…". Y ella amaba a Clarke con todo el corazón. Aun lo hacía. Habían pasado 8 malditos años y Clarke seguía siendo la dueña de todo su ser.

Estaba segura de que nunca conocería a alguien como ella y que tampoco se enamoraría de la forma en la que lo había hecho de ella.

Poco después y cuando su corazón estuvo un poco menos adolorido, le había dado a Ashley lo que tanto quería. Pero sabía que nunca iba a poder quererla como a Clarke, y las cosas simplemente no funcionaron. Aún eran amigas, pero ella estaba apostada en una base en North Island y apenas se veían.

En cambio Lexa, había dedicado todo su esfuerzo a ascender y a ser mejor cada día.

Por supuesto había estado otras chicas, sobre todo rollos, sobre todo rubias…

Se mordió el labio y sacó su móvil buscando un contacto rápidamente en la agenda.

-Hey-La saludó Aden luego de tres tonos-¿Qué te cuentas?

Lexa frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te cuentas?-Preguntó intentando sonar severa.

Aden rio de forma gruesa.

A Lexa aún le costaba acostumbrarse a la nueva voz de su hermano que ya tenía veintiún años y era todo un hombre.

-Disculpe usted, comandante.

-Es Teniente, y esas no son formas de saludar a tu única hermana a la cual nunca llamas.

-Oye, siempre que te llamo estas en algún lugar sin cobertura ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Lexa sonrió a medias.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Ajetreado con el último año, ya sabes, las clases, los exámenes…

-Las fiestas…

Ambos rieron.

-Bueno esas también, pero esas no me estresan-Dijo divertido-¿Tu cómo estás?

-Estoy más que bien-Dijo con voz alegre-Me han trasladado por fin a D.C y he comprado un piso.

-¡Guay!-Exclamó Aden-¿Cuándo puedo verlo?

-Cuando quieras. Y así me presentas a esa novia de la que tanto hablas y aun no conozco.

-Oh, la vas a adorar.

-Ya veremos. Trae tu trasero lo antes posible ¿sí? Te extraño.

-No te pongas empalagosa…-Lexa sonrió-Voy a intentar ir algún fin de semana. Te aviso ¿sí?

-Está bien. Venga, cuídate.

-Tú también, comandante.

-Es Teniente-Refunfuño y Aden rio cortando la llamada.

Lexa sonrió a medias mirando la foto que tenia de fondo de pantalla.

Estaba con un ya muy crecido Aden y los dos sonreían felices.

Era un reflejo de sus vidas.

Aunque hubiese dado lo que fuera porque Clarke también estuviese en esas fotos.

* * *

Clarke salió de la ducha y vio a su prometido sobre la cama con gafas, muy concentrado en la pantalla de su portátil.

Ella siempre había pesando que el hermano de Octavia sería diferente. Había pasado años escuchando lo mal que la morena se llevaba con él y se había hecho una imagen equivocada.

-Debo aceptar que está diferente-Le había dicho Octavia hacía muy poco, la última vez que se habían visto-Sin embargo, creo que aún te faltan conocer facetas suyas…-Había sonreído.

-No me asustes…

-Bellamy suele tener las prioridades donde no debe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nunca tuvimos una posición demasiado acomodada, ya lo sabes. Pero él siempre pareció sentirse menos, como si se avergonzara de dónde venimos. Por eso solo piensa en ascender y tener más y más cosas…

-Bueno, es ambicioso. Eso lo sé.

-No digo que sea algo malo… solo…-Se encogió de hombros-Me parece que se preocupa demasiado por cosas sin sentido. Por eso nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

-Ballemy te quiere, O.

-Lo sé, y yo a él… nos queremos a nuestra manera-Rio-Y me alegro que mis dos cabezones favoritos estén juntos otra vez-Cogió la mano de su amiga-Solo intentad no salir lastimados… os quiero demasiado como para tener que escoger bandos.

La rubia se quitó la toalla del cuerpo y se colocó unas bragas con una de las enormes camisetas de Bell.

-Estoy agotada-Comentó y el chico alzó la vista mirándola por encima de las gafas.

-Creo que esa camiseta te queda mejor que a mí.

Clarke rio entre dientes subiéndose en la cama.

Habían comenzado a vivir juntos hacía muy poco tiempo, luego de comprometerse. Realmente con los viajes de Bellamy se veían mas bien poco y el tiempo que estaban juntos les gustaba exprimirlo al máximo.

La verdad era que Clarke estaba muy cómoda con la relación que tenían. No era asfixiante ni tampoco posesiva pues ambos pasaban semanas sin verse, pero estaban bien.

Claro que tampoco era apasionada como lo había sido con… detuvo sus pensamiento sacudiendo la cabeza.

No podía comparar.

No era justo.

Sin embargo pensaba en lo diferente que era el sexo… se mordió el labio.

No debería de seguir pensando en algo que había pasado ocho años atrás.

-¿Qué tal si me la quitas…?-Susurró Clarke y el chico sonrió acercándose para besarla.

Sus labios se unieron y justo cuando estaba dejando el portátil a un lado su móvil empezó a sonar.

-Mierda-Verificó quien era-Es mi jefe.

-¿No te van a dejar ni siquiera dormir?

-Bueno, no íbamos a dormir precisamente-Clarke lo miró furibunda-Lo siento cariño, es importante.

La rubia puso una mueca y lo vio levantarse de la cama alejándose para hablar fuera de la habitación y no molestarla.

-Siempre lo es-Refunfuñó más para sí misma que otra cosa.

Suspiró y colocó el despertador para el día siguiente. Le tocaba una guardia larga hasta la noche, en la que tendría la dichosa cena con la invitada de Bellamy.

Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse porque normalmente luego de guardias tan largas solo quería llegar y dormir. Pero tendría que llegar y poner su mejor cara para alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y suspiró.

* * *

Clarke se había cambiado rápidamente y se había puesto unos vaqueros y una blusa estampada con flores, bastante escotada. Estaba agotada como había previsto debido al agotador turno y a las tres cirugías que había hecho ese día, pero le había dicho a Bellamy que no tenía ningún problema con esta cena así que tendría que aguantarlo.

Lo vio en la cocina terminando la cena y se acercó.

-Huele bien…-Se asomó por encima de su hombro.

-Mi madre siempre me dijo que acabaría casado con alguien que me enamoraría por el estómago-Comentó-Parece que estaba equivocada.

Clarke le pegó.

-Siento no cumplir tus expectativas-Dijo irónica.

-Bueno, la verdad estaría bien tener una esposa con talento culinario, no voy a mentir.

Clarke frunció el ceño ante ese comentario.

-Pues yo no tengo ninguno…

-Podrías aprender ¿no?-Respondió mezclando algunas cosas.

-No me gusta.

Él la miró de reojo divertido.

-Me pregunto cómo sobreviviste tanto tiempo viviendo sola.

-Si vas a seguir haciendo comentarios como esos…

Él se sorprendió.

-Oye, hey, solo bromeaba-Se acercó cogiéndola por la cintura-No te enfades.

Clarke puso una mueca y él la besó en la mejilla.

-A veces te pegaba ¿sabes?

Bellamy rio y le dio un beso en la frente.

La puerta sonó y el chico alzó la vista.

-¿Puedes abrir mientras yo apago esto, cariño?-Le dijo quitándose el delantal.

Clarke caminó hacia la puerta y se encontró a una chica pelirroja, no muy alta y con una sonrisa muy amplia.

-Tú debes ser Clarke-La saludó-Soy Vanessa… espero que no os moleste que haya traído a alguien…

Clarke miró a un lado y observó a alguien acercándose. Era Lexa... y su corazón se detuvo.

La morena venia mirando el móvil sin prestar demasiada atención.

Cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Clarke, contuvo el aire.

* * *

 **NO ME MATEN! jajajaja a ver, se que esto se ha enrollado de mala manera y que probablemente quieran asesinarme por meter a Bellamy pero las cosas no son lo que parecen. Y debo decir que se vienen cosas sexys... ahí lo dejo lol. Espero que me hagan saber que les pareció el capi como siempre!**

 **PD: Gracias por todos los comentarios en el capítulo anterior! animan mucho como siempre.**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	21. Chapter 21

**A ver... primero que nada quiero agradecer todos y cada uno de los comentarios! de verdad, los agradezco muchísimo y encima mas de 30! guau jajaja. Sé que algunos disfrutaron mucho del capi anterior y otros no tanto. Para aquellos a quienes el capi molestó o afectó de alguna forma, simplemente quiero que sepan que:**

 **1) No obviamente no habrá escenas M entre Bellamy y Clarke porque esto es un fic Clexa.**

 **2) Es verdad que hubiese podido meter a cualquier otro en lugar de Bellamy, pero creo que al ser precisamente él, y además ser hermano de Octavia, le da un ingrediente mas de drama que puede ser mas que interesante.**

 **3) Obviamente Clarke no acabará con él.**

 **4) Si se quedan hasta el final les prometo que el giro que dará el personaje de Bellamy va a sorprender a unos cuantos.**

 **Y todo esto no lo estoy poniendo para justificar lo que he escrito porque al fin y al cabo es mi historia. Sino para explicar un poco porque tomé este curso y no otro. Si, es verdad que hubiese podido acabar la historia antes. Pero disfruto demasiado escribiéndola y sentía que aún habían cosas que podía contar. Y créanme faltan muchas cosas por ocurrir.**

 **Ah! otra cosa... se que para algunas personas el tema de las infidelidades es bastante delicado. En este caso, es mas complicado de lo que parece y cuando avancen los capítulos se darán cuando del porque.**

 **En fin, disfruten del capi y a todas mis chicas que siempre me animan por twitter! eso va para ustedes. Saben perfectamente quienes son así que no tengo que nombrarlas, dense por aludidas jajaja.**

 **Y bueno nada, simplemente espero que le den una oportunidad a esta "nueva" historia y a este nuevo giro. Prometo que intentaré no decepcionar a nadie.**

 **Comenten que les pareció! que yo acepto todos y cada uno de los comentarios :)**

* * *

Lexa no podía apartar la vista de Clarke. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que debía dejar de mirarla tan fija y profundamente, pero dios. Era como si estuviera soñando. Era como si uno de esos sueños que estuvieron atormentándola durante años en donde Clarke estaba de nuevo en su vida hubiese regresado.

Pero no era un sueño. Lo sabía porque en sus sueños nunca había percibido el olor a flores y coco de la rubia. Y allí la estaba volviendo loca. Quería levantarse del sofá en el que estaba y cogerla entre sus brazos durante horas, joder durante meses.

Clarke estaba sentada muy cerca y rehuía de su mirada, aunque de vez en cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaban con los suyos y Lexa sentía que iba a morirse. Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo allí y porque tenía un anillo de compromiso en el dedo.

Pero luego recordó que habían pasado ocho años y que no tenía ningún derecho.

Sin embargo… viéndola allí, tan hermosa y vulnerable, sentía que había sido ayer cuando Clarke estaba riendo con sus chistes y ella acariciaba su rostro hasta memorizar su contorno.

La rubia estaba igual, quizás con el pelo un poco más corto… pero seguía transmitiendo la misma fuerza y tenacidad que la había enamorado.

Se dio cuenta de que la mano de la rubia estaba temblando un poco y se sintió culpable así que apartó la vista dándole un gran trago a su cerveza e intentando concentrarse en la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar allí.

-¿Recuerdas a Gina? Ahora trabaja en un bufete de abogados muy famoso en Nueva York-Dijo Vanessa.

Lexa la había conocido por un amigo en común.

Era una chica locuaz y divertida. Y para pasar unas cuantas horas en la cama estaba bien.

Había aceptado acudir con ella a esa cena porque acababa de llegar a la capital y no le apetecía quedarse un viernes por la noche en un piso completamente solo y que aún no se sentía como un hogar realmente.

Nunca había pensado que esa noche acabaría encontrándose con el amor de su vida luego de tantos años.

-Claro que la recuerdo-Respondió Bellamy riendo y miró a Clarke-¿Te acuerdas que te conté de una chica que había dado un cambio drástico cuando salimos del instituto?-Clarke sonrió a medias intentando aparentar que estaba prestando atención pero Lexa la conocía demasiada bien para saber que toda esa situación la tenía tan mal como a ella.

Bellamy se acercó con la botella de vino y le sirvió más vino a la rubia y a Vanessa sin dejar de reír y compartir cotilleos con su amiga.

Miró a Lexa y señaló la botella de cerveza.

-¿Otra?-Lexa simplemente asintió.

Definitivamente necesitaba todo el alcohol que pudieran brindarle.

-Y cuéntanos, Lexa… ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¿Trabajas en bienes raíces también?-Bellamy se sentó al lado de Clarke poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y Lexa sintió los músculos de su espalda contraerse.

 _Mía._

-No… -Respondió sin dejar de mirar a Clarke.

-De hecho Lexa es teniente de la marina-Se vanaglorió Vanessa.

-¿Teniente?-El chico parecía impresionado-Vaya, eso es interesante.

-Nos conocimos por un amigo en común-Explicó Lexa-¿Y ustedes?-Preguntó luego y notó que Clarke se revolvía en el sofá.

Aun no había dicho casi nada y se estaba muriendo por estar a solas con ella.

-¿Nosotros?-Sonrió Bellamy-Nos conocimos en el matrimonio de mi hermana, Octavia.

Lexa estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sobre el matrimonio de Octavia pero luego recordó que se suponía que no la conocía.

-¿Y qué tal es estar en la marina?

-Oh cielos, no toques ese tema-Rio Vanessa-Puede estar horas hablando sobre eso.

-Eso está bien-Rio el chico-Es genial cuando te apasiona tu trabajo. Yo soy igual ¿verdad cariño?-Inquirió mirando a Clarke y la vio desencajada-¿Estás bien?-Le susurró.

-Sí, yo… debería ir poniendo la mesa…-Respondió la rubia poniéndose de pie para escaquearse cuanto antes.

Bellamy no tuvo tiempo de responderle y la vio simplemente caminar hacia el comedor que estaba en la sala contigua.

-Creo que debería ayudarla-Comenzó a decir Lexa poniéndose de pie.

-No, eres nuestra invitada…-La detuvo Bellamy.

-Insisto-Dijo aparentando estar calmada-Así podréis poneros al día más cómodamente-Intentó bromear y siguió a la rubia.

Cuando llegó al comedor miró a un lado y la vio de pie en la cocina.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

Se acercó y vio como Clarke levantaba la vista buscando un montón de platos apilados en un armario. Estaba tan nerviosa que uno de los platos casi se cae de su mano.

Lexa dio un par de pasos de forma rápida evitando que el plato acabara roto en el suelo y provocara un gran estruendo.

Sus cuerpos quedaron muy cerca y Clarke dio un paso atrás finalmente enfrentado los ojos verdes a los que tanto había temido mirar.

-Clarke…-Comenzó a decir Lexa.

-No-La detuvo Clarke en un susurro-No-Repitió apartando la vista.

-Te juro que no lo sabía…

-Claramente-Murmuró la rubia volviendo a mirarla-Deberías volver allí…-Intentó alejarse pero Lexa la cogió del brazo.

Clarke maldijo la electricidad que recorrió su espalda.

Su respiración estaba acelerada y tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar y de abrazarse al cuello de la morena, todo al mismo tiempo.

 _No._

-No quiero volver allí-Le dijo con voz gruesa y Clarke sintió que sus piernas fallaban-Clarke…-Intentó acariciar su mejilla pero la rubia apartó el rostro.

-Por favor, Lexa…

La morena apretó los labios.

-¿Vas a decirle quién soy?-Preguntó entonces.

-¿Qué?

-A tu prometido…

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué voy a ganar con eso? ¿Qué vas a ganar tú con eso?-Apretó la mandíbula-Tu estás con tu novia ¿no?

-Vanessa no es mi novia-Le dijo de forma seria.

-Pues tu ligue. Esos que te encantan en donde no tienes que comprometerte.

 _Golpe bajo_. Pensó Lexa.

-¿Eres feliz con él?-Preguntó simplemente.

-Si-Mintió Clarke. No porque no fuera feliz con Bellamy, lo era, pero no de la forma en la que lo había sido con Lexa, nunca volvería a ser feliz de esa forma.

La morena asintió.

-Entonces no se diga más-Cogió los platos con la intención de llevarlos a la mesa.

-Lexa-La forma en la que Clarke dijo su nombre hizo que la morena se detuviera-Han pasado ocho años…

-Si-Tragó hondo-Lo sé-Sus ojos parecía tristes pero un brillo se apoderó de repente de ellos-¿Pero no lo ves? El destino nos ha traído aquí, Clarke… justo cuando pensaba que no volvería a verte… dios, estoy tan feliz y tan molesta al mismo tiempo. Tantos años perdidos…

-Lexa, basta. Tú tomaste tu decisión y yo la mía.

-No, tú tomaste la decisión por mí. Yo intenté… intenté buscarte…

-No lo intentaste lo suficiente.

-Ahora lo haré.

-Ahora es muy tarde. No puedes regresar a mi vida y esperar…

-Clarke, no espero nada-La interrumpió-Pero quiero que sepas que si tengo una mínima oportunidad de recuperarte lo voy a hacer.

Clarke negó.

-Eso no es justo. Ahora tengo una vida, tengo a Bellamy…-Ambas hablaban en susurros.

-¿No tengo posibilidades entonces?-Clarke apartó la vista-Dime que estás enamorada de él y que no has sentido nada cuando me viste y te juro que voy a desaparecer. Aunque me duela en el alma no volveré a buscarte…

Clarke volvió a mirarla y el dolor que vio en sus ojos hizo que Lexa sintiera de nuevo unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y de fundir sus labios con los suyos.

-Princesa…-La rubia cerró los ojos.

No podía pensar claramente con Lexa llamándola princesa en medio de su cocina.

En el preciso momento en el que la había visto en su puerta, no había podido evitar pensar en lo hermosa que estaba. Con el pelo suelto y esos pantalones negros que se ajustaban a sus hermosas caderas.

Su corazón latía de prisa simplemente con tenerla cerca.

 _No._

No era justo.

Lexa no podía volver a su vida y trastornarlo todo.

NO.

-¿Chicas?-Bellamy apareció en la puerta divertido-¿Os habéis entretenido?

-Si-Carraspeó Clarke cogiendo el resto de utensilios-Lexa tiene cosas muy interesantes que decir-Dijo irónica, pero Bellamy no pareció captarlo.

La morena la siguió llevando los platos que tenía en las manos y ambas se miraron mientras colocaban las cosas en la mesa.

Las dos sabían que había quedado algo sin responder entre ellas.

Y de alguna forma eso le daba esperanzas a Lexa.

Por mucho tiempo Ashley le había dicho lo mucho que debería odiar a Clarke por rendirse, por dejarla. Pero ella no podía culparla y mucho menos odiarla. Cada parte de su cuerpo la amaba demasiado como para odiarla.

Y si, Clarke tenía una nueva vida y un nuevo novio. Pero ella había pasado ocho malditos años esperando este momento.

La vida les había dado otra oportunidad y eso era indiscutible.

La cena transcurrió con Clarke intentando evitar la mirada de Lexa, la morena mirándola de esa forma intensa que le hacía sentir muchas cosas y la hacía sentir confundida, y Bellamy y Vanessa indiferentes a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Clarke miró a su prometido y sintió pánico.

Estaba a punto de casarse con él y todas las dudas que estaba teniendo en ese momento la hacían sentirse culpable.

Lexa había trastocado todo lo que ella creía que era cierto.

Bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino y participó en la conversación intentando seguir evitando a Lexa y sus malditos ojos verdes.

Un rato más tarde y luego de comer un poco de helado como postre, todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Ha sido un placer tenerlas aquí chicas-Les dijo Bellamy que estaba ya bastante tomado.

A Lexa le pareció divertido que el chico estuviera tan indiferente a todo mientras ella miraba a su novia de la forma en la que lo hacía. Como si quisiera devorarla. Y eso justamente era lo que quería hacer. La había extrañado demasiado.

Lexa le dio una mirada significativa a Clarke quien esta vez no apartó la vista, parecía con ganas de decirle algo, sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio.

-Supongo que ya nos veremos-Le susurró y rozó a propósito sus dedos, casi de manera imperceptible, pero Clarke sintió la electricidad recorrer sus dedos y su brazo y se estremeció.

Maldita, Lexa y sus roces.

La miró enseguida para acusarla con la mirada pero la morena ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Bellamy parecía contento.

-Ha ido bien ¿no? La verdad es que no me acordaba de que Vanessa fuese tan divertida…

-Ujum…-Clarke estaba mirando como las dos mujeres caminaban hacia un auto de color azul aparcado en la acera.

-Y Lexa es muy guapa-Clarke se tensó-Me voy a ir directo a la cama-Le dio un beso en la sien mientras la rubia veía el auto marcharse. Bellamy se detuvo a medio camino-¿Estás segura que estás bien?

Clarke lo miró asintiendo.

-Segura. Simplemente me tocó un turno muy largo y un par de cirugías duras.

El chico asintió y se fue a la habitación mientras Clarke se mordía el labio pensando en cómo todo en su mundo acababa de trastornarse.

* * *

Clarke estaba haciendo las rondas de sus post-operatorios cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su bata blanca.

 _ **Raven:**_ _¿Qué demonios pasó el fin de semana y por qué me dejaste esos mensajes? Estaba en un pozo comprobando unas máquinas y no tenía cobertura._

 _ **Clarke:**_ _Necesitamos hablar URGENTE. Tengo que contarte algo que no me vas a creer._

 _ **Raven:**_ _Mierda, cuando te pones en plan misterioso te odio y mucho. Dame dos minutos y te llamo._

Clarke volvió su atención a sus anotaciones y esperó mordiéndose el labio de forma nerviosa.

Raven estaba viviendo en Las Vegas, Nevada y trabajaba para una importante compañía petrolera allí. Además el sitio le venía de perlas a su alma fiestera. Aún no se había casado pero estaba saliendo con alguien. Clarke todavía no le conocía.

Finalmente su mejor amiga la llamó.

-Sabes que tú también puedes llamarme ¿verdad?

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco saliendo de la habitación en la que estaba para dejar descansar a su paciente y poder hablar con mayor privacidad en una esquina del pasillo.

-Siempre que te llamo estás en uno de esos pozos que no sé qué son.

-Son perforaciones petroleras. Sabes que me encargo del mantenimiento de las máquinas y su funcionamiento. Además, mira quien habla, la que no sale del quirófano-Clarke sonrió a medias-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarme con urgencia?

-No vas a imaginarte quien vino a mi casa a cenar el viernes…

-Clarke, venga, me estás poniendo los dientes demasiado largos.

-Lexa-Soltó sin más.

-¿Qué? ¿Lexa?

-Sí, Lexa…

-¿La misma Lexa que…?

-¿Cuántas Lexas conoces, Raven?

-¿Pero cómo, cuándo, porque? ¡Clarke! ¿Pasó algo…?

-Claro que no-Suspiró recostándose en la pared y bajando la voz para susurrar-Bellamy invitó a cenar a una amiga de la secundaria que se encontró en el aeropuerto y aparentemente esa amiga es uno de los ligues de Lexa…

-Oh dios mío… ¿Y Bellamy que ha dicho?

-Nada, porque no sabe nada.

-¿No se lo has dicho?

-¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué mi ex iba a cenar con nosotros?

-Clarke… -Rio. Parecía descaradamente divertida-¿Y habéis hablado?

-Apenas…-Siguió mordiéndose el labio-Dios, Raven ha sido tan raro y tan confuso y…-Gimió dramáticamente-Sentí tantas cosas que… agh…

-¿Qué sentiste?, dios mío esto parece una telenovela mexicana, cuanto drama.

-Deja de burlarte, esto es serio-Raven rio de nuevo.

-Lo siento, es que enserio tienes que aceptar que tiene su gracia. ¿Pero qué te ha dicho?

-Un montón de cosas sobre el destino y como que nos hayamos encontrado es una señal…

-¿Y tú que le has dicho?

-¿Qué le voy a decir? Que tengo una vida… que… yo que sé. Todo fue muy confuso-Se llevó la mano a la frente rascándosela.

-Qué fuerte…

-Mucho.

-¿Y se te han mojado las bragas?

-¡Raven!

-¿Qué? Es una pregunta totalmente legitima… a fin de cuentas vosotras dos erais como conejos en primavera-Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes perfectamente que ahora estoy con Bellamy.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-Clarke apretó los labios. En realidad si era sincera consigo misma sí que se le habían mojado un poco… pero no se lo diría a Raven ni loca-¿Aún sientes cosas por Lexa?

Silencio.

-¿Clarke?

-No lo sé ¿vale?

-Si no lo sabes es porque en el fondo es un sí y no quieres aceptarlo.

-Deja de analizarme como si fueses psicólogo o una experta en relaciones.

-Bueno, experta soy un poco…

Eso hizo reír a Clarke en medio de su desesperación.

-Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Con todo esto que ha pasado…

-Nada. Voy a seguir como siempre, Raven.

-Clarke no seas ridícula. Sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad.

-Hace ocho años tomé una decisión y no me arrepiento.

-¿Segura?

-Raven ¿de qué lado estás?

-Del tuyo como siempre, cariño-La voz de Raven parecía más seria-Pero me preocupa que te mientas a ti misma y que te enredes más la vida. Realmente aún no entiendo que haces comprometida con Bellamy.

-Pensé que ya habíamos superado eso.

-Bueno, lo siento, pero ya sabes que no soy su fan número uno. Cada vez que le veo siento que hay algo que no te está diciendo.

-Eres una paranoica de primera.

-Ya, pero no estamos hablando de mí.

Clarke suspiró.

-Supongo que te llamé porque tenía que contarle esto a alguien, pero que no, que no pasó nada ni va a pasar.

-Vale…

-¡Raven!

-¿Qué? Si no he dicho nada-Rio-Mira, si estás tan segura y tan confiada entonces mi consejo es que te olvides de lo que pasó y ya está. Probablemente no volverás a verla ¿no?

-Es probable. Aunque sabe dónde vivo…

-Dudo mucho que Lexa vaya a empezar a acosarte.

-Sí, probablemente tienes razón-Suspiró-¿Tu cómo estás? Odio que me llames solo para agobiarte con mis cosas.

-No seas tonta, sabes que puedes agobiarme todo lo que quieras-Ambas rieron-Estoy bien. Pronto tendré un par de días libres y Tania y yo estábamos pensando en viajar.

-Bueno… ya sabes, Washington es muy bonito.

-Me lo pensaré-Sonrió la otra chica-Venga, tengo que regresar al trabajo. Llámame más seguido eh. Que te extraño un montón.

-Y yo a ti, Ra.

-Un beso.

Cuando Clarke colgó la llamada se sentía de pronto confiada.

Olvidaría todo y haría como si nada hubiese pasado. Aunque el fondo sabía que no sería tan fácil, porque joder, ver a Lexa la había dejado con una sensación de vacío en el pecho que no había sentido por mucho tiempo y que pensó que ya había superado.

Y cuando alzó la vista confirmó que aquello seria cuesta arriba. Sobre todo porque Lexa se acercaba por el pasillo, vestida con su indumentaria militar. Camisa blanca con botones y franjas y pantalón azul. Se veía jodidamente guapa y la estaba mirando fijamente.

Clarke de repente se sintió nerviosa y acorralada y se acercó con paso decidido a ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás persiguiéndome, Lexa? Este es mi sitio de trabajo…-Le gruñó apenas estuvo a su lado.

La morena se detuvo mirándola sorprendida.

-Clarke…

-No, no puedes venir a buscarme en mi sitio de trabajo.

-Teniente-Una voz masculina hizo que Clarke se girara.

Un soldado saludaba a Lexa con un saludo militar muy rígido.

-Gibson-Lo saludó la chica-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Mejorando, teniente. Creo que le alegrará ver que ha venido a visitarla.

Lexa asintió.

-Enseguida iré.

El joven se despidió con otro saludo militar y Lexa miró a Clarke divertida.

-Una de mis reclutas está aquí ingresada. He venido a verla.

Clarke se sonrojó de la cabeza a los pies.

-Oh… yo…

Lexa sonrió y Clarke sintió que sus rodillas se aflojaban.

Seguía teniendo la sonrisa más bonita que había visto jamás.

-Supongo que con mi comportamiento de la otra noche es normal que pensaras lo que has pensado-Parecía apenada-Supongo que… no debí decir muchas de las cosas que dije. Pero verte allí luego de tantos años fue bastante…

-¿Extraño?

-Por así decirlo-Respondió aún divertida-¿Me aceptarías un café?

-Lexa…

-Solo un café. En la cafetería del hospital. Delante de un montón de gente. No intentaré nada, lo juro-Le dijo, mientras tenía dos de sus dedos tras la espalda, cruzados.

Claramente no iba a intentar nada en la cafetería.

Pero iba a recuperar a Clarke e iba a intentar muchas cosas luego. Porque aún la amaba y la deseaba como el primer día.

Y algo le decía que Clarke se sentía de la misma forma ya que aquella pregunta que le había hecho en la cena había quedado en el aire.

Si, tenía novio. Y el chaval a pesar de hacer algunos comentarios que no divirtieron demasiado a Lexa y de beber demasiado, no parecía malo.

Pero Clarke era suya.

Era el amor de su vida y el destino lo estaba demostrando una vez más al hacer que se encontraran por segunda vez, sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Está bien-Aceptó finalmente la rubia haciendo que Lexa casi perdiera la compostura e hiciera un pequeño baile de celebración.

Se contuvo.

-Pero antes debo terminar mis rondas.

Lexa asintió.

-Yo iré a visitar a la recluta. ¿Nos vemos en… una hora?

Clarke miró el reloj y finalmente asintió.

Lexa la vio alejarse en el pasillo y sonrió a medias.

Bueno. Esto apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	22. Chapter 22

El ruido de la gente hablando y riendo era algo que siempre distraía a Clarke cada vez que visitaba la cafetería del hospital, lo cual solo ocurría cuando tenía como mucho veinte minutos para engullir un poco de comida y volver de nuevo a sus rondas. Estaba a penas haciéndose un nombre como cirujana de Trauma y dedicaba muchas horas a sus pacientes y muy pocas para ella.

Era un error, lo sabía. Pero el trabajo evitaba que pensara, y estos últimos años Clarke no quería pensar.

Sin embargo, estando allí en frente de Lexa mientras la morena se bebía un moccachino con su uniforme de la marina, el cabello recogido en una cola y sus ojos verdes penetrantes, Clarke no era capaz siquiera de escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Lexa además había pedido un trozo de pastel de fresa para las dos, a pesar de las suplicas de Clarke; y la rubia terminó llevando un trozo a su boca.

-No lo has olvidado-Dijo de repente y la morena se llevó la cuchara a la boca con media sonrisa, lamiéndola y haciendo que Clarke se revolviera en la silla.

-¿Qué es tu favorito?-Negó-Nunca podría olvidar algo así, Clarke-La aludida apartó la vista asintiendo una vez-Cuéntame cómo estás, ¿Qué ha pasado en estos ocho años en tu vida?

-Bueno, si quieres que te cuente todo creo que deberíamos ir pidiendo unos cuantos cafés…-Bromeó intentado parecer relajada. Pero lo cierto es que nada de esa situación era normal y estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Solo las partes importantes.

-Bueno… acabé la carrera en Stanford y me vine a hacer las prácticas de interno aquí, en donde está el Dr. Anderson del que quería aprender firmemente, y hace poco acabé la especialización a su lado…-Lexa la miraba con los ojos brillantes-Octavia como ya sabes está casada con Lincoln y aún vive en Los Ángeles. Y… Raven está trabajando en Nevada… -Se encogió de hombros dándole un sorbo a su café-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo está Aden?

-Enorme-Contestó Lexa y ambas sonrieron-Hace poco cumplió los veintiuno.

-Oh dios, o sea que ya tiene edad legal para todo.

-No me lo recuerdes-Lexa amplió su sonrisa y Clarke sintió mariposas en el estómago-Está en la universidad, bastante cerca de aquí, en Portland-Dijo con mucho orgullo y Clarke se alegró sinceramente.

-Así que finalmente lograste que fuera…

-Bueno, yo solo le di el dinero. Lo demás lo logró él por mérito propio.

-Se lo importante que era para ti que tuviera una educación universitaria-Lexa asintió.

-Yo he estado aquí y allí… estuve viajando mucho. Por suerte ahora me quedaré en base.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Por mucho, espero-Sonrió.

-Así que… ¿no volverás a irte?-Lexa negó lentamente mirándola con intensidad y Clarke le sostuvo la mirada sintiendo que lo boca se le secaba. Apartó la vista mirando su café-¿Y Anya? ¿Gustus? ¿Aun tiene el taller?

-El tío Gustus ahora tiene varios talleres en la zona de California. Anya le sigue ayudando con la administración. Siempre me llama traidora porque no la visito lo suficiente-Bromeó y Clarke notó que su mirada se ponía un poco triste-La verdad es que… a veces pienso en todos los momentos junto a ellos que me perdí… los momentos junto a mi hermano… junto a…-Levantó la vista y las dos se miraron. Lexa no tuvo que acabar la frase para que Clarke supiera que se refería a ella.

-Bueno, pero cumpliste tu sueño ¿no?

-Con creces-Asintió-Es… algo difícil de explicar. Me siento tan bien, tan útil-Clarke sonrió a medias.

-Te entiendo.

-Claro que lo mío no se compara a lo que haces tú con tus manos, salvando vidas.

-Tú también eres buena con las manos-Lexa la miró divertida y alzó las cejas. Clarke se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se sonrojó enseguida tratando de explicarlo:-Con las herramientas y las… cosas… de…-Lexa rio y Clarke no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo también.

-Parece que los viejos hábitos no se pierden ¿eh?

-Estoy trabajando en ello…-Le dio de nuevo un sorbo a su café.

-Te queda muy bien el corte-Clarke se pasó la mano de forma inconsciente por el pelo, que esta vez llevaba suelto.

Ni siquiera Bellamy se había dado cuenta cuando había regresado de su viaje de negocios.

-Gracias. Quería intentar algo nuevo…-Suspiró-Pensé en pintármelo pero…

-No-La interrumpió la morena-El rubio te hace ver hermosa, Clarke.

-Lexa…

-¿Qué?-Rio inocente-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

Clarke sentía su corazón latir muy rápido.

Hacía mucho que nadie le hacia ese tipo de comentarios. Bellamy no era muy dado con las palabras.

Carraspeó una vez más antes de decir:

-Y supongo que… no hay nadie en tu vida-Eso no había sido una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación.

-No-Respondió Lexa aun divertida.

-¿No ha habido nadie en estos años?

-No de forma seria.

-Ah-Asintió.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-¿Desde cuándo no pide permiso para preguntar algo, teniente?-Preguntó con sorna la rubia haciendo que Lexa sonriera.

La verdad era que le encantaba estar charlando de manera tan distendida con Clarke. Como si de verdad el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

-Desde hace mucho-Confesó-Pero no quiero que te enfades…

-Oh dios. Pregunta, venga-Suspiró sin más remedio.

-¿Desde hace cuánto te comprometiste?

Clarke no se esperaba esa pregunta, aunque debió de imaginar que por allí irían los tiros.

-Hace dos meses-Respondió sin mas-Bellamy suele viajar bastante y antes de irse…-No acabó la frase, por alguna razón no podía.

-Así que… estás con alguien que apenas está en casa-Clarke sintió que los músculos de su espalda se endurecían.

-No es lo mismo, Lexa.

-No he dicho nada-Levantó ambas manos.

-Se lo que estás pensando. Pero Bellamy no pasa más de una semana fuera. Y siempre regresa a casa-Lexa la miró fijamente.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, Clarke.

-Aparentemente sí que tengo. Ya que estás aquí interrogándome.

-Solo quiero saber cosas de ti…-Se defendió-Pero tienes que aceptar que es irónico…

Clarke apartó la vista mirando hacia un lado.

-Prefiero no hablar del tema, Lexa.

La morena asintió.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. Siento si te he incomodado…-Clarke se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, intentando no hacer más extraña aquella situación.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que haces en tu trabajo?-Quiso saber la rubia, cambiando drásticamente de tema.

-Muchas cosas. Pero sobre todo estoy en la parte del mantenimiento mecánico de los barcos y los aviones. Superviso los trabajos y doy las órdenes.

-Eres la jefa, vamos-Lexa sonrió.

-Podría decirse.

-Siempre fuiste buena dando órdenes-Dijo divertida y Lexa aparentó estar ofendida.

-Dra. Griffin…

Clarke rio entre dientes y la morena adoró el sonido de su risa.

-Bueno, debo regresar…-Miró su reloj-Tengo una cirugía en una hora, y debo prepararme. Gracias por el pastel…

-No hay de que-Lexa se puso de pie cuando la rubia lo hizo-¿Puedo acompañarte…?

Clarke estuvo a punto de negarse pero finalmente asintió.

Ambas caminaron por el pasillo mientras Clarke le comentaba un poco a Lexa sobre la operación que estaba a punto de hacer. Lexa la miraba embobada.

Clarke siempre había sido tan lista… y eso la hacía aún más hermosa.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo la gente no dejaba de saludarla. Otros doctores, las enfermeras, incluso los pacientes.

-Eres bastante famosa por lo que veo-La rubia rio divertida.

-Bueno, al menos no se paran firme al verme-Lexa no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Clarke-Un médico con un mono azul oscuro y rasgos asiáticos se acercó.

-Dime, Monty-Ambos se pusieron a hablar en el pasillo sobre cosas que Lexa no entendía demasiado y la verdad es que le daban igual.

Estaba intentando pensar en cómo hacer para que aquello no quedara allí.

Estaba claro que debía ir con cuidado. En estos momentos Clarke era como una gatita asustada y no quería ponerla contra la pared. Debía ir de forma lenta y suave… aquella analogía hizo que se revolviera. Lenta y suave era la misma forma en la que quería besarla y tocarla… pero aún no.

Sabía que Clarke aún estaba dolida y ella también lo estaba. Estaba emocionalmente herida porque había pasado ocho años separada de la mujer que amaba y cuando la encontraba ella estaba comprometida con alguien más.

Lexa iba a respetar sus deseos y su decisión final. Pero eso no quería decir que no fuese a intentar recuperarla.

Clarke estaba mirando unas hojas. Parecía estarle dando indicaciones al otro médico.

Cuando este se fue, Clarke se giró y se encontró a Lexa sorpresivamente muy cerca. El calor de su cuerpo la mareó al igual que su olor.

No pudo evitar mirar instintivamente sus labios.

-Supongo que ya te entretuve lo suficiente-Clarke notó que Lexa sacaba algo y lo colocaba en el bolsillo de la camiseta de su mono azul, muy cerca de su pecho.

Se quedó muy quieta sintiendo el beso que le dio la morena en la mejilla.

-Es mi numero-Le susurró luego y Clarke la miró sin entender pero luego notó que lo que Lexa le había metido allí era una pequeña tarjeta-Llámame para lo que necesites ¿sí?-La miró de esa forma intensa que la dejaba sin habla-Lo que sea-Le dijo y Clarke se sorprendió cuando la morena la abrazo sin previo aviso.

Al principio estuvo tentada a apartarle, a mantenerla lo más lejos posible. Pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y fundirse en su calor y en la forma en la que sus brazos la sostenían.

Aunque no devolvió el abrazo, disfrutó de cada segundo que había durado.

Lexa se fue sin decir nada más y Clarke pestañeó pensando en que odiaba la forma en la que se sentía en ese momento.

No podía sentirse así.

No después de ocho años.

Y no ahora… cuando se suponía que estaba con otra persona.

* * *

Lexa había puesto algo de música. Un poco de rock clásico, ese que Gustus tanto odiaba que pusiera en el taller.

La diferencia era que ahora estaba en su piso y se sentía extrañamente feliz. Por supuesto que gran parte tenía que ver con el café que se había tomado con Clarke esa mañana. Habían hablado y reído como antes y de alguna forma, Lexa sentía que en el fondo Clarke se sentía de la misma forma que ella.

Esa noche había llegado a su casa y había decidido que pintaría las paredes de un nuevo color. Había pasado por la tienda de pinturas y había escogido un color más o menos neutro, pero mucho más fuerte y llamativo que las paredes blancas que ahora la rodeaban.

Se había puesto una camiseta que ponía US Navy y que era de su época de recluta y unos pantalones negros rotos y desgastados. Había movido las pocas cosas que tenía, como el sofá, la lámpara y la nueva televisión que se había comprado ese fin de semana, y había colocado un plástico en el suelo para no ensuciar nada.

Probablemente si sus vecinos estaban despiertos y la vieran pensarían que estaba loca por pintar a esas horas. Pero había aprendido en la academia y luego en el trabajo, que rendía mucho más a esas horas.

En realidad estaba ya acostumbrada a dormir más bien poco y que esto no le afectara demasiado.

Hacía rato había charlado con Aden y este le había confirmado que la visitaría ese fin de semana.

Ella quería darle una sorpresa ya que no pudo estar con él en su cumpleaños número veintiuno.

Así que estaba pensando en un día de piscina… miró por la ventana con un bufido.

Estaba cayendo una lluvia torrencial.

Eso era lo único que estaba comenzando a odiar de la capital. El clima húmedo y las lluvias constantes.

En Los Ángeles nunca tuvo ese problema, además tenía la playa a cinco minutos.

Extrañaba el mar.

El capitán siempre le solía decir que ese era el mal de los marinos. Una vez que estaban lejos del mar… la nostalgia llegaba.

Pero aunque estaba nostálgica, también estaba feliz de por fin poder tener un hogar nuevamente.

Cuando estaba acabando el tercer tramo del salón, el timbre sonó.

Lexa miró extrañada el reloj con el escudo de la armada que tenía en la mesilla que estaba frente al sofá y que había sido un regalo de uno de sus compañeros.

Eran las 23:45.

¿Quién demonios iba a esa hora a su casa?

Cogió un trapo limpiándose un poco la pintura de las manos y abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba Vanessa, vestida con una gabardina que tenía gotas de lluvia.

Sujetaba un paraguas y sonreía de medio lado.

-Hola, teniente-Dijo de forma sexy mordiéndose el labio.

Oh mierda.

-¿Vanessa… que…?

La mujer la apartó entrando al piso sin más.

-Me he comenzado a sentir bastante sola en esta noche lluviosa y he pensado que podrías calentarme un poco.

Vannesa se abrió la prenda quedando completamente desnuda y Lexa no pudo evitar mirar sus pechos.

Sin embargo, luego de lo de ese día… luego de haber reído y haber estado tan cerca de Clarke… simplemente no podía.

Quizás estaba siendo estúpida, aferrándose a algo que ya no existía. Pero su corazón no mentía, y solo quería a Clarke en su vida.

-Vanessa… yo…-La pelirroja se acercó buscando sus labios pero Lexa se escabulló-La verdad es que estaba… ocupada…-Se rascó la cabeza y le señaló la pintura.

-Puedo ayudarte si quieres. Y pintarte…-Le dijo de forma lasciva.

Lexa estaba dando pasos atrás.

Se sentía acorralada.

Debía decirle que estas visitas debían acabar…

-Vanessa, escúchame…

La chica la empujó sobre el sofá y se sentó sobre ella a horcajadas buscando una vez más sus labios.

Y justo cuando sus bocas se juntaron el móvil de Lexa, que había dejado tirado en el sofá comenzó a sonar.

Estiró la mano y apartó el rostro, excusándose.

-¿Hola?

-¿Lex?

La morena apartó enseguida a la chica que tenía sobre sus piernas al escuchar la voz de Clarke.

-¿Clarke?

-Siento… siento llamarte a esta hora pero ahora mismo no tenía a nadie más… mi auto se ha quedado varado y necesito ayuda, estoy empapada… y no tengo ni idea de que hacer… y dijiste que podía llamarte…

-No te muevas de allí. Dime dónde estás-Clarke le indicó el lugar y Lexa se puso de pie asintiendo-Voy saliendo.

Miró a Vanessa que la veía interrogante y cogió aire para decirle lo que debió haberle dicho unos tres minutos antes.

Clarke había tenido un día de mierda.

Bueno no, no era verdad.

Esa mañana, el café que había compartido junto a Lexa había sido… algo especial.

Y eso aunque hubiese estado bien la ponía de malhumor. Porque no quería sentirse así, no podía. Luego estaba el hecho de que el señor Foster, un paciente que había operado por una perforación abdominal luego de un accidente de auto, y que había estado luchando por su vida, había muerto sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

Y por supuesto, la llamada de Bellamy diciéndole que había tenido que irse a Nueva York y ni siquiera había pasado por el hospital a despedirse.

En realidad no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero por alguna razón ese día se sentía al límite y había comenzado a pensar un montón de cosas.

Lexa tenía razón. Al final había terminado con alguien que no estaba casi nunca en casa y que cuando venía, a penas la tocaba. Siempre mucho más pendiente de su móvil y de su trabajo.

Y ahora estaba allí, en medio de la lluvia, con su querido auto que no quería encender.

Había intentado ver que le pasaba, pero seguía sin tener ni idea del funcionamiento de un auto y no podía llamar a ninguno de sus compañeros puesto que ellos aún seguían de guardia. Bellamy no estaba y su madre aún estaba en San Diego.

Entonces había recordado la tarjeta de Lexa… y había terminado llamándola sin poder evitarlo.

Ahora se arrepentía.

 _No debiste hacerlo, Clarke y lo sabes._

Pero cuando vio acercarse una camioneta Super Duty negra, supo que ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Se puso la capucha de su chaqueta y se bajó del auto, viendo como Lexa se acercaba a ella, vestida de forma informal y con el agua empapándola.

Dios, era tan sexy.

 _¿Por qué demonios la has llamado?_

-¿Estás bien?-La morena se acercó muy preocupada directamente a ella-No deberías estar aquí sola.

-Ya no estoy sola-Se sobresaltó cuando Lexa le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te estás mojando…

La morena la ignoro y levantó el capo del auto.

-Así que esta belleza sigue dándote problemas…

-Tiene su edad ya.

Lexa sonrió aunque Clarke no pudo verla.

-¿Puedes pasarme una linterna?

Clarke lo hizo y vio a la morena mirar el auto muy concentrada.

Le parecía raro verla allí, vestida así y manchada de pintura, arreglando su auto, luego de haberla visto vestida con su uniforme de teniente.

Pero estaba claro que un cargo no iba a cambiar a Lexa. Seguía siendo la misma, que disfrutaba de las cosas sencillas y que aparentemente aparecía bajo la lluvia cuando menos te la esperabas, eso la hizo sonreír.

Lexa la alumbró y la consiguió sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó extrañada y Clarke negó divertida.

-Supongo que no es muy común ver a la teniente Woods así vestida y ensuciándose las manos con el auto de una civil.

Lexa sonrió a medias.

-Cuando la civil es una rubia muy guapa no me importa en absoluto.

-Antes me preguntaba si ensayabas esas líneas o…

Lexa carcajeó.

-¿Tienes una caja de herramientas?-Clarke asintió y la buscó enseguida, mirando como Lexa trabajaba.

Noto que tenía algo en la espalda.

-¿Eso es un arma?

Lexa la miró por encima del hombro.

-La he traído solo como precaución, no te preocupes.

La chica simplemente asintió.

No estaba acostumbrada a verlas en persona y luego de haber visto tantos pacientes ingresar por heridas de balas, les tenía algo de manía.

La observó trabajar y sintió que aunque quisiera negarlo, aun sentía cosas por esa chica. Su corazón y las cosquillas que sentía cuando sonreía no la engañaban.

Pero no podía… no debía… tenía que ser fiel a la decisión que había tomado años atrás.

-Vale, prueba ahora-Le gritó y Clarke giró la llave, encendiendo el auto.

Respiró aliviada y Lexa cerró el capó, caminando hacia una de las puertas, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

Ambas estaban resguardadas por el techo convertible del auto de Clarke.

-Gracias. Siento haberte hecho venir así… de verdad.

-No pasa nada. Te dije que podías llamarme para lo que quisieras, y lo mantengo.

-No te he despertado ¿no?

-No, estaba pintando el salón.

-¿A esta hora?

-¿Por qué no?-Sonrió.

Clarke se fijó como la lluvia había empapado su cabello y tuvo la tentación de pasar sus dedos para quitar las gotas.

Extrañaba el tacto del cabello de Lexa en sus dedos…

-Estás empapada.

-Tú también.

-Probablemente te enfermes por mi culpa…

-Entonces iré al hospital para que me cures.

Clarke rio metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. No quería arriesgarse a que se descontrolaran y terminaran tocando ese pelo color caoba.

-No soy de las doctoras que curan la gripe, Lexa.

-Mmm… eres doctora de corazones…

-No, tampoco. Soy…

-Porque el mío lo tienes, Clarke. Lo tienes desde hace ocho años.

-Lexa…

-Lo sé-Sonrió triste-Pero he aparecido a las doce de la noche bajo la lluvia para ayudarte. Al menos deja que lo diga y lo saque de mi pecho…-Ladeó la cabeza y la apoyó en la cabecera del asiento.

Ambas miraron al frente.

-Yo…-Dijo Clarke y volvieron a mirarse aun apoyando sus cabezas en los asientos-Lexa yo…

Lexa acercó su rostro al de Clarke y le dio un beso suave en la comisura del labio que hizo que la rubia se estremeciera.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas girar un poco el rostro para que los labios de la morena capturaran los suyos. Pero se contuvo.

-Lo sé, princesa-Murmuró aún con su rostro muy cerca-Tomate tu tiempo-Acarició su cuello y Clarke cerró los ojos aguantando la respiración y luego se apartó para bajarse, pero volvió a mirar a la otra chica-Este fin de semana voy a hacerle una fiesta a Aden ya que no pude estar con él cuándo cumplió veintiuno. Estoy segura de que se alegrará de verte. Deberías venir-Clarke la miró aún con la respiración agitada.

 _No. Di que no._

 _DI QUE NO._

-Lo intentaré-Dijo finalmente.

-Genial. Pásame tu número al móvil y así te doy los detalles.

-¿Esto es una treta para tener mi numero?

Lexa sonrió ampliamente.

-Puede ser.

Y finalmente se bajó del auto y esperó hasta que Clarke arrancara y la siguió de cerca, hasta que ambas tomaron caminos separados.

Lexa colocó algo de música de vuelta a casa encendiendo también la calefacción y pensó que ese día no hubiese podido ir mejor.

Es verdad que había tenido la oportunidad de besar a Clarke en ese momento. Pero aún no era el momento. Debía hacerlo bien. Debía meterse de nuevo bajo su piel y ocupar por completo su corazón.

-Voy a enloquecerte, princesa…-Murmuró y comenzó a tararear lo que sonaba en la radio.

* * *

 **Se que en comparación con otros capítulos este fue mas bien tranquilo por así decirlo, pero era necesario. Como siempre mil gracias por todos los comentarios! siempre me animan un montón, y a mis chicas Marina, Lola, Koali... gracias por las palabras de ánimo y por ser tan geniales conmigo.**

 **A todos aquellos que decidieron dejar de leer la historia por los temas que estoy a punto de tocar. Respeto completamente su decisión. Pero no hagan suposiciones antes de que los acontecimientos ocurran. Solo eso ;).**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo!**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	23. Chapter 23

Bellamy Blake no había tenido nada fácil en la vida. Desde muy pequeño habían sido solo él y su madre, hasta que Octavia había llegado y él había prometido que cuidaría de ambas hasta el final de sus días. Con el paso de los años la relación con Octavia se había ido deteriorando y él apenas pudo evitarlo.

No le culpaba a ella.

Sabía que en parte, era culpa suya.

A medida que crecía, se iba alejando de su madre y de su hermana. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Habian pasado tantas cosas en su vida y en su mente…

Siempre deseó ser más, siempre deseó poder ser algo más que el simple hijo de Aurora Blake, una cocinera de medio tiempo en un restaurant de mala muerte.

Se miró en el espejo de aquel hotel de lujo de Nueva York.

Acababa de salir de la ducha y aún tenia parte del torso mojado, mientras una toalla descansaba en su cintura.

Pasó la mano por su mentón asegurándose de haberse afeitado de forma adecuada.

Siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con su aspecto personal ya que pensaba que la imagen que proyectabas al mundo era lo que te abriría o no las puertas.

Recordaba su época de secundaria. Cuando se sentía fuera de lugar, mientras todos sus compañeros ya tenían autos, él no tenía ni siquiera una bicicleta.

Ahora trabajaba rodeado de autos y tenía un cargo importante, una chica preciosa que lo esperaba en casa y el futuro que se _supone_ que debía tener.

Volvió a mirar sus ojos oscuros a través del espejo.

Sin embargo… no sentía la felicidad que se _supone_ debía sentir.

Todo había comenzado cuando se había dado cuenta de que quizás… era diferente. De que quizás… no era como la mayoría de los chicos.

Siempre se había sentido confundido y era algo que nunca le había contado a nadie. Ni a su madre, ni a su hermana, ni a sus amigos… porque era algo que aún le avergonzaba y que le hacía sentir asco por sí mismo.

Porque él no podía sentirse de esa forma.

No si quería triunfar en la vida.

Apartó la vista de su propio reflejo y salió del baño, colocándose ropa cómoda para dormir.

Pero como siempre, se sentó en la cama para adelantar algo de trabajo.

Su móvil vibró y él lo miró enseguida, por si era su jefe.

 _ **Número desconocido:**_ _¿Aun estas en Nueva York?_

Tragó hondo.

Intentó ignorar el mensaje, dejando el móvil una vez más al lado, colocando algo de música clásica.

Pero este volvió a vibrar.

 _ **Número desconocido:**_ _Bellamy?_

 _ **Número desconocido:**_ _Por favor…_

Suspiró cerrando los ojos sin saber qué hacer.

Pero finalmente terminó respondiendo:

 _ **Yo:**_ _Si. Me iré en dos días._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Te dije que no volvieras a escribirme._

 _ **Número desconocido:**_ _Te dije que no podía hacer eso. Dime dónde estás._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Sabes que no puedo._

 _ **Número desconocido:**_ _¿Por qué no?_

 _ **Yo:**_ _Sabes perfectamente porque no._

 _ **Número desconocido:**_ _Es importante que nos veamos._

Bellamy frunció los labios mirando a través de la ventana.

La noche estaba cayendo y sus problemas estaban apenas empezando.

* * *

Clarke sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. Había tenido que dejar su querido Mercedes en el taller y había tenido que ir en su Aston Martin a la celebración del cumpleaños de Aden.

Realmente no debería estar allí.

Pero esa semana no debía haber hecho muchas cosas y había terminado haciéndolas. De poco valía arrepentirse ahora.

Aunque… aún estaba a tiempo de dar la vuelta y largarse de allí.

Pero había conducido casi una hora hasta una casa que aparentemente pertenecía a un amigo de Lexa que tenía un muy buen cargo en la marina y que ahora estaba fuera del país, para hacer una fiesta en la piscina, fuera de la ciudad. Era una casa grande y que apenas tenia vecinos, por lo que la música estaba a toda pastilla y se escuchaba desde allí afuera.

Clarke se miró las manos. El anillo de compromiso brillaba haciéndola sentir ciertas nauseas de repente.

Se mordió el labio y comenzó a quitárselo. Pero se detuvo dudando.

No sabía que hacer.

Cerró los ojos y finalmente tomó una decisión.

Se lo quitó y lo metió dentro de la guantera del auto.

Luego se arrepintió, pero ya lo había hecho.

Además aún estaba molesta con Bellamy por irse sin despedirse.

Meneó la cabeza y cerró el techo descapotable de su nuevo auto. A fin de cuentas seguían estando en Washington y podía llover en cualquier momento. Aunque por ahora parecía haberse quedado un muy buen día.

Cogió el regalo que había comprando para Aden y se encaminó a la puerta.

Tocó el timbre y en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió y Lexa apareció, vestida con una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos pantaloncillos de jean y el pelo suelto, Clarke sintió que su pulso se aceleraba aún más.

-Viniste-Dijo sonriendo ampliamente, emocionada.

-Si… yo… hola-Le mostró el regalo-No sabía muy que comprar pero…

-Aden va a estar muy feliz de verte, Clarke-Siguió diciendo Lexa con los ojos brillantes.

Clarke estuvo a punto de preguntar si solo Aden estaba feliz de verla, pero se mordió la lengua.

Hubiese sido un comentario bastante fuera de lugar.

Lexa la invitó a pasar y Clarke miró alrededor.

Era una casa grande, que tenía ventanales por todas partes orientados hacia el verde del bosque que les rodeaba.

Caminaron hacia la parte de atrás mientras la música se volvía más fuerte y Clarke se detuvo de pronto mirando a la morena.

-Lex…-La morena se detuvo al escuchar a Clarke llamándola de esa forma una vez más-Yo… no quiero que pienses que por haber venido…-Lexa levantó la mano.

-No pienso nada, princesa-Clarke sintió mariposas en el estómago al escuchar la forma en la que Lexa la llamaba-Sé que has venido por Aden.

 _Eso no es cierto._

Asintió y ambas salieron.

Aquello no estaba lleno de gente propiamente, pero había más personas de las que Clarke esperaba. Supuso que en parte eran amigos de Aden.

Vio al chico de pie, con una cerveza en la mano y el pelo y el torso mojado, como si acabara de salir de la piscina. Estaba charlando con dos chicas y estaba muy alto.

Su rostro estaba mucho más maduro y su espalda y sus brazos mostraban claramente que ya no era un niño. Casi se sintió culpable por mirarlo de esa forma.

Aden desvió la vista y cuando vio a Clarke una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¡Clarke!-Gritó con voz gruesa y se acercó a ella dándole un gran y mojado abrazo, haciendo reír a Lexa.

-Eh, oye. No la mates, enano-Aden miró a Lexa con los ojos en blanco y luego a Clarke.

-No pierde la costumbre de llamarme así aunque le saque unas diez cabezas.

-Realmente estás enorme-Rio Clarke y le estiró el regalo-Realmente no sabía que comprarte pero… he optado por esto. Creo que va a gustarte.

-No tenías porque…-Comenzó a decir Aden.

-Es Clarke, Aden. No intentes decirle que no debió hacer algo.

Clarke miró a Lexa con ojos entrecerrados pero acabó riendo.

El rubio destapó el regalo y quedó encantado.

Eran un set de creyones de muchos colores, especiales para dibujo profesional.

-Joder-Exclamó el chico-Esto debió costar una fortuna…no puedo…-Clarke puso una mueca.

-Claro que puedes, es tu cumpleaños-El chico volvió a abrazarla.

-Gracias. Y gracias por venir… -Se rascó la cabeza-La verdad es que después de…-Miró a Lexa quien amplió los ojos dándole a entender que no dijera nada que no debía-Simplemente gracias-Finalizó antes de meter la pata.

Lexa le había contado un poco sobre lo que había pasado con ambas, pero no demasiadas cosas. Estaba feliz que Clarke estuviera de nuevo en la vida de su hermana.

-No es nada-Sonrió la rubia a medias.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-Le preguntó Lexa-Tenemos vino, cerveza, vodka, tequila, lo que quieras.

-Joder-Rio Clarke-Aden está estrenando muy bien sus veintiuno.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron.

-Creo que una cerveza estará bien-Aden se ofreció a buscarla y Clarke miró enseguida a la morena-Está muy pero muy grande-Lexa rio entre dientes.

-Te acostumbrarás.

-¿Todos son amigos de él?

-En su mayoría-Asintió-Anya y Gustus venían pero finalmente no pudieron-Se encogió de hombros-Hay algún que otro amigo mío de la base que estaban de permiso y les he invitado.

Aden apareció con la cerveza y luego desapareció, deseoso de ir a mostrarle su nuevo set de colores a sus compañeros de la universidad y a su novia.

-¿Y Vanessa?-Preguntó de repente dándole un sorbo a su cerveza y viendo como Aden se alejaba. Lexa la miró enseguida y no puso evitar sonreír.

-Vanessa…-Comenzó a decir-Ya no está en mi vida.

-Ah-Clarke miró a la morena cuando se dio cuenta de que esta no dejaba de mirarla fijamente-¿Qué?

-Que me encanta que hayas venido-Se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Lexa limpió restos de cerveza de la comisura de sus labios.

Clarke apartó la vista carraspeando, sintiendo que su roce la había puesto al límite.

-Ven, quiero presentarte a algunas personas. Además el maleducado de Aden no te ha presentado a su novia.

-¿Tiene novia?

Lexa asintió.

-Y es muy guapa e inteligente.

La rubia comenzó a relajarse cuando las conversaciones se volvieron fáciles y banales y no estuvo a solas con Lexa.

Estaba charlando con un grupo de militares con conocimientos sobre medicina, quienes parecían muy curiosos cuando vio como Lexa se acercaba a la piscina y comenzaba a quitarse la camiseta, dejando a la vista la parte de arriba de un bikini negro. No pudo evitar mirar sus pechos y su abdomen y que la boca se le secara.

Hizo lo mismo con el pantaloncillo y Clarke se dio cuenta de que no era la única mirando.

Quiso acercarse y gritarles que no mirasen porque Lexa era suya.

Pero no era cierto.

Lexa ya no era suya.

Sin embargo el deseo que había despertado de pronto en su interior hizo que le diera un gran sorbo a su cerveza mientras Lexa se lanzaba dentro del agua.

-¡Clarke!-Le gritó luego la chica haciéndole señas y la rubia se acercó a la piscina sonriente-¿A qué esperas para meterte?

-Acabo de comer-Se excusó.

-¡Eso fue hace mil años!

-No es verdad-Rio.

-Entra ahora mismo aquí.

-No.

-Clarke…

-Lexa…

-No me hagas salir a buscarte.

-No te atreverías…

Los ojos de Lexa parecieron brillar con determinación y Clarke comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás.

-Lexa…

La morena comenzó a salir de la piscina como un animal que acecha a su presa, con el agua escurriendo su hermoso y atlético cuerpo.

-¡Lexa!-Gritó y comenzó a correr, riendo, mientras Lexa también reía a su espalda.

La morena la atrapó y la abrazó desde la espalda.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Se giró y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

Durante varios segundas se quedaron así, sin moverse, sintiendo el aliento caliente de la otra sobre sus rostros.

Hasta que Lexa reaccionó.

-Hora de mojarse.

Cogió a Clarke como si no pesara demasiado y la arrojó en la piscina, junto con el vestido veraniego que estaba usando.

Lanzándose luego ella.

Clarke escupió agua riendo y luego la empujó.

-¡Eres lo peor, Lexa Woods!-Se acercó para pegarle pero Lexa nadó alejándose muerta de risa.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que quizás si había esperanza para ambas.

Que podían reír y disfrutar de cosas juntas sin que la sombra del pasado estuviera allí para atormentarlas.

Lexa sabía que Clarke probablemente estuviera confundida. No la culpaba. Pero ella no lo estaba, y lo único que quería en su vida era el amor de su rubia.

Clarke finalmente la alcanzó y la hundió en el agua. Lexa disfrutó del roce de sus cuerpos y cuando Clarke comenzó a quitarse el vestido, que comenzaba a pesarle dentro del agua, su presión arterial comenzó a subir y a subir.

Tener a Clarke tan cerca con poca ropa no era buena idea.

Al menos si quería ir poco a poco.

Se apartó un poco de ella y la vio sumergirse, disfrutando de estar bajo el agua.

-¿Hace cuánto que no ibas a una piscina?-Le preguntó cuando sacó de nuevo la cabeza, quitándose el agua del rostro.

-Hace mucho-Rio la rubia-La verdad es que hace mucho que no me divierto de verdad.

-Eso suena patético, Clarke-La rubia carcajeó.

-Lo sé-La miró con los ojos entrecerrados-Dudo mucho que tú te la pasaras de fiesta es fiesta, teniente.

-Touché.

De pronto estaban cerca de nuevo.

Un fuerte trueno hizo que Clarke se sobresaltara.

Lexa miró hacia arriba.

-Mierda.

La lluvia había empezado a caer. Aunque solo eran un par de gotas.

-Bienvenida a Washington-Rio Clarke mojándola nuevamente.

Aden llegó con su novia, cuyo nombre era Maddison y charlaron un rato bajo la llovizna sobre cómo era la universidad, sobre lo mucho que le gustaba la carrera y hablaron por supuesto, de dibujo.

Incluso jugaron un partido de voleibol dentro del agua hasta que Lexa se salió alegando que debía ir a buscar más bebida.

Un rato más tarde, Clarke salió de la piscina para ir al baño. Cogió una de las toallas que estaban allí dispuestas para los invitados y se colocó de nuevo el vestido que seguía algo mojado encaminándose hacia el interior de la casa. La verdad era que el amigo de Lexa debía ser alguien importante o con dinero. Porque tenía una casa muy bonita.

Caminó hasta el baño y escuchó risas en el pasillo. Se asomó y vio a Lexa riendo con una chica que antes había visto fuera, pero que no le habían presentado. Era jodidamente guapa y miraba a Lexa como hacía cada jodida chica que se sentía atraída por ella.

Clarke odió sentirse de esa forma y entró al baño para hacer sus necesidades.

Estaba comenzando a pensar de nuevo que había sido una mala idea ir a esa fiesta.

Realmente ¿Qué pintaba ella ahí?

Se suponía que ahora tenía una nueva vida, y allí estaba, cayendo una vez más como una tonta por esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa.

Salió del baño pensando seriamente en irse a su casa cuando se encontró a Lexa.

-Hey-La saludó contenta la morena-¿Otra cerveza? Aden está a punto de pedir pizza…

Clarke pasó de largo.

-¿Clarke?

-Creo que voy a irme, Lexa-La morena la cogió del brazo.

Ambas estaban solas en medio del pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No pasa nada. Simplemente… no debería estar aquí-Apretó la mandíbula-La verdad es que no estoy segura de si quieres realmente que esté aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Clarke apartó la vista.

-Antes estabas muy bien acompañada.

Lexa frunció el ceño y luego pareció entender.

-¿Lo dices por Melanie? Es la mujer de…-Frunció de nuevo el ceño-¿Qué tienes que ver con esto?

-Dices que poseo tu corazón y estás por ahí coqueteando con otras.

-¿Qué? No estaba coqueteando con nadie, y en todo caso, si lo estuviera haciendo creo que poco puedes decirme cuando tú misma estás comprometida con un… con un… -Clarke la miró con rabia y se dio la vuelta para ir pero Lexa la cogió del brazo otra vez-Oye, lo siento, lo siento-Se apresuró a decir-Pero sabes que tengo razón.

-Tienes toda la razón. Pero si me has invitado para restregarme en la cara que puedes estar con cualquier tía que te plazca…

-No ha sido así.

-¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí, Lexa?-Exigió levantando la voz.

-Porque te amo, joder-Soltó Lexa de golpe-Te amo y lo sabes. No lo he intentado ocultar nunca-Clarke sintió que de alguna forma había acabado acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Lexa, que estaba usando los pantaloncillos pero sus pechos seguían solo cubiertos por el bikini.

-Lexa…

-Dios, princesa…-Sus dedos acariciaron los labios entreabiertos de Clarke-Mi princesa…-Murmuró rozando su nariz con la de la rubia, haciéndola temblar-¿No te das cuenta de que soy tuya? Sigo siendo tuya y lo seré para siempre. Me sigues poseyendo como el primer día, Clarke, mi amor… y sé…-Su voz hacía que Clarke sintiera ganas de gemir. Sus palabras eran como caricias en su piel-Sé que tú también te sientes así o no estuvieses aquí hoy… -Los labios de Lexa apenas rozaron los de Clarke, tentando… esperando la reacción de la otra chica.

Clarke no se movió, y Lexa aprovechó aquello para juntar finalmente sus labios, haciendo que su vientre explotara en miles de sensaciones y que su pecho explotara de emoción.

Abrió la boca incitando a Clarke a hacerlo también. La rubia no opuso resistencia y le dio la bienvenida a la lengua de Lexa, abrazándola, animándola, adorándola… disfrutando cada movimiento que la morena hacía dentro de su boca.

Gimió sin poderlo evitar aferrándose a sus hombros y ambas se sobresaltaron cuando la gente comenzó a entrar a trompicones a la casa.

Afuera parecía estar lloviendo bastante fuerte y la gente estaba huyendo, metiendo el equipo de sonido, así como la comida y las bebidas.

El rugido del viento llegó hasta allí, pero eso no detuvo a Clarke, quien apartó a Lexa y corrió hacia fuera.

-¡Clarke, espera!-Lexa intentó detenerla y al no lograrlo la siguió por todo el jardín trasero.

Ambas terminaron empapándose.

-Clarke-La rubia se giró mirándola.

-¡No tienes ninguna derecho a hacer esto!-Le gritó en medio de la lluvia-¡No puedes dejarme tirada y aparecer ocho años después esperando que todo siga bien… que todo siga igual!

-¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me dejo tirada!

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú te fuiste al mar mientras yo estaba aquí llorando la muerte de mi padre!

-Siento mucho no haber podido estar para ti, te juro que es una de las cosas de las que más me arrepiento…-Intentó acercarse pero Clarke dio un paso atrás con un escalofrío. La lluvia comenzaba a calar sus huesos-Pero me dijiste que lo intentaríamos… que estarías para mi… y me dejaste.

-¿Cómo iba a estar para ti si tú no estabas allí para mí?

-Quería estarlo…

-¡Pero no estuviste!

-Te busqué, te busqué y no quisiste verme.

-No quería hacerlo más difícil-Soltó Clarke que comenzaba a llorar-No quería sufrir más…

-Aún sigue siendo difícil-Respondió Lexa de forma triste-Aún me dueles, Clarke. Y saber que vas a casarte con otro me parte el alma en mil pedazos. Por favor no lo hagas… por favor quédate conmigo, Clarke-Se acercó cogiendo su rostro mientras Clarke la veía con una mezcla de emoción, miedo y amor-Quédate conmigo, princesa. Se mía otra vez. Por favor… -Sus labios se juntaron con los de Clarke y sus pulgares limpiaron las lágrimas que se fundían con la lluvia.

El viento hizo que una de las mesas que estaban allí volara por los aires y ambas se sobresaltaron.

-¡ENTRAD EN LA CASETA DE LA PISCINA! ¡EN LA TELE HAN DICHO QUE ES UNA GRAN TORMENTA!-Les gritó Aden abriendo la puerta de la casa, de la que se encontraban bastante alejadas.

Lexa cogió a Clarke de la mano y corrieron juntas hasta allí, sabiendo que aquella petición había quedado en el aire.

Y sabía que lo de ir lentamente parecía haber dado un giro.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

Ni ahora ni nunca.

* * *

 **Cuantas confesiones y gritos! jajajaja a ver como sigue esto. De verdad mil gracias por cada comentario, como siempre animan un montón, tanto por aquí como por twitter, de verdad lo agradezco.**

 **Capitulo dedicado a AlyciaDebnam_ES. Para que veas eh! que ya es una de mis chicas y me ha sacado de la lista negra así que estoy celebrando jajajajaja.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo y díganme que les ha parecido este capitulo y como se ha ido desarrollando :).**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	24. Chapter 24

El rugido de la lluvia y el viento era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella pequeña casa, que hacía las veces de una pequeña casa de huésped.

Lexa ni siquiera le había prestado demasiada atención a su existencia. Pero era acogedora y cómoda, con una cama, un sofá y un par de toallas y sabanas, una mesilla y un par de lámparas.

Clarke estaba de pie en la ventana, en silencio, con una toalla sobre los hombros y el pelo aún empapado. Lexa quería decir tantas cosas… pero no quería presionarla. La discusión que habían tenido hacía un rato bajo la lluvia aún estaba en el ambiente, haciendo que se sintiera pesado y que la tensión se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo.

Lexa se dio cuenta de que Clarke estaba temblando, probablemente por el frio y porque seguía usando ese vestido empapado.

-Clarke…-Dijo con voz suave.

Aún seguía pensando que la rubia era como un gatito asustado y ella definitivamente lo había jodido todo asustándola.

Pero no podía arrepentirse de haberle dicho todo lo que su corazón sentía por ella. No podía arrepentirse de decirle cuanto la amaba.

-Clarke, ven aquí. Estás temblando.

La rubia seguía ignorándola, mirando fijamente la lluvia caer a través de la ventana.

-Aquí hay un radiador. Necesitas calentarte-Suspiró sentándose al borde de la cama-Estamos aquí encerradas, no puedes ignorarme para siempre.

-Estoy bien-Dijo finalmente con la voz entrecortada por los espasmos.

-Estás temblando como una hoja de papel. Ven aquí si no quieres que me levante y te traiga yo misma-Dijo con voz autoritaria, demasiado preocupada por su bienestar.

Clarke se giró mirándola furibunda.

-Siempre se tiene que hacer lo que dice la teniente Woods ¿no?-Soltó-No soy uno de tus reclutas.

-No, eres una cabezona que va a coger una neumonía.

-No seas absurda-Respondió con otro espasmo-No voy a coger nada.

-Al menos quítate el vestido mojado.

-No, gracias.

-No voy a violarte si eso es lo que temes.

-No te tengo miedo, Lexa-Fue la respuesta de Clarke mirando hacia fuera-Tengo miedo de…-Pero sus palabras se perdieron.

-¿De qué?-Preguntó Lexa con el corazón en la garganta-¿De qué tienes miedo, princesa?

-Lexa… no me digas así-Clarke cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Siempre te he llamado así…

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que las cosas no son como siempre?

La forma en la que Clarke dijo esas palabras hizo que el pecho de Lexa doliera con fuerza.

-Clarke… ven aquí, por favor-Le pidió-No tenemos que hablar… solo ven a calentarte.

La rubia pareció dubitativa pero finalmente se quitó la toalla de los hombros y se quitó el vestido.

Lexa intentó no mirar su cuerpo enfundado en un bañador azul, pero le fue inevitable. La deseaba como a nada en el mundo. Y el amor que estaba sintiendo por su rubia en ese momento la sobrepasaba.

La vio coger de nuevo la toalla, acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

Seguía tiritando.

-Sé que las cosas no son como siempre-Murmuró de repente la morena-Lo entiendo perfectamente-Siguió diciendo-Pero Clarke…

-Abrázame-Dijo Clarke entonces y Lexa se sobresaltó levantando la vista para mirarla.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y se aferraba con fuerza a la toalla que tenía nuevamente en los hombros.

-Solo… abrázame, por favor.

Se dejó caer recostándose en la cama y le dio la espalda a la morena.

Lexa se acercó con sumo cuidado, acercando su cuerpo al de Clarke, abrazándola con fuerza, perdiéndose en el olor de su cabello.

Su corazón se aceleró y sintió unas irracionales ganas de llorar.

Quería quedarse así para siempre.

Quería que el mundo se detuviera.

-Lo siento-Escuchó decir a Clarke entre sollozos y sus brazos le apretaron con más fuerza-Siento haber terminado todo hace ocho años… pero te necesitaba y tú no estabas-Siguió diciendo. Lexa no podía ver su rostro, pero deseó poder secar sus lágrimas.

Ella podía soportar el dolor, lo había demostrado en los duros entrenamientos en la Marina, en las noches solitarias sin el amor de su vida… pero ver el dolor de la persona que más amaba en el mundo luego de su hermano, eso sí que no podía soportarlo.

-Shhh-Besó su hombro sintiendo como su piel estaba fría al tacto-Lo sé, princesa. Debí estar para ti… debí luchar con más fuerza. Debí saber que cumplir mi sueño sin ti a mi lado sería algo vacío y sin sentido-Cerró los ojos hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia-Soy yo la que lo siente… siento haberte hecho creer que no eras lo más importante en mi vida, mi amor… porque lo eres.

Clarke sentía que el calor del cuerpo de Lexa y la seguridad de sus brazos la calmaban y hacían que el frio desapareciera.

Se movió girándose para quedar de frente a la otra chica.

Sus frentes juntas, sus respiraciones acompasadas.

-Siento que ahora es demasiado tarde…-Susurró en un tono de voz que Lexa apenas escuchó.

-¿Lo es?-Sus dedos finalmente secaron las lágrimas de Clarke-Porque… estamos aquí… y tu estás en mis brazos…-Acarició la mejilla de la rubia suavemente con el pulgar.

-Lexa… yo… no puedo…

-Shhh-Lexa dejó un beso en su frente, acercándola más a su cuerpo-Todo está bien, mi amor, déjame cuidarte… déjame sentirte…-Sus labios besaron su nariz, su mejilla y bajaron hasta el pequeño lunar que tenía Clarke por encima del labio, deteniéndose allí.

Clarke se estremeció. Pero ya no era por el frio.

Sentía que sus emociones comenzaban a desbordarse y ella era incapaz de detenerlas.

Estaba cansada de detenerlas.

Fue ella quien llevó la mano hasta el rostro de Lexa, colocándola luego en la parte de atrás de su cabeza con fuerza, abriendo los ojos para perderse en el color verde que le hacía pensar que estaba perdida en una niebla que le quitaba la respiración.

Aspiró el aliento con olor a cerveza de Lexa y acercó sus labios a los de la chica besándola de forma suave.

Lexa cerró los ojos sintiendo el pulso en su cuello latir desbocado, su estómago era una mezcla de sensaciones y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de pura emoción.

Clarke estaba dándole una respuesta. No estaba segura de cual, pero no le importaba.

Movió la mano que estaba en su cintura, acariciando su pierna, hasta subir a su espalda, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Ya que ambas llevaban poca ropa, Lexa podía sentir la piel de la rubia que ya había entrado en calor junto a la suya.

El ruido de la lluvia se unía con el de sus respiraciones aceleradas.

Fue Clarke la que lamió el labio inferior de la morena haciendo que Lexa perdiera el poco control que aún tenía sobre sí misma. Gimió y suspiró dejando que Clarke jugueteara con su lengua y su mano se deslizó nuevamente hasta su cintura, apretando luego sus glúteos, haciendo que Clarke también gimiera bajo sus labios.

-Clarke… mi princesa…-Susurró y un gemido salió inevitablemente de su garganta cuando Clarke mordió su labio inferior-Necesito tenerte, necesito hacerte mi mía, mi amor…-Se colocó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla y Clarke se abrazó a su espalda-¿Dejarás que te haga mía, Clarke?-Preguntó en su oído con voz ronca-¿Dejarás que te ame… que te haga olvidarte de estos ocho años?

Sus labios recorrieron el cuello de Clarke, quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso.

-Sí, Lex… hazlo, ahora…

Las manos de Lexa cogieron las de Clarke, entrelazando los dedos de ambas, colocándolas por encima de su cabeza, mientras seguía besando su cuello con besos mojados y sensuales, besos que hacían que la espalda de Clarke se arqueara y que pequeños suspiros salieran de su boca inundando el pecho de la morena.

-No quiero hacer nada que no quieras…-La miró preocupada pero con los ojos encendidos por la pasión.

Clarke simplemente estiró el rostro volviendo a juntar sus labios con lo de Lexa, apremiándola a que no se detuviera.

-Hazlo, hazlo… -Gimió entre besos-Hazme olvidar estos ocho años… hazme tuya, Lexa.

Esa fue la única respuesta que Lexa necesitó y gruñó demasiado excitada. Ya nada podía detenerla.

Iba a hacerle el amor y luego se preocuparían por cualquier otra cosa.

Sintió el cuerpo de Clarke debajo del suyo moviéndose deseosa, rozando su piel mientras sus manos acariciaban la parte baja de su espalda.

Lexa acarició su abdomen hasta meterse dentro del bikini.

-Dios santo, Clarke… estás tan mojada… tan perfecta, tan suave. ¿Es por mí?

-Si-Se mordió el labio con un gruñido que luego se trasformó en un gemido cuando los dedos de Lexa comenzaron a jugar con sus pliegues-Lexa…mmm…Lexa…-La morena enloqueció al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Clarke y se arrodilló entre sus piernas sin dejar de mirarla con intensidad.

Ambas se miraron y la morena acarició su rostro con media sonrisa, mirando luego sus labios, besándola, llevando ambas manos hasta sus pechos, que estaban solo cubiertos por la parte superior del bikini. Los masajeo suavemente pensando en cuanto había extrañado tenerlos en sus manos, sentir su peso… sentir como las puntas rozadas se endurecían con su roce.

Pero si algo le gustaba más que tocarlos… era lamerlos, así que llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de Clarke en donde la parte superior del bikini estaba amarrada, soltándola con dedos firmes, sin separar sus labios de los de Clarke quien investigaba su boca deseosa.

Quitó también el nudo que lo unía en su espalda, dejando su objetivo al desnudo.

Se deleitó con la visión de los pechos de Clarke, grandes y tan apetecibles… estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos como un animal hambriento pero la rubia la detuvo comenzando a quitar la prenda que cubría los pechos de la morena.

Lexa se dejó hacer y observó como los ojos de Clarke se deleitaban hasta que se concentraban en su pecho derecho.

-Lexa…-Murmuró sorprendida acariciando con sus dedos un tatuaje en la parte derecha del pecho.

El tatuaje simplemente ponía en cursiva "Clarke".

Lexa sonrió a medias.

-Quería llevarte siempre conmigo.

Los ojos de Clarke parecieron humedecerse y esta vez fue ella quien besó a Lexa con un gruñido.

La morena besó su mentón y luego lamió su cuello, dejando marcas con sus dientes.

Llegó finalmente a su objetivo y su lengua comenzó a moverse alrededor de la punta rosa, escuchando como cada gemido de Clarke era música para sus oídos.

Con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear el otro, pasando el pulgar de forma suave por la punta endurecida, pellizcándolo mientras la espalda de Clarke se elevaba con cada gemido.

Sus labios se deslizaron por su abdomen y sintió las manos de Clarke en su cabello, masajeándolo, animándola a más.

Lexa observó su entrepierna aún cubierta con el bikini y lo estiró hacia arriba, haciendo que la prenda apretara y rozara su botón de placer, mientras ella dejaba pequeños besos en su ingle, torturándola.

Clarke gimió audiblemente y Lexa estiro aún más la prenda, haciendo que sus pliegues sobresalieran.

Lamió uno de esos pliegues y luego lo mordió.

La rubia se aferró a las sabanas y abrió aún más las piernas.

-Lexa… te necesito, ahora…-La instó.

La aludida comenzó a quitar finalmente el bikini, acariciando sus piernas en el proceso.

Se quitó el pantaloncillo y la parte de abajo de su propio bikini que aún cubría sus piernas y se colocó sobre ella.

Ambas sisearon cuando sus pieles y sus pechos entraron en contacto.

Se besaron como si no hubiese mañana y sus piernas se enredaron. Clarke la empujó hasta quedar sobre Lexa, sentándose a horcajadas sobre la chica. La morena no protestó y siguió besándola, acariciando su lengua en el proceso.

Lexa gruñó cuando Clarke comenzó a rozar su intimidad con su vientre. Podía sentir como empapaba su piel, enloqueciéndola. Iba a hacerla gritar, iba a hacerla vibrar hasta que se olvidara de su nombre.

Los movimientos y los gemidos de Clarke se hicieron más violentos y rápidos.

Lexa la cogió con fuerza por la cintura deteniéndola, cambiando una vez más de posición, hasta girarla y hacer que la espalda de Clarke quedara contra sus pechos.

Besó su cuello y lamió su oreja levantando una de sus piernas, para tener acceso a su sexo.

Clarke soltó un gran gemido cuando los dedos de Lexa comenzaron a jugar con su botón de placer y luego la penetraban con fuerza. Giró la cabeza buscando sus labios y la besó entre gemidos, mientras las embestidas de Lexa se hacían más rápidas.

-Córrete para mí, princesa… ahora…eso es, córrete, mi amor-Susurró de forma erótica en su oído, sin dejar de lamerlo.

Clarke hundió la cara en la almohada gimiendo con fuerza y acariciando sus propios pechos mientras los espasmos y el clímax se expandían desde su vientre hacia sus extremidades y el resto de su cuerpo haciéndola gritar de forma aguda.

Lexa besó una vez más su cuello y su hombro con adoración y la rubia cogió aire intentando recuperarse, sintiendo como Lexa salía de su interior y acariciaba su vientre y luego sus pechos, sin dejar de besar su cuello.

Clarke se giró devorando sus labios y luego atacó los pechos de Lexa, chupando con mucha fuerza, haciendo que la morena gimiera.

-Oh, Lexa… dios, te extrañé tanto…-Murmuró de repente, haciendo que un gran calor se esparciera por el pecho de la morena.

-No más de lo que yo te he extrañado, Clarke-Metió la mano en su pelo y levantó su cabeza besándola en los labios.

Los dedos de la rubia buscaron inmediatamente la intimidad de la otra chica, concentrándose en su botón de placer, sintiendo como sus dedos se humedecían al instante, sintiéndola preparada y excitada.

La vio cerrando los ojos y lamió su mentón moviendo los dedos de forma rápida. Lexa se abrazó a Clarke y gimió en su oído, excitándola otra vez.

Levantó una pierna permitiendo el acceso de Clarke quien la penetró con un dedo, de forma lenta y tortuosa, haciendo que la morena se tensara en sus brazos, hasta que otro de sus dedos se unió y sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos.

Lexa buscó los labios de su rubia y sus gemidos se perdieron dentro de su boca, hasta que el placer fue casi imposible de soportar y se tensó dejándose ir, dejando que todo quedara atrás.

Todo el dolor, los años perdidos, las lágrimas… ya nada existía.

-¡Mmm!-Gimió aún contra los labios de Clarke y sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de su mano.

El placer explotando en su vientre, viajando hasta sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Siguieron besándose durante minutos en los que apenas podían respirar, y en los que las manos de ambas no estuvieron quietas.

Se necesitaban y así lo demostraron haciendo el amor una vez más, sin apenas detenerse.

* * *

Lexa abrió los ojos sobresaltada cuando el sonido de otro trueno la despertó.

Miró hacia abajo y vio a Clarke completamente dormida y desnuda entre sus brazos.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

Sentía que de verdad el tiempo no había pasado y que Clarke aún estaba en la universidad y ella seguía viviendo en el taller de Gustus.

Pero no era así.

Ambas habían cambiado y tenían situaciones de vida completamente diferentes.

Mucho más complicadas.

Pero en ese momento, en esa pequeña caseta, nada de eso importaba.

Solo importaba el amor que se profesaron, los besos compartidos y la conexión que seguían teniendo luego de todos esos años.

Lexa estaba segura de que nunca podría amar a alguien como amaba a Clarke.

Se dio cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro y de que el radiador estaba apagado, por lo que supuso que la tormenta había eliminado la corriente eléctrica.

La lluvia aún se escuchaba con fuerza y el aullido del viento la hacía estremecerse.

Se separó con cuidado de Clarke para no despertarla y merodeó la casa, desnuda y solo con una de las mantas sobre sus hombros para protegerse del frio, en busca de alguna vela o linterna.

Había anochecido y prefería tener un poco de luz a mano.

Consiguió algunas velas en un cajón de la mesilla que estaba al lado del sofá y la encendió caminando hacia la ventana.

En la casa principal tampoco había luz.

Se mordisqueo el labio en busca de algún teléfono para comunicarse con su hermano y saber si estaban todos bien, pero había dejado su móvil dentro y allí no había nada parecido a un teléfono.

Suspiró suponiendo que estarían bien. Aden era un adulto que ya vivía solo y que no necesitaba de sus cuidados como años atrás.

Sonrió a medias pensando que a veces extrañaba tener a alguien de quien cuidar.

 _-Cómprate un perro-_ Le había dicho Anya riendo cuando Lexa le había confesado eso en una conversación telefónica.

Aunque no la veía tan seguido como quisiera, aun mantenían una muy buena comunicación.

Y estaba pensando seriamente en adoptar un perro.

Suspiró y caminó de regreso a la cama, sintiendo que la felicidad la rodeaba nuevamente.

Se sentía plena.

Tener a Clarke a su lado la hacía sentirse pletórica.

Aún no estaba segura de sí Clarke seguía amándola como antes… pero al menos, luego de lo que había estado haciendo durante toda la tarde, supuso que algunos sentimientos hacia ella sí que tenía…

La rubia se removió cuando Lexa se metió en la cama, casi como si percibiera el cambio de temperatura de las frías sabidas al cuerpo caliente de su ex.

-¿Qué hora es?-Murmuró mientras Lexa dejaba la vela a un lado.

-No tengo idea, pero ya ha anochecido.

-¿Aún llueve?

-Como si no hubiese mañana.

Clarke se apoyó en ambos codos sacudiendo la cabeza.

Y luego miró a Lexa con la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

No pudo evitar sonreír y Lexa soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

No sabía que se iba a conseguir cuando Clarke se despertara, y verla con esa pequeña sonrisa la aliviaba.

-¿Estás bien?-Se apoyó en un codo y acarició su pelo que estaba despeinado y ya completamente seco.

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo…?-Cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias de la morena y luego besó su mano.

-Clarke, yo…

-No-La detuvo abriendo los ojos-Déjame hablar a mi-Lexa asintió una vez y la miró atenta-Lo que hicimos…-La morena se tensó-No me arrepiento. Pero yo… dios estoy tan confundida ahora mismo…-Apartó la vista-No puedo prometerte…

-Clarke-La detuvo Lexa-No quiero que me prometas nada. No ahora. Sé que… he entrado en tu vida de forma abrupta y que quizás no tenía ningún derecho. Pero quiero que me entiendas…

-Lo hago, Lexa-Tragó hondo-Yo también tengo sentimientos por ti…-Soltó una risita-Bueno, creo que eso es más que obvio-Se mordió el labio-No es que haga esto con todas las chicas que me llevan a una caseta en medio de una tormenta…

-¿Ah no?-Rio la otra chica también divertida.

-Pero…-Clarke se puso seria de repente-Cuando te dije que tenía miedo… me refería a nosotras, Lex. No quiero sufrir, no quiero volver a sentir que mi corazón de desmorona en mil pedazos. No podría soportarlo.

-No será así…

-No puedes prometer eso-Negó con la cabeza-Yo… la verdad es que dudo que pueda amar a alguien como te amé a ti…-Que usara el tiempo en pasado le dolió a Lexa en el fondo del alma-…pero al menos con Bellamy sé que no voy a sufrir. Que no expondré mi corazón para que sea pisoteado… porque no le amo como te amé a ti.

-¿No crees que te mereces algo mejor que eso? ¿Algo mejor que estar con alguien que te hace sentir… tranquila?

Lexa ni siquiera podía imaginar a su rubia en brazos de otro, así que intentó no pensar en ello.

-Es fácil de decir pero cuando tu corazón ha sufrido tanto…

Lexa acarició de nuevo su pelo rubio.

-Lo siento tanto.

-Da igual-Suspiró recostándose en la cama, colocando la mejilla en sus manos juntas-Han pasado demasiados años para seguir atormentándome por las mismas cosas…

Los dedos de Lexa comenzaron a acariciar su espalda.

-Pues te informo que al parecer las tormentas te persiguen…-Ese chiste malo hizo reír a Clarke.

-Necesito tiempo, Lex-Dijo de repente-Necesito pensar… yo… le di mi promesa a alguien… que no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó entre nosotras.

-Lo sé.

-Y no es justo para él…

-Clarke, creo que he dejado bastante claro cómo me siento y esperaré tu respuesta el tiempo que haga falta. Solo… prométeme que vas a pensarlo de verdad… y no solo vas a pensar en la solución más fácil.

-¿La solución más fácil? Creo que eso no existe en este momento-Clarke cerró los ojos, mortificada-Quiero estar contigo, Lexa- Abrió los ojos otra vez-Pero creo que nos hicimos mucho daño y no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder.

-Somos diferentes ahora, Clarke. Y estamos en puntos distintos de nuestras vidas…

Clarke rio entre dientes de repente haciendo que Lexa frunciera el ceño confundida.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Estaba imaginando a mi madre si llego a decirle que he terminado mi compromiso con Bellamy y he regresado con la única chica con la que he salido y que además ella odiaba…

Lexa también rio imaginándose aquello.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Está bien, se ha casado con Kane y viven felices en San Diego. Nuestra relación mejoró un poco… supongo.

-Imagino que está encantada con tu prometido…

Clarke se encogió de hombros.

-Ya no me importa tanto su opinión como antes.

Lexa sintió orgullo por eso.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirándola con cariño.

-Siento no haber estado aquí para consolarte entre mis brazos cuando tu padre…-Tragó hondo-Me hubiese encantado conocerle mejor.

-Cuando estuvimos aquí en Washington para tu graduación… ese día que fui a verle, le hablé de ti y me dijo que quería conocerte.

Lexa sonrió a medias.

-Se veía como un gran hombre.

-Lo era.

-Como tú.

-¿Soy un gran hombre?

Ambas rieron.

-Mujer-Respondió entre risas la morena-Una mujer preciosa con un cuerpo que me mata.

Clarke empujó el rostro de Lexa con una mano, como respuesta.

Y luego miró hacia afuera.

-Debería irme…

-No puedes irte con esa tormenta.

-Oh mierda. Mi móvil se quedó en la casa y si tengo algún caso de emergencia…

-¿No hay más médicos?

-Sí, pero…

-Pero nada-Rio-Duerme… descansa-Le susurró-Imagina que dentro de esta caseta el tiempo se detiene…-Besó su pelo y la atrajo a su cuerpo-Y que ahora mismo solo existimos tu y yo…

Clarke se apartó un poco acariciando el tatuaje sobre su pecho.

-Estás loca…-Dijo con media sonrisa.

-Por ti-Le respondió Lexa volviendo a abrazarla y Clarke cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en nada más.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que al salir de allí tendría que enfrentarse al mundo real.

Y aunque en ese momento, estando en los brazos de Lexa sentía que nada más importaba, la verdad era… que tenía muchas cosas a las que enfrentarse.

* * *

La tormenta había amainado la mañana siguiente, aunque aún seguía cayendo una molesta llovizna.

Lexa se había disculpado con los invitados quienes le aseguraron que habían pasado una noche muy divertida dentro de la casa.

No preguntó a que se refieran ya que no quería que le preguntaran que habían estado haciendo ella y Clarke…

Acompañó a la rubia hasta la puerta mientras los demás también comenzaban a partir.

-Mi propuesta de invitarte el desayuno aún está en puerta…-Le susurró la morena con media sonrisa.

-Sabes que tengo que volver. Tengo unas treinta llamadas importantes que regresar.

Lexa miró a un lado para asegurarse de que nadie las veía.

-Gracias por…

-¿…el sexo?

Lexa rio.

-No-Respondió luego poniéndose seria y mirándola con esa intensidad que Clarke adoraba-Sabes que fue más que eso…

La rubia apartó la vista.

-Lex… sabes que esto no puede volver a repetirse… no hasta que yo…

-Lo sé.

-No quiero que seas plato de segunda mesa.

-Respetaré cualquier decisión que tomes, princesa-Ladeó la cabeza y Clarke se mordió el labio.

-Empiezo a sentirme culpable-Se rascó la frente-Siento que ninguna decisión es la correcta…-Murmuró mortificada-Solo dame tiempo.

-Lo tienes-Se miraron-¿Puedo besarte?-Preguntó luego mirando sus labios con una sonrisa pícara.

Clarke apretó los labios para no sonreír y se acercó besando a la morena en la comisura de los labios.

-Mmm eso no era lo que tenía en mente-Se quejó Lexa.

Clarke le sonrió de forma triste.

-Tengo que irme.

-Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa ¿vale?

Clarke asintió.

-Lexa…-La morena la miró-No me busques… aún.

-Entiendo.

Lexa vio a Clarke subirse en su flamante auto. Debió haberle hecho alguna broma al respecto… pero ya había demasiada tensión por la situación como para que ella le echara más leña al fuego.

Aden se paró a su lado y Lexa lo vio de reojo.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer algún comentario gracioso.

El chico rio.

-No iba a decir nada-La miró y Lexa acabo sonriendo.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que las cosas no serían nada fáciles… no se daría por vencida.

* * *

Clarke llegó a casa y vio el auto de Bellamy en la entrada. La llovizna aún seguía y podía ver la calle mojada.

Apretó los labios pensando en lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar.

Había estado pensando durante todo el camino.

Había pensando en quizás no contarle nada a Bellamy de lo que había vivido la noche anterior, sobre Lexa, sobre su confusión… al menos hasta no tener la cabeza mucho más clara. Pero esa no era ella.

Recostó la cabeza sobre el volante cuando la culpabilidad la invadió de repente.

Se había acostado con Lexa estado comprometida con alguien más.

Eso no era propio de ella. Ella no era una mentirosa, ella no dañaba a otros.

Pero quizás la morena tenía razón… quizás estaban destinadas a estar juntas ¿y que podía hacer ella?.

Cuando Lexa la miraba, la tocaba, le murmuraba "princesa" cerca de su rostro… ella no podía resistirse.

Antes culpaba a la morena de que su relación no funcionara ocho años atrás, ahora ella misma no estaba segura… por supuesto que Lexa se había ido, pero ella había mandado todo a la mierda demasiado pronto… y siempre se había arrepentido en el fondo.

Había blindado su corazón y cuando la morena había aparecido otra vez en su vida ese blindaje parecía haberse desmoronado por arte de magia.

Eso era lo que la asustaba.

Tenía miedo de entregarle su corazón, de salir de la zona de confort en la que estaba y terminar peor que ocho años atrás.

Decidió que iba a tomarse el día para pensar. Y que en la noche hablaría con Bellamy explicándole lo que había sucedido.

No estaba segura si quiera que ella quisiera darle una oportunidad a la relación de ambos.

Luego de la noche anterior no sería justo para él.

Ella no le amaba como amaba a Lexa.

Pero tampoco quería entrgarse de forma ciega a ella.

Dios, no sabía que hacer.

Cogió el anillo que se había quitado y se bajó del auto, pensando en que tenía que hacerle una llamada a Raven en busca de consejo.

Entró a casa y escuchó voces en la cocina.

-Te lo dije en Nueva York-Estaba diciendo Bellamy-Esto no puede continuar.

-Dame una razón…-Le respondió una voz masculina.

-Te puedo dar muchas.

-Bellamy, tienes que aceptar quien eres… tienes que dejar de vivir en una mentira.

-Tú no entiendes… he trabajado mucho por esto, por llegar hasta donde estoy… ¿Quién va a contratar a un Director General al que…? No, no puedo.

-¿Y nosotros?

-Yo…

-No he venido hasta aquí para esto.

-¡No te pedí que vinieras!

-¡Vine porque te amo!

Clarke se asomó finalmente en la cocina frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Murphy?

Preguntó confundida mirando a los dos hombres que estaban muy cerca y parecían haber estado discutiendo durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Sorpresa? bueno ya algunas habían acertado por donde iba la cosa jajaja.**

 **De nuevo mil gracias por cada comentario y por hacerme saber lo mucho que disfrutan la historia. No tengo suficientes palabras de agradecimiento.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo y espero que hayan disfrutado de este.**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	25. Chapter 25

Clarke miró a los hombres esperando una explicación. Ninguno de los dos movía un musculo. Bellamy estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso y Murphy parecía muy molesto.

Conocía a Murphy de Stanford porque estaba en el equipo de Taekwondo de Octavia. Pero hacía unos seis años que no lo veía.

Nunca se imaginó encontrarlo en la cocina de su casa, hablando con su prometido en una situación que cuando menos era bastante sospechosa… porque había escuchado claramente lo que habían estado diciendo, y Murphy le había dicho a Bellamy que lo amaba.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿Bellamy?-Inquirió.

-Clarke, lo puedo explicar…

Murphy rio de forma irónica.

-Por favor, hazlo-Dijo mirando al otro chico con superioridad-Cuéntale a Clarke, explícale lo que está pasando aquí.

-Cállate-Gruñó mirándolo y Murphy sonrió a medias poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Claramente nos ha escuchado-Le respondió Murphy cruzándose de brazos tranquilamente, mientras se apoyaba en el mesón de la cocina.

-Clarke, esto…

Clarke apretó mucho la mandíbula.

-¿Desde cuándo?-Fue lo que preguntó mirándolos a los dos.

Bellamy miró a Murphy quien lo miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

La rabia lo invadió.

Todo se había acabado.

La vida por la que había trabajado se había acabado.

-Clarke…

-Bellamy, por dios, solo dilo-Insistió Murphy y cuando Bellamy lo miró con una mezcla de miedo y molestia fue él quien miró a Clarke y dijo: -Cuatro años.

-¿Cuatro años?-Clarke no se lo podía creer.

Bellamy miró el suelo fijamente sintiendo su rostro enrojecido.

Tenía ganas de gritar y de golpear cosas. Esto no era lo que había esperado de su día cuando había llegado a casa antes de lo esperado para sorprender a Clarke y se había encontrado a Murphy esperándolo en la puerta.

Había agradecido que Clarke no estuviese en casa.

Pero eso no había durado mucho porque allí estaba ahora.

Con cara de incredulidad y de muchas otras cosas que no podía descifrar.

Se sentía culpable y avergonzado.

Sentía que todo se comenzaba a venir abajo.

-Puedo explicarlo-Dijo finalmente levantando la vista-Esto… lo de Murphy y yo…

-Murphy y tú…

-Clarke, esto ocurrió hace años y yo… solo quería experimentar…

-No mientas-Lo interrumpió Murphy con tono divertido-Esto no es un experimento, Bellamy.

-¿Podrías callarte?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para ver cómo le mientes a Clarke sobre lo nuestro? Me has dicho que me amas, Bellamy…

-Eso no… eso fue hace años, Murphy-Le dijo con los dientes apretados.

-A ver si entiendo-Clarke levantó ambas manos-¿Estáis juntos desde hace cuatro años?

-No.

-Sí.

Bellamy volvió a mirar a Murphy con molestia.

-¿Podrías irte de mi casa?

-Nop-Murphy se apoyó aún más en la encimera.

Clarke apartó la vista procesando todo.

Bellamy de repente pasó por su lado saliendo de allí.

Murphy frunció el ceño y Clarke lo miró aún sin poderse creer aquello.

-Lo siento-Comenzó a decir Murphy serio-No es nada personal. Pero esto ha pasado antes de que tú y él…

Clarke dio la vuelta siguiendo a Bellamy que estaba sentado en el sofá con los codos en las rodillas y las manos en la cabeza.

Parecía realmente mortificado.

Clarke se sentó a su lado en silencio.

-Lo siento-Lo escuchó diciendo con la voz entrecortada-El odio que siento hacia mí mismo ahora…

-Bellamy-Clarke colocó una mano en su hombro-No voy a decirte que no me siento… engañada y herida pero… debiste decírmelo.

-No podía, Clarke. No puedo decírselo a nadie…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no lo entenderán.

Clarke casi sintió pena por él. Vivir en una mentira nunca resultaba.

Estaba molesta sí, pero tampoco podía reprocharle nada. No después de lo que ella y Lexa habían estado haciendo toda la tarde anterior… pero supuso que era mejor dejar esa charla para después.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Bellamy la miró con ojos tristes y cristalinos.

-No se lo digas a Octavia ni a mi madre, Clarke, por favor…

-Calma-Dijo con voz suave-No lo haré-Suspiró-Pero Bellamy…

-Lo sé desde toda mi vida. Pero no puedo aceptarlo, no puedo aceptar esto que soy, Clarke. No es normal… no…

-Eres quien eres, Bell. Tu orientación sexual no te hace más, o menos normal-Le dijo con cariño-Pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué mentirme? ¿Por qué pedirme que me casara contigo?

Bellamy miró al frente.

-Se supone que es lo que haces cuando tienes mi edad…yo…-La miró-De verdad lo siento. No quería lastimarte.

Clarke apretó los labios.

-Supongo que yo tampoco he sido completamente sincera…-Él la miró de reojo-Soy bisexual-Confesó finalmente y Bellamy la miró asombrado-Por eso te entiendo… sé que no es fácil, sé que el mundo no está totalmente hecho para nosotros. Pero debes elegir el camino que te haga feliz, no el que "se supone" que debes elegir.

-No es tan fácil-Negó con la cabeza-En mi área de trabajo no puedo decir abiertamente que… que soy… dios ni siquiera puedo decirlo-Se puso de pie apretando los puños-Me despedirán.

-No van a hacer tal cosa.

-¿Qué pensará mi madre?-Se llevó las manos a la cabeza una vez más-Mis amigos…

-Bellamy, tu madre te adora. Y si tus amigos no te aceptan como eres entonces no son tus amigos.

-Yo te acepto-Murphy apareció con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ambos se miraron y Clarke se sintió de pronto incomoda.

¿En qué clase de desastre se había convertido su relación con Bellamy?

Supuso que de haber estado realmente enamorada de él, toda esta situacion la hubiese destrozado. Pero en el fondo lo entendía. Entendía sus dudas, entendía su negación.

Ella había pasado por una etapa muy dura en la secundaria, de la que por suerte había salido airosa. Pero la normativa que te impone la sociedad podía meterse en tu cabeza hasta el punto de odiarte a ti mismo. Y eso había pasado con Bellamy.

Pensó en lo irónico que había sido que Finn fuese un imbécil que se acostaba con una y con otra y que ahora Bellamy, su prometido, estuviese claramente enamorado de un chico.

Definitivamente sus relaciones con los hombres no habían acabado bien.

Aunque con Lexa tampoco podría decir que habían tenido un final feliz… aún.

Pensar en ella la hizo feliz.

Lexa la hacía feliz.

Pero aun tenía miedo. Y el fracaso que estaba teniendo una vez más, esta vez con Bellamy, le demostraba que probablemente no estuviese hecha para estar con nadie.

El otro chico no dijo nada más y simplemente se fue, dejando a Bellamy y a Clarke en el silencio del salón.

El móvil de Bellamy sonó y este se limpió las lágrimas contestando.

Por la naturaleza de la conversación, Clarke supo que era su jefe.

Al finalizar se acercó a ella.

-Debo… irme-Se acuclilló frente a ella besando sus manos-¿Hablamos luego?

-Creo que hay poco de que hablar, Bell-Le respondió con tristeza-Claramente no me amas-Él fue a hablar pero ella lo detuvo-Y siendo sincera, yo tampoco. ¿O crees que estaría así de calmada?-Él la miró confundido-Estoy… sigo enamorada de alguien de mi pasado.

-¿De alguien de tu pasado?

Clarke comenzó a quitarse el anillo y se lo tendió.

-Me iré de aquí hoy mismo.

Él negó.

-Por favor, quédate. Me iré a un hotel y no te molestaré.

-Es tu casa…

-También es tuya, Clarke.

-Siento mucho… -Suspiró-Que no funcionara-Acarició el pelo del chico y él aparto la vista.

-Yo te quiero, Clarke… podríamos intentarlo.

-Y yo a ti… pero no como deberíamos para formar una familia-Bellamy la miró con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Nunca… nunca me quisiste de esa forma?-Parecía herido de repente.

-Creo que no-Se sinceró la rubia y él asintió.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Por lo pronto ir a trabajar-Rio y Bellamy sonrió a medias-¿Vas a ir a buscarlo?

-¿A quién?

-¿A quién?-Se mofó con voz gruesa-A Murphy.

Bellamy pareció desconcertado.

-Yo… no… siento que haya venido hasta aquí…

-Bellamy, déjate ya de tonterías-Rio-Le quieres y él te quiere a ti.

-No, Clarke. Es más complicado que eso.

-No, no lo es. Tú crees que lo es pero no-De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de su propia relación con Lexa-Yo… Bellamy-Suspiró-¿Recuerdas la chica que vino a cenar con tu amiga Vanessa?

-Si…

-Ella es de quien sigo enamorada-Bellamy se cayó de culo en el suelo.

-¿Qué?

-No te lo dije en ese momento porque… bueno habían pasado muchos años y yo estaba contigo y daba igual…

-¿La has vuelto a ver?

-Si…-Dijo sonrojándose-Lo siento yo…

-Supongo que soy el menos indicado para reclamarte. ¿Con que moral?-Se puso de pie meneando la cabeza-Vaya lio…

Clarke sonrió a medias.

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, Bell.

-No sé si pueda enfrentarme a esto, Clarke.

-Claro que puedes. Yo te ayudaré-Le abrazó y el chico supo que ese abrazo era un abrazo fraternal.

Nunca habían tenido una relación demasiado romántica.

No es que Clarke no le pareciera preciosa, lo era, pero no la amaba. No se sentía atairado hacia ella como debería sentirse… el sexo no se sentía igual. Los momentos simples no se sentían igual.

Definitivamente se merecía algo mejor.

Pero si rompían el compromiso él tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad de lo que era… y no sabía si estaba preparado.

-¿Por qué? Te he mentido…

-Bueno, para ser justos yo también.

Ambos sonrieron con tristeza separándose.

-Tomate tu tiempo para pensar-Le aconsejo-De verdad que hoy mismo puedo irme…

-No, por favor. Me sentiría más tranquilo si eres tú la que te quedas en casa por ahora.

-Conseguiré algo pronto-Miró su reloj-Mierda, se me hace tarde.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿No has dormido aquí?

Clarke se paralizó.

-Bueno, verás…

* * *

Clarke abrió los ojos cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar con intensidad. Levantó la vista mirando el reloj de la mesilla. Había llegado hacía poco de la guardia y había dormido apenas tres horas.

Se preguntó quién demonios podía estar tocando a esa hora.

Se levantó casi arrastrándose de la cama y con el ceño fruncido, comenzando a sentirse de muy malhumor.

Abrió la puerta rascándose un ojo y se estremeció al escuchar el grito de Raven.

La chica se enganchó a su cuello abrazándola con fuerza mientras Clarke parecía aún, más dormida que despierta.

-Oh, mierda. ¿Te he despertado?-Preguntó luego de todo el bullicio separándose para mirar a la rubia.

-No, que va-Dijo irónica pero luego sonrió abrazando a su amiga-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Te dije que tendría unos días libres.

-También me dijiste que te irías de paseo con tu chica.

-Mi chica al final me canceló y he decidido venir a ver a mi otra chica-Sonrió mirando a su amiga-Tienes mala cara-Le dijo luego con una mueca.

-Eso es porque solo he dormido tres horas.

-Debí llamarte, lo siento. Pero quería sorprenderte y fui al hospital y me dijeron que ya estabas aquí. No tenía ni idea de que acabaras de llegar hace poco.

-No pasa nada. Me alegra mucho que vinieras-Volvió a abrazarla-Te necesito-Dijo con voz de niña.

-Oh, oh… ¿Ha pasado algo?

Clarke rio irónica.

-Ha pasado de todo, Ra. No tienes ni idea.

-Pues menos mal que me he traído mi munición-Dijo alzando una bolsa en donde había comida y alcohol.

-Son las dos de la tarde.

-¿Y qué?-Preguntó cantarina-Tengo el presentimiento de que necesitas un poco de ambos.

Clarke lo sopeso.

-Sí, creo que si…

-¿Está Lexa involucrada en el cotilleo?

-Oh, si-Raven la miró impresionada.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno-La cogió del brazo llevándola a la cocina-Pongámonos manos a la obra y comienza a hablar.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Déjame al menos tomar un café primero.

* * *

La teniente Woods, era muy respetada dentro de la base. No porque infundiera miedo, sino todo lo contrario. Era alguien a quien admiraban por su empatía y buen trato, sin dejar de ser exigente y muy buena en su trabajo.

Tener una posición como esa no era sencilla para una mujer. Pero Lexa había sabido sobrellevarlo, arrastrando todas las miradas de odio y de envidia de sus compañeros masculinos, arrastrando cualquier pensamiento misógino dentro del cuerpo. Cada día las mujeres demostraban que estaban igual o más capacitadas para los cargos importantes.

Ese día, había tenido una tarde bastante dura y movida y estaba como loca por regresar a su casa que ya comenzaba a sentir como un hogar, y dormir.

Aunque cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba pensando en Clarke y no podía evitar desvelarse.

-Creo que está muy bien, Cavangh-Le estaba diciendo a uno de los reclutas que estaban alrededor de aquella mesa en donde un plano de uno de los barcos estaba extendido-Podríamos comenzar el mantenimiento por esta área…-El chico asintió.

-Sí, señora.

Escuchó su móvil sonar en su bolsillo y su corazón se detuvo al mirar la pantalla y darse cuenta de que era Clarke.

Miró a uno de los oficiales con mayor cargo pidiéndole que se hiciera cargo del resto. El hombre asintió y Lexa se alejó mirando de nuevo la pantalla, preocupada.

Clarke le había dicho que no la buscase. Y esos últimos dos días habían sido una tortura desde lo que había pasado en la casa de la piscina... pero había respetado su petición porque quería hacer las cosas bien.

Y ahora era ella quien la llamaba.

¿Tal vez ya había tomado una decisión?

-¿Clarke?-Contestó seria y preocupada.

-Hola, preciosa…-Le dijo Clarke con voz juguetona y Lexa escuchó que alguien prorrumpía en risas en el fondo mientras Clarke le mandaba a callar.

Frunció mas el ceño.

-¿Todo bien?

-Todo bien. Todo genial… de hecho, todo está perfecto-Siguió diciendo con voz graciosa y Lexa casi sonríe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Estás borracha?

La rubia rio al otro lado de la línea.

-Puede ser…-Respondió con voz ronca-¿Te enfadarías si te llamara borracha?

-No-Se contuvo para no reír-No me enfadaría…

-Bien, porque sí que lo estoy-Volvió a reír. Su risa enviaba descargas eléctricas a la espalda de Lexa-Me he tomado una botella de tequila con Raven.

-Ah…

-Y hemos hablado de ti.

-¿Ah sí?-Lexa estaba teniendo problemas para mantener su pose seria de "Teniente Woods", con todo lo que le estaba diciendo Clarke.

Tenía ganas de sonreír ampliamente. Pero se estaba conteniendo.

-Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ¿sabes?

-¿No?

-Y Raven ha sugerido que te llamara, lo cual ahora que lo pienso mejor ha sido una mala idea porque probablemente estés trabajando y debes pensar que soy una borracha horrible…

-No pienso eso, mi amor.

-Mmm-¿Eso había sido un gemido?-¿Te dije que me encanta cuando me llamas así? Dios, Lex… te necesito tanto… dentro de mí-Susurró con una risita. Lexa tragó hondo mirando a los lados para estar segura de que nadie la observaba, se dio la vuelta caminando hacia un rincón.

-Clarke, creo que te vas a arrepentir de esto mañana…

-Puede ser. Pero ahora que Raven está en el baño tengo que decírtelo: te necesito. Necesito que estés aquí y me folles, Lex-Ronroneó y Lexa apretó los labios para no sonreír.

Sintió como su vientre vibraba con las palabras de la rubia.

-Clarke, no me hagas esto…

-Quiere sentir tus manos en mis pechos y luego bajar hasta mi…-Rio-Oh mierda, creo que Raven me ha escuchado… ¿has escuchado?-Se escucharon risas y Lexa apoyó la frente en la pared riendo finalmente.

Clarke borracha era la cosa más adorable y caliente que había visto.

Bueno, más bien escuchado, porque no la estaba viendo.

Deseaba verla.

Pero supuso que era mejor no aprovecharse del estado de la rubia.

-¿Estás ahí, Lex?

-Si, aquí estoy.

-Adoro tanto tu voz… ¿Quieres venir a verme?

-Más que a nada en el mundo.

-Raven dice que vengas.

-Dile a Raven que esa no es una buena idea.

-Dice que no es una buena idea-Alguien hablando en el fondo-Raven dice que las dos somos idiotas por no estar en mi habitación follando como conejos.

Lexa volvió a reír.

-Teniente…-Alguien llamó a Lexa y esta levantó la vista.

-Ahora no, Ferguson-Le advirtió al recluta quien asintió y se retiró-Clarke, tengo que ir a trabajar…

-No-Se quejó con voz de niña-Ven a verme a mi…

-Si estuvieras sobria diciéndome esto, dejaría todo e iría a verte, créeme.

-Pero estoy sobria… un poquito-Rio y comenzó a susurrar: -Quiero besarte-Soltó con voz sexy-Quiero besar tus labios y tus pechos, dios adoro tus pechos…cállate Raven-Carraspeó-¿Por dónde iba?, ah sí, tus pechos… ¿Sabías que se hizo una tatuaje con mi nombre?-Supuso que estaba hablándole a Raven-¿No es sexy y romántico?-Rio-Eres sexy y romántica Lexa Woods y te quiero en mi cama ahora mismo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. Ahora. Ven o iré a buscarte yo.

Lexa finalmente rio entre dientes, sorprendiendo a algunos de los reclutas que la rodeaban. Nunca la habían visto reír de esa forma.

-Te estaré esperando entonces.

-Bien.

-Dile a Raven que te cuide.

-No, necesito que tú me cuides.

-Lo haré siempre que quieras. Pero ahora tú mejor ve a la cama y yo tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Vale-Bufó aparentando estar ofendida-Ve a tu aburrido trabajo mientras yo me quedo aquí cachonda esperándote.

-Te quiero, princesa.

-Yo también, Lexa. ¡Te amo!-Exclamó y luego soltó una carcajada-¡¿Me estás grabando, cabrona?!-Le gritó a Raven y luego escuchó como cortaba la llamada.

Lexa miró el teléfono en su mano aun sonriendo.

Bueno, esto había sido nuevo y divertido.

* * *

Clarke se sentía fatal.

No sabía cómo se había dejado convencer por Raven de que tomarse una botella de tequila en el medio de la tarde tras haber dormido solo tres horas, era buena idea.

Pero tenía que poner su mejor cara y en una hora tenía una cirugía, así que había ido a la cafetería para comprarse otro café cargado y había tomado un ibuprofeno para el dolor de cabeza.

Estaba a punto de decirle a alguno de sus colegas que la relevaran, pero esperaba sentirse mejor en unos minutos.

Estaba mortificada por lo que había pasado.

Le había contado a Raven como se sentía y lo que había pasado con Bellamy y ella había gritado:

-¡LO SABIA! ¡SABIA QUE ESTABA OCULTANDO ALGO!

Su amiga parecía más bien feliz de que ya no estuviese con el chico. Pero a la vez parecía preocupada por su confusión con respecto a Lexa.

-Creo que solo tú sabes lo que quieres. Y estoy casi segura de que es a ella…

-Pero Ra, no quiero volver a sufrir.

-Sufrir es una parte de la vida. Todos lo hacemos en algún momento. Y quien no sufre luego no puede disfrutar de los buenos momentos. Además… ya tenéis una historia y eso os ayudará a no cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Está claro que la adoras. Simplemente tenías que ver tus ojos cuando me contaste que retozaron como conejos…

-Ibas muy bien hasta el final…

Raven rio.

-Creo que tu miedo es entendible, pero no te dejes paralizar por él.

-No puedo acabar una relación y saltar en otra…

-¿Qué relación? Tú enamorada de una chica y él de un chico…

-Oh dios, Octavia… ¿Qué le voy a decir?

-La verdad. Octavia lo entenderá. Te adora.

Y Clarke poco a poco había ido sintiéndose más relajada y mucho más dada a soltar cualquier tipo de cosas. Y allí fue cuando a Raven se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de llamar a Lexa.

Maldita Raven.

Se sobresaltó mientras estaba en la sala de descanso de los médicos bebiéndose su café cuando su móvil vibro en su bata con un mensaje.

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Cómo está la resaca?_

Sintió que su rostro se enrojecía y se preguntó si más bien no debería llamarla para disculparse, pero prefirió responder.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Fatal. Siento mucho lo de ayer, enserio._

 _ **Lexa:**_ _No lo sientas, princesa. La verdad es que disfruté de tu llamada._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Eres mala…_

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Solo digo la verdad. Aún quieres que vaya a visitar tu cama?_

Clarke rio entre dientes.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Siento mucho eso._

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Entonces es un no? Todo lo que dijiste ayer no era cierto? :(_

 _ **Yo:**_ _Todo lo que dije?_

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Ya sabes… sobre mí, dentro de ti, y mis labios… y mis pechos…_

Clarke enrojeció aún mas y sintió cosquillas en su estómago. Podía imaginarse a Lexa sonriendo mientras le escribía todo eso.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Era cierto. Pero quizás no debía decir todas esas cosas._

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Por qué no?_

 _ **Yo:**_ _Fue inapropiado._

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Clarke, puedes ser todo lo inapropiada que quieras conmigo cariño._

Clarke sonrió ampliamente.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Tenemos que hablar._

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Dime cuando y donde._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Puedes buscarme cuando acabe mi turno?_

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Claro que sí. Dime a qué hora._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Bueno… termino mi turno a las tres de la mañana._

 _ **Lexa:**_ _A esa hora estaré allí._

 _ **Yo:**_ _LEXA ERA BROMA._

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Aún estas borracha?_

Clarke carcajeó allí sola en medio de aquella habitación.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Jajajaja no, te juro que no. Terminaré a las ocho._

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Bien. A las ocho entonces, princesa._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Enserio siento lo de ayer…_

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Quiero que quede en constancia que has sido tú la que me ha escrito primero y que yo he respetado tus deseos._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Lo sé. Soy un desastre y me contradigo._

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Eres un desastre hermoso._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Guárdate el peloteo para dentro de un rato._

Sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el sofá en donde estaba sentada.

Definitivamente se sentía mejor de la resaca.

* * *

Exactamente a las ocho Lexa estaba allí.

Clarke se sentía nerviosa.

En realidad sentía todas las emociones revueltas.

Y era una tontería porque era Lexa, su Lexa, la que la conocía mejor que nadie, la que conocía su alma, sus secretos… pero volvería a verla luego de todo lo que había pasado esos días y siendo prácticamente una mujer libre.

Quería contarle lo ocurrido con Bellamy y posiblemente hablar sobre lo que les deparaba a ambas el destino… porque no podía seguir engañándose. Quería estar con ella. Quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. No sabía si la vida les regalaría otra oportunidad y estaba en un punto de inflexión en el que necesitaba tomar una decisión y lo había hecho.

Vio la camioneta negra aparcada y cogió su bolso y sus cosas con fuerza aferrándolos en su hombro.

Le cosquilleaba el estómago.

¿Cómo debería saludarla? ¿Un simple hola? ¿Un beso en la mejilla? ¿Un beso en los labios?

Dios, se moría por besar sus labios, por investigar su boca…

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y…

Un cachorrito de color negro la miró con unos ojos azules muy adorables.

Clarke sintió que su corazón se derritió y alzó la vista viendo como Lexa la miraba sonriente.

-Se llama Sansa-Le explicó la teniente divertida.

-¿Es tuya?

-Es nuestra… si quieres-Clarke sintió que su pecho se expandía con un calor agradable y cogió a Sansa entre sus manos.

Era suave y calentita.

-Hola, Sansa-La cachorra lamió su nariz haciéndola reír.

-Sube princesa, vamos a casa.

Clarke no supo porque, pero esas palabras la reconfortaron y la hicieron sentirse plena y feliz.

* * *

 **Como siempre agradecer cada comentario, fav y follow! y a quienes me hacen llegar lo mucho que disfrutan el fic a través de twitter también, muchas gracias. No crean que porque la felicidad está volviendo a la vida de nuestras chicas favoritas esto va a acabar. Aún quedan algunas cosillas para contar. Díganme que les pareció el cap en la cajita de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo! :)**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	26. Chapter 26

La casa de Lexa olía a velas aromáticas y pintura.

Clarke tenía a Sansa entre sus brazos y la cachorra parecía muy cómoda, tanto, que tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía no querer librarse del contacto caliente de la piel de la rubia.

Su cabeza descansaba en su pecho y Lexa, quien se había ofrecido a llevar las cosas de Clarke escaleras arriba, miró divertida a la perrita y luego miró a Clarke con media sonrisa.

-No puedo culparla. Estar allí es el paraíso-Levantó ambas cejas y Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lexa…

La morena rio y Clarke se dio cuenta de la razón por la que la casa olía a velas. Y era porque había velas en el salón y en una mesa ubicada cerca de la cocina.

Clarke miró alrededor. Todo parecía ordenado y colocado exactamente donde debía estar. Se dijo que si antes Lexa era maniática del orden, no quería imaginarse como era ahora que estaba en el ejército.

Sin embargo… todo parecía preparado para una velada romántica…

-¿Qué es esto?

Lexa la miró inocente.

-¿Qué cosa?-Dejó las cosas de Clarke sobre el sofá y se acercó a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

Clarke no pudo evitar pensar en lo sexy que seguía estando con su uniforme de teniente.

-Las velas…-Olió un poco más-Y huele a comida-Lexa sonrió ampliamente.

-Pensé que podríamos comer un poco mientras hablábamos.

-Aja…-Clarke acomodó a Sansa entre sus brazos-Con velas… y poca luz.

-Y música-Lexa cogió un control remoto encendiendo música de fondo. Algo suave que hizo que Clarke sintiera cosquillas en el estómago.

-¿Es esto una cita, teniente?

Lexa se acercó aún más a ella, acariciando la cabeza de la cachorra que seguía muy cómoda, mirando luego a Clarke de forma intensa.

-Solo si usted quiere que lo sea, doctora.

Clarke la miró durante algunos segundos y sonrió a medias, acercándose para besar los labios de Lexa.

Había querido hacerlo desde que se había subido a su auto, pero se había contenido ya que habían pasado todo el camino hablando sobre lo adorable que era Sansa y sobre la resaca de Clarke.

Lexa dejó que Clarke acariciara sus labios con besos suaves y suspiró sintiendo como su respiración se volvía errática.

Aquel no era un beso erótico. Era un beso con el que Clarke le decía que estaba allí, preparada, dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad a su amor.

Sansa chilló en medio de ambas y Clarke rio separándose.

-Creo que tiene hambre.

Lexa seguía mirando a Clarke con un amor inmenso. Si alguien le hubiese pedido que tradujera ese amor en palabras, no hubiese podido hacerlo. Todo lo que sabía era que se desbordaba por sus venas, por su pecho y por todo su ser.

Se apartó de ambas caminando hacia la cocina.

Clarke la siguió y la vio metiendo un biberón dentro del microondas.

-Dime que no le has comprado un biberón…

Lexa apretó los botones y dejó que se empezara a calentar.

-Te estaría mintiendo si digo eso-Le respondió con una mueca que hizo reír a la rubia.

-¿Estamos haciendo esto de verdad? ¿Adoptando juntas a esta pequeña?

Lexa se apoyó en la encimera esperando que la leche se calentara.

-Yo estoy dentro… no sé tú-Sonrió-Pero mira esos ojos y atrévete a decir que no.

Clarke rio.

-Esto es trampa.

El microondas sonó y Lexa cogió el biberón echándose un poco de leche en la mano para comprobar que no estuviera muy caliente.

-Perfecto-Se acercó y estiró los brazos para que Clarke le prestara a Sansa.

La cachorra enseguida comenzó a disfrutar de la leche y la rubia no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se derretía aún más al ver a la gran teniente Woods alimentando a la cachorrita con una mirada de cariño.

-Dios, te amo-Se le escapó y Lexa levantó la vista enseguida, sorprendida-He pensado en voz alta ¿verdad?-Lexa sonrió al verla sonrojada.

-Creo que deberíamos prepararle la cama-Señaló una pequeña camita para perros que estaba en el suelo del salón.

-Lexa, ¿Cómo es que tienes todo preparado?

-En la marina me enseñaron a ser precavida.

-Mmm. Me pregunto qué otras cosas te enseñaron…

Lexa que estaba de camino al salón se detuvo mirándola.

-¿Eso ha sido un coqueteo o me lo parece a mí?-Clarke se mordió el labio de forma traviesa.

-Puede ser… supongo que nunca lo sabrás.

La morena rio dejando a Sansa sobre la pequeña cama para perros y la arropó con una mantita rosa con lunares blancos.

La perrita pareció satisfecha luego de haber comido y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

-Es muy bonita-Comentó Clarke acercándose, con un susurro.

-Tiene tus ojos, ¿te fijaste?-Clarke rio y Lexa se puso de pie tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza, Doctora Griffin?

 _Stay with_ _me_ de Sam Smith sonaba inundando el salón con una atmosfera acogedora, calmada y romántica, y Clarke cogió la mano de Lexa abrazándose luego a su cuello.

Las manos de la morena rodearon su cintura atrayéndola hasta que no hubo ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Lexa cerró los ojos perdiéndose en el olor a frutas de aquel cabello rubio que tanto adoraba. El calor del cuerpo de Clarke hizo que se estremeciera. La había extrañado. Seguía extrañándola aunque ahora la estuviera entre sus brazos, porque su sed por Clarke nunca dejaría de existir. Pero al menos con ella a su lado podía calmar esa sed.

-Quédate conmigo para siempre, mi amor-Le susurró mientras ambas se movían al ritmo de la música.

Clarke se apartó un poco para mirar a la otra chica, perdiéndose en aquel bosque verde que eran sus ojos.

-Me quedaré por el resto de nuestras vidas, Lexa.

Lexa besó su frente y la estrechó aún más fuerte entre sus brazos sin dejar de moverse lentamente, simplemente saboreando el momento.

Bailaron un par de canciones más y luego fueron hasta la mesa en donde las velas seguían desprendiendo un olor delicioso, como a canela.

Lexa había cocinado pasta con una rica salsa de la que Clarke no podía pronunciar el nombre pero le daba igual, porque todo lo que importaba era que estaban allí, cenando, sin miedo al futuro, sin miedo a que ocurriera algo que pudiera separarlas.

Solo el miedo de Clarke la había estado deteniendo, pero luego de esa noche ese miedo ya no existía.

-¿Entonces la has encontrado en un refugio?-Preguntó Clarke refiriéndose a Sansa, ya que la morena le había dicho que era adoptada.

-No exactamente. La madre de Sansa pertenece a un compañero que tiene que irse a una misión fuera del país y estaba buscando casa para los cachorros y la madre ya que no puede llevárselos-Lexa notó de repente las dudas y el temor en los ojos de la rubia-Oye, yo no voy a irme…-Acarició sus dedos-Él es quien ha pedido irse. Ha perdido a su esposa y…-Se encogió de hombros-Supongo que necesitaba evadirse un poco de todo con el trabajo.

La rubia asintió.

-Debo parecerte patética, pero…

-No, te entiendo-Ladeó la cabeza y luego le sirvió un poco más de vino a Clarke, sirviéndose luego a si misma-¿De qué querías hablar?

-Creo que lo sabes muy bien.

-Quiero que lo digas.

-He roto mi compromiso con Bellamy.

Clarke le contó lo ocurrido en casa luego de que llegara del cumpleaños de Aden y Lexa escuchaba atenta dándole un par de sorbos a su copa, degustando también la pasta con pequeños bocados.

Cuando Clarke acabo, la morena sonrió a medias.

-La verdad es que ya lo sabía-Clarke la miró sorprendida-Lo de Bellamy, quiero decir. No con certeza, pero Vanessa me había hecho algunos comentarios sobre el tema.

-¿Y no me dijiste nada?

-No quería condicionarte. Además, si te lo decía iba a parecer la ex desesperada que se inventa cosas para recuperarte.

-Aunque trato de imaginarte como la ex desesperada no puedo…

-Pues lo estoy, estoy desesperada por ti, princesa.

-Pero ya no eres mi ex.

El corazón de Lexa se detuvo.

-¿No?

Clarke rio divertida.

-Lexa, te acabo de decir que voy a quedarme en tu vida para siempre y ahora tenemos una cachorra con mis ojos-Se mordió el labio-Creo que está bastante claro que eres más que mi ex.

Lexa sirvió más vino para ambas.

-Celebremos entonces.

-Espera… quiero… antes quiero decir una cosa-Lexa frunció el ceño y asintió ante el cambio de expresión de Clarke-Sé que crees que te culpo por irte y cumplir tu sueño, pero no es así, ya no-La miró con cariño-Estoy feliz de que te hayas convertido en la mujer que querías ser. Nunca me hubiese perdonado si te hubiese impedido eso.

Lexa levantó la mano acariciando con sus dedos la mejilla de Clarke, deslizando el pulgar por sus labios.

-Sé que debí estar para ti.

Clarke negó.

-Yo debí estar para ti, respetando tu sueño y tu decisión-La miró con tristeza-Pero cuando mi padre murió… de pronto tuve pánico de que nuestra vida juntas fuese así… tu estando lejos y yo en casa necesitándote.

-No será así, mi amor, te lo prometo. Esta vez no habrá nada ni nadie que me aparte de tu lado.

Unos chillidos hicieron que Clarke mirara hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que Sansa se había despertado y que reclamaba a algunas de sus madres mientras daba pasitos asustados por el salón.

-Excepto, ella, claro-Rio al ver como Clarke se levantaba enseguida para darle consuelo a la pequeña cachorra.

Lexa recogió los platos y luegó llevo las copas hasta el sofá, en donde Clarke se había recostado con la pequeña sobre su regazo.

-Creo que ha escogido a su mami favorita. Esto es una traición-Clarke sonrió y la morena se sentó a su lado, colocando las copas en la mesilla.

-Estaba pensando…-Comenzó a decir Clarke-Sansa es de raza grande ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando crezca? Porque claramente no va a quedarse pequeña toda la vida. Necesita espacio para correr y jugar…

-Claramente-Respondió Lexa relajándose en el sofá, sorbiendo un poco más de vino-¿Y qué quieres decir con "que vas a hacer"? Querrás decir, que vamos a hacer…-Ladeó la cabeza-Es nuestra ¿recuerdas?

-Pero la casa es tuya.

-Es tuya también si quieres.

-Lex…

La morena levantó ambas manos.

-Sí, sé que puede ser algo precipitado tomando en cuenta que apenas hemos regresado formalmente hoy, pero… no quiero perder más tiempo, mi amor. Quiero empezar una vida contigo, quiero estar a tu lado.

Los ojos de Clarke brillaron.

-Dejemos que las cosas fluyan ¿sí?

Lexa asintió y miró a Sansa quien se había dormido una vez más, acariciándola con cariño.

Las tres se quedaron en el sofá, abrazadas, mientras Lexa le enseñaba a Clarke que demonios era Juego de Tronos y de donde venía el nombre de la cachorra.

-¿Hay algún capitulo en donde no le corten la cabeza a alguien?-Preguntó Clarke pasmada con lo que estaba viendo y Lexa que había ido a buscar algo de helado a la cocina carcajeó demasiado divertida.

Luego de darse un atracón de dulce y de que Sansa se durmiera y fuese colocada en su cama, ambas chicas se recostaron en el sofá.

Lexa sonrió contenta al sentir los besos de Clarke en su cuello mientras ella estaba intentando prestarle atención a la serie que aún estaban viendo.

La rubia estaba detrás, rodeándola de forma posesiva con su brazo.

-¿Vas a quedarte a dormir?-Le preguntó sintiendo como los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban por las caricias de los labios de Clarke sobre su piel.

-¿Quieres que me quede a dormir?

-Quiero que te quedes a muchas cosas, cariño-Giró un poco la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos azules de su chica.

Dios, le encantaba el pensamiento de que Clarke era su chica otra vez.

-Pero si, una de esas es dormir-Sonrió y los dedos de la rubia acariciaron con suavidad su rostro, acercándose luego para robarle un beso suave y rápido.

Su cuerpo se movió hasta quedar sobre el de Lexa quien enseguida acogió el peso de la rubia, enredando sus piernas con la de ella. Se había quitado la camisa y ahora iba en una camiseta sin mangas de color blanca, pero aun llevaba los pantalones de su uniforme.

Clarke se colocó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y Lexa disfrutó de esa sensación. Podría tener a Clarke así por el resto de su vida sin cansarse.

La rubia abrió la boca investigando con su lengua, entrelazándose con la lengua de Lexa quien gimió como respuesta.

Sus manos acariciaron suavemente la espalda de Clarke, metiéndose debajo de su blusa, sintiéndose dichosa de tener nuevamente su piel bajo sus dedos.

Se besaron durante minutos que parecieron horas, solo sus labios rozándose, solo suspiros y respiraciones agitadas.

-Eres mi todo, Lex…-Murmuró Clarke contra sus labios-No sé cómo pensé que podría estar sin ti… que podría vivir sin ti…-Siguió diciendo mientras Lexa acariciaba sus labios con los suyos.

-Ya no tienes que pensar en eso, princesa. Estoy aquí, me tienes aquí-Besó el mentón de la rubia quien cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias de sus labios-Te amo, mi amor… te amo tanto… -Clarke apoyó su frente con la de Lexa mirándola a los ojos.

-Vayamos a la habitación, amor.

Lexa se estremeció y cogió de la mano a Clarke quien de repente se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la morena confundida.

-No podemos dejarla aquí, Lex… se morirá de miedo si no ve a nadie-Respondió Clarke mirando a Sansa.

-No vamos a llevarla a la habitación-Le advirtió Lexa.

-Pero…

-Clarke…

Unos minutos después, Sansa estaba en medio de ambas en la cama.

-¿Tenías que subirla a la cama también?

-Estaba llorando.

-Es un cachorro, es lo que hacen.

-Se dormirá en nada, no seas mala.

Lexa puso una mueca girándose para mirar mejor como Clarke acariciaba el pelaje negro de la perrita.

Estaba segura de que sería una madre increíble.

Se sorprendió ante ese pensamiento.

Ella no era de pensar en hijos y en familias felices. Pero con Clarke se daba ese lujo. Porque con ella quería tenerlo todo.

Quería una casa grande, muchos niños y un perro.

Al menos esto último ya lo tenían.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?-Susurró Clarke como si al hablar más fuerte pudieran despertar a la cachorra.

-Porque te amo y me haces feliz.

Clarke sonrió y se acercó para besarla, pero Sansa se quejó al estar en medio de ambas y ser despertada.

Lexa gimió de frustración.

-Te prometo que la bajaré-Rio Clarke y Lexa se recostó mirando el techo aparentando estar enfadada, pero acabó sonriendo divertida por la situación.

* * *

Cuando Clarke abrió los ojos el olor de Lexa la inundaba y entonces recordó que estaba en su cama, en su casa y que habían compartido una noche preciosa juntas.

Se removió en las sabanas y vio a Sansa aun durmiendo en la cama.

Se sintió culpable y rio entre dientes.

Se habían quedado dormidas poco después y Clarke se había despertado en medio de la noche para encontrarse a Lexa con Sansa en el regazo mientras su brazo abrazaba su cintura.

Luego había chillado porque tenía ganas de ir al baño y Clarke había rebuscado por toda la casa hasta que consiguió papel periódico en donde Sansa pudiera hacerlas, mientras Lexa murmuraba que estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haberla traído a casa.

Pero es que la cachorrita era tan adorable que no se atrevía a dejarla llorando por los rincones, así que la llevó de nuevo a la cama que estaba calentita.

Sabía que Lexa no lo decía enserio.

Se puso de pie estirando su cuerpo.

Lexa le había dejado un pijama que consistía en unos shorts y una camiseta que se ajustaba quizás demasiado a sus pechos. Pero claro, los suyos no eran del mismo tamaño que los de Lexa.

Caminó por el pasillo en busca de su novia y escuchó el ruido de la ducha.

Se mordió el labio y entró al baño. Podía ver el cuerpo de Lexa a través de la mampara de la ducha.

Comenzó a desnudarse y deslizó la mampara sorprendiendo a Lexa.

-Buenos días-Sonrió acercándose al cuerpo desnudo de la chica quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

Se besaron suavemente y Clarke se estremeció cuando el agua caliente se deslizó por su cuerpo.

-Buenos días, princesa. ¿Has dormido bien?-Lexa acarició sus hombros.

-Perfectamente-Dejó un beso en la clavícula de la morena quien comenzó a enjabonar el cuerpo de Clarke-Siento haberme quedado dormida…

-No lo sientas-Besó su frente frotando su espalda con el jabón-Estabas cansada.

-Mmm…-Clarke cerró los ojos cuando las manos de Lexa se cerraron sobre sus glúteos.

-Pero ya no lo estás…

-No…

Levantó la vista y Lexa capturó sus labios haciendo que Clarke gimiese de satisfacción, pues el agua caliente y las manos de Lexa la estaban llevando al cielo.

Sintió como su espalda acababa contra la pared y Lexa levantaba su pierna con fuerza, haciendo que la colocara alrededor de su cintura.

Lamió con sensualidad el labio inferior de Clarke y su mano se deslizó a través de la pierna que la rubia tenía alrededor de su cintura, hasta bajar a su zona intima.

Ambas sonrieron y Lexa comenzó a jugar con sus pliegues con tortuosa lentitud.

Acariciando luego con dos de sus dedos su botón de placer.

Clarke gimió y Lexa capturó sus labios en otro ferviente beso que la dejó sin aliento.

La rubia pareció no estar satisfecha, y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo de Lexa con desesperación, queriendo ser ella quien tocara y complaciera a la otra chica.

Así que con un rápido movimiento, dejó la espalda de Lexa contra la mampara y atacó su cuello, chupando con fuerza, en un juego de poder.

Separó las piernas de la morena con la suya y sus dedos merodearon su zona sur notando lo mojada y preparada que estaba.

-¿Esto es por el agua?-Preguntó riendo.

-No, mi amor… es por ti y lo sabes-Ambas sonrieron y Clarke la penetró con dos de sus dedos haciéndola gritar.

Sus dedos se movieron con fuerza en su interior mientras sus bocas entraban una vez más en explosión, saboreándose, capturando los gemidos de la otra.

Lexa volvió a buscar con sus dedos la intimidad de su novia, no queriendo que aquel placer fuese solo para ella.

La rubia soltó entonces un gemido que la enloqueció cuando encontró su punto de placer, ese que Lexa había memorizado y que nunca olvidaría.

La ducha caliente hacía que el baño estuviera rodeado de un vapor que hacía que sus cuerpos se sintieran aún más calientes de lo que ya estaban, pero no les importaba.

Clarke volvió a atacar el cuello de Lexa quien arqueó la espalda haciendo que la mampara de la ducha rugiera con sus movimientos.

Ambas explotaron en medio del agua caliente, prácticamente al mismo tiempo y unieron sus labios acallando sus gemidos y sus gritos, mientras el placer se extendía por sus músculos, haciendo que las piernas de ambas fallaran.

Pero se abrazaron arreglándoselas para no acabar en el suelo.

Lexa sonrió besando con cariño el rostro de Clarke y luego besó con dulzura sus labios.

-Eso ha sido un buen despertar.

Clarke se mordió el labio divertida y ambas terminaron de ducharse juntas.

Cuando salieron de la ducha, Clarke estaba secándose el pelo con una toalla cuando escucho a Lexa decir:

-Clarke, cariño…

-¿Mmm?

-Voy a matarte.

Clarke levantó entonces la vista viendo como Lexa se miraba un chupetón en el espejo.

Justo por encima de la clavícula.

-Oh, dios-Rio la rubia-Lo siento.

Lexa se giró mirándola furibunda.

-¿Cómo voy a mirar a mis reclutas con esto?-Señaló.

-Podemos maquillarlo.

-A menos que seas maquilladora de efectos especiales en Hollywood no creo que puedas hacer nada.

Clarke se acercó riendo demasiado divertida abrazándola por la espalda.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto solo con la toalla.

-Lo siento-Le susurró besando su cuello.

-Oh, no. Aléjate de mí cuello-Ambas rieron y Clarke la acorraló contra el lavabo.

-No me tientes porque puedo hacerte otro. Así todos saben que eres mía y solo mía.

-¿Mmm? ¿Soy tuya?

-Por supuesto-Clarke se acercó tentándola con un beso que finalmente no llegó.

Lexa sonrió.

-Debo ir a trabajar. No puedo llegar tarde… tengo que dar el ejemplo.

-Pues vamos a vestirte.

-No necesito que me vistan, Clarke.

Clarke la ignoró y la cogió del brazo llevándola hasta la habitación en donde Lexa ya tenía el uniforme preparado sobre una silla.

Clarke le ordenó que se sentara sobre la cama mientras buscaba crema para el cuerpo y la aplicaba sobre sus piernas y sus brazos.

Lexa la miraba con adoración, amando cada detalle y cada cuidado de su chica.

Prosiguió luego a peinarle un poco el pelo, que ya estaba secándose. Le pregunto a Lexa si quería que lo secara con el secador pero la morena le dijo que prefería que no, porque tardaría más, por lo que simplemente lo peinó y le hizo un moño simple. Sin embargo a los ojos de Clarke Lexa no era nada simple. Y lo confirmó cuando quitó la toalla de su cuerpo comenzando a vestirse.

Clarke se deleitó una vez más con su desnudez, sus piernas, sus pechos, su trasero… todo era perfecto.

-Tengo la sensación de que cada vez que te veo, tienes un tatuaje nuevo-Comentó Clarke, ya vestida también, acercándose a Lexa para ayudarla con los botones de la camisa.

La morena sonrió dejándose consentir un poco más.

-Puede ser… -Besó la frente de la rubia y se perdió en su olor.

Clarke la ayudó luego con la correa y alisó su pantalón.

-Perfecta-La besó-Ahora ven aquí-Volvió a sentarla sobre la cama y comenzó a aplicar maquillaje en el chupetón.

Sansa que aún estaba sobre la cama se acercó a una de sus mamis acurrucándose a su lado, aprovechando su calor.

-No te acostumbres a estar en la cama eh, peque-Le advirtió-Tus mamis tienen una vida sexual que conservar…

Clarke rio entre dientes.

-No le digas esas cosas a la niña, Lexa. Está muy pequeña aun.

Lexa alzó la vista y sus ojos brillaron divertidos.

Clarke le aplicó un poco de maquillaje a la teniente también en el rostro y luego miró el resultado satisfecha.

-Está lista, teniente-Hizo un saludo militar y Lexa rio cogiéndola de la cintura para tirarla en la cama y acabar sobre ella.

-Muchas gracias, doctora-Besó sus labios de forma tierna-Te lo recompensaré esta noche.

-Mmm, esta noche trabajo.

-Pues alguna otra noche-Sonrieron y Sansa se acercó demandando la atención de sus dueñas-Creo que mejor la bajamos antes de que mee la cama.

Clarke rio.

-Me encargaré de sacarla para que haga fuera. Y de darle el biberón.

-La maternidad te hace más guapa.

Ambas carcajearon y Lexa se incorporó buscando algo en el cajón.

-Si vamos a tener a esta criatura…-Señaló con la cabeza a Sansa-Es mejor que tengas esto-Le tendió una llave.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?

-Probablemente.

La rubia la cogió poniéndose de pie y luego se acercó besando a Lexa. Conmovida por lo que eso significaba.

-Ve a trabajar, cariño.

Lexa sonrió a medias.

-La próxima vez me gustaría desayunar contigo.

-Bueno, haz desayunado… pero no precisamente comida.

-Me encanta cuando te pones guarra.

Volvieron a reír y Lexa le dio otro beso, despidiéndose luego de Sansa.

Clarke miró a la perrita que ya estaba muy despierta y dispuesta a dar batalla.

-Ven aquí, mi vida, vamos a pasear-Le dijo cogiéndola entre sus brazos.

* * *

 **Siento el exceso de azúcar pero creo que luego del 3x16 todas lo necesitábamos! jajaja Mil gracias por leer. Esto aún no acaba ;).**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	27. Chapter 27

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Lexa había regresado a su vida y Clarke no podía sentirse más dichosa y feliz, exceptuando por ese día.

Entró a su casa, o bueno, la casa de Bellamy y suspiró hondamente.

Debía irse de allí cuanto antes, pero lo había estado retrasando porque el chico estaba fuera del país y le había dicho que no se preocupara por seguir allí, que él no estaría en Washington por un gran periodo de tiempo. Pero ella pensaba que a pesar de eso, era hora de dejar atrás esa casa y esa vida. La vida con la que se había intentado engañar.

Dejó las llaves de su Mercedes sobre la mesilla que estaba frente al sofá. Lexa le había dicho que el auto necesitaba algunos retoques pero que aún tenía muchos años de vida. Y Clarke estuvo aliviada. Porque para ella había pasado a ser más que un auto… era su compañero, y era la razón por la que había conocido a Lexa. Lo cual le añadía un toque más especial.

Sonrió al recordar a Lexa susurrando en su oído luego de que hicieran el amor unas dos veces:

 _-Ahora soy tu compañera de vida, Clarke. Tu pasajera en el puesto al lado… y para librarte de mí tendrás que tirarme del auto._

Clarke había reído y la había besado.

Tener a Lexa en su vida otra vez era lo mejor que le había podido pasar.

Se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

Ese día no era como cualquier otro día.

Era el día en el que se cumplía un años más de la muerte de su padre.

Y el dolor regresaba.

Quizás no con la misma intensidad, porque poco a poco esa intensidad disminuía. Pero no podía evitar extrañarle… pensar que quizás, si estuviese allí con ella, le diría lo orgulloso que estaba de que se hubiese convertido en una excelente profesional.

Sumado a eso, tenía la menstruación y se sentía fatal. Tenía dolor de cabeza y se había tomado un antinflamatorio para el dolor de vientre. Era lo único que odiaba de ser mujer, realmente.

Lexa la había llamado para contarle que esa noche no podrían verse porque tenía una reunión de trabajo urgente y super secreta. Clarke no quiso decirle nada sobre la mierda de día que estaba teniendo porque no quería preocuparla, en lugar de eso, le había preguntado por Sansa que estaba más enorme cada día y a la cual ambas habían pasado horas entrenando para que no hiciera desastres dentro del piso de Lexa.

Claro que la perra aprendía rápido, pero seguía siendo una cachorra y ya había acabado con un par de zapatos de la morena.

Sin embargo Lexa la adoraba y Clarke se derretía cada vez que la veía jugando y riendo con ella.

Recordó cuando la perrita hizo correr a Lexa por todo el salón mientras se escapaba de su baño, mojando la alfombra y haciendo que Lexa gritara

 _-¡COMO TE SUBAS EN EL SOFÁ Y LO MOJES TE QUEDAS SIN CENA, SANSA!_

Y Clarke había reído hasta que le había dolido el estómago al ver a Lexa abrazando a la perra que ya tenía mucha más fuerza mientras las dos rodaban por el suelo.

La morena la había mirado con los ojos entrecerrados y le había dicho:

-Me alegro que te diviertas, cariño. Pero esta niña no es solo mía, si pudieras ayudarme…

Pero Clarke seguía riéndose porque Lexa estaba llena de espuma y había acabado igual de mojada que Sansa.

Esos eran los momentos que llenaban su alma y su corazón. Y no era casualidad que fuese al lado de la única persona que poseía todo su ser.

Si, el sexo con Lexa era el mejor que había tenido en su vida. Y habia sido así desde el primer día en el que acordaron que la relación que tendrían se basaría en eso. Pero ahora tenían algo más. Era una conexión difícil de explicar.

Se sobresaltó cuando su móvil sonó y su corazón latió con fuerza pensando que podía ser Lexa.

Vio la foto de Octavia en la pantalla y sonrió a medias.

-Hola, O-Dijo con un gemido subiendo los pies en el sofá.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó la chica preocupada.

-Sí, simplemente… tengo la regla y todo es una puta mierda.

-Ah, es uno de esos días…

-Sí. Además ya sabes que día es y…

-Lo sé-Dijo con voz suave-He hablado con Bellamy- Comenzó a decir. Clarke había llamado a su amiga unos días después de lo ocurrido con Bellamy, obviando la parte que involucraba la sexualidad del chico ya que eso no le correspondía. Octavia le había dicho que lo importante era que ninguno había salido herido y que habían acabado en buenos términos-Me ha contado lo que realmente pasó…

-¿Estás enfadada por que no te lo conté?-Clarke se mordió el labio.

-No. Me dijo que te pidió que no me lo dijeras. Dios, me siento fatal, Clarke. Todos estos años pensando que era un gilipollas y simplemente estaba sufriendo en silencio…

-Hey, tú no lo sabías.

-No, pero es mi hermano. Debí verlo, debí ver que algo le pasaba…

-Bellamy sabe distanciarse lo suficiente como para que no notes nada y al mismo tiempo no sientas que se distancia-Suspiró-Le quiero. No quiero que pienses que no. Pero lo que siento por él no se compara a lo que…

-Sientes por Lexa-Clarke se puso tensa-Tranquila, Raven me contó todo-Rio divertida la chica.

-Raven no puede mantener la boca cerrada-Bufó-Dime que no te contó lo de la llamada conmigo estando borracha…

-Mejor aún, me ha pasado el video-Carcajeó Octavia y Clarke no pudo evitar reír también.

-Voy a matarla.

-No la mates. La dos estamos muy felices de que tú estés feliz. Ya era hora-Clarke puso una mueca-Que sé que querías a mi hermano, pero no eras feliz, y lo sabes.

-No, no lo era…

-¿Y cómo están las cosas?

-¿Con Lexa?

-Aja…

-Muy bien, la verdad. Mejores que nunca-Sonrió.

-Que pastelosa eres, tía-Rio Octavia-¿Y cuándo das el próximo paso?

-¿Qué próximo paso?

-Irte a vivir con ella.

-Raven se ha soltado de la lengua…

-Un poquito.

Clarke suspiró.

-No es que no quiera hacerlo, es que… en el fondo sigo teniendo miedo de que todo se haga aún más real y…

-Acabes sufriendo.

-Sí.

-Tienes que dejar el pasado en el pasado…

-Eso es lo que siempre dice Lexa- Sonrió Clarke.

-Mira yo también tuve mis dudas con Lincoln, antes de que nos casáramos, no sabía si al ir a vivir con él las cosas cambiarían… y la verdad es que lo hicieron. Pero para mejor.

-¿Sabes que es lo gracioso? Que con Bellamy nunca tuve estas dudas. Porque era como si me mudara con un amigo…-Rio.

-No se lo digas porque hieres su orgullo, eh-Rio a su vez Octavia-Piénsalo, rubia. O más bien, deja de pensar tanto y empieza a vivir más.

-Y tú deja de hablar con Raven a mis espaldas.

-Eres nuestro tema de conversación favorito.

-Perras-Ambas rieron-¿Cómo está Lincoln?

-Muy bien. Ha estado de baja porque tuvo un pequeño accidente en un incendio…

-Pero nada grave ¿no?

-Nada grave. Te manda sus saludos.

-Dile que igual. Y a ver cuándo me venís a visitar.

-Dice que tú también puedes venir.

Clarke rio.

-Gracias por la llamada, O, la necesitaba.

-Lo sé. Raven me ha dicho que también te llamará cuando esté desocupada.

-Eso es nunca.

Ambas carcajearon.

El timbre sonó y Clarke se despidió de Octavia quien le dijo que la llamaría luego esa semana.

La verdad era que por suerte no había perdido contacto con ninguna de sus amigas.

Ni con Wells, aunque él sí que era un hombre ocupado con el que hablaba menos debido a su trabajo y a su nueva mujer y niños. Pero seguía siendo su amigo. Y se alegraba de tenerlo en su vida aun.

Eso le recordó que debía llamarlo para contarle todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Lexa con una bolsa en las manos recostada en el marco, con media sonrisa.

Se fijó que no llevaba su uniforme de teniente sino unos simples vaqueros negros y una camiseta gris.

-Hola, mi amor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías una reunión… -Lexa se acercó dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Sí, pero le he pedido a Titus que me ayudara a escaquearme.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en el momento en el que me hablaste por teléfono supe que no estabas bien-La miró con un cariño tan profundo que hizo que los ojos de Clarke se pusieran cristalinos-Hey…-Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza.

Lexa se había dado cuenta de que no estaba bien tan solo escuchando su voz. Y ella había intentado disimularlo, pero aparentemente no lo había hecho demasiado bien.

-Yo… lo siento es… la puta regla y… no me siento nada bien-Se secó las lágrimas apenada-Además, hoy…

-Lo sé-Acarició el rostro de Clarke con una mano, limpiando sus lágrimas-Sé que hoy se cumplen nueve años-Sonrió tristemente-Lo recuerdo porque… fue el día en el que más quise estar contigo y no pude. Pero ahora estoy aquí, princesa, contigo… y siempre lo voy a estar-Volvió a abrazarla y Clarke lloró en su cuello.

-Sé que han pasado muchos años pero… lo sigo extrañando, Lex.

-Lo sé.

-Y las hormonas no me ayudan-Dijo entre sollozos y ambas rieron aún abrazadas.

-Te he traído tu helado favorito.

-¿Chunky Monkey de Ben & Jerry's?-Preguntó entre lágrimas.

-Ajá… y además he traído mucho chocolate y chuches y cremas…

-¿Cremas?

-Porque te daré un masaje estupendo.

-Oh, Lexa-Clarke se abrazó con más fuerza a su cuello-¿Dónde estuviste estos ocho años?

-Perdida sin ti, mi cielo.

-Te amo.

-Muy bien, pero ya no llores-Rio la morena divertida por la mezcla de emociones de Clarke-¿Ya te duchaste?

Clarke negó.

-¿Dónde está Sansa?-Sollozó.

-Está con su niñera, mi vecina, la señora Flores-Colocó un mechón del pelo de Clarke detrás de su oreja-Le he explicado que su mamis necesitaban estar solas esta noche-Clarke rio mordiéndose el labio.

-Te has perdido tu reunión por mí.

-No era tan importante, Clarke.

-Pero…

Lexa le robó un beso.

-Nada es más importante que tú.

Dejó las cosas sobre el sofá.

-Venga, al baño.

Clarke asintió y ambas caminaron hasta el baño que estaba en el pasillo.

Clarke se detuvo en la puerta.

-Es mejor que no entres…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo la regla y estoy asquerosa…

Lexa rio.

-Clarke no seas tonta, venga. Déjame ayudarte a desvestirte.

La rubia se sonrojo.

-Me da vergüenza.

-Te recuerdo que yo paso por lo mismo cada mes…

-Ya, pero…-Lexa ya había empezado a quitarle la camiseta.

Y Clarke suspiró.

-Relájate-Le susurró-Esta noche voy a cuidarte y tú vas a dejarte ¿entendido?-Sonrió a medias y Clarke sintió cosquillas en el estómago con su mirada.

-Lo que usted diga, teniente.

Clarke se dejó hacer y Lexa abrió la ducha con el agua caliente preguntándole a Clarke si le gustaba así.

-Voy a servir el helado ¿sí?

Clarke asintió apesadumbrada.

Tenía el cuerpo entumecido, pero la presencia de Lexa lo mejoraba todo.

-Te amo-Le susurró Lexa antes de salir de allí y Clarke suspiró relajándose con el agua caliente.

Pero sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran sin remedio.

Que Lexa se portara así con ella la hacía sentirse conmovida y le daban aún más ganas de llorar.

Era una tontería, pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando salió del baño se vistió con unos pantaloncillos y una camiseta de Stars Wars. Justo como le gustaba vestirse cuando se sentía así y quería regodearse en su miseria.

Se encontró a Lexa en el sofá, con el helado preparado y una manta para ella.

-Ven aquí, princesa-La llamó y colocó la manta en sus hombros-¿Mejor?

Clarke sonrió a medias.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Lexa destapó el helado y llevó la cuchara a la boca de la rubia.

-Espera, que esto va a ponerse mejor.

Comieron helado entre los mimos de Lexa y algún comentario sobre como había hecho para escaquearse de la reunión, y luego llegó la hora del masaje.

Sus manos recorrieron primero los pies y las piernas de la rubia, subiendo hasta sus brazos y sus manos y luego su espalda y su cuello, mientras Clarke le contaba su día y como casi había perdido otro paciente en la mesa de cirugía.

Cuando sus manos comenzaron a masajear su cuero cabelludo Clarke se sintió relajada y en paz.

Las manos de Lexa eran suaves y Clarke sintió que nadie la había tocado de esa forma antes. La habían tocado con lujuria, la habían tocado con cariño… pero nadíe la había tocado con ese profundo amor y respeto.

-Lex…-Murmuró Clarke adormilada. Escuchar la respiración tranquila de su novia la relajaba.

Las manos de la morena seguían masajeando su rostro y su cabeza y Clarke tenia un chocolate entre las manos a medio acabar.

Se estaban hartando con dulces y le encantaba.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Estás aquí porque te sientes culpable?

-¿Culpable?

-Por no haber estado antes… porque no quiero que te sientas culpable.

-Clarke estoy aquí porque te amo y haría cualquier cosa para evitar que sufras.

-No puedes evitar que sufra.

-No, pero puedo intentarlo-Susurró acariciando con sus dedos las facciones de la rubia.

Sus manos olían a cereza.

Clarke sonrió cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias de su novia.

No podía pedir una novia mejor.

El dolor que había tenido en su pecho desde que inició el día poco a poco disminuía.

Antes de darse cuenta se había quedado dormida durante unos minutos.

Cuando abrió los ojos Lexa estaba recostada a su lado, mirándola divertida.

-Eso es raro-Murmuró Clarke restregándose los ojos.

-Estabas hablando dormida…

-¿Ah sí?

Lexa asintió solemne.

-Decías: "Lexa… mmm Lexa…"-Clarke carcajeó-"Hazlo más profundo, Lexa…"-Siguió gimiendo en forma de broma y Clarke volvió a reír. Su risa gruesa llenando el pecho de Lexa de felicidad.

Cuando la había llamado esa mañana supo que algo no estaba bien. No por algo que Clarke dijera, sino que simplemente lo supo. Y pensar que pudiera estar teniendo un mal día y que ella no pudiera estar a su lado como muchas otras veces… la había hecho sentir desesperada.

Se había prometido que eso no pasaría jamás.

Por eso hacerla reír era su objetivo esa noche.

-No es cierto-Le pegó.

-Sí que lo es. Estabas teniendo un sueño húmedo conmigo, acéptalo.

Clarke volvió a reír.

-¿Para qué soñar si te tengo aquí?-Acarició su rostro-Y encima me traes mi helado favorito y me das mimos mientras mis hormonas están fatales.

-¿Estás mejor del dolor?-Le acarició el vientre.

Clarke asintió.

-Me siento genial gracias a ti.

Lexa besó su mentón.

-¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer?

-¿Qué?

-Viajar…

-¿Viajar?

-Puedo pedir mis días de vacaciones para estos meses.

-Yo lo tengo más complicado…

-Una semana, es todo lo que te pido-Besó esta vez su mejilla hundiendo luego su rostro en el cuello de Clarke, abrazándola con fuerza-Una semana en la que seamos solo tú y yo…

-¿Y a dónde iríamos?

-Eso déjamelo a mí…

-¿No tengo derecho a opinar?

Lexa rio.

-Vale, ¿Quieres un lugar tropical o algo más nórdico?

-Tropical… quiero verte bebiendo de un coco y con un bañador.

Lexa carcajeó.

-¿Entonces es un sí?

Clarke se abrazó a su chica.

-¿Cómo podría decirle que no a la chica más asombrosa del mundo?

Lexa sonrió y la besó con cariño en los labios.

* * *

Lexa se alisó la chaqueta y se dijo que quizás aparecer allí con el uniforme había sido demasiado pretencioso de su parte. Pero claro, no había tenido tiempo de ir a cambiarse.

Había ido hasta San Diego a la graduación de nuevos cadetes ya que estaba encargada de dar un discurso en la ceremonia. Se suponía que solo estarían un día. Pero Lexa se dijo que no podía dejar aquella ciudad sin ir hasta la casa de su "suegra".

Clarke ya la había puesto al corriente de lo ocurrido y su madre no parecía muy contenta pero tampoco había hecho ningún comentario con respecto a Lexa. Supuso que finalmente había entendido que Clarke era ahora una adulta y que no podía controlar su vida, al menos no como antes.

Lexa no esperaba ser recibida con una sonrisa, pero esto era algo que tenía que hacer porque era lo correcto y porque sabía que aunque no tuvieran la mejor relación, Clarke adoraba a su madre y Abby adoraba a su hija. Eso era indudable.

Tocó la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a la misma señora que las había recibido ocho años atrás, en aquellas navidades.

Se veía mucho mayor y no pareció reconocerla.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Hola, ¿se encuentra la Dra. Abby?

-No, en estos momentos no se encuentra, sin embargo, el señor Marcus sí que está…

-¿Lexa?

Kane apareció mirándola sorprendido.

Parecía mucho mayor con la barba que ocupaba todo su rostro.

-Yo me encargo, gracias-Le sonrió a medias a la amable señora-Pasa, por favor.

Lexa se puso el sombrero del uniforme de gala bajo el brazo y entró mirando a su alrededor. Poco había cambiado todos esos años. La casa seguía igual de ostentosa y los objetos seguían en el mismo lugar.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar?

-No, yo… he venido a ver a la señora Griffin…

-Kane- Sonrió el hombre divertido-Ahora es la señora Kane.

-Lo siento… Kane-Lexa también sonrió a medias.

-Abby llegará en unos minutos. Ven, sentémonos.

Finalmente Lexa terminó tomando té frio con limón, en el sofá, mientras contemplaba las vistas a la playa a través de los enormes ventanales con los que contaba la casa.

-Debo suponer que no viniste a hacer una mera visita cordial ¿no?

Kane se había cruzado de piernas y la miraba divertido.

-No, la verdad es que no-Le dio un sorbo al té.

-¿Sabe Clarke que estás aquí?

Lexa se reclinó en la silla sonriendo.

Le sudaban las manos.

-Sabe que estoy en San Diego, pero no que estoy en la casa de su madre.

-Valiente movimiento-Le concedió el hombre.

En ese momento Abby llegó, sorprendiéndose al ver a Lexa sentada en el salón.

-Hola-Saludó confundida, dándole luego un beso a su marido.

-Hola, señora Kane-La saludó Lexa poniéndose de pie.

Marcus miró a Lexa complacido.

-Bueno, yo me retiro para que habléis…

-No, puedes quedarte-Lo detuvo Lexa-Clarke me ha contado que te has portado muy bien con ella y, bueno, creo que esto de cierta forma también te compete.

Ambos adultos se sentaron mirándola expectantes.

-Señora Kane… sé que, no tuvimos un buen comienzo-Comenzó a decir Lexa. Abby la miraba con curiosidad y no perdía detalle de su elegante traje azul-Pero estoy aquí porque amo sinceramente a su hija. Y ahora, luego de todos estos años, por fin tengo la certeza de que tengo muchas cosas que ofrecerle… además de mi amor-Tragó hondo-Sé que… para usted sigue siendo importante que su hija esté con alguien de su nivel pero le aseguro que he trabajado en superarme, porque yo también quería ser alguien mejor para ella-Se aclaró la garganta-Con esto quiero decir que, estoy aquí porque me gustaría casarme con su hija y no quiero hacerlo sin su aprobación porque sé que sigue siendo importante en la vida de Clarke.

Silencio.

Abby seguía mirando a Lexa y luego miró a Marcus quien la miró sin saber que decir.

Le parecía de lo más divertido que esa chica tan seria y formal, viniera con su traje a pedir la mano de la hija de su esposa.

La mujer miró de nuevo a Lexa y abrió la boca para hablar pero volvió a cerrarla.

Estaba al tanto de que Clarke había roto el compromiso con Bellamy meses atrás. El chico le encantaba para su hija, sin embargo Clarke no le dio explicaciones. Luego se había enterado de que Lexa había regresado a su vida y no es que no le gustara la chica, pero no era lo que ella siempre había querido para su única hija.

-Te agradezco que vinieras hasta aquí, Lexa- Comenzó a decir aclarándose la garganta-Y te agradezco que tomes en cuenta mi opinión… ¿pero no crees que es demasiado pronto para hablar de matrimonio?, quiero decir, Clarke acaba de salir de un compromiso…

Lexa sonrió a medias.

-Con todo el respeto, un compromiso en el que nunca debió estar-Apoyó los codos en las rodillas-He perdido demasiado tiempo, señora. Y no pienso seguir desperdiciando días sin estar con ella. Porque Clarke es lo que más amo en esta vida. Por supuesto depende de lo que ella responda… -Suspiró-Pero sabiendo que tengo su aprobación, estaría mucho más tranquila.

-Si te digo que no la tienes… ¿vas a pedírselo igual?

-Me temo que si-Sonrió Lexa y Abby asintió también sonriendo.

-Nunca tuve nada en tu contra. Yo… sé que mi reacción hace unos años no fue la mejor. Pero estos años he entendido…-Miró a su marido-O más bien me han hecho entender, cosas que antes no hacia-Marcus le sonrió-Tienes mi aprobación-Le dijo a la chica-Si Clarke quiere compartir su vida contigo no soy quien para impedírselo-La miró de forma sincera-Además aún recuerdo tus palabras, sobre como tú podías superarte y si yo podía hacer lo mismo con mis prejuicios-Le explicó-Desde esa noche… tuve mucho en lo que pensar. Por supuesto que… aún tengo cosas que procesar pero solo quiero que Clarke sea feliz.

-Le prometo que intentaré hacerla feliz.

-Sé que será así-Asintió-¿Sabe que estás aquí?

-No, señora-Ambas sonrieron.

-Eres una gran chica, Lexa. Ahora lo veo.

La mano de Kane acarició la espalda de su esposa, satisfecho de ver lo mucho que había crecido como persona.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si tomamos algo un poco más fuerte para celebrar?

-No puedo-Se disculpó Lexa-Se supone que estoy de servicio…

-Claro, claro.

-Clarke me dijo que eras teniente ahora-Le comentó Abby.

-Así es.

-Creo que es bastante impresionante-Sonrió a medias-Supongo que me merezco que me digas un "te lo dije".

Lexa sonrió.

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, señora Kane.

-Por favor, llámame Abby-Se dejó abrazar por su esposo quien pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Y efectivamente, creo que tienes toda la razón, Lexa. Empecemos de nuevo ¿está bien?

-Me parece perfecto.

Asintió aliviada.

* * *

 **Como siempre agradezco cada review que me animan mucho, tanto aquí como en twittter, de verdad. Espero que disfrutaran el capi y nos vemos en el próximo ;)**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	28. Chapter 28

Clarke no podía evitar sonreír.

Aquello era el lugar más hermoso en el que había estado nunca. Y había viajado un montón de veces. Pero aquel lugar… tenía algo especial.

Habían viajado hasta Tulum, una ciudad Maya ubicada en el sureste de México.

En realidad pensaba que Lexa la llevaría a alguna parte más local, como Miami o incluso Hawái, pero cuando le había mostrado los boletos, Clarke había reído emocionada.

Escaparse con su novia hasta México le parecía un plan estupendo.

Y ahora que estaba allí, podía confirmarlo.

El hotel estaba ubicado a la orilla de la playa y estaba constituido por una sucesión de pequeñas cabañas que se unían en un área común, rodeada por naturaleza y que tenía un bohío en donde se servían los desayunos y las comidas y un pequeño bar. También tenía un área más moderna, con una disco que funcionaba por las noches según les comentó el gerente y un par de tiendas de ropa.

Pero lo que Clarke había adorado era la habitación.

Tenías que subir una serie de escalones, era espaciosa y tenía una cama de dosel enorme. Con sábanas blancas que tenían detalles coloridos y que parecían estar bordados a mano. Frente a la cama había una puerta corrediza que daba hasta un balcón, en donde habían dos tumbonas de madera, desde donde se podía apreciar una vista hermosa de la playa y toda la naturaleza que les rodeaba.

Clarke se apoyó en el balcón de madera y sonrió cerrando los ojos.

Sintió los brazos de Lexa rodeándola suavemente y su cuerpo juntándose con el suyo y su sonrisa amplió.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se estremeció cuando la morena dejó un beso en el lateral de su cuello.

Sus manos la rodearon con más fuerza y sintió sus pechos rozar su espalda.

-¿Te gusta?-Le preguntó Lexa con un susurro cariñoso.

-Es lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida.

Lexa rio y Clarke lo supo porque sintió el movimiento de su pecho en su espalda.

-Pensé que lo más hermoso que habías visto era yo, pero intentaré no ofenderme.

Clarke carcajeó.

-Es… es difícil de explicar-Comenzó a decir la rubia-Estoy aquí, sintiendo la brisa, oliendo el mar, rodeada de toda esta naturaleza y… siento una paz increíble-Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novia-Cuando me mudé a Los Ángeles, tener la playa cerca me encantaba. Pero esto es diferente, Lex. Es el paraíso.

Se giró y sus ojos se perdieron en los de Lexa, que la miraban con la misma intensidad verde de siempre.

-Lo es porque estás tú-Le susurró la morena acariciando su rostro y luego robándole un beso suave.

-Si crees que diciéndome estas cosas vas a mojar esta noche… estás en lo correcto-Lexa sonrió dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Crees que te he traído hasta México para meterme en tus bragas, Clarke?

-Si-Respondió de manera rotunda la rubia haciendo reír a Lexa.

-No necesito traerte a México para eso, princesa.

Clarke le pegó.

-A veces eres de lo más creída, Lexa-La aludida intentó abrazarla pero Clarke la empujó.

-Pero a que te encanta-Rio y Clarke siguió alejándose hasta que Lexa la acorraló contra el balcón y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

-Sabes que si-Respondió divertida mirándola, intentando no sonreír-Sabes que me encantas…-Susurró tentándola con un beso, pero a penas rozó sus labios.

-Si no paras no saldremos de esta habitación, te lo advierto.

Clarke sonrió ampliamente y le dio un pico rápido alejándose de ella.

-Venga, hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Lexa se mordió el labio con frustración e intentó ignorar el hormigueo de su cuerpo y su entrepierna.

Cogió la mano de Clarke y juntas salieron de la pequeña cabaña bajando las escaleras para recorrer un poco el lugar.

Acordaron pedir algo en el bar antes de ir a recorrer los sitios turísticos en una excursión. Lexa se había documentado lo suficiente y estaba emocionada sobre todo por ir a los cenotes.

Por su parte Clarke tenía más curiosidad por lo relacionado con la cultura Maya y le había suplicado a Lexa para ir en alguna excursión que también incluyera visita a los templos. Por supuesto la morena no podía negarse a ninguna petición de su novia.

Si Clarke le pidiera que le bajara la luna y las estrellas, ya que esto era prácticamente imposible, ella se convertiría en astronauta y secuestraria una nave espacial para llevarse a Clarke allí, mostrándole la luna y las estrellas de cerca.

No había nada que no hiciera por su rubia.

Clarke miró a Lexa divertida al verla hablando el idioma local. No lo hablaba muy bien, pero al menos lo entendía mas que ella.

Pidieron una Piña Colada y un Berry Tango respectivamente.

La morena se había quejado al principio de que prefería una cerveza o algo de tequila, pero Clarke la había convencido de que si estaban en aquel paraíso tropical, debían tomar cosas tropicales.

Mientras Lexa pagaba, Clarke se fijó en una familia que entraba en el lugar ya que el bar estaba al lado de la piscina.

El padre hablaba por móvil ignorando a su mujer y a un pequeño niño que hizo sonreír a Clarke a medias, con unos graciosos flotadores en los brazos y un snorkel.

Era muy mono y caminaba de forma graciosa.

Se imaginó que no debía tener más de siete años.

La madre se agachó frente a él diciéndole algunas cosas, pero el pequeño estaba mucho más pendiente de su padre, intentando llamar su atención para que lo viera nadar en la piscina. Sin embargo el hombre seguía en el móvil.

Lexa se detuvo a su lado mirando la misma escena.

-Cuando tengamos nuestros hijos los traeremos aquí.

Clarke la miró asombrada.

-¿Nuestros hijos?

Lexa sonrió inocente.

-¿Te he asustado?

Clarke sonrió a medias.

-No. Solo… no pensé que tu…

-¿Qué?

Clarke negó con la cabeza.

-Nada. Solo que cada día me sorprendes más.

-Eso es bueno-Le dio un sorbo a la pajita de su coctel.

Clarke se sorprendió cuando Lexa dejó el coctel sobre la barra y se acercó al niño y a la madre. El niño la miró con curiosidad y cuando Lexa le pregunto si sabía usar el snorkel este negó solemne.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?

El pequeño miró a la madre quien miró a Lexa primero con suspicacia, pero al ver que su marido no estaba demasiado dispuesto a enseñar al niño, asintió.

-Mi nombre es Lexa-La morena se puso a la altura del niño.

-Arthur.

-Vaya, como el rey Arthur-El niño sonrió y Lexa miró a su novia.

-¿Te importa si nos quedamos un rato más antes de salir? La excursión no empieza hasta dentro de un par de horas -Le preguntó y Clarke que estaba babeando al ver a Lexa interactuar con el niño negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada.

Ambas se metieron en la piscina con Arthur, mientras Lexa le enseñaba como bucear con el snorkel en la piscina y Clarke la miraba sentada en la orilla, moviendo las piernas.

Sentía que su amor por Lexa crecía con cada día que pasaba. Y cuando pensaba que no podía amarla más… Lexa hacía que su corazón se derritiera un poco más.

Cuando el niño por fin comenzó a coger el truco Lexa levantó la mano para chocarla con la del pequeño y luego lo levanto hasta colocarlo sobre sus hombros.

El niño reía feliz mientras su madre observaba la escena desde la distancia.

Clarke se preguntó cómo algunos padres podían dejar que su hijo se divirtiera con un par de extrañas y no participar en esa diversión.

No pudo evitar mirar los fuertes brazos de Lexa.

No lo había sabido hasta mucho después, pero cada mañana se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana, sin ningún tipo de despertador y hacía sus ejercicios diarios.

Clarke le había preguntado para que lo hacía si no necesitaba tener abdominales para el trabajo que hacía en el ejército, a lo que la morena le había contestado:

 _-No, pero es un hábito que me gusta. Además, sé que te pongo más así…-Y Clarke había puesto los ojos en blanco sin poder evitar regir entre dientes_.

Lexa se había quitado la camiseta sin mangas y el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, por lo que Clarke podía extasiarse con su vientre y sus pechos.

Levantó la vista y notó que Lexa la había encontrado mirándola. Se mordió el labio mirándola de forma sugerente y Lexa le sonrió.

Lexa dejó al niño en la orilla e intercambiaron un saludo secreto que hizo que Clarke sonriera.

La morena se acercó a ella, sumergiéndose un poco en el agua.

-Se le dan muy bien los niños, teniente Woods.

Lexa sonrió acariciando sus piernas desnudas.

-Una razón más para que tengas niños conmigo…-Clarke rio estirando los brazos atrás.

-¿Estás intentando decirme algo, Lexa?

-Creo que lo estoy diciendo bastante claro.

Clarke se acercó acariciando el pelo de su novia, recogido en la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

-Me encantaría tener hijos contigo-Le susurró y besó su nariz-Has hecho a ese niño muy feliz.

Ambas miraron hacia donde estaba el niño con sus padres y vieron a la madre mirándolas de forma reprobatoria. Ambas se imaginaron el porqué.

-Probablemente no me dejaran volver a acercarme a él…

-El padre aún sigue con el móvil. ¿Quién vine aquí a hablar por móvil?

-Me alegro de que me hayas hecho caso y hayas dejado el tuyo en la habitación. Porque esta semana eres solo mía.

-¿Solo esta semana?-Rio y Lexa le robó un beso.

-¿Nos vamos ya? Me estoy poniendo morena y no hemos ni salido del hotel.

Caminaron un poco por los alrededores, mirando en el mapa los puntos de interés. La ciudad estaba bastante cerca, pero ellas preferían estar por las periferias.

Comieron helado y finalmente se fueron en la primera excursión, hacia varios cenotes.

La primera parada fue el cenote Dos Ojos.

Era un manantial precioso, cuyas aguas cristalinas, resplandecían por la luz que se filtraba en la cueva, haciendo que aquello pareciera un juego de luces que venían desde las profundidades del agua.

Lexa le susurró a Clarke que aunque ese era un azul precioso, no se comparaba al de sus ojos.

Y la rubia la había besado con cariño.

Se sumergieron y Lexa chilló al sentir el agua sumamente fría, cosa que hizo regir a Clarke.

Estuvieron allí un buen rato, hasta que el guía les dijo que era hora de ir al Sac Actum, otro cenote que estaba aún más alejado.

El día pasó volando, y cuando llegaron al hotel, estaban pletóricas.

Lexa suspiró dejando las cosas sobre la cama y vio como Clarke comenzaba a desnudarse para darse una ducha. Habían acordado bajar a comer algo y luego ir a la disco para acabar bien la noche.

Sus dedos recorrieron los hombros y la espalda de su chica.

-Te has quemado, amor…

-Tú también.

-Te dije que te pusieras protector.

-¡Lo hice!-Se defendió-Pero soy muy blanca-Miró a la morena-¿Quieres que te saque algo de ropa?

Lexa la detuvo nerviosa.

Iba a proponerle matrimonio en México y Clarke lo iba a adorar.

Pero tenía el anillo entre sus cosas y no quería que Clarke lo viese aún. Aún no era el momento.

-No, ya busco algo yo. Tú ve a ducharte.

Lexa miró su cuerpo desnudo mientras la chica caminaba hacia el baño, que era un espacio compartido con la habitación.

-Cariño, si te sirve de consuelo creo que me estoy poniendo muy cachonda viendo la marca del bikini.

-Tú siempre te pones cachonda, Lexa…

-Me has ofendido-Clarke rio y luego comenzó a carcajear cuando Lexa la empujó hasta dentro de la ducha, robándole un beso-Tú eres la culpable.

Clarke se deshizo del bañador que cubría el cuerpo de su novia con rapidez y su lengua comenzó a bailar con la de Lexa mientras ambas sonreían.

* * *

Luego de estrenar la ducha, bajaron completamente duchadas y perfumadas para pasarla bien en la disco.

Había música tropical y los cocteles comenzaron a pasearse.

Conocieron a una pareja de chicos que también eran de Estados Unidos y entablaron una conversación sobre lo deliciosa que era la comida en México, y como Lexa se había hecho adicta a las enchiladas desde que las había probado esa tarde.

Luego de varios cocteles, la morena sacó a bailar a Clarke y la rubia disfrutó de las manos de la morena sobre su cuerpo. Sintió como se colocaba detrás de su cuerpo y cogía sus caderas, acariciando sus piernas por encima del ligero vestido blanco.

Habían hecho el amor antes de bajar y ya la deseaba otra vez. Deseaba sus besos en su piel, sus dedos erizando cada vello de su cuerpo, sus labios en su entrepierna haciéndola gritar… apretó los labios.

Supuso que estaba teniendo esos pensamientos por culpa del alcohol y de Lexa, que sabía cómo provocarla y donde tocarla exactamente.

Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió abrazándose a su cuello.

-Eres un peligro…

-¿Mmm?-Preguntó Lexa inocente.

-Sabes que lo eres.

Lexa rio.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Clarke.

-Eres preciosa, eres inteligente, eres endemoniadamente sexy y eres atenta y cariñosa… conclusión: eres un peligro andante.

Lexa la miró con amor.

-Solo soy todas esas cosas cuando estoy contigo.

Juntaron sus frentes.

-Te amo, Lexa Woods.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor. Te amo tanto que ahora mismo ese amor no cabe en mi pecho…

Se besaron en medio de la música y de la gente y Clarke se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

-Ahora vayamos a la habitación y demuéstrame todo ese amor con tus manos-Le dijo de forma sexy haciendo que Lexa se estremeciera.

* * *

Lexa estaba nerviosa.

Y no sabía porque, pero lo estaba.

Ese era el día que había escogido para pedirle a Clarke que se casara con ella y pasara el resto de su vida a su lado.

Era el quinto día en Tulum y se habían divertido como si no hubiese mañana.

Subió las escaleras de la cabaña con una bandeja de comida que había pedido especialmente para Clarke y para ella.

En esta había frutas, tostadas, mermelada, dulce de mango y un poco de chocolate caliente. También había jugo de naranja y algo de café descafeinado.

La vio aún dormida, mientras los rayos del sol entraban por la puerta que daba al balcón y por las ventanas, cuyas cortinas estaban corridas.

Clarke estaba bocabajo en la cama, completamente desnuda y su espalda aun mostraba signos de que esos días había estado bastante expuesta al sol. El bikini se marcaba con fuerza y Lexa sonrió a medias. Su pelo estaba revuelto y la marca de una mordida resaltaba en su hombro.

Sonrió recordando que eso había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Princesa…-Su dedo se deslizó desde la espalda baja de Clarke hasta su cuello. Clarke suspiró abriendo los ojos con dificultad-He traído el desayuno.

-Mmm-Clarke se apoyó en el colchón desperezándose lurgo, regalándole a Lexa una hermosa vista de sus pechos desnudos-Buen día-Dijo con un bostezo.

-Muy buenos-Sonrió la morena aun mirando sus objetos de adoración.

Clarke se dio cuenta y rio.

Lexa colocó la bandeja sobre la cama y le dio un beso a Clarke antes de que ambas empezaran a devorar la comida.

-Hoy no tenemos ninguna excursión…-Le comentó a la chica-He decidido que merecemos un día de descanso en la playa ¿Qué te parece?

-Estupendo. Aunque no sé si mi piel resista más sol-Rio.

-Te aplicaré mucho protector, tranquila.

-Todo sea por manosearme ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.

Cuando acabaron, Lexa esperó a que Clarke se preparara y bajaron hasta la playa que estaba allí mismo.

Como lo prometió, Lexa le aplicó el protector a Clarke con suaves caricias y luego la rubia hizo lo mismo con ella.

Se relajaron y charlaron sobre todo y sobre nada, como hacían cada vez que estaban juntas. Y como cada vez que estaban juntas, el tiempo y las horas pasaban volando.

Ambas se refugiaron debajo de un enorme paraguas y contemplaron el mar con un par de cervezas mientras charlaban sobre Aden, sobre Raven, sobre la madre de Clarke e increíblemente… sobre los padres de Lexa.

-No estoy diciendo que quizás yo sería una persona diferente… pero me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si mis padres no hubiesen sido un puto desastre. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Te habría conocido?-Cogió los dedos de su novia y la miró con cariño.

-Supongo que ese tipo de cosas no cambian pero creo que indudablemente seguirías siendo tú. Valiente, con coraje y con un amor indudable hacia tu hermano.

-Y hacia ti…-Le dijo apoyando la cabeza en la tumbona.

-Y hacia mí-Rio Clarke.

Lexa acarició sus dedos con cariño.

Había hablado con el gerente del hotel para poder tener una cena íntima esa noche cerca del mar, con velas y luces y pétalos… y muchas otras cosas.

Solo deseaba que Clarke le dijera que sí, porque era lo único que deseaba en ese momento.

La certeza de que Clarke estaría a su lado hasta que ambas estuvieran muy viejas.

El viento comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y Lexa frunció el ceño mirando hacia el mar.

Esos días habían comentado algo sobre un posible huracán con nombre de mujer que estaba en las costas del mar caribe, pero que era muy poco probable que llegara hasta Tulum.

Sin embargo, ella sabía lo suficiente de mares como para saber que ese viento no era normal.

Se dio cuenta de que el pequeño Arthur estaba allí con sus padres. Quienes como siempre lo ignoraban. El pequeño le saludó y Lexa le regresó el saludo con la mano y con media sonrisa.

La madre lo cogió de la mano y por su expresión supuso que le estaba diciendo que no se acercara a ella.

Le daba lastima la gente de mente cerrada. De verdad que sí.

Se dio cuenta de que Clarke se había quedado dormida y la comisura de sus labios se elevaron un poco, sintiéndose feliz de tenerla allí, a su lado.

También cerró los ojos relajándose, con el ruido de las olas y la respiración de Clarke acompasada como compañía.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que el viento estaba trayendo consigo una gran cantidad de arena. La piel le picaba cada vez que la arena chocaba con esta.

Clarke también se había despertado y miraba alrededor confundida.

El personal del hotel estaba gritando algo. Haciéndole señas a la gente para que regresara dentro.

Todos corrían y el viento se hacía más y más fuerte.

Las olas comenzaban a levantarse y Lexa supo que definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

-Vamos dentro-Le dijo a Clarke y la rubia asintió recogiendo todo mientras se ponían algo de ropa.

-¡¿Arthur?!-Ambas chicas giraron la vista y vieron a la madre de Arthur desesperada-¡¿Arthur?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-Gritaba mirando alrededor con una mano en la frente.

El viento movía el vestido de playa que cubría su cuerpo.

Lexa miró a Clarke.

-Ve dentro, en un momento te alcanzo…

-Lexa, no…

-Clarke-La cogió por los hombros-Arthur debe estar por aquí cerca. Cuando sepa que está a salvo iré contigo.

-Es peligroso…

-Sí. Y por eso no puedo dejar que un niño pequeño esté solo aquí afuera-Acarició su mejilla-Ve dentro, te prometo que no tardo.

-Me quedaré contigo.

-No.

-Lexa…

-No-Sentenció-Estaré más tranquila si sé que estás dentro. Por favor…

Clarke apretó la mandíbula.

-Muy bien, pero si las olas…

-Si se pone muy peligro iré adentro, lo prometo.

Le dio un beso y se separó de ella acercándose a los padres del niño.

Clarke regresó al hotel refugiándose en su habitación. Las paredes y los arboles rugían. El viento se hacía más y más fuerte. Y Clarke temblaba con solo pensar que Lexa estaba allí afuera.

Cuando la lluvia intensa empezó, Clarke sintió que su corazón se trasladaba hasta su garganta. Se asomó en la ventana y notó como las olas crecían y crecían.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Clarke corrió pensando que sería Lexa.

-Señorita, necesitamos evacuar el hotel, es peligroso estar aquí-Le explicó uno de los encargados-Un vehículo estará esperando a los huéspedes en la entrada para trasladarlos hacia un refugio en la ciudad.

-No puedo irme, mi novia…-Señaló-Está allí afuera buscando a un niño…

-No puedo permitir que se quede aquí, lo siento. Recoja sus cosas y acompáñeme.

Clarke quiso pegarle y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero el chico solo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

-Al menos déjeme regresar allí para buscarla y decirle…

-No, lo siento. No puede regresar allí.

-No puedes impedir que regrese allí.

-Señorita…

Clarke lo apartó y bajó las escaleras corriendo, gritando el nombre de Lexa.

Pero no había rastro de ella, ni de los padres de Arthur y mucho menos del niño.

-¡LEXA!-Gritó mirando alrededor. La arena se metía en sus ojos y la lluvia comenzaba a calar sus huesos.

El agua cayendo en su piel hacia que esta le ardiera, por los fuertes vientos.

Clarke sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando vio la enorme ola que se acercaba a la orilla. Comenzó a correr de regreso al hotel donde el encargado la llamaba de forma insistente.

-¡NO PUEDO IRME SIN ELLA!-Le Gritó Clarke, el hombre la cogió del brazo, señalándole las enormes olas que se acercaban.

-¡ES PELIGROSO ESTAR AQUÍ!-Le respondió por encima del ruido del viento.

Clarke finalmente cerró los ojos deseando que Lexa estuviera bien y subió recogiendo algunas cosas suyas y de la morena.

-Hay otro grupo que saldrá en unos minutos, su novia puede estar entre ellos-Le explicó el hombre y Clarke le dio una mirada asesina.

-Si está allí debe estar buscándome…

-Podrá verla en el refugio.

Clarke buscó a Lexa entre la gente que estaba subiéndose al autobús pero no la encontró.

 _Por favor… que esté bien, por favor…_

Cuando llegaron al lugar Clarke siguió buscándola entre la gente. Muchos llegaban, reuniéndose con sus seres queridos, separados por las circunstancias. Clarke esperaba tener la misma suerte.

Pensaba en que no debió dejar ir a Lexa sola. Que no debió separarse de ella…

Pronto algunos heridos comenzaron a llegar al refugio y Clarke, como buen médico, no pudo hacer la vista gorda. Dejó su preocupación por Lexa un poco a un lado y comenzó a ayudar atendiendo heridas y contusiones.

Después de todo, el trauma era su especialidad.

Unas horas más tarde, se sentó en un sofá que olía a humedad demasiado agotada, demasiado cansada de trajinar y preocuparse por su novia al mismo tiempo.

Miró como en la televisión decían que finalmente el huracán había llegado a las costas de forma inesperada. Que era mejor que todos se mantuvieran seguros, alejados de la playa, porque ya se habían registrado marejadas ciclónicas.

Clarke sentía que no podía soportar tanta tensión. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se sorprendió al sentir una mano en su hombro.

Levantó la vista y vio a uno de los chicos que había conocido en el hotel y al cual le había curado una herida en la pierna hacía unos minutos.

Este le tendió una taza de algo caliente.

-¿Estás bien?-Clarke negó sorbiendo las lágrimas.

-Mi novia… me separé de ella en el hotel y no sé dónde está…

-Estoy seguro de que está bien.

La tarde había empezado a caer pero la tormenta no paraba.

-Hay varios refugios en la ciudad… puede estar en alguno de ellos-La tranquilizó.

Clarke intentó convencerse de que el chico tenía razón y le dio un sorbo a la taza.

Sabía a hierbas, pero estaba bueno.

-Eso te ayudará a relajarte-Le dijo con amabilidad-¿Has comido algo?

-No tengo hambre.

El chico asintió.

-Descansa un poco, Clarke.

Y le sonrió a medias antes de regresar con su chico.

Clarke comenzó a cabecear en el sofá. Supuso que lo que sea que le hubiese traído el chico para calmarla de verdad estaba haciendo efecto.

Y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, soñando que Lexa la llamaba mientras una enorme ola la arrastraba y que ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

Se despertó sobresaltada dándose cuenta de que alguien le había puesto una manta encima.

Ya había amanecido y la gente seguía llegando al refugio. Pero el huracán parecía no haber llegado para quedarse, porque la lluvia y el viento no se escuchaban tan intensos.

Una de las encargadas se acercó ofreciéndole café y algo de comer y Clarke apenas probó bocado. Le preguntó porque nadie la había despertado para seguir ayudando y la chica le dijo que se veía cansada y pensaron que necesitaba descansar.

Además los heridos de gravedad habían sido trasladados al hospital y el resto estaba descansando.

Clarke suspiró.

Cada chica inconsciente que habían traído la noche anterior hacía que Clarke buscara sin poder evitarlo la cara de Lexa.

Miró distraídamente hacia la puerta y vio una figura entrar empapada, con la respiración acelerada.

Pestañeó varias veces antes de comprobar que era Lexa y que no se lo estaba imaginando.

La morena buscó enseguida alrededor con la mirada, de forma desesperada, como si estuviera pasando por una gran agonía al no encontrar a Clarke.

Cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los azules de Clarke, su rostro reflejó una mezcla de alivio y de felicidad. La rubia se acercó corriendo hacia ella quien la recibió entre sus brazos.

Clarke no pudo evitar llorar de alivio en su cuello, abrazándola con fuerza, tocándola con sus manos para asegurarse que de verdad estaba allí, que no estaba soñando.

-Oh dios, estás bien, estás bien-Susurraba Clarke entre lágrimas.

-Si mi amor, estoy bien-Lexa se separó cogiendo el rostro de Clarke entre sus manos-¿Tú estás bien? ¿Estás herida?-Clarke negó y se dio cuenta de que Lexa tenía un vendaje en el brazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estabas?-Acarició la tela.

-Arthur estaba escondido en una cueva bastante alejada del hotel, cuando lo encontré intentamos salir y una ola nos arrastró-Se encogió de hombros-Es solo un rasguño-Su mano acarició el pelo de la rubia-Los efectivos nos encontraron cerca del hotel y nos llevaron hasta otro refugio. Pero cuando el viento comenzó a amainar y no hubo tanto peligro me vine enseguida. Uno de los encargados nos dijo que estabais aquí. Tenía que saber que estabas bien…

-Yo… pensé que no… pensé que te había pasado algo… oh, Lexa…

-No. Estoy bien, princesa. Y no sabes lo que sufrí pensando que quizás no hubiese podido llegar aquí a tiempo… yo…-Sus manos volvieron a aferrarse a su rostro-No puedo concebir una vida sin ti, Clarke. No puedo concebir despertarme cada mañana y no encontrarte allí conmigo, no puedo concebir el no tener tu risa llenando mi pecho de felicidad y mucho menos puedo concebir no poder entregarte todo este amor que quema mi ser…-Borró con sus pulgares las lágrimas de Clarke-Por eso…-Comenzó a decir-Clarke Griffin… cásate conmigo, por favor y hazme aún más feliz-Dijo con una sonrisa tímida de forma precipitada y con una mirada llena de amor.

Clarke sintió que las lágrimas regresaban.

Pero eran lágrimas de alivio y de felicidad.

Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Lexa estaba allí junto a ella y quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado para siempre.

-Por supuesto que me casaré contigo-Respondió Clarke riendo entre lágrimas y Lexa la abrazó con fuerza girando con ella en el aire.

La gente de pronto empezó a aplaudir y ambas se dieron cuenta de que habían tenido espectadores y que en su mayoría las miraban sonrientes.

-Tenía una cena y un anillo preparado para hacer esto pero las circunstancias han cambiado…

-No necesito un anillo, solo te necesito a ti-Siguió abrazándola con fuerza y Lexa sonrió.

La morena lanzó de pronto un gemido de dolor cuando Clarke le pegó con fuerza.

-¿Y eso a que viene?

-A lo que me has hecho pasar hoy separándote de mí de esa forma-Le respondió con una mueca-Porque yo tampoco concibo una vida sin ti y sentí que me moría cuando pensé que…

-Hey-Lexa acarició sus labios para que no dijera más-Aquí estoy. No ha pasado nada y Arthur está a salvo. ¿No es eso lo que importa?

-No puedes ser la heroína de todos, amor.

-¿Yo la heroína? Apuesto mi brazo izquierdo a que tú has ayudado aquí a todo el mundo… además, puedo ser tu heroína, ¿no?-Le sonrió con inocencia y Clarke que estaba intentando aparentar que estaba un poco enojada no pudo evitar sonreír sin remedio.

-Bueno… la mía sí.

Lexa rio y volvió a abrazarla.

-Oh Clarke, mi princesa… vas a ser mi mujer y vamos a ser felices. Te lo prometo-Le susurró.

Y Clarke cerró los ojos perdiéndose en el olor de su cuello y de su cabello húmedo.

-Eso está muy bien, amor, pero ahora ven a secarte porque si te enfermas no llegas a la boda-Clarke la cogió del brazo y Lexa se dejó hacer demasiado cansada y feliz de estar junto a su futura esposa.

Su futura esposa… que bien sonaba eso.

* * *

 **Se que no quieren escuchar esto pero ya no quedan demasiado capítulos como podrán adivinar jejeje. No quiero decir con esto que habrá boda y luego "y vivieron felices para siempre" pero tampoco quiero extenderlo demasiado para que nadie se aburra.**

 **Espero que disfrutaran un poquito de angustia endulzada luego de tanto dulce seguido jajaja. Díganme que les pereció en la cajita de reviews! Y mil gracias siempre a los que leen y comentan y a los que no comentan también.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo ;)**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	29. Chapter 29

Clarke no era muy fan de las guardias de veinticuatro horas. Pero adoraba demasiado lo que hacia como para quejarse. Miró fijamente el complejo y elaborado plan de cirugía que habían creado ella y un grupo de doctores que formaban parte de un equipo multidisciplinario. Todos enfocados en curar una serie de fracturas, lesiones, contusiones y laceraciones sufridas por un joven de veinte años en un accidente que había cobrado varias víctimas.

El chico fue lo suficientemente afortunado como para sobrevivir, pero sin la intervención rápida y adecuada, tenía muy pocas posibilidades de salir con vida.

Todos habían dado sus opiniones y Clarke le dijo a Joshua, el interno del que estaba a cargo esa semana, que prestara suma atención. Era un médico inteligente y que trabajaba bien bajo presión, pero por momentos era distraído y a veces un poco vago. Ella lo entendía. A esa edad ella era igual. Pero al pasar los años te das cuenta de la responsabilidad de la profesión, en la que las vidas de las personas están en tus manos.

-Todo listo entonces-Dijo el Dr. Miller. Era joven al igual que ella, pero era muy bueno en lo que hacía, el área de cardio y era el que estaba liderando aquel equipo-Comenzaremos con las áreas más críticas-Dijo-Luego iremos con lo demás. Creo que está claro que la cirugía de hoy durará al menos unas veinte horas. Sé que muchos estáis cansados pero este es el trabajo chicos-Todos asintieron-Los que vais a operar mañana os quiero despiertos y preparados.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a despejar la sala. Aunque algunos se quedaron por allí discutiendo alguna que otra cosa.

Clarke cogió uno de los caramelos que estaban sobre la mesa y se lo llevó a la boca relajándose, ya que no era parte del equipo de cirugía de ese día.

Sintió la mano de alguien en su brazo.

-Bonito anillo-Le sonrió Harper, especialista en huesos-¿Cuándo es la boda?

Clarke sonrió a medias.

Habían llegado hace más de un mes de México y lo que había ocurrido allí había quedado como una simple anécdota. Tanto Lexa como ella estaban a salvo y más felices que nunca. La morena le había dicho que al menos tendrían una historia excitante que contarle a sus hijos cuando les preguntaran como Lexa le había pedido matrimonio a Clarke.

Se miró el anillo divertido. Lexa había respirado aliviada cuando supo que Clarke se había llevado sus cosas hasta el refugio. Lo primero que había hecho había sido buscar el famoso anillo. Clarke le dijo que ni siquiera había tenido porque comprarle uno, a lo que la morena había respondido que ninguna princesa podía estar comprometida sin un anillo.

Clarke había acordado usarlo solo si ella usaba uno también. Así que ambas tenían sus respectivos anillos.

-En unas tres semanas-Respondió Clarke.

-Espero la invitación, Griffin-Clarke puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada.

Lexa y ella habían acordado que sería algo muy íntimo en el mar. Porque ambas lo adoraban y porque Clarke sabia lo importante que era para Lexa como miembro de la marina.

Sintió su móvil vibrar en su bata y lo sacó leyendo el mensaje.

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Dra. Griffin, necesito su ayuda. Es urgente._

Clarke frunció el ceño.

 _ **Yo:**_ _¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?_

 _ **Lexa:**_ _La verdad es que no. Mi futura mujer está una guardia interminable mientras yo estoy aquí, sola y con muchas ganas de tocarla… y de besarla. ¿Tiene algún remedio para eso? Es importante. Casi de vida o muerte._

Clarke apretó los labios para no sonreír.

 **Yo:** _Creo que su futura mujer estará disponible en unas dos horas, teniente Woods. Pero puedo ayudarla con sus síntomas, dígame que siente._

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Mis síntomas? Realmente son varios. Me duele la piel por anhelar sus besos… y mis labios se sienten secos. Mis pechos mes escuecen y si hablo de otras partes probablemente se sonroje._

Clarke rio entre dientes.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Bueno según mi amplio conocimiento médico, no veo nada de gravedad. Estará bien_.

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Cree que a mi futura mujer le parezca bien encontrarse a la teniente Woods al llegar?_

Clarke se mordió el labio.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Depende… va a darle la teniente Woods ordenes?_

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Muchas. Y la primera orden será que venga con el mono quirúrgico que tanto me pone._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Creo que estará de acuerdo…_

 _ **Lexa:**_ _También debe venir sin bragas y sin sujetador._

 _ **Clarke:**_ _Se lo haré saber._

 _ **Lexa:**_ _No tardes, Clarke Estoy impaciente._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Lexa ayer lo hicimos varias veces._

 _ **Lexa:**_ _No es mi culpa que seas una droga._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Y no es mi culpa que tú seas insaciable._

Volvió a reír.

 _ **Lexa:**_ _Tú me haces insaciable. Además, tengo más de un día sin verte. Odio que tengas esas guardias eternas._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Lo sé, pero tengo que compensar el tiempo que pedí para ir a México._

 _ **Lexa:**_ _La teniente te estará esperando._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Estoy impaciente por verla…_

Clarke levantó la vista cuando Joshua llamó su atención y tuvo que olvidarse del hormigueo que comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo por los mensajes de Lexa.

Tenía que decir que adoraba que su prometida fuese así de sexual. Y adoraba aún más cuando hacía que su cuerpo vibrara por la anticipación de lo que ocurriría al llegar a casa.

Lexa era una mezcla de romanticismo y sexualidad que la enloquecía. Y la verdad era que nunca tenían un momento aburrido. Siempre había algo, siempre estaba ese fuego, ese amor que hacía que cada momento juntas fuese especial.

Por eso estaba segura de que aceptar ser su esposa había sido la mejor decisión que había podido tomar.

* * *

Clarke llegó a casa con el corazón martillando en su pecho.

Sabía exactamente lo que iba a encontrarse.

La primera que la saludó fue Sansa, quien se acercó moviendo la cola. Clarke se arrodillo frente a ella y le dio un par de besos.

-Creo que esos besos me pertenecen-Levantó la vista y vio a Lexa con el uniforme de teniente y los brazos cruzados. Se veía tan sexy que le quitó la respiración. Tenia el cabello suelto y la miraba de una forma que la hizo estremecerse.

-No seas celosa, Lexa.

-Teniente Woods para usted Dra Griffin.

Clarke apretó los labios.

-Así que vamos a jugar a la teniente…

Lexa se acercó con el rostro muy serio sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

Clarke dio un paso atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con la puerta y vio como Lexa colocaba una mano al lado de su cabeza.

-Espero que hayas seguido mis órdenes-Le dijo con voz firme pero muy muy sensual.

Clarke miró instintivamente sus labios, en los que había puesto un gloss que olía a cereza.

Se moría por saborearlo en su boca.

-Sí, señora-Respondió casi con un gemido, cuando la mano libre de Lexa se metió dentro del pantalón de su mono quirúrgico, comprobando que estaba completamente desnuda debajo de este.

Una de las comisuras de sus labios se levantó a penas.

-Muy bien-Susurro satisfecha, besándola luego con un beso hambriento que hizo que Clarke gimiera y abriera la boca recibiéndola deseosa. Sus dedos moviéndose en su intimidad- Y estas tan húmeda… -Susurró-Ahora ve a la habitación.

-Debo…

-Ahora, Clarke-Le dijo con los ojos brillantes-O tendré que castigarte-Ladeó la cabeza-Aunque eso no estaría tan mal.

Clarke sonrió.

-¿Quieres castigarme, teniente?

-Yo sé que tú también lo quieres-Le gruño cogiéndola por la cintura mientras se humedecía los labios-Pero por ahora… a la habitación - Repitió dándole una nalgada con fuerza.

Clarke se sobresaltó y caminó hacia la habitación, dejando las cosas en el suelo.

Apenas le dio tiempo de girarse cuando Lexa atacó su boca una vez más, haciéndola jadear y suspirar.

Las manos de la morena apretaron sus gluteos con fuerza acercándola a su cuerpo y Clarke se estremeció cuando sus manos se metieron dentro de los pantalones, rozando su piel.

-¿Me quieres dentro de ti, Dra. Griffin?-Le susurró mordisqueando sus labios-¿Quieres que te haga gritar una y otra vez? Dímelo…

-Si… Si…

-No te escucho.

-¡Sí!

-¿Si qué?

-Sí, señora.

-Sí, teniente Woods-La corrigió Lexa.

-Sí, teniente Woods-Repitió, Clarke divertida y excitada-¿Así tratas a tus reclutas?

-No te di permiso para tutearme-Mordió el labio inferior de la rubia-Y solo trato así a las rubias que son indisciplinadas-Clarke contuvo la respiración sintiendo que sus piernas fallaban y que su vientre cosquillaba sin parar-Quiero que grites… mucho…-Lamió su oreja-Muy fuerte-Siguió susurrando-Y es una orden.

Clarke sintió de repente algo que presionaba su vientre y bajó la vista tocando la entrepierna de Lexa.

-¿Lex?-Preguntó confundida y la morena sonrió ampliamente, cogiendo su mano y haciendo que Clarke sintiera lo que tenía allí dentro.

-Me lo he puesto para ti-Le susurró en el oído-Pienso hacerte el amor con el una y otra vez.

Clarke se estremeció al pensar en Lexa con un strappon poseyéndola. Lo movió haciendo que la morena gimiera bajito al sentirlo dentro.

Lexa le quitó la parte de arriba del mono quirúrgico y se deleitó con la visión de sus pechos desnudos.

Sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Has paseado por el hospital sin bragas y sujetador, cariño?-Preguntó de repente, rompiendo el juego.

Clarke carcajeó en medio de la excitación.

-Me las he quitado en el auto.

-Mmm…-Su dedo comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de la cima rozada de su pecho izquierdo-Hubiese pagado por ver eso-Miró los ojos azules de Clarke y los vio velados por la excitación.

Se acercó capturando el pezón con su boca y su lengua comenzó a hacer movimientos que hicieron gemir a Clarke mientras cerraba los ojos.

La rubia se aferró a sus hombros y luego llevó sus manos a los botones del uniforme de Lexa.

-Nadie te dijo que podías quitarlo-Le advirtió sin dejar de lamer y morder sus pechos.

-Quiero sentir tu piel, mi amor…

-Creo que se te ha olvidado quien es la que tiene el rango aquí, princesa.

-Pero…

-No se le responde a los superiores, Clarke.

La empujó hasta que la espalda de Clarke cayó sobre el colchón.

-¿Has cerrado la puerta?-Le preguntó haciendo que Lexa sonriera.

La última vez que habían estado en la movida, habían tenido que parar porque Sansa estaba asomada en la puerta y no podían concentrarse con la perra mirándolas fijamente.

-Sí, no te preocupes-Le contestó arrodillándose en la cama para quedar sobre su cuerpo.

Clarke se sentía sumamente excitada, sobre todo porque Lexa seguía usando ese uniforme que la hacía ver tan jodidamente sexy.

La morena dejó besos en medio de sus pechos y en su vientre, quitando luego el pantalón en el proceso, dejando a Clarke completamente expuesta para ella.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas comenzando a lamer y chupar su botón de placer, haciendo que Clarke se retorciera mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Lexa dejó pequeños mordiscos en su ingle mientras sus dedos comenzaban a jugar con sus pliegues.

Clarke abrió más las piernas y soltó un pequeño grito cuando los dedos de Lexa se movieron cada vez más rápido.

-No te escucho, cariño-Lamió lánguidamente la intimidad de Clarke-Déjate llevar, déjate ir, mi amor…

Clarke cerró una vez más los ojos enredando los dedos en la cabellera de su chica y gritó cuando los dedos de Lexa comenzaron a penetrarla con fuerza y con movimientos rápidos. Sus caderas se elevaban una y otra vez y se movían sin que ella pudiera casi controlarlas.

Sintió todo su cuerpo estremecer de placer y cuando los dientes de Lexa mordieron su cuello estuvo segura de que éxtasis estaba cerca.

Pero entonces la morena paró.

-Que…-Comenzó a decir Clarke con voz de queja pero Lexa la beso acallándola.

-Te dije que no se discute con un superior-Ronroneó

Sus dedos salieron de su interior y vio como los llevaba a su boca, lamiéndolos.

Clarke la vio arrodillase entre sus piernas, y notó como comenzaba a quitar el botón y la cremallera de sus perfectos pantalones azules.

Enseguida el strappon doble saltó a la vista y Clarke sintió que su entrepierna cosquillaba al pensar en lo que Lexa estaba a punto de hacerle.

Se mordía el labio y llevó la mano hacia el lado sobresaliente del juguete, que por cierto era bastante grande, y lo acarició moviéndolo en el proceso, haciendo que Lexa gimiera suavemente. .

Y Lexa sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando Clarke comenzó a manipularlo.

Estiró la mano cogiendo un poco de lubricante para untar el enorme juguete y dejó que fuese Clarke quien lo esparciera mientras con su otra mano, acariciaba el botón de placer de la morena con suavidad.

Cogió luego las manos de Clarke, colocándolas a cada lado de su cabeza, dejándola completamente indefensa.

Lamió un camino desde el medio de sus pechos hasta su cuello y luego la tentó con sus labios, besándola de forma profunda.

-Dime si es demasiado ¿vale?-Clarke asintió y Lexa la penetró con cuidado, haciéndola gemir en el proceso.

Había comprado ese nuevo juguete y no sabía si quizás se había excedido con el tamaño.

La miró a los ojos mientras comenzaba a moverse de forma lenta. Clarke contuvo el aliento con los labios entreabiertos y los gemidos comenzaron a salir sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sus manos bajaron aún más los pantalones formales de Lexa para poder acariciar sus glúteos mientras la morena se movía cada vez de forma más rápida y profunda.

De su garganta comenzaron a salir gritos descontrolados haciendo reír a Lexa, quien le susurró que le encantaba oírla gritar.

La morena comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido y sintió las uñas de Clarke aferrarse a la camisa que aún estaba usando.

-¡Oh, Lex! ¡Mmm!-Los jadeos de ambas se hicieron más fuertes al igual que las embestidas de Lexa.

Cogió nuevamente las manos de Clarke entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia a cada lado de su cabeza mientras sentía como el placer se acumulaba en su vientre y como los músculos de su entrepierna amenazaban con contraerse ante el inminente orgasmo que se avecinaba.

Estaba intentando frenarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ver a Clarke debajo de su cuerpo gritando y gimiendo, ver sus pechos subir y bajar y ver su rostro sonrosado y contraído por el placer le hacía muy difícil poder alargar más el momento.

Estaba frenética y demasiado excitada.

Comenzó a moverse de forma más lenta, pero muy profunda mientras dejaba besos en el cuello de la rubia y luego embestía con fuerza y de forma rápida una vez más, provocando que los gritos de Clarke se intensificaran.

-Córrete conmigo, Clarke… -Le dijo sin dejar de moverse, mirándola con amor y placer-Hazlo conmigo, mi amor-Gimió y cerró los ojos cuando un desbastador orgasmo la golpeó.

Sintió que Clarke se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo y abrió los ojos para no perderse del espectáculo.

La rubia echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito ronco y muy sexy y Lexa aprovechó para embestir un par de veces más aun sin recuperarse de su propio placer y morder la piel de su cuello.

Se quedaron en la misma posición durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que Lexa se incorporó mirando a Clarke con atención.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó acariciando su frente sudada.

Clarke parecía a penas estar consciente y sus ojos estaban entreabiertos.

-Dame un segundo…-Logró decir haciendo sonreír a Lexa. Su cuerpo parecía aún estar procesando los restos de placer.

Dejó suave besos en su boca y cuando Clarke fue capaz de corresponderlos supo que ya estaba completamente recuperada.

Se incorporó haciendo a un lado el juguete y comenzó a desnudarse, bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

-Esto aún no acaba, Dra. Griffin.

-No esperaba menos, teniente-Rio Clarke y se relamió los labios cuando el cuerpo desnudo de Lexa se puso a horcajadas sobre el suyo.

-Nada de manos, solo la boca-Comenzó a decirle-Y eso es otra orden.

Acercó su cadera al rostro de Clarke y dejó que la rubia la llevara al cielo.

* * *

Un rato más tarde aún estaban en la cama sudorosas, acariciándose con cariño, hablando sobre el futuro y sobre la boda y como ambas estaban de acuerdo en que no querían nada ostentoso. Aunque la madre de Clarke no estuviera muy de acuerdo con esto.

La puerta sonó y Clarke frunció el ceño.

-¿Esperas a alguien?-Le preguntó a la morena y esta negó.

Lexa se puso de pie vistiéndose con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta y se peinó el pelo con la mano en un movimiento que Clarke sintió que era el más sexy que había visto jamás.

No pudo evitar fijarse en su culo respingón enfundado en el pantalón de chándal y morderse los labios.

Se recostó en la almohada y quizás por el cansancio de la guardia y por la cantidad de ejercicio que había hecho junto a Lexa, se quedó un poco adormilada.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la cama se inclinaba a su lado, era Lexa.

-¿Quién era?-Preguntó somnolienta.

-Era el presidente de la junta de vecinos-Dijo con el ceño fruncido-Parece que le han llegado diversas quejas de nosotras.

-¿Quejas?

-Aparentemente nuestra vida sexual es demasiado escandalosa para ellos-Esto lo dijo sin poder evitar reír y Clarke comenzó a carcajear.

-¿Han venido a decirte que les molestan nuestros gritos cuando tenemos sexo?

Volvieron a reír.

-Hoy se la habrán pasado de maravilla.

Lexa recostó la cabeza en la almohada y Clarke volvió a reír al ver que la morena tenía un ataque de risa.

-Probablemente estén bastante celosos-Comentó Clarke acariciando su vientre.

-¿De mí? Seguro…-Besó el pelo de su chica-Con la rubia que me gasto…

Clarke le pegó.

-Eres una pelota de primera.

-Solo estoy enamorada.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? Me hubiese gustado ver su cara mientras te lo decía.

-Lo que hubiese sido la hostia es que te hubieses aparecido allí usando solo mi camisa y esas bragas sexys que me matan…-Dejó besos en su cuello.

-Joder, Lex, déjame descansar…-Rio Clarke y Lexa rio.

-Descansa, princesa. Iré a preparar algo para cenar.

-Mmm no creo que me levante hasta mañana-Dijo sintiendo que todo el cansancio la golpeaba de pronto.

Lexa sonrió al ver que Clarke se había dormido al instante. Quizás se había pasado un poco, sobre todo porque la rubia venia bastante cansada del trabajo. Pero supuso que no era la única que había disfrutado aquello.

Además, ¿Quién podía culparla de tener sexo ruidoso cuando tenía el mejor sexo del mundo con la mujer de sus sueños?

Abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Sansa quien se recostó a un lado de la cama mientras su dueña se recostaba junto a Clarke en la cama, abrazándola con cariño.

* * *

Clarke acarició los largos dedos de Lexa quien estaba inquieta en el asiento de al lado de su Mercedes. Tenía los ojos vendados por petición suya y parecía muy nerviosa.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Lexa, parece como si estuviera a punto de asesinarte.

-Bueno, toma en cuenta que realmente no sé a dónde me llevas y que quieres hacer conmigo.

Clarke volvió a reír.

-Créeme que si quisiera asesinarte no habría traído a un testigo-Dijo mirando por encima de su hombro a Sansa que estaba echada con la lengua afuera, disfrutando del paseo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás.

-Sabes que de por si soy reacia a las sorpresas. Las que vienen con los ojos vendados me gustan aún menos…

-Pues según recuerdo, la sorpresa que te di hace tres días con esa nueva lencería que compré, te encantó.

Los labios de Lexa se curvaron.

-Eso era diferente.

-Ajá…-Clarke la miró de reojo divertida-Ya estamos llegando.

Lexa dejó que Clarke la guiara mientras Sansa las seguía con un pequeño trote, contenta de estar al aire libre.

Clarke sonrió al ver a Lexa aún tensa.

-Bueno creo que aquí puedo deshacerme de tu cadáver…-Comentó.

-Clarke, no es gracioso-La rubia carcajeó y se acercó dándole un beso.

Comenzó a quitar la venda y Lexa pestañeó un par de veces adaptándose a la luz del sol, que ya comenzaba a caer con la entrada de la tarde.

Frente a ella había una enorme casa, con un jardín y un porche en donde había un pequeño columpio blanco. La fachada era blanca y tenía unas ventanas espaciosas, que le daban un toque moderno.

Lexa miró a Clarke interrogante y esta se mordió el labio sonriendo luego.

-Es nuestra, si quieres…

-¿Nuestra?

-Ven-Le dijo cogiéndola de la mano hacia la puerta donde una mujer las esperaba sonriente e impaciente de poder enseñarles la casa.

Lexa no entendía nada. Pero escuchó atenta y miró con mucha atención a su alrededor.

La casa era espaciosa y contaba con tres habitaciones. Tenía corredores amplios y un bonito salón. Pero lo que más le gusto a Lexa fue el jardín trasero, en donde había un pequeño juego de sillas y una mesa, en donde sería perfecto sentarse a leer un libro y tomar un café.

-Este es mi regalo para ti, mi amor-Le susurró Clarke mientras ambas miraban el jardín.

Las emociones que se reflejaron en el rostro de Lexa fueron difíciles de leer por parte de Clarke. Parecía sorprendida, emocionada y algo más que no sabía que era.

Lexa miró fijamente aquella enorme casa, cuyos jardines parecían encantar a Sansa pues estaba correteando aquí y allí.

-Clarke… esto es…

-Quiero sea nuestra. Tuya y mía.

Clarke apretó los labios. No estaba segura de como reaccionaria Lexa. La conocía demasiado como para saber que le incomodaba no ser la que daba todo, la que entregaba, la que estaba en control. Pero estaba dispuesta a hacerle entender que era una relación de dos y que así como ella le había regalado todo su amor y su atención, Clarke también podía hacerlo. E iba a comenzar por mostrarle la casa en la que sus hijos iban a crecer.

Le pidió a la vendedora de bienes raíces que les diera un segundo a solas y la mujer aceptó encantada.

-Cuando mi padre murió…-Comenzó a decir Clarke-Me dejó una herencia de la cual no había tocado un solo centavo-Metió sus manos en los bolsillos mirando la casa. Lexa la miraba sorprendida pues Clarke no le había contado eso-Realmente no me hacía falta. La universidad ya estaba completamente pagada y cuando me gradué, mi sueldo me alcanzaba para vivir cómodamente. Sabes que no estoy muy apegada a los lujos…-Se encogió de hombros-Y cuando pensé en nuestro futuro, y en los hijos que te dije que quiero tener contigo… supe que quería esto-Volvió a mirar a Lexa que la miraba con una intensidad que le quitó el aliento.

-Es… no sé qué decir-Contestó Lexa mirando alrededor-Me has dejado sin palabras.

-Di que si-Miró hacia el jardín donde Sansa parecía estárselo pasando de lo lindo-Además mira, a la niña le encanta-Se acercó para susurrarle: Y podremos tener sexo ruidoso siempre que queramos.

-Esto debe costar una fortuna…

-Te acabo de decir que tengo una fortuna que no he gastado-Rio Clarke cogiendo a Lexa por la cintura-Sé que has vivido toda tu vida preocupada por el dinero. Lo entiendo. Pero ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso. Ya no tienes que preocuparte. No te estoy pidiendo que me dejes mantenerte… solo te pido que aceptes que ahora somos dos y que estamos juntas en esto-Besó su mejilla.

Lexa cogió su rostro acariciándolo con sus pulgares.

-¿Y qué hacemos con mi casa? La pinte hace apenas unos meses, Clarke…

La rubia rio.

-¿No dijiste que Aden estaba a punto de acabar la universidad y quería venirse a Washington? Pues réntale el piso…

Lexa la miró divertida.

-Toda una mujer de negocios-Le robó un beso.

-Entonces… ¿te gusta?

-Mucho-Acarició los dedos de Clarke-Pero no sé qué tan cómoda estoy contigo pagándolo todo…

-Tú pagaste el viaje a México. Estamos a mano.

Lexa puso una mueca.

-No vas a dejar que te de parte del dinero ¿verdad?

-Nop.

Puso los ojos en blanco y asintió.

-Está bien. Compremos la casa y llenémosla de niños.

Clarke se abrazó a su cuello emocionada, y ambas rieron.

Firmaron los papeles enseguida y Clarke le entregó el cheque a la mujer, el cual ya tenía preparado.

Se sentaron en el jardín y Lexa miró a Clarke con media sonrisa.

-¿Estabas tan segura de que diría que sí que te has traído el cheque?

Clarke la miró con picardía.

-Tengo mis maneras de convencerte, Lexa Woods…

-Mmm-Lexa miró sus pechos de forma descarada-Tienes dos buenas maneras, cariño.

Clarke le lanzó un manotazo mientras Lexa reía divertida y luego giraba la vista para ver como Sansa se divertía investigando el lugar.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con el resto de la herencia?-Le preguntó casualmente.

Clarke se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé en guardar algo para la universidad de Leila…

-¿Leila?

-Nuestra primera hija-Sonrió haciendo sonreír a Lexa.

-Puede ser un niño…

-Puede ser-Asintió-También he pensado en invertirlos… o quizás… abrir una floristería. Siempre he querido tener una floristería-Miró a Lexa que la miraba con amor- Pero ya que ambas estamos muy ocupadas aun, dejémoslo para nuestra jubilación.

-Me parece justo-Recostó la cabeza en la silla y estuvieron en silencio, disfrutando del lugar y del momento, hasta que Lexa dijo: -Clarke…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me besaste?

Clarke sonrió girando la vista para mirarla.

-¿Yo te besé?

-Por supuesto que tú me besaste.

-No, tú me besaste a mí.

Lexa carcajeó haciendo que Sansa, que estaba recostada en la grama levantara la cabeza atenta.

-No me lo puedo creer-La miró divertida-Fuiste tú quien me besó, señorita. Recuerdo que dijiste algo así como que te morías por besarme…

Esta vez fue Clarke la que rio.

-Sí, pero fuiste tú quien me besó.

-Porque me rozaste los labios suplicándome… creo que eso cuenta como un beso.

-Claro que no. Acepta que fuiste tú quien me besó, Lexa Woods.

Ambas se miraron con un profundo amor.

-Vale, está bien-Sonrió la morena-Y creo que fue la mejor decisión que he tomado-Acarició el anillo que tenía Clarke en el dedo-No puedo esperar para que seas mi mujer, Clarke.

-Pero ya lo soy-Se mordió el labio y se puso de pie, colocándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Lexa quien la miró con deseo-Ya soy completamente tuya, Lexa…-Susurró tentándola con sus labios-Y me muero por besarte…-Lexa sonrió al entender lo que estaba haciendo Clarke.

Estaba recreando aquel primer beso.

-Te mereces una esposa mejor…

-No-Ronroneó rozando sus labios-Te quiero a ti… ahora… por favor…

Lexa juntó sus labios con los de Clarke y ambas se fundieron en un beso de profundo amor.

* * *

Clarke salió a su nuevo jardín y caminó hacia la mesa en donde estaba sentada su madre esperando el café que había ido a buscar dentro.

Ella y Lexa se habían mudado apenas hacía un par de días. Pero Clarke lo sentía como su hogar y ambas estaban encantadas con su nueva casa. Y con su nueva vida en pareja.

Clarke se preguntaba porque no lo había hecho antes.

Se sentía tonta ahora.

Faltaba un día para boda y entre los preparativos y el tener a su madre en casa y por ello no poder tocar a Lexa, estaba segura de que llegaría casi virgen al matrimonio. Eso la hizo sonreír.

-Te digo que deberías llamar a los de las flores otra vez, Clarke. Nunca se es demasiado insistente con este tipo de cosas-Le estaba diciendo Abby, mientras cogía el café que Clarke le ofrecía.

-Mamá, te dije que Lexa se había encargado de eso.

Abby le dio un sorbo al café.

-Lexa no me parece alguien que se preocupe demasiado por las flores, cariño-Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le daba un trago a su café.

-Pues este jardín es prácticamente de ella. Es ella quien lo cuida-Le explicó y Abby la miro escéptica.

En realidad era bastante extraño. Porque la mayoría de la gente solía ver a Lexa como alguien muy dura, seria y quizás, poco femenina. Pero estaban bastante equivocados.

Lexa podía ser tan suave como la seda, tan divertida como un comediante y tan femenina como cualquier mujer. Solo tenías que conocerla de verdad.

Su futura mujer era quien cuidaba las plantas, quien cocinaba y quien en general tenía una personalidad mucho más hogareña que Clarke.

La morena había ido a trabajar hacía poco esa mañana y Clarke se había sorprendido esos días al ver que ella y su madre se trataban de manera mucho más cordial.

-Creo que poco a poco te darás cuenta de que Lexa no es lo que te imaginas…

Abby se inclinó en la silla.

-Eso lo supe desde el momento en el que fue a pedir tu mano en casa.

Clarke que estaba bebiendo otro sorbo de café lo escupió.

-¿Qué Lexa hizo qué?-Preguntó limpiándose el resto de café de la boca.

Abby rio.

-¿No te lo había dicho?

-No, no me lo había dicho.

-Llegó con su uniforme de la marina, muy seria y nerviosa-Rio la mujer al recordarlo-Y me dijo que quería mi aprobación porque sabía que sería importante para ti. Pero que igual si no se la daba se iba a casar contigo.

Clarke no pudo evitar reír y sentirse aún mas enamorada de la chica.

-Eso suena totalmente como Lexa-Le concedió.

-Sé que… aún me quedan cosas por conocer de Lexa-Le concedió-Pero ahora sé que es una gran chica.

Clarke miró a su madre complacida.

-Me alegra que lo veas así, mamá.

-Sabes que lo único que siempre he querido es tu felicidad ¿verdad?

-Lo sé-Asintió y sintió los dedos de Abby sobre los suyos.

-Tu padre se sentiría encantado de verte tan feliz.

Clarke asintió mirando fijamente la pintura de la mesa.

-Le extraño, mamá-Murmuró luego mirando a Abby.

-Yo también, cariño… yo también.

Ambas miraron fijamente el jardín y se perdieron en el ruido del viento.

* * *

-Esto es absurdo-Estaba refunfuñando Aden mientras Lexa comía una bolsa de patatas fritas, demasiado divertida de ver a su hermano siendo torturado por un chaleco que le quedaba demasiado pequeño para su gran espalda-Te dije que lo pidieras más grande-Le estaba reclamando a su hermana.

-Lo pedí exactamente de la talla que me pediste-Le contestó la morena-No es mi culpa que ya parezcas un gigante.

Aden negó con la cabeza mirándose en el espejo.

-No me queda.

-Póntelo sin chaleco.

-Estoy a punto de ir a tu boda en calzoncillos-Se quejó.

-Pues hazlo-Se encogió de hombros.

Aden la miró sorprendido.

-¿Quién eres y que ha hecho Clarke con mi hermana?

Lexa rio masticando.

Estaba feliz, estaba pletórica y estaba muy nerviosa.

Pero todo estaba listo para la boda y ella por fin podía relajarse y pensar que en unas horas ella y Clarke estarían unidas para toda la eternidad.

No había pensamiento que la hiciera más feliz.

Anya y Gustus ya habían llegado también y se estaban preparando mientras ella esperaba a que su maquilladora llegara para empezar a arreglarse.

Estaban en un yate que habían alquilado para la ocasión y el cual aún no había zarpado, pero que pronto se pondría en marcha para comenzar la boda.

Clarke estaba en su camarote mientras ella estaba en otra habitación.

Se suponía que no podían verse antes de la boda pero la noche anterior habían roto esa tradición. Sobre todo porque Lexa no podía irse a dormir sin al menos un beso de la rubia.

Así que había entrado a la habitación y Clarke se había quejado, pero Lexa le había dicho que teóricamente no la estaba viendo porque todo estaba oscuro, a lo que Clarke había respondido con una risa y un beso… que poco a poco se convirtió en algo más, hasta que escucharon que la madre de Clarke estaba despierta y por los pasillos.

Clarke usaría un vestido que ella aún no había visto y ella usaría su uniforme de gala de color blanco.

Era su uniforme favorito de la marina y se sentía feliz de poderlo usar para una ocasión tan especial como esa.

Tocaron la puerta y la maquilladora llegó con todos los implementos.

Aden decidió que finalmente no usaría el chaleco y dejó a Lexa sola para que terminara de prepararse para su día especial.

Se miró en el espejo y notó el brillo en sus ojos.

Si eso no era felicidad… se dijo y sonrió a medias.

* * *

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	30. Chapter 30

Clarke siempre había pensado que la felicidad estaba en la libertad de poder ser quien realmente quería ser. Y si, desde que se había ido de casa y había emprendido una nueva aventura lejos de las alas de sus padres, describió que nunca había sido realmente feliz. Podía tener todas las cosas, todos los objetos de lujo, todo lo que una niña podría pedir… pero nunca tuvo libertad de decisión. Nunca pudo decir: "Mamá, Papá… esta soy yo", sino que lo había hecho muchos años después, luego de haber probado esa anhelada libertad.

Y aunque la libertad le había proporcionado una felicidad inigualable, esa misma felicidad no se comparaba a la que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, en la que se acercaba a la mujer con la que había decidido pasar el resto de su vida, mientras su madre la cogía del brazo.

Nunca había sido del tipo de chicas que sueñan con una boda vestida de blanco y con un príncipe azul esperándola en el altar. Y ahora sabia porque. La chica de sus sueños era una princesa que no usaba vestidos, en lugar de eso, usaba un uniforme blanco con detalles dorados, que la hacía ver hermosa y elegante a la vez. El cabello suelto y el maquillaje le daban un toque femenino que hizo que a Clarke le fallaran las piernas.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y tenía ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Ella había decidido usar un vestido muy sencillo de color blanco. Corto y que tenía encaje en los hombros. Se había enamorado de él aunque no fuese de alta costura, tal y como quería Abby.

No necesitaba un vestido de alta costura. No necesitaba un príncipe azul.

Todo lo que necesitaba era esto.

Esos ojos verdes que se habían puesto cristalinos al verla.

-Hey…-Le susurró-¿Estás bien?-Sonrió y sintió una calidez en el pecho al notar la forma en la que Lexa la miraba.

Como si fuese la cosa más perfecta en el mundo.

Como si nada más existiera.

Había soñado con ser mirada así por alguien… había soñado con sentir ese amor que te consume el alma y te quema las venas. Ese amor que sabes que puede conquistar todo, superar todo.

Y ellas sin duda eran una prueba de eso.

-Te amo-Le susurró la morena cogiendo su mano, acariciando sus dedos-Estas preciosa.

-Tú también-Clarke se controló para no llorar. No quería estropear el maquillaje que Gina había hecho con arduo trabajo. Sonrió divertida-No llores, Lex-Gimió-Vas a hacerme llorar a mí.

Todos rieron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Raven ya estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas a pesar de la horrible resaca que tenía, pues se había llevado a Clarke a una despedida de soltera, en donde había sido la morena quien había terminado borracha como una cuba, mientras Octavia había tenido que llevarla prácticamente cargada hasta el auto.

Por suerte Octavia seguía practicando deportes.

Clarke limpió la lágrima de Lexa y esta se mordió el labio con un estremecimiento de pura emoción.

Ver a Clarke acercarse, sabiendo que pronto sería suya y solo suya… la había emocionado de una manera que nunca había creído posible.

Ella solía evitar llorar en público. Pero en esos momentos le daba igual que la vieran. Sus lágrimas eran de absoluta felicidad y amor.

Miraron al frente para continuar con la boda y Lexa sintió los dedos de la rubia entrelazándose con los suyos.

Pensó que así estarían toda la vida. Hasta que ambas estuvieran muy viejas…

Estarían unidas.

Unidas para siempre.

* * *

La boda había sido demasiado empalagosa para su gusto. Pero Aden estaba enormemente feliz por Lexa.

No fue hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente, cuando se dio cuenta todo lo que ella había hecho por él. Todo lo que había sacrificado. No sabía ni siquiera como agradecérselo. Era quien era gracias a ella. Y saber que por fin había llegado su cuota de felicidad, lo ponía muy alegre.

Sonrió recordando el momento de los "Si, acepto".

Lexa estaba tan embobada mirando a Clarke que le tuvieron que repetir la pregunta, haciendo que todos rieran.

Se las veía muy enamoradas. Pensó mientras las veía bailar en medio de la pista, riendo y charlando. Como si los demás no existieran, como si solo fuesen ellas dos.

Se giró apoyando los codos en el borde del yate, mirando el agua. Mirando como el cielo azul se fundía con el color del mar.

Él había pensado que también había conseguido su cuota de felicidad permanente.

Supuso que era lo que se sentía cuando te enamorabas a los veinte años.

Pero las cosas con Maddison no habían acabado demasiado bien. No habían terminado en malos términos, pero tampoco eran amigos. Y Aden había acabado con el corazón bastante destrozado.

Se lo había comentado a su hermana mayor, quien era la mejor dando consejos. Pero no habían podido sentarse a charlar de forma adecuada porque estaba demasiado ocupada planeando la boda.

Y supuso que ahora que se iba de luna de miel con Clarke, tampoco podrían hablar.

Suspiró mirándose las manos.

No quería arruinarle la fiesta con sus problemas amorosos.

-¿Aden?-El chico giró la vista al escuchar esa voz. Era tan familiar y tan diferente a la vez que se preguntó…

-¿Hanna?-No podía creerlo.

Bueno, en realidad no era tan extraño tomando en cuenta que era la prima de Clarke.

Pero oh dios, estaba tan… sexy y hermosa.

Aden nunca había olvidado su primer beso y aquellos días en San Diego.

Ambos se habían prometido seguir en contacto. Pero con la distancia era muy difícil.

Y cuando Hanna se fue de intercambio a Inglaterra, ambos habían perdido completamente el contacto.

Se abrazaron cariñosamente y Aden se embriagó con el olor de la chica.

Estaba usando un vestido color piel que resaltaba el rubio de su cabello.

-Vaya, cuanto tiempo-Comentó el chico sonriendo.

-Estás enorme-Rio la chica.

-Solo unos cuantos centímetros.

Ambos rieron otra vez.

-Tú estás… muy guapa.

-Gracias-La chica miró al frente y apoyó las manos en el borde. Aden notó que no tenía anillo-¿Cómo va todo?-Preguntó ella casualmente.

-Pues ya terminando el grado en Dibujo y Diseño Gráfico.

-¿Ah sí? Imagino que querrás hacer comics…-Lo miró de reojo y Aden rio de forma gruesa.

-Sí, de hecho con varios compañeros estamos trabajando en uno. Ya estamos en negociaciones…

-¿Enserio? Eso es genial…

-¿Y tú qué tal?

-Bueno, estoy terminando el grado en literatura inglesa.

-Siempre te gustó leer…-Sonrió Aden divertido.

-Te parecerá raro… pero estos días he estado pensando en ti.

-¿En mí?

Se miraron.

-Es raro, lo sé-Rio.

-No, no lo es. Solo… hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y…

-Y han pasado muchas cosas.

Aden la miró fijamente.

-¿Quieres contármelas? Te invito una copa.

-He cometido errores como todos…-Se encogió de hombros mientras ambos caminaban hacia el bar que estaba en la cubierta-Pero de algunos no me arrepiento.

-¿Quién no ha cometido errores, Han?

-Extrañaba que me llamaras así.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente luego de que Aden pidiera vino para Hanna, y una cerveza para él.

-Y yo te extrañé a ti.

-Mami…-Un niño de dos años se acercó corriendo, abrazándose a la pierna de la rubia.

Aden lo miró sorprendido.

-Aden, te presento a Bryan-El pequeño miró al hombre de forma tímida aun escudándose con la pierna de su madre.

La chica se agachó diciéndole al pequeño que buscara a su tía Abby para que le diera algo de gaseosa. Y este obedeció y corrió dejándolos solos otra vez.

-Vaya…-Aden metió las manos en sus bolsillos-¿Estás…?-Se rascó la cabeza-¿Estás con alguien?

Hanna negó y le dio un sorbo a su capo de vino.

-El padre de Bryan vive en Inglaterra. Por ahora solo somos él y yo-Sonrió-Mi madre casi sufre un colapso, por supuesto-Ambos carcajearon-Pero no me arrepiento porque es lo más bonito que me ha pasado.

Aden la miró con media sonrisa.

-Tiene tus ojos-Le dijo con voz ronca-Del verde más bonito que vi nunca.

Hanna pareció sonrojarse y ambos miraron de nuevo hacia donde estaba el pequeño.

-Me alegra volver a verte-Le dijo la chica.

-Y yo a ti, Han…

Levantó su cerveza y ambos brindaron por los reencuentros.

* * *

-Atención…-Raven hizo sonar una cuchara sobre una copa mientras todos estaban sentados charlando amenamente en un grupo de mesas-Como madrina, quiero decir algunas palabras…

-Oh no-Murmuró Clarke mientras el brazo de Lexa estaba sobre sus hombros de forma posesiva.

-Fui una de las primeras en vivir esta historia de amor junto a sus protagonistas-Comenzó a decir la morena de forma cariñosa-Las idas y venidas… las noches fogosas…-Sonrió y Clarke se sonrojó haciendo reír a Lexa-Y por supuesto los momentos menos felices. Pero si una cosa he aprendido a través de ellas, es que el amor es infinito y que cuando encuentras a esa persona que es tu otra mitad, que te entiende y te quiere como a nadie… no importa la distancia y no importa cuántos años pasen… siempre os entrareis-Todos estaban maravillados por sus palabras-Además la química sexual también es importante-Clarke puso los ojos en blanco riendo y Raven levantó la copa-Por las novias.

Todos brindaron y luego fue Aden quien se puso de pie.

Lexa se había dado cuenta de que estaba sentado junto a la prima de Clarke y que tenían bastante rato charlando.

Sabía que Aden había acabado su relación con Maddison, así que le alegró al verlo tan animado.

-Para nadie es un secreto que Lexa y yo tuvimos una infancia dura. Sobre todo ella, quien se encargó de vestirme, alimentarme y darme el cariño que nuestros padres no pudieron-Lexa tragó hondo. Escuchar a su hermano hablando de esa forma la emocionaba-Por eso te digo, hermanita, que es tu turno de ser feliz. Siempre me preguntaron si me sentía raro al verte con chicas… y la verdad es que me sentía afortunado. Porque me demostraste que el amor viene en muchas formas-Levantó la copa-Por eso hoy brindo por vosotras y vuestra felicidad.

Más aplausos.

Lexa besó la mejilla de Clarke y esta sonrió.

-¿Estás feliz?-Le susurró la morena en el oído.

-Como nunca en la vida-Miró a su esposa y besó sus labios dulcemente-Me has dado más de lo que puedo pedir, Lexa Woods.

Lexa pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de Clarke.

-Tú me has dado tu amor y eso es lo único que importa.

Clarke volvió a besarla y miraron divertidas hacia la mesa donde estaban Aden y Hanna.

-¿Qué crees que está pasando allí?-Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

-Creo que están viviendo su reencuentro-Sonrió Lexa y miró a Clarke-Aunque el nuestro fue más traumático.

La rubia rio.

-Tenías razón, Lex. El destino es el culpable de que estemos aquí y de que tú seas mi mujer ahora mismo. No creo que esto sea obra del azar. Es demasiado perfecto… demasiado puro…

-Demasiado hermoso-Sonrió y volvieron a besarse.

* * *

Lexa tenía medio cuerpo dentro del capó del Mercedes de Clarke.

Habían pasado más de diez meses desde que se habían casado y ambas tenían una vida doméstica feliz y bastante movida.

No. No por el sexo, que también… sino porque ambas pasaban muchas horas trabajando, así que cuando estaban juntas intentaban disfrutarlo al máximo.

Sintió unas manos frías que se metían debajo de su camiseta y se sobresaltó.

Vio a Clarke sonriéndole con un vaso de limonada.

Lexa lo cogió dándole un gran trago para refrescarse.

-Pensé que te vendría bien.

-Gracias, cariño.

-¿Cómo vas?

-Creo que podemos decir que esto ha quedado como nuevo.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-¿Arreglar autos?-Clarke asintió divertida.

-Por momentos… pero adoro demasiado mi trabajo, ya lo sabes.

-Lo sé-Asintió.

Las dos se miraron de pronto nerviosas.

-¿Te han llamado ya del laboratorio?-Preguntó Lexa mordiéndose el labio mientras se limpiaba la grasa de las manos

Clarke suspiró hondamente y asintió.

-He venido a contártelo. No ha funcionado-Murmuró bajando la vista.

Lexa apretó la mandíbula.

Habían estado hablando durante mucho tiempo sobre el tema de los hijos. Habían sopesado opciones… adoptar o inseminación… finalmente habían decidido que esta última seria la opción que ambas querían, pero ya habían hecho varios intentos y no habían funcionado.

Esta era la cuarta vez.

A Lexa no le preocupaba el dinero. Le preocupaba el estado emocional de Clarke… y el suyo propio. Pero sobre todo el de ella, quien era la que tenía que enfrentarse al tratamiento de forma física.

La doctora les había asegurado que aunque Clarke tuviera algunos problemas, sería capaz de concebir.

Y ambas lo habían aceptado.

Porque para Lexa un embarazo sería mucho más difícil de sobrellevar por su trabajo en el ejército. Frenaría de forma automática el ascenso por el que había trabajado esos años. Ambas lo sabían y Clarke no tenía ningún problema en ser ella quien se embarazase, pero ya Lexa no podía seguirla viendo pasar por eso una y otra vez.

Se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No pasa nada, cariño-Besó su cuello de forma dulce.

-Me siento cansada, Lexa…

-Lo sé-Acarició sus hombros y se separó para mirarla-Lo sé-Repitió suspirando-Ven, vamos dentro.

Entraron a la casa y Lexa se sentó en el sofá, haciendo que Clarke se sentara sobre sus piernas.

-Lo he estado pensando…-Comenzó a decir, colocando un mechón de pelo rubio de su mujer, detrás de su oreja-Y creo que es hora de que lo intente yo.

Clarke la miró sorprendida.

-¿Estás segura?

-Nunca he estado más segura de nada, cariño.

-Pero te darán de baja y tu ascenso…

-Mi ascenso no es más importante que tú y la familia que queremos-Dijo con dulzura, vio que Clarke comenzaba a llorar-Hey… no, no llores-Limpió sus mejillas-Esto es lo que quiero.

-Siento tanto no haber podido…

-Clarke, no es tu culpa. Hay cosas que se nos escapan de las manos.

-Es irónico ¿verdad? Yo siendo medico…

Lexa besó su frente.

-Tú eres más que solo médico. Eres la mujer más excepcional que conozco.

-Una mujer que no puede tener hijos…

-¿Y eso que? sigues siendo una mujer increíble. Además, eso no lo sabemos-La detuvo-La doctora dijo que sería difícil… pero no quiero que sigas pasando por eso, así que lo haré yo. Mañana mismo iré a hacerme las pruebas…

Clarke se abrazó a su cuello.

-No quiero que te sientas mal, mi amor-Acarició su espalda-Luego podrás volverlo a intentar… te aseguro que no me conformaré con uno solo-Rio.

-Tengo miedo, Lex… ¿y si…?

Lexa le colocó un dedo en los labios.

-Vamos a estar bien, princesa. Te lo prometo.

Y la había besado con sumo cariño.

Al día siguiente tal y como lo habían hablado, Lexa comenzó a hacerse los estudios correspondientes y pronto tuvieron una fecha para realizar el procedimiento.

Ambas volvieron a escoger al mismo donante.

Les preocupaba bastante poco la parte física, más allá de que querían que tuviera ciertas características de ambas, como los ojos azules de Clarke y el cabello color caoba de Lexa. Pero quitando eso, preferían centrarse en características de personalidad.

Como que el donante fuese alguien con buen sentido del humor y sensible. Alguien que fuera seguro de sí mismo y que sonriera mucho.

Habían pasado tantas cosas juntas que ambas sabían que esto era solo una piedra más en el camino, pero la verdad era que estaban bastante estresadas.

Lexa le dijo a Clarke que intentara no pensar en el asunto, que dejaran pasar los días.

Y así lo hicieron.

Pero cuando se cumplió el mes las dos estaban de lo más ansiosas.

Clarke le había dicho a Lexa que se hiciera un examen de sangre enseguida, aunque la morena hubiese preferido esperar un poco más, pero por complacer a su mujer, lo hizo.

La ventaja era que no tenían que recoger los resultados, ya que al ser Clarke doctora en el hospital todos le conocían. Incluyendo los del laboratorio. Con una simple llamada bastaba.

Ambas estaban cocinando la cena entre risas, por una anécdota que le estaba contando Lexa sobre algo que había ocurrido en el trabajo ese día, cuando el teléfono sonó.

Ambas se miraron nerviosas.

Era Abby.

Lexa miró como Clarke se iba al salón a charlar con su madre y continuó cortando las verduras con agilidad.

Ella había charlado con Aden ese día. Su graduación se aproximaba y le había contado además, que Hanna y él habían estado viéndose. Nada formal. Nada definitivo. Pero que podría haber algo… Lexa le dijo que se diera esa oportunidad. Aunque Aden no estaba seguro como lidiar con una chica que ya venía con un niño.

Sabía que su hermano no era la clase de hombres que huían a esas cosas… pero entendía que le resultara un tanto difícil y extraño.

-¡LEXA!-La aludida casi se corta un dedo cuando el grito de su esposa la sobresaltó.

Dejó el cuchillo tirado y corrió hacia el salón.

Vio a Clarke con la mano en la boca y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Estoy embarazada-Le informó a su esposa quien la miró con confusión.

-¿Qué?

-Y tú también.

Lexa pestañeó varias veces.

-Espera ¿Qué?-Volvió a repetir y Clarke rio entre lágrimas corriendo en calcetines para abrazar a su mujer.

-No había querido comentártelo porque pensé que quizás eran paranoias mías pero… ya sabes que no he sido demasiado regular con el periodo, sin embargo, estos días he sentido algo de náuseas y mareos… me preocupé pensando que podría ser otra cosa, pero cuando tú te hiciste el examen de sangre decidí hacerlo también y me acaban de llamar…

-Vamos… a… ¿tener dos hijos?-Preguntó Lexa aun anonadada.

-¡Sí!-Carcajeó la rubia dando saltitos de felicidad.

Sansa entró rápidamente por la pequeña puerta para perros que habían instalado para que ella entrara y saliera al jardín cuando quisiera, alertada por el alboroto de Clarke.

-Vamos a tener dos hijos-Repitió Lexa como si no pudiera creérselo y luego rio abrazando de nuevo a Clarke-Oh dios santo, Clarke. No pensé que pudiera ser aún más feliz de lo que ya era y ahora esto…

-Lo sé, estoy en shock, no me lo puedo creer-Siguió llorando Clarke llena de felicidad. Las lágrimas también se escaparon de los ojos de Lexa-Cuando pensé que no podríamos…

Lexa carcajeó.

-Vamos a tener dos, joder-Sonrió-Y serán hermanos de sangre, ¿te has dado cuenta?

-Oh, es verdad-Se mordió el labio feliz y acarició la cabeza de Sansa quien llamó su atención con la pata-Si cariño, vas a tener dos hermanitos para jugar…-Se puso a su altura y le acarició el hocico.

-Esto merece una celebración.

-Nada de alcohol, Lex.

-Lo sé, no era eso en lo que estaba pensando-Rio y cogió el control remoto colocando una canción movida.

-¿Esto es…?

Ambas se miraron sonrientes y comenzaron a desnudarse.

-¡Baile en bragas!-Exclamó Lexa y ambas carcajearon llenas de felicidad, moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Sansa se unió a ellas ladrando ante el alboroto y quizás pensando que no tenía unas dueñas demasiado normales…

Pero Clarke y Lexa no pretendieron ser normales. Sino simplemente ser felices.

Y a pesar de todos los contratiempos, finalmente lo habían logrado.

Ambas seguían sonriendo y bailando en ropa interior.

Lexa estiró la mano, dándole una vuelta a Clarke y acercándola luego a su cuerpo.

-Te amo, Clarke Griffin-Le susurró acariciando su vientre con cariño-Y amaré a este pequeño con todas mis fuerzas porque será parte de ti.

-Y yo a ti, Lexa Woods… ¡TE AMO!-Gritó estirando el cuello y riendo, mirando luego el vientre de la morena-Y a ti también pequeño-Le dejo un beso y miro a su esposa divertida.

Lexa también rio y cogió a Clarke del rostro, fundiéndose en un beso que era un perfecto reflejo de sus palabras.

Porque ambas sabían que el amor había triunfado.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Bueno... que puedo decir... primero que nada avisar que aún falta el epílogo. Así que digamos que este no es el fin definitivo. Pero me despediré desde ya porque quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que siguieron esta historia desde el principio, que rieron, lloraron y se emocionaron con la historia de dos personas comunes, con sus virtudes y defectos que se encontraron la una a la otra. Como debió ser en la serie. Pero ese es otro tema y no es el que nos compete aquí jajaja. Pero eso, de verdad muchas gracias. Gracias por dejar entrar esta historia en sus vidas y disfrutarla tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola.**

 **No saben lo que voy a extrañar a mi teniente y mi doctora favorita. Pero ya era el momento.**

 **Probablemente pronto haya nueva historia de mi autoria, así que si quieren seguir acompañándome... estén atentos! :)**

 **Nos vemos en el epílogo!**

 **Mencion especial a mis chicas: Marina, Lola, Koali, AlyciaDebnam_ES, Paula. Gracias!**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	31. Epílogo

Clarke se apoyo en el marco que dividía el salón con el recibidor. Lexa estaba concentrada en un libro y tenía el ceño fruncido. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo adorable que se veía con las gafas. Las había comenzado a necesitar un año tras y no le había hecho mucha gracia. Pero Clarke la convenció de que eran necesarias si quería que los dolores de cabeza parasen.

Habían pasado catorce años desde aquel día que seguía siendo uno de los mejores de su vida.

El día en el que habían unido sus vidas para siempre y en el que Clarke había jurado que esa mujer, iba a compartir con ella todos y cada uno de los pequeños y grandes momentos de su existencia. Como el nacimiento de sus hijas. Leila y Candace eran lo mejor que les había pasado a ambas, junto con la llegada del pequeño Nick, a quien habían adoptado ocho atrás y quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el piso de arriba.

Clarke sentía que su familia no podía ser más perfecta. Si, a veces discutía con Lexa, como todas las parejas, también discutía con sus dos hijas adolescentes quien poco a poco se hacían más independientes y eso enloquecía a Lexa, y por supuesto, habían pasado algunos momentos duros… como la perdida de Sansa tres años atrás. Tanto ella como su mujer habían sufrido mucho, pero sus hijos también… porque la perra era parte de la familia. Sin embargo, sabían que había dado todo lo que podía y estaban felices de que les hubiese dejado a su pequeño hijo Spuk, que ya no era tan pequeño.

La rubia notó que Lexa fruncía más el ceño y miraba luego distraídamente hacia la ventana. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba esperando. O más bien a quienes.

Lexa había sido ascendida finalmente y ahora era "La comandante Lexa Woods". Había sido todo un acontecimiento dentro de su base, porque había sido la mujer Comandante más joven. Y es que, aunque ya hubiese pasado los cuarenta años, Lexa seguía igual de guapa y sexy.

Era verdad que tuvieron una racha de muy poco sexo… pero eso se había acabado en cuanto Leila y Candace estuvieron mucho más grandes. Y ahora disfrutaban una vida sexual muy parecida a la que tenían cuando eran unas veinteañeras. A Lexa le encantaba bromear al respecto.

Clarke por su parte, ahora era la jefa de Trauma en el hospital. El Dr. Anderson se había jubilado y la había nombrado a ella. Todos decían que pronto seria la nueva jefa de cirugía. Pero ella intentaba no pensar en eso. Simplemente disfrutaba de su trabajo y de salvar vidas.

Pensó en que quizás todos necesitaban unas vacaciones. Y ya que el verano estaba por llegar y los chicos tendrían vacaciones del colegio, iba a sugerirle a Lexa hacer un pequeño viaje… quizás a Tulum. Eso la hizo sonreír.

-Cariño-Lexa debió la mirada mirándola-¿No piensas venir a la cama?

-¿Te parece normal que sean las diez y tanto de la noche y aun no hayan llegado?-Bufó mirando de nuevo por la ventana-Solo tienen catorce años. Creo que les estamos dando demasiada libertad, Clarke.

La rubia sonrió acercándose.

Lexa la miró cuando le quitó el libro de las manos y se sentó en sus piernas.

-Les dimos permiso hasta las once ¿recuerdas?

Lexa puso una mueca.

-Fuiste tú quien le dio permiso hasta las once. Por mi estarían aquí a las ocho.

Clarke rio divertida. Lexa siempre había sido así de sobreprotectora con sus dos hijas mayores.

Sobre todo cuando habían cumplido los doce años y habían comenzado a cambiar físicamente.

Leila era alta para su edad y tenía los mismo ojos azules que Clarke, junto con un cabello largo color caoba y muy liso. Cualquiera pensaría que era la viva imagen de Lexa (pero sin los ojos verdes). Por otra parte estaba Candace, quien tenía una altura promedio y su pelo rubio hacía que la gente se confundiera y pensara que era a ella a quien Clarke había traído al mundo. Pero la cosa era que la pequeña rubia había heredado su color de pelo de la familia de Lexa. De hecho tenía el mismo color que su tío Aden a su edad. Se parecía mucho a él. Y era toda una rompecorazones, lo que le traía aún más dolores de cabeza a Lexa.

Ambas siempre procuraron tratarlas por igual. Y ya que ambas tenían la misma edad y habían nacido con meses de diferencia, eran bastante unidas. Lo cual agradecían sus madres. Solían cuidarse mutuamente y se tenían la una a la otra, a pesar de sus diferentes personalidades.

Leila era mucho más seria, tal como Lexa, pero era quien había heredado la vena artística, ya que disfrutaba tocando el piano y el violín. Candace, por otro lado, era mucho más alegre y risueña y disfrutaba de las fiestas y los deportes. Había sido dos veces campeona en el equipo de voleibol de su colegio. Además de eso, había ido a la olimpiadas de matemáticas y eso había hecho sentir a sus madres sumamente orgullosas. El problema con Candace, era que tenía un espíritu fiestero, pero sacaba sobresaliente en todo, así que Lexa y Clarke no podían reclamarle demasiado.

Leila solía disfrutar mucho más la lectura de un libro de poesía que el ir a una fiesta, pero era la guardiana de su hermana, así que si esta iba a una fiesta, Leila solía ir con ella.

Las fiestas eran la pesadilla de Lexa.

-Pensé que habíamos acordado en esa hora mutuamente-Sus dedos acariciaron el hombro de Lexa.

-Tú me convenciste con técnicas ilegales…-Clarke rio robándole un beso.

Las chicas solían a ir a Clarke primero para que hablara con Lexa, y así asegurarse de tener el permiso.

Y la noche anterior mientras se besaban de forma sensual, Clarke se lo había comentado a su mujer. Lexa le había prestado poca atención porque la mano de Clarke estaba sobre uno de sus pechos y hacia unos cuantos días que no tenían intimidad, así que simplemente había dicho que si a todo.

-Las consientes demasiado, Clarke.

-Cariño, son adolescentes, déjalas que se diviertan un poco. Son buenas chicas y sabes que son responsables.

-No es por ellas por lo que me preocupo. Es por los demás, por los chicos…

-Mmm-Clarke besó su cuello de forma cariñosa-Sabes que en algún momento tendrán novio ¿verdad?

Sintió como Lexa se tensaba.

-Sí, y esos novios deberán saber que tengo un arma en casa y que se perfectamente cómo usarla-Clarke carcajeó tan fuerte que hizo sonreír a Lexa-¿Nick?-Preguntó cuándo Clarke había dejado de reír, mirándola con amor.

-Durmiendo.

-Es el único que no me da dolor de cabeza, gracias al cielo.

-Eso es porque tiene ocho años.

Nick había llegado como una gran bendición para todos luego de que Clarke tuviera que atender una emergencia de una mujer embarazada. Había habido un accidente ferroviario y la madre no había sobrevivido. Pero el niño sí. Sin embargo, no había familiares ni padre. Los ojos marrones del pequeño la habían enamorado desde el primer momento en el que lo había visto, y al ver que era el estado quien iba a terminar haciéndose cargo de él, Clarke convenció a Lexa para adoptarlo. La morena no se había negado en ningún momento, pues también le hacía ilusión.

Así que allí estaban, con tres hijos que adoraban como a nada.

Nick era muy inteligente, aunque esa inteligencia a veces no se transformaba en buenas notas. Sobre todo porque tenía otros intereses, como los comics y los videojuegos, todo financiado por su tío Aden, quien se había encariñado enormemente con el pequeño.

Escucharon un auto afuera y Lexa apartó a Clarke para asomarse por la ventana.

La madre de Dylan, uno de los amigos de Candace y Leila, las había llevado sanas y salvas a la puerta de casa. Sin embargo, Lexa frunció el ceño cuando notó que Candace le daba un beso en la mejilla a un chico que ella no conocía y que estaba allí con ellas.

El chico acariciaba el brazo de la rubia y esta reía.

Leila por su parte ya estaba camino a la puerta.

La chica le dio un abrazado a Clarke al entrar y esta le pregunto cómo había ido todo, a lo que la chica le había contestado con un escueto "muy bien".

-Hola, mamá-Saludó luego la chica a Lexa quien seguía mirando por la ventana a su otra hija y al chico.

-Hola, bonita. Ven aquí-Estiró la mano y cuando Leila se acercó le puso el brazo sobre los hombros señalando hacia afuera-¿Quién es?

-Es George.

-¿Y quién es George?

-Solo un amigo de Dylan.

-Pues parece que también es muy amigo de tu hermana…-Miró con los ojos entrecerrados-¿Va al colegio con vosotras?

-No… va a otro.

-¿Y es de buena familia?

-Mamá…-Se quejó Leila con Clarke al ver que Lexa le estaba haciendo todo un interrogatorio militar.

-Cariño, deja a la niña en paz-Rio la rubia.

-Esto es importante. No sabemos que intenciones tiene…-Clarke se acercó mirando por la ventana con las otras dos mujeres.

-Solo están charlando-Comenzó a decir Clarke encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ves cómo la mira?-Le dijo-Así te miraba yo cuando nos conocimos… y cuando ya sabes... -Le susurró al oído, pero Leila escuchó.

-Oh por dios, no seáis asquerosas-Se quejó y Lexa sonrió abrazándola aún más y dándole un beso en el pelo.

-¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

-Sí.

-¿Alcohol?

-Ya sabes que yo no.

-Venga, ve arriba a descansar-La chica obedeció y huyó de allí antes de seguir siendo interrogada.

Lexa sabía que probablemente se desvelaría leyendo algún libro.

Candace entonces se despidió del chico con un abrazo y se encaminó a la entrada de la casa.

Se encontró a sus dos madres mirándola de pie.

Clarke con una sonrisa, y Lexa con los brazos cruzados.

-¿George, eh?-Preguntó Lexa solo con verla haciendo que su hija pusiera los ojos en blanco y se acercara a ambas con un paso alegre.

-Es solo un amigo, mamá-Le dio un gran abrazado a ambas.

Así era Candace. Repartía abrazos por donde pasaba.

-Recuerda que mañana tienes práctica temprano-Le recordó Lexa.

-Sí, mamá. Ya me voy a la cama-Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco una vez más, como toda adolescente. Había comenzando a irse cuando la morena la cogió del brazo.

-Te quiero, lo sabes ¿no?-Le susurró y Candace sonrió volviendo a abrazarla.

-Yo también.

Se despidió de ambas dándole las buenas noches y Clarke la miró con cariño.

Lexa podía ser la que ponía más carácter de ambas, pero sin duda alguna, adoraba a sus hijos tanto como ella.

Y eso hacía que la amara mucho más.

-¿Qué le parece si nosotras también nos vamos a la cama, comandante?

-Mmm… ¿a dormir?

-No precisamente…-Se mordió el labio y Lexa sonrió ampliamente cogiendo su mano y acariciando sus dedos.

Se acercó y la besó profundamente en los labios… como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Lexa sentía que ese día había sido muy raro. Era su cumpleaños y simplemente había recibido unas escuetas felicitaciones por parte de su mujer y sus hijos. No es que ella necesitara más que eso. Nunca había sido una persona apegada a lo material y ahora con cuarenta y cuatro años mucho menos. Pero Clarke siempre había tenido algún detalle cómo prepararle su desayuno favorito (por fin había aprendido a cocinar… más o menos) y regalarle un ramo de flores… y darse cuenta de que este año no había nada de eso… la hacía sentirse inquieta.

¿Estaría la rubia pasando por alguna crisis con respecto a su matrimonio?

En la base sus reclutas sí que le habían llevado un pastel de chocolate y la habían felicitado con un gran saludo con espadas. Lo cual la hizo sentirse querida.

Supuso que tanto Clarke como sus hijos estarían en sus cosas. La doctora con sus cirugías y sus hijos con sus exámenes. Así que decidió no darle más importancia.

Aparcó su todoterreno y se preguntó si Clarke había salido de su turno pronto, porque estaba viendo su nuevo Mercedes de colección. El anterior no es que hubiese dejado de funcionar, pero ya no lo hacía como antes. Además Candace le había echado el ojo y ella y Clarke habían estado discutiendo si debían dárselo cuando cumpliera los dieciséis.

Entró a casa y vio todo en silencio.

-¿Cariño?-Dejó las llaves y el móvil sobre la mesilla que estaba al lado de la entrada y subió las escaleras.

Los chicos tampoco estaban allí.

Spuk apareció moviendo la cola y Lexa frunció el ceño cuando notó que tenía un papel el collar.

" _Llévame hasta el jardín"_

Ponía la nota y Lexa sonrió.

-Venga amigo, parece que tienes que venir conmigo.

Ambos salieron al jardín y Lexa se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de "¡SORPRESA!".

Clarke se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y la abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole al oído que la disculpara, pero tenía que aparentar esa mañana que no estaban preparándole una fiesta sorpresa.

Lexa abrazó luego a sus hijos quienes habían sido cómplices.

Aden y su esposa Hanna también estaban allí con sus dos hijos. Anya y Gustus por supuesto, su suegra y se sorprendió al ver a Octavia y Lincoln con su hijo y a Raven con su nuevo novio. A esas alturas Lexa estaba segura de que Raven no iba a sentar cabeza nunca.

Clarke le regaló una enorme caja de herramientas muy modernas y sus hijos un kit de jardinería y Lexa casi llora de felicidad. Los adoraba. Y adoraba a su familia y a sus amigos.

Últimamente había estado muy consumida en el trabajo y había olvidado lo que era estar rodeado por todas las personas que quieres.

Lincoln estaba junto a la parrillera preparando hamburguesas con su hijo Mike, quien era apenas un año menor que Leila y Candace, pero que Lexa estaba segura de que sería tan alto como su padre. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes que Octavia.

El chico se aburrió de estar allí y se unió a sus hijas y a Bryan, el hijo de Hanna que Aden había adoptado como suyo. Hacían un grupo atractivo de adolescentes.

Raven se acercó a ella con una cerveza y Lexa se lo agradeció dándole un trago, para luego quitarse la chaqueta de su uniforme, quedando solo en camisa.

-Así que… has pasado los cuarenta hace rato, comandante.

-Tú lo harás este año y mal no recuerdo…

-Pero yo aún parezco de veinte-Lexa sonrió dándole otro sorbo a la cerveza, mirando con amor a su esposa.

-Es un gran partido el que te conseguiste-Le comentó Raven mirando también a Clarke-Te puedo asegurar que te quiere como el primer día.

-Lo sé…

-Y mira que hijos tan bonitos tenéis… joder, me dais mucha envidia.

-Pues aun estas a tiempo de tener los tuyos.

Raven sonrió con tristeza.

-Mi trabajo me impide estar mucho tiempo en casa… y la verdad es que no me veo dejándolo solo por ser mamá.

-Raven, mi trabajo también es bastante fuerte. Pero las mujeres podemos hacer eso y más. Creme.

-Tus eres una gran mamá-Le dijo-Aunque Candace me ha contado que hablaste sobre novios, armas y saber cómo usarlas…

Lexa rio entre dientes.

-Solo intentaba asustarla un poco. Ya sabes cómo es…

-Sí, me recuerda a Clarke, la verdad-Rio Raven.

-¿Habláis de mí?-Clarke se acercó cogiendo a su esposa por el brazo.

-Siempre-Le respondió Lexa con cariño.

-Le estaba diciendo a Lexa que Candace me recuerda a ti.

-¿Por lo rubia?

-No, por lo salida-Bromeó. Las tres rieron y Raven se marchó cuando Octavia y Lincoln la llamaron efusivamente desde la parrillera.

-Gracias por esto, mi amor-Le susurró Lexa.

-Tú te mereces esto y más-Se recostó en su pecho cuando Lexa la abrazó.

-¿No tenías guardia hasta tarde?

-La he cambiado para poder estar aquí. Por supuesto que no iba a perderme de las hamburguesas de Lincoln.

Lexa sonrió besando su frente y sintiendo la felicidad que las rodeaba.

De pronto sentía que todo encajaba en su lugar, que finalmente… la vida era como tenía que ser.

 _Stay With Me_ de Sam Smith comenzó a sonar en los altavoces y las dos se miraron sonrientes.

Era la canción de ambas.

-¿Me concede esta pieza comandante?-Le preguntó Clarke.

-Será un placer-Clarke pasó los brazos por el cuello de Lexa y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música-Gracias por quedarte a mi lado todos estos años…

-No creo que haya un lugar en el que preferiría estar ahora mismo, Lex.

-Mmm… yo si…-Le susurró de forma sensual en el odio y mordió su oreja de forma disimulada. Clarke sintió la mano de Lexa en su trasero y rio.

-Lexa… aquí no-Se quejó, aunque le encantaba saber que su mujer la deseaba tanto como antes.

Clarke sintió que alguien le tocaba la pierna de forma insistente.

Bajó la vista y vio al pequeño Nick con su maraña de pelo mirándola de forma solemne.

-Es mi turno de bailar con mamá-Le indicó a la rubia, quien asintió.

-Por supuesto.

Lexa sonrió cogiendo a su hijos entre sus brazos.

No era un niño muy alto para su edad, pero era precioso y no podía quererlo más.

Mientras bailaba con él, se dio cuenta de que Anya siempre había tenido razón.

La familia no se crea a partir de vínculos sanguíneos.

La familia son todas aquellas personas que forman parte de tu vida y por quienes harías cualquier cosa.

Y la gente que la rodeaba en ese momento… era su familia.

Miró a Clarke que estaba junto a Octavia y vio como la rubia le guiñaba un ojo.

Ella le lanzó un beso y supo que este era solo la mitad de su viaje… un viaje que haría para siempre en el asiento de al lado de Clarke… porque la rubia era y seria para siempre, el amor de su vida.


End file.
